Sora the Brave: A Kingdom Hearts Story
by kaitoreader93
Summary: Sora travles the famed Disney worlds in search of his princess, and learning the mysteries of his family along the way. Set in an alternate time line with new stories and new worlds, join Sora, Donald, Goofy and a cast of millions as they save the world from old man Xehanort.
1. Chapter 1: Keyblade

Once Upon A Time, in a little boy's heart, not too far from home...

Cue Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru (The Anthem to Kingdom Hearts)

Sora was asleep soundlly in bed feeling warmth and comfort. When he was asleep, he found himself on a platform in the middle of a dark expanse. He didn't know what this place was. Or where it was for that matter. But all he knew was that he felt safe in that place. On the platform was a stained glass image of a beach. That was it. A beach. But that was home to Sora. The islands were his home. Sora walked around freely in the open area, not sure if he was awake, or asleep. For all he knew, he was just happy to be there. But he was not alone. Sora had a friend in that place. A young teenager with blonde hair and soft features was sitting sit crossed apple sauce across from him. He looked really sad, not to mention cold. He was shirtless with only his pants on. Sora felt cold watching him alone like that.

"Ventus?" asked Sora as he walked towards his guest. Ventus looked up at little Sora and smiled weakly.

"Aren't you going to play with your toys?"he asked softly.

"I was about to. Wanna play with me?"asked Sora. He couldn't explain it, but certain things from home somehow ended up here of all places. Some of his toys and even clothes. They were both here and out there. Sora didn't know what this was. Not even Ventus, or perhaps he knew, but couldn't speak.

"I'm not in the mood to play toys right now little buddy. Why don't you go and play. It cheers this place up." said Ventus.

"If you say so." said Sora. He felt a little sad that he didn't have anything to help his friend. Then, he thought of a brilliant idea. He looked at Ventus and smiled.

"You look cold without your shirt on. I'll bring you a bunch of those! My Dad has a bunch of shirts he doesn't even use!" said Sora.

Ventus looked at Sora and shook his head. "You don't need to." said Ventus.

"I want to. You need something." said Sora. He closed his eyes and thought of his Dad's shirts. Then, out of nowhere, a few adult sized shirts began to appear. Ventus stood up slowly and watched in surprise.

"You made them appear here?"asked Ventus.

"I did. I think I did." replied Sora.

"Your are amazing. But I thnk that is enough for me. Thanks." said Ventus. He picked one shirt up which was gray and put it on himself. Sora was happy and he clapped his hands together with pride.

"You are going to be warm now! Whenever I"m gone, you will have shirts to your heart's content!" said Sora.

"Thank you Sora." said Ventus.

Sora walked up to Ventus and pulled his arm. Ventus's arm was warm to the touch and Sora liked the feeling. "Come play with me Ventus." said Sora.

"I can't. I'm not really in a mood today." said Ventus.

"Why is that? You are always making excuses Ventus." said Sora.

"It's hard to explain buddy. But I can say this... until I wake up, I will go back to where I'm from and maybe, I'll come visit you in person one day." said Ventus.

"That reminds me... tell me your story Ventus." said Sora.

"I told you before. This is a private matter. I really shouldn't be here in your heart..." said Ventus.

"My heart? But how can it be? Your here in front of me." said Sora.

Ventus smiled. "You are still a kid Sora. When your older, you'll understand." said Ventus.

"You know... Mom and Dad told me they had another son before me. They always tell me how much they loved him...until... he was taken by a stranger. No one knows who or what happened. My brother was searched for days and nothing ever occured." said Sora.

"Strange. Your parents don't have photos of him?"asked Ventus.

"They do, but they refuse to show me." said Sora.

"Why are you telling me this Sora?" asked Ventus.

"I love you." replied Sora. For the brief moment Ventus was in Sora's "heart", Ventus was like a big brother figure to Sora in this blank space. No one knew why or how this came to be. Only Ventus knew the answer. He smiled at Sora and began to shed a few tears.

"I love you too kid." he said. Then, Sora came running up to him and gave him a very big hug.

"I wish you could live with me. Mom and Dad would have loved you too." said Sora.

Ventus closed his eyes and put his knee on the floor in front of Sora.

"Tell me Sora... what do you know of your world?"asked Ventus.

"My friend Riku tells me there are worlds out there. Some big, some small and that many of them are safe or dangerous." said Sora.

Ventus smiled and nodded. "There are other worlds out there, believe me. And many of them have a ton of people who are both good and evil. And there are battles out there that define those odds." said Ventus.

He then summoned a strange tool in his hand. First there was glow, then a large key like sword in his hand. Sora looked at it in awe. "What is that?"asked Sora.

"This is a Keyblade Sora. It is a sword that protects the good and the light of many worlds. When I was in the outside world, I had to use this to protect my family. I had an older brother and a sister. They meant the world to me. But I don't know what became of them. Some terrible things happened, and I feel like I have failed. Perhaps I have lost everything. Maybe. Or maybe not. But what ever happened, I'm here with you. But in the meantime, while things change outside, It's best to give you this gift." said Ventus. Sora was a little confused, but he trusted Ventus. He saw him as the brother he never had.

Ventus then recited this: _In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, it's weilder you should one day be. And you will find me, friend - no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love."_Sora then placed his hand on the Keyblade and closed his eyes as he felt something warm in his chest. Ventus then kissed Sora on the head. "You will be a great Keyblade Master one day Sora. You will bring peace to the worlds. Do what I have failed to do."

Sora woke up. He looked around his bedroom and felt lonely. He walked in the hallway of his little home in the islands, and all he could hear were his parents snoring. However, he did feel his chest warm. And he felt as if something big has just happened, but not so sure what or why. Little did little Sora knew was that this marked the beginning of a legendary story that will take place in worlds afar...


	2. Chapter 2: Sora's Parents

As the years passed, Sora turned fourteen. He aged slightly, but he was still the same happy go lucky little boy everyone in the island loved. Sora was both a sweetheart and a troublemaker, The fruit vendors quickly hid their stash of fruit when ever he showed up. But now that he was older, they knew he had to mature quite a bit. Not as much as Riku, but he was getting there. Sora quickly put on his favorite red jumpsuit for swimming and his trusty white and black vest hoodie for styel. He was going to hang out with his friends, Riku, and Kairi. He was thrilled to be with them, even though they were both too mature to play make believe games. Now all they did was just talk and hang out doing nothing. Sora didn't really care. As long as he was with them both, he was happy.

"Are you going to the island?" asked Sora's Father.

"I am. I'll be back before Dinner." replied Sora.

Nimbus, Sora's father, nodded in agreement, but stood in front of Sora with authority.

"Be careful around Riku. Don't let him tease you or make you do things you don't want to do." said Nimbus.

"Dad, I"l be okay. Riku changed. He's cool now." said Sora.

"Cool? You think a game of dare was cool? Going into that snake pit? Careful around that boy Sora. If he bullies you, come straight home." said Nimbus.

"I'll be fine Dad. Thank you." said Sora.

"And one last thing... you should look your best. Comb your hair, change your undergarments, and brush your teeth. That nice girl from next door is going is she? Kairi?" asked Nimbus.

Sora blushed a little. Kairi came to the islands a long time ago, but she had no recollection of her childhood home. She was eight years old after all. And she became fast friends with both Sora, and Riku. But she was nothing like the boys. She was a bit more courageos than the two, and was more adventerous in many ways. Sora liked that about her.

"I did. I'm super clean!" said Sora.

"That's a good boy. Hurry, have fun and come back home before dinner." said Nimbus. Sora nodded and left the living room. Cielo, Nimbus's wife, came into the room.

"He's gone again. With his friends." said Nimbus.

"Let him have fun Nimbus. He's a teenage boy after all. He needs to hang out with friends every now and then." said Cielo.

"I worry a lot you know. Ever since Sora told me about that boy he sees in his dreams... you don't think..." said Nimbus.

Cielo sat down and placed her had on Nimbus's shoulder.

"Everyone's hearts are connected honey. I believe somehow... our oldest son found his way back home. It could be him." said Cielo.

"We need to talk with Sora seriously. I don't know if he still sees him in his dreams." said Nimbus.

"Today, let's show him the photos. He should know." said Cielo.

Suddendly, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it. It's probably the Banana vendor again." said Cielo.

She answered the door and an old man stood there stroking his chin with a smile.

"Good day. What a wonderful morning we all are having..."


	3. Chapter 3: Premonitions

Chapter 3

Sora was in the island looking for some seashells. He was the first to arrive in the island and he was taking some time for himself. In a moment, he spotted another boat arriving in the beach. It was the fair Kairi on the boat, rowing while humming a very sweet tune like a princess. Sora watched in awe as his beloved childhood friend arrived at the beach. She was wearing her trademark white tank top with her very curious mini skirt.

"Your early! I"m surprised. I'm the first one here always." said Kairi, holding a large binder.

"That better not be homework!" complained Sora.

"You mean my binder? No silly. It's our blueprint! You know. For the raft?" asked Kairi.

"The raft! We are really doing this!?" asked Sora with excitment.

"I convinced Riku to help out. He was not excited, but he had no choice." said Kairi.

"What do you mean. Did you blackmail him or something?" asked Sora. Kairi winked.

"Maybe." she replied.

"With what?"asked Sora.

"Do you remember that embarrising photo I took with our Gummiphone? You know, at the fair?" asked Kairi.

"Where he had ice cream on his face? You didn't." said Sora.

"I did. I never deleted the picture. Riku wanted it gone remember?" asked Kairi.

"You are so bad Kairi! And we are not going to hear the end of it. Riku is probably pissed off right about now." said Sora.

"Yes. But it's all in the name of exploration." said Kairi.

"Say Kairi, what was your old hometown like? You know, where you grew up?" asked Sora. Kairi placed her binder on the sand, and looked out into the open sea. Sora has asked that question many times to her before.

"I told you before Sora. I don't remember." she replied.

"Nothing at all?"asked Sora.

"Nothing." replied Kairi.

"Do you ever want to go back?"asked Sora.

Kairi nodded. "I'm happy here. Destiny Islands is my home. I love the beaches and the islands." said Kairi.

Sora smiled at the warm thought.

"But you know, I woulndn't mind visiting." said Kairi.

"That would be something." said Sora.

"Hey you two!" said a voice with a lot of annoyance. It was Riku walking up to the others. He was wearing his yellow tank top with black overalls and he had a log in his arm.

"Found some logs. And by the looks of it, I'm the only one working on the raft." said Riku as he threw the log at Sora.

He then turned to Kairi.

"You are just as lazy as he is. You are he aren't eating a Paupu Fruit were you?"asked Riku.

"No way! We will never!" exclaimed Sora.

"Just kidding around. I got most of the materials on the other side of the island. We should all just go there and work on it a little." said Riku.

"I got the blue prints here." said Kairi holding the binder.

"All this sounds boring." said Sora.

"Work is good for the soul dude. As my father would say, work is good for everyone." said Riku.

"You are starting to sound old." said Sora.

* * *

"Why are you here?" asked Cielo as the old man sat on the couch. He had a thermos in his hand, and he sipped it slowly with a loud slurping sound.

"My dear, I am in shock. You should all be happy to see me." said the old man. He was wearing a very weird and dated long silver coat with white gloves and his eyes were yellow orange.

"Xehanort, you are not welcome here." said Nimbus, standing his ground in front of the old man.

"Nimbus, Cielo, you both should be happy to see me. I have come here to see how you two are holding up." said Xehanort.

"Leave at once!" commanded Nimbus.

"What would Ventus say to see your temper?"asked Xehanort.

"Leave." said Nimbus with a very angry voice. Cielo stood by his side and rubbed his shoulder.

Xehanort gave an unfriendly smirk and stood up. "I have come to let you two know that this world has an expiration date. You see, I can travel in time." said Xehanort.

"Then go back and get our son back you monster! Bring him back if you have such power!" cried Nimbus.

"I cannot. Your son will have a hard time in this reality." said Xehanort.

"Enough of your lies and twisted ways!" cried Cielo.

"We know what you did to Eraqus. And to the other students. We also know what you were going to do! We won't allow you to harm anyone else!" cried Nimbus.

"Calm down you two. I have come to warn you of impending doom and yet you treat me as if I'm some sort of delinquent." said Xehanort.

"Just say what you come here to say then leave!" said Nimbus.

"Belive it or not, I care for both of you. You Nimbus was once my errand boy and Cielo, you were my maid. When you two fell in love and wanted to marry, I allowed your marriage and even paid for your reception. I was even there when your precious son was born. What happened to him was something unexpected. Now, the world is going to be destroyed very soon. You two might as well grab your other boy and perhaps go to Traverse Town. You will be safe there." said Xehanort as he stood up and headed for the door.

"We will never forgive you for what you did to our son. You treated him like a lab rat!" said Nimbus crying tears.

Xehanort turned around and he cruelly said this : Your son was weak and very fragile!"

"Leave!" cried Cielo.


	4. Chapter 4: Kairi's Kiss

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere right?" asked Sora as he was sitting on a long Paopu Fruit Tree in a small island that was connected by a bridge. Kairi sat by his side and Riku was standing with his arms folded looking out at the horizon.

Kairi didn't really like talking about her old hometown. She had enough about it. Sora brought it up most of the time, and Riku would talk about how different that world would have been compared to little Destiny Islands. Kairi really didn't even like it when Riku critized the islands and the home she learned to even call home from the start. She currently lived with her parents, but at home, everything about their hometown was avoided in conversation. The truth was, Kairii DID remember her old hometown. And painful memories were always coming back to her when ever she remembered. Those were the darkest days of her life.

"It could be. We wouldn't know just standing around here." said Riku, breaking off Kairi's thoughts. Sora on the other hand was curious.

"So how far could a raft take us?" asked Sora.

"Who knows. If we have too, we will think of something else." said Riku.

Kairi didn't want to talk more of this and Sora noticed right away. "You look troubled." said Sora.

"I'm also curious about the raft. As far as I see, I think it's going to take us in circles." said Kairi.

"You think?" asked Sora, a little dissapointed. He expected more adventure or something like that.

"The big question is how did we end up in this island? There's more out there than meets the eye. Suppose there are other worlds, then ours a piece of something much greater. We should go out there and find out for ourselves." said Riku, ever the serious older one.

"You have been thinking too much Riku." said Kairi.

"Thanks to you. If you haven't come here, we wouldn't have thought of it." said Riku.

Sora laid his back against the tree and was hearing the conversation thoughtfully. He always wondered why Riku would think too much, and Kairi seemed like she was hiding something. But he didn't want to go there. He didn't even want to question his only friends. Growing up, Sora was very lonely, until he met Riku, who was a little older than him, and he always teased him. But he grew to love the guy. As for Kairi, she became a new friend, and slowly, Sora began to think a bit more of her than just a friend. He would whisper her name before he would go to sleep or... Sora quickly got back to reality as Riku left and waved goodbye to the others.

"Riku has changed huh?" said Kairi sadly.

"Yeah." replied Sora.

"Sora, what do you really think?" asked Kairi.

"I don't think too much. As long as I'm with both of you, I'm alright." said Sora.

"And that's why I feel comfortable being with you." said Kairi.

"What?!" asked Sora.

"You don't think too much. And you don't question anything. You go with the flow of things, and that's really great about you. Riku sometimes kills the playful mood." said Kairi.

"And who'se thinking too much?" asked Sora. Kairi giggled.

"Sora, don't ever change." said Kairi as she kissed Sora on the cheek. Sora's face turned red and Kairi left smiling.

Sora sat there a good long time, and didn't budge. After Kairi and Riku were gone, Sora got up and made the biggest jump of joy he ever made.

He was happy. Maybe there was a chance for him to to be with Kairi after all. Maybe.

* * *

When Sora was back home, he realized his parents were tense. He thought it was probably an argument they had, or they could have been grumbbling about he market prices which were stupidly high. One huge watermelon was like 5988 Munny! What ever the reason, Sora sat on his bed and looked out the window overlooking the island. He then closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep. And then, in a few moments, he woke up, not in his room, but in a familiar platform that had a large stained glass drawing.

"I've been here before. But when?" asked Sora.

Just then, he saw another person there. He was about Sora's current age and he was wearing his father's shirt. A shrit his father claimed to have lost. Then, Sora finally remembered this place. And the boy sitting there.

"Ventus? Is that you? I thought you were a dream." said Sora.

Ventus turned around slowly as if he were asleep, but his face brightened when he saw Sora standing there.

"You have grown up so much! I was sad that you weren't going to come back." said Ventus.

"But how is this possible? I thought this was a dream." said Sora.

"It's not. It's all real. I'm here and your here. In sleep, but we are here." said Ventus as he walked towards Sora slowly.

Sora walked up to Ventus and saw his warm face. He looked a little similar to his father wearing the shirt. And then, a realization came to Sora at long last.

"Your him aren't you? Your my missing big brother from home." said Sora.

Ventus looked confused. "Big Brother? I don't know." said Ventus.

"My parents never talk about you that much, but from what I learned, you went missing about the same age as me. I was told you were out fishing and never came back. But something happened to you. Do you remember?" asked Sora.

Ventus shook his head. "I remember waking up on an island, but I was already like this. I don't have any memories of my childhood or my life for that matter. I made new memories and a new life. But it was all taken from me and it looks like you lost too." said Ventus.

"I don't know what happened, but if there's a way to bring you home, I'll find out! Just you wait Ventus, I'll get you out." said Sora.

"But how? You don't even... wait. You do! I forgot all about it!" said Ventus.

"What?" asked Sora.

"I can help you. Close your eyes and imagine things that make you happy. You know. Ice cream, funny movies, friends the usual." said Ventus.

"Kairi." said Sora.

"A girl? Man you really did grow up. Okay, think of her. Then, imagine light and something harmonius." said Ventus.

Sora was about to do just that, when he then felt something push him out of his dream, and he woke up in his bedroom. His father was shaking him fiercly.

"Sora, get up! There's a storm coming!" he cried.


	5. Chapter 5: The End of Destiny Islands

The alarms sounded off on the main island. Most believed it to be a tsunami or a hurricane. One of the two. However, upon leaving their homes, that was when everyone realized that this truly was the end of the world. Up in the sky, there was a giant orb that that obsorbing the life out of the planet. Trees were getting pulled, and so were fences and even houses. Everyone was to get to the shelter immediately. Nimbus, Cielo and Sora ran into the multitudes of people, trying to get away from the unknown.

"Where are we going?" asked Sora.

"To the shelters dear. We'll stay there until the storm passes." said Cielo.

"But Mom! What about the others?" asked Sora. He was worried for Riku and Kairi.

"They will get to the shelter no problem." said Nimbus.

Just then, a frantic man came running around screaming for his son. "Has anyone seen himi! My son! He's missing! Please! Find him!" cried the man in a panic. Another man, a fruit vendor, stopped in front of him.

"Riku? You can't find Riku?" asked the man.

"I don't know where he went!" cried Riku's father. Sora felt great pain watching the man's terrified face.

Sora looked out into the horizon and saw the island where they played. It then struck him that is where Riku probably was.

"Did you check the island!" cried Sora pointing off at the Island's direction.

"He couln'dt!" cried Riku's father.

Just then, two more adults arrived. They were Kairi's parents. And they were horrified.

"Don't bother going to the shelters everyone. It's all over. We lost our home." said Kairi's father.

"What do you mean man!? We are going to hide from this storm!" cried Nimbus.

"No Nimbus. It's true. This is the end. This is how we lost our homeworld years ago." said Kairi's mother.

Sora felt cold and he wanted the ground to swallow him up. He then looked out into the horizon and to his horror, he saw Kairi on a lifeboat, heading towards the island!

"Kairi!" cried Sora. He then ran out from the crowd and Nimbus and Cielo watched in horror as Sora ran.

"No! Sora! Come back!" cried Nimbus and Cielo. But it was too late, Sora took off and went to the docks.

Once he arrived, he realized there was no boat that would take him to the island. He wanted to go there and help Kairi. Something was going on, and he needed to see if he can help. But he had no way of crossing over.

He closed his eyes, and then he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

He didn't open his eyes just yet. For with his eyes closed, he saw a vision. Ventus himself was standing by his side. He looked at Sora and smiled with tears in his eyes.

"May your heart be your guiding key, little brother." said Ventus. He then grabbed Sora's hand and he kissed it. He then said something Sora couldn't make out, and then in a flash, something began to glow on Sora's hand.

He opened his eyes and there right on his hand was a large key shaped sword.

"The Keyblade." whispered Ventus's voice inside Sora's head.

Sora then felt the Keylbade vibrate, and then in a matter of seconds, a large bridge of light appeard out of nowhere. And it puttled Sora to the island. Sora didn't know if he was going to freak out or not, but he used this anyway to reach Kairi and perhaps Riku.

Once he arrived on the island, Sora ran into Riku who was standing there watching the sky.

"The door has opened." said Riku.

"What?"asked Sora.

"The door! Sora, do you remember that door that was in our secret spot years ago. You don't know this, but that door was our escape. It was closed, but now it's open! We can go out into the unknown!" cried Riku with madness in his eyes.

"Don't be stupid! Kairi is here! We need to get her and get back at the shelters!" cried Sora.

Riku was about to say something until he froze in place. A dark portal opened up on his feet, and Riku fell into the abyss.

"Riku!"cried Sora.

But he was gone. Riku was nowhere to be found. Sora began to panic, but remembered that Kairi was there too. He then ran quickly to the secret spot to see her. As he ran, he saw Kairi standing there sadly.

"Kairi!" cried Sora.

Kairi didn't say a word. She looked at Sora with sad eyes and she looked totally different. Her face, her hair... she did not look the same.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you." said Kairi.

"What are you saying...?" asked Sora.

"Our world is dying. I felt it. Sora... you don't know this... but Riku wanted to share the Paopu Fruit with me." said Kairi. Sora was confused. Why was she telling him all this.

"Okay. And then what?" asked Sora. It was not like he wanted to know, but he felt like he had to know. In the islands, when two people shared a Paopu fruit, they remain a part of eachother's lives no matter what. In a way, when two people share the fruit, they do it because they have fallen in love with eachother. And the fact that Riku wanted to share one with her... Sora didn't want to sound jealous. And it was no time for that. The storm was getting stronger.

Kairi continued. "I said no. You want to know why I said no to him? It's because he's only a friend. But there is someone I would have loved to share the fruit with. Only one man I truly care about." said Kairi.

Sora pulled out his hand.

"Come with me Kairi! We need to go now!" cried Sora, pleading with tears in his eyes.

"Sora, I love you." said Kairi as she smiled and large tears fell on her cheeks. Then, from behind her, the old man, Xehanort appeared. And in a flash, he struck her down with his large grey sword. It looked eerliy like a Keyblade, like Sora's. Kairi herself fell and a large glowing sphere was released from her body. Xehanort was about to take it. "At last... I will be free." said Xehanort.

However, the heart then beamed a lazer of light at Xehanort, blinding him temporarily and it quickly went to Sora.

Xehanort looked at the boy and sneered. "You! It can't be! You can't be here boy!" he cried.

Just then, the door behind him opened and Xehanort was sent flying into the air, along with a horrified and heart broken Sora.

In that moment, and instant, Destiny Islands vanished into the darkness, never to be seen again...

* * *

Ventus felt the disturbance and with the little power he had, he quickly used his light to shield Sora. He was not alone. Another sphere of light appeared and Ventus smiled.

"Hello there friend. It seems that you and I have our worked cut out for us."


	6. Chapter 6: The Duck

Sora woke up again. But not in his bed, nor in the black abyss with the glowing stained glass platform. He woke up in an alley way. Sora stood up to his feet and next to him was a large yellow dog with a green collar. Sora smiled at the dog while it pounced and licked Sora's face.

"Hi there. Who are you?" asked Sora to the dog. He looked at the dog's collar and read out his name. "Pluto."

"Pluto. Well nice to meet you." said Sora.

The dog seemed to smile and he ran quickly. He then stopped, as if he wanted Sora to follow him. Sora decided to do just that, and he followed him into a small quiet looking town. There were neon signs all over, and people with frowns on their faces. Sora looked around and felt scared. Really scared. This was not the island. This was not his village. He was in a different world totally.

Pluto sensed Sora's uneasyness and walked around him in circles trying to help him relax. Sora patted Pluto on the head and sat down on the stone steps.

"What happened to the island. My home, my friends, my family. What happened..." said Sora. And then, in a moment, he began to cry. He felt as if something was taken from him. Something special. He remembered how Kairi was struck down by that old man in the goatee. The look of hatred on that man's face. Sora has never seen such a horrible face. Then Riku who vanished into thin air, his fate unknown. And his parents. He ran away without even saying goodbye or anything like that. Sora felt as if he was crushed. But the question here was how did he arrive on this town? How and when? While Sora was questioning all that, he then saw Pluto walk up to someone walking towards them.

"Pluto! How many times do we have to tell you?! Don't run off without warning us!" cried the "duck" that was walking up to them. Sora was taken aback by the feathery creature that was wearing a weird blue outfit and he waddled his way to Pluto, who licked him.

"Down boy! Down." said the duck with a terrible voice. One could understand him if one would pay attention. Sora just sat there staring at the duck and he looked at Sora.

"What are you looking at kid?" asked the duck.

"Your a duck." said Sora.

"Yes, I'm a duck. What's it to you?" asked the duck.

"Your talking and your actually wearing clothes! That's sort of cool!" said Sora.

"Cool? I'm glad you think that." said the duck happily.

"I'm Sora."

"I"m Donald Duck."

"Donald. Nice to meet you." said Sora.

"So, why are you crying?" asked Donald as he sat next to Sora. He then pulled out a small bag of potato chips from his poket.

"I lost my island. I don't know how it happened." said Sora.

"Oh. Then you lost your world." said Donald.

"What?" asked Sora.

"It's been happening a lot lately. Traverse Town is a place where people go to after their worlds disapeear. You see, all this was supposed to be a secret. The worlds had to be seperated from each other but when the Heartless arrived, everything changed." said Donald.

"The what?"asked Sora.

"They are monsters that steal people's hearts. They have been going world after world taking away the light of the worlds, and sending folks to different places." said Donald.

"Then that means... my family and friends are alive?!" cried Sora.

"I don't want to get your hopes up, but perhaps. They could be in town, but I am not so sure." said Donald.

"You lost your world?"asked Sora.

"Me? Oh no, not yet. That is why I'm here. You see, don't tell anyone. I'm actually a magician. I may not look like it, but I'm studying the ancient magical arts." said Donald.

"Really?" asked Sora.

Donald nodded. "I'm here with a friend doing something. We are looking for a key you see. It's supposed to be an ancient weapon that is supposed to help us with our Heartless problem." said Donald.

"Like this one?" asked Sora as he pulled out his hand and then, the Keyblade appeared. Sora remembered how it appeared, and he wondered if it was all true. And yet, there it was in his hand. Donald watched with his eyes bugging out.

"You!? Your the one!?" cried Donald.

"The one?" asked Sora.

"We don't have time boy! We need to find Goofy and we need to act fast!" cried Donald.


	7. Chapter 7: Donald and Goofy of DC

Chapter 7: Donald and Goofy of Disney Castle

"So you two have been looking for me?" asked Sora to Donald, and to Goofy, a large dog like person whom they have just found at the square. He was holding a tote bag full of snacks and groceries. Donald gave him a small lecture, but Goofy didn't seem to mind. In fact, he looked a lot more friendly than Donald.

"Right. We have been looking for you because you are the chosen one." said Goofy.

"The chosen one? Can someone explain to me what that means?" asked Sora.

Just then, large numbers of small black shadows appeared out of nothing. They looked ant like and eerily creepy with a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

"The Heartless!" cried Donald.

"But this is the first district! They don't attack here!" cried Goofy.

"Well these are! Probably cause of the kid!" cried Donald.

"It's me they are after? Why?" cried Sora as his Keyblade appeared on his hand. Goofy noticed and smiled.

"You do have the Keyblade!" he cried.

Just then, Pluto appeared and attacked a heartless with a bite. He began to bark angrily and attack. Sora was happy to see the dog do his part, but was slightly confused with both Goofy and Pluto, who happen to be both dog like. Goofy looked at Sora and smiled with a wink.

"Want my advice? Don't think too much of it." he said. Sora nodded, although a little freaked out.

Donald then zapped some thunder on a shadow and Goofy quickly hit another with his sheild.

"Just who the heck are you two?!" cried Sora.

"We are the King's trusted allies!" cried Goofy.

"I'm the Court Magician of Disney Castle!" cried Donald.

"And I"m Captain of the Royal Knights!" cried Goofy.

"You two? Wow! Hard to belive, but wow!" cried Sora.

"What is that supposed to mean kid?" asked Donald.

"Don't argue with him! The Heartless are swarming like little ants! They look like ants anyway. If only we had bug spray." said Goofy.

"Now is not the time to think about bugs!" cried Donald as he zapped fire, water, thunder, and air from his want.

Sora did his part too and attacked the Heartless with his sword fighting skills. Back on the island, he used to play with Riku with a wooden sword, and his father even taught him how to use it. And... in dreams... even Ventus taught him a thing or two.

Sora destroyed the final shadow and then, out of nowhere, a giant armor appeared. It then took the form of a person and it began to move. It was none other but a giant Heartless in armor.

"That thing sure is big. Almost as if it ate a huge feast." said Goofy.

"It's a Heartless on Steroids." said Donald.

"Donald! Remember what the King said about saying bad things from a potty mouth." said Goofy.

"Well, Mickey aint' here! I can say what ever the hell I want!"said Donald.

Goofy chuckled. "Someone sure is angry." said Goofy.

"What's with him?" asked Sora.

"Donald has a short fuse. And he gets mad easy." replied Goofy.

Donald then got into some sort of beast mode and began to fire at the Heartless with his wand. Sora quickly made some hits on the thing, and Goofy also put in some of his part. After a while, the Heartless Armor began to lose it's control on it's arms, and legs. Eventually, only the center of the armor was left. Donald zapped it with thunder, and the Heartless was defeated, vanishing into the air and a large purple heart floated away.

"You are very good Sora." said Goofy.

"Thanks. Years of practice." said Sora.

"Yeah. We make a good team. So Sora, what's your story? I know you told me a little, but we both would like to know what is going on with you, if you want us to help you out." said Donald.

"Well, it's a long story." said Sora. He then briefly recounted what had happened to his island, and his friends and family. After telling them all this, Donald and Goofy both looked at eachother with concern.

"Pardon me Sora. Did you say, Xehanort was there?" asked Goofy.

"Everyone back home put the blame on him. I don't know what they were talking about." said Sora.

"But we do. Xehanort is behind the world's disapearing. As the King had guessed." said Donald.

"What?" asked Sora.

"Xehanort is an mysterious old man who the King never liked to talk about. They knew eachother years ago, but something happened and well... I don't really know what to say, but all we know is that he's evil." said Goofy.

"We don't know him, but we have heard he was a bad man. The King went out to find him and defeat him, but that is all we know. Maybe the King didn't find him yet." said Donald.

"Or perhaps... I don't really know." said Goofy.

"Then you guys are in the same boat as me then." said Sora.

"What do you mean?" asked Donald.

"I'm lost. I don't know what to do or where to look. And I'm not sure if anyone survived from my island. I feel so scared." said Sora.

"We all do. That is why you are coming with us." said Goofy.

"The King told us to find you and to stick with you. We just need to go out and find the King and maybe we can find your family or friends." said Donald.

"Are you sure?" asked Goofy.

"I'm not so sure. But we need you to come with us." said Donald to Sora.

"I know. I hope we find them." said Sora. He then looked around and placed his arms around himself and started to cry. Goofy looked at Sora and walked up to him to give the boy a nice big warm hug.

"Shh Shh." said Goofy.

Donald looked at them and shook his head. "The chosen one? Give me a break. You are just a boy. It's not fair to put that weight on you." said Donald.

Sora didn't say a word. He just stood there in Goofy's arms as Goofy tightend his hug.

He then began to sing a song in Sora's ears. A very strange, yet nice song that Goofy seemed to know by heart.

_"I got myself a notion. One that you might understand. To set the world in motion. By reaching out to each other's hand. Maybe we'll both discover, what we should have known all along. One way or another, together is where we both belong. If we listen to each other's heart. You'll find that we're never far apart. And maybe love is the reason why. For the first time ever, we're seeing things eye to eye."_Donald's beak went wide and looked at Goofy with confusion. Goofy winked at Donald and let go of Sora.

"Listen son. We'll find your family. I just know it. Now, wipe away those tears and let's go on our vessel." said Goofy.

"Go wash up in the bathroom. You need a happy face to come along with us. The ship runs on happy faces." said Donald.

"Okay. I'll use the bathroom in that shop. I'll be out in a bit." said Sora as he wiped his tears and Goofy patted him on the back.

"That song you sang Goofy. Were you sure on singing it?" asked Donald.

"Yeah." said Goofy.

"But why? You haven't sang that song since..." said Donald. He stopped before finishing the sentence.

"It's a song I sing to people who are special to me. That boy... he reminds me so much of him." said Goofy.

Donald grabbed Goofy's arm gently.

"Don't get to close to the boy Goofy. Emotions are dangerous. You know that." said Donald.

"We gave comfort and love to children before we became warriors Donald! I don't want to be a fighter." said Goofy.

"Well we are in a fight now. Worlds are in danger thanks to the Heartless and the one controlling them. We all need to stay put and we have to take a stand." said Donald.

Goofy nodded.

"Goofy, I don't want to see you get hurt again. You hear me." said Donald.

Sora returned and smiled at his two new friends.

"So, where to guys?"asked Sora.

"To the Gummi Ship!" said a small cricket on the floor.

"And who are you?" asked Sora.

"Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket! The record keeper of our journey." said Jiminy.

"Nice to meet you." said Sora as he held us the neatly dressed cricket.

"Let's meet Chip and Dale. They are on board the Gummi Ship too." said Goofy.

"Yeah! You'll love them!" said Donald.

* * *

Riku woke up on top of a platform of ice and standing there looking at him was a woman wearing black. She looked terrifying with the horns and the green skin. Riku stood up and the woman placed her ice cold hand on Riku's shoulder.

"You must be Riku." she said with a gentle voice, yet with a sinister undertone.

"Who are you?" asked Riku, trying to act tought. He was a little scared to meet this woman with the horn and stuff.

"I am Maleficent. The Mistress of Evil. And you are coming with me." said Maleficent.


	8. Chapter 8: Inside the Heart

Chapter 8: Inside the Heart

Kairi was sitting on the edge of the glass platform in the darkness. After the storm, that was her go to spot to think and rest. She knew she was not in her beloved island no more. But she couldn't help but feel warmth where she was. From behind her, Ventus came up and sat next to her.

"This is my favorite part of this place. Sitting down and think. That's all I ever do." said Ventus.

"How long were you here in this abyss?" asked Kairi.

"For about ten years or so. I tried not to lose track." said Ventus.

"So let me get this straight. Are we both inside a heart? Sora's Heart? How is that even possible?" asked Kairi.

Ventus looked at her with thought. "Perhaps you are a speacial someone to him. And maybe your heart needed a place to hide. In other words, you loved him." said Ventus.

Kairir smiled. "I do. I loved him ever since I met him on the beach years ago. His warmth, his personality, everything. He's a gentle soul." said Kairi looking up in the abyss.

"You sound like a dear friend of mine. She was also a romantic." said Ventus.

"She? You had someone special in your life?" asked Kairi.

"Not really. She was in love with someone else. Another friend of mine. Their names were also very unique. Aqua and Terra." said Ventus.

"Sea and Earth. Curious. My name is supposed to mean sea too. And Riku means Earth also." said Kairi.

"What a coincidence." said Ventus.

"Tell me, what ever happened to them?" asked Kairi.

"Well things were never easy on us all. And to tell you that, we have to go to the beginning. When I was a kid, My parents saw that I was very good at sports, like Blitzball. Man that was my favorite! I wanted to be like my hero Jecht and his son Tidus! Their games were so epic! Anyway, my parents wanted me to pursue a carrer in sports, and that was when they met... him." said Ventus slowly.

"Him? You mean Xehanort? The same man who destroyed our island?" asked Kairi sadly.

"Yes. Him. The old man said that he was a sports leader and that he would help me achieve scholarships and stuff like that. Far from the east side of Destiny Islands was a castle that was hidden from the world. That was where I met Terra and Aqua. We both trained in using the Keyblade, the special sword that would have helped us all. It turned out I had I had to power to weild one and they both helped me with my training. Our teacher was a very kind and helpful man named Eraqus. He was Terra's father. We were all so happy in that place. We were like a big family. But Xehanort... he was never my favorite teacher. He would take me out on private training sessions, but he was brutal and wanted me to be destructive. Eventually, at some point in my training, I fell in a coma. When that happened, Eraqus confronted Xehanort to demand him what has happened to me. Xehanort then boasted that he split my heart in two. Half of me is right here, speaking to you right now. I represent light. The other half became a dark being known as Vanitas, a dark version of mysefl that is loose in the worlds. Eraqus was outraged and he banished Xehanort from the castle. In that time, Terra and Aqua were becoming a couple, and I was starting to feel better from my coma. But we were not ready for what Xehanort had planned. We later found out that Xehanort had a thing for both Terra and Aqua. Since they were more powerful, he wanted to abduct them and use them as vessels so he can be young forever. He arrived one day with a large army of Heartless with Vanitas by his side. Eraqus was killed by Xehanort that day, and both Terra and Aqua sacrificed themselves to destroy the heartless. I don't know if they survived or not, since I fell after Vanitas struck me down. And then, I ended up here in my little brother's heart."

Kairi shook her head. "He took everything from you." said Kairi.

"Yeah. He did alright." said Ventus.

Kairi let out a sigh. "He destroyed my old world just like that. He had an army, we lost, and we escaped. I don't know how we did it, But we ended up in the islands where it was safe." said Kairi.

"Perhaps there is some hope. Right about now, as we speak, Sora is out there and maybe someday, he will save you. I just know he will." said Ventus.

"What about you?" asked Kairi.

"My time is up. I might not return the land of sea and sky, but you have a better chance. It's only a matter of time." said Ventus.

Kairi didn't know what to say.

"Besides, I want you to be my future sister in law." said Ventus.

Kairi blushed and Ventus chuckled. It's been a while since he spoke with someone else.


	9. Chapter 9: Ant Island Part One

Chapter 9: Outer Space/Ant Island Part 1

Sora sat next to Goofy and Donald on thier Gummi Ship. It was a large red and yellow space ship made out of colorful plastic looking metal parts and on the inside, they were in a rather compact, yet spacious bridge. Chip and Dale, the chipmunk engineers were inside fixing stuff with their tools.

"The Gummi is ready for takeoff Captain Goofy." said Chip.

"Gawrsh. I'm the captain?" asked Goofy in confusion, yet feeling some pride. Donald looked at Chip with a questioning look, and Chip smiled teasingly.

Just then, Donald pressed some buttons and the Gummi Ship began to float from their landing platform. Sora quickl grabbed a hold of his seat and closed his eyes.

"Don't worry. I know it's scary at first, but it isn't so bad." said Goofy.

"I've ridden rides at the county fair before back in the island, but not like this!" said Sora.

"You'll like this." said Donald with a smile as he pressed another button and the ship went into lightspeed in Outer Space.

Sora sat there and waited for some time to pass. "Don't worry. Things will be easy cheesy rice and cheesy for us all." said Dale.

Just then, the ship began to slow down and Donald quicky got something out of the compartment.

"What is it Donald?" asked Goofy.

"Remember that map we found back home. I have it right here." said Donald as he got a golden sphere out of the compartment.

"What is that?" asked Sora.

"This is a map. Created from a far away world called Montressor Space Port. Or so King Mickey said. We just press the buttons right here." said Donald as he pressed a few of the green buttons on the map and then, a large hologram appeared in the bridge.

"Woah!" cried Sora in astonishment.

"This here is the map to this part of the galaxy. Sadly, there are only a few worlds we can go to, since they are disappearing." said Goofy.

"The first world we are going to is called Ant Island, and by the look of it, it's a world inhabited by bugs." said Donald.

"That is my department." said Jiminy happily.

"This means we will have to go in disguise in this world." said Donald as he pulled his magic wand.

"Now Sora, we are going to search in this world and see if we can find your friends, and the King. And maybe we can find a way to save this world too." said Donald.

Sora looked out and saw a large world with a giant tree. "Are you sure you guys know what you are doing?" asked Sora.

"This is our journey now kid. Get used to it." said Donald.

In that moment, Donald shot some of his magic into the air and large sparkles began to rain down in the bridge. Chip and Dale had to take cover while Goofy and Donald waited eagerly for the effect to take place. Sora looked up and in that moment, things became very weird.

* * *

**Ant Island _The following world is based on A Bug's LIfe (1998)_**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy emerged from the Gummi Ship and they were now transformed. Sora realized he was now an ant, standing on two legs. He still wore his clothes, but his skin was dark blue, and he still had his spiky brown hair. Donald still had his face, only now he was like a small beatle. Goofy had the appearance of a praying mantis like creature. In other words, they looked hideous, yet the feeling was very nice.

"Look at me Donald! I"m a bug!" said Goofy.

"And I'm... what ever I am. I still have my beak." said Donald.

"I'm an ant. But... why are we bugs again?" asked Sora.

"This world is inhabited by my kind." said Jiminy, who came out of the gummi ship, now plus sized and large! He was as tall as Goofy.

"Jiminy! Look at you, all large and stuff." said Donald.

"Is this your homeworld Jiminy?" asked Goofy.

"No. And this is my first time here too." said Jiminy.

"Let's find out what's in this world!" cried Sora excitedly, acting like a kid. Goofy and Donald liked his enthusiasm and followed right after him.

* * *

Somewhere in the Island, Flik was chasing the Circus Bugs in desperation. He did not want them to leave, especially since he DID say they were warrior Bugs to the Queen and Atta, the Princess of Ant Island. In fact, the whole thing was a misunderstanding.

"Circus bugs?! How could you be Circus Bugs!?" cried Flik. The Circus bugs all turned around angrily at Flik. Francis, the feminine, yet masculine male lady bug stood up against Flik.

"Oh no! You didn't say anything about killing grasshoppers pal! You lied to us!" he screamed.

"Your kidding me right! This my friends is false advertising!" cried Flik.

"How dare you!" cried the Praying Mantis Manny and he continued.

"You sir are the charlatan in this scenario! Praying on the souls of hungry artists! Good day to you sir!"

"No wait!" cried Flik, and then he heard a voice. An angry voice, coming from behind the leaves.

"Flik! Are you there! I really think I should be part of this meeting your having! Flik!" snapped the Princess Atta.

"Princess Atta! What a nice surprise!" said Flik.

"Flik, I would like to speak to these so called warriors." said Atta.

The others began to leave, and then all of a sudden, the Heartless appeared.

"Oh no! Not those savages again!" cried Slim, the Walking Stick.

"They followed us from the city to here!?" cried Rosy, the Black Widow.

"I have had enough of these things! They are not bugs! They are pests!" cried Francis.

"Doo Doo Heads!" cried Heimlich, the Catipillar.

Tuk and Roll quickly turned into balls and they charged against the Heartless in anger.

Dim, the giant Rhino Beatle cowered behind a few leaves.

"Dim, come out and help us! Your big and scary! Scare off those nasty monsters!" said Rosy.

"Manny dear, use your magic!" cried Gypsy, a moth who happened to by Manny's wife.

Just then, a fire ball appeared and struck a heartless. Everyone turned to Manny in confusion.

"It wasn't me." said Manny confused.

"Everyone look out!" cried Donald, running over to help the bugs. Sora and Goofy were not far behind.

"Who the heck are you?" cried Francis.

"We are... warrirors!" said Goofy.

"Warriros! The real deal!?" cried Flik.

"What do you mean real deal?"asked Atta.

Flik cringed, but Sora came up and defended the ants from a heartless sneaking up on them.

"You guys should take cover! Those monsters are dangerous!" cried Sora.

"Not alone you won't! I have some berry power!" cried Flik as he threw some blue berries at the mosnters.

Princess Atta then pulled out a sword like plant. "I can fight too." she sneered at a heartless who tried to attack her.

In that moment, the bugs, Sora, Donald and Goofy fought the heartless horde in the small area.

Atta struck a Heartless with her plant sword and Sora helped her strike another. "Your sword skills are good, but your stance is a little imperfect." said Atta.

"Really?" asked Sora.

"Put your legs far apart and strike when you feel the moment is right." said Atta.

Flik's berries were doing a number of damage, and the Circus Bugs used what ever they had to attack. Francis used Slim like a sword while Heimlich body bounced a few Heartless.

Gypsy and Manny used some of their magic against them, and Donald helped them in a supportive role.

Goofy threw some Heartless into the air and Rosy used her webs to tie them up. "Thank you honey! You rock." said Rosy.

"Aww shucks." said Goofy blushing.

Jiminy appeard and used his umbrella against the Heartless. In other words, everyone put their part into it, until something terrible happened. A giant Heartless appeared in the form of a bird and it had a hostage in it's sharp feet.

"Help me! Someone please help!" cried little Dot, who was the hostage.

"Dot!" cried Atta.

The giant bird then flew into the sky, holding Dot, and then to everyone's horror, it lets her go!

Francis sees this and flies to Dot's rescue, and he saves her! But not after Francis lands on the floor standing and hurts his foot with the impact.

"Good heavens they are in trouble!" cried Manny.

"I got an idea! Slim and you with the spiky hair, I might need you." said Flik.

Heimlich was also part of the plan and both Sora and Slim had to carry the large Heimlich as bait, in hopes of luring the Heartless bird away from Dot and Francis.

As the heartless got it's attention someplace else, Flick and some of the others help Francis up. Flick carried a frightened Dot and hands her over to Atta.

"What is that large thing! That's not a bird!" cried Atta.

"It's probably like those shadows." said Gypsy.

After a few horrifying moments, and a few strikes from the group against the heartless, Donald ran over to Sora after Heimlich was dropped on the floor.

"Use your keyblade! That's the only thing that can banish this monster!" cried Donald.

Sora nodded and quickly struck the heartless bird a few times. In a moment, the creature disappered.

After everyone got up to their feet, there was a faint noise from afar.

"What is that?"asked Rosy.

"That my friends is the sound of applause!" cried Manny. The Circus Bugs and the Kingdom Trio were then surrounded by ants as far as the eye could see and they bowed their heads.

"Applause! I"m in heaven!" said Francis.

"Should we leave this world guys? I think this was it." said Goofy to Donald.

"Not yet. We still haven't seen any sign of the King nor Sora's friends." said Donald.

"Do you really think they are in this world? I don't really think so." said Sora.

"But we do need to find the Keyhole to this world." said Jiminy.

"Keyhole?"asked Sora.

"The heart of the world. We need to lock it. If we don't, then the Heartless will destroy this world." said Jiminy.

"You never told us that before moron!" said Donald.

"Well now we know. So we just going to hang out with the funny bugs and maybe we'll find what we are looking for." said Goofy cheerfully.

"I guess. I doubt it, but I guess." said Donald.

"I"m with Goofy and Jiminy. We'll try to do this." said Sora.

* * *

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were in the same room as the circus bugs. They had to tell the others they were travelers who were lost, and no one seemed to mind. They were all in an infirmary undergroud, watching over Francis who actually did manage to hurt his foot. In a moment, everyone was introducing themelves.

"So you guys are travelers? From where exactly?"asked Francis.

"From... we don't really know. We've been all over the place." said Sora.

"Doesn't really matter. By the looks of it, you guys look like you came from the city." said Rosy.

"So what's going on here exactly friends? Why are you all in this place?" asked Jiminy.

Manny came forward. "Please keep this secret young travelers. We are not who we say we are. We are actually circus bugs from the city. Us being here was a complete misunderstanding, and that young ant, Flik brought us here." said Manny.

"Boy you guys sound like your in a pickle." said Goofy.

"We know, but please keep this to your selves boys. We don't really know if the Ants are friendly or not." said Slim.

"They seem nice to me." said Heimlich.

Sora winked at them all. "Don't worry. We'll keep your secret. Also, who else knows about this?" asked Sora.

"As far as we all know, just everyone in the room. And Flik. He's talking with the Princess." said Gypsy.

"Hopefully we don't get into any more trouble." said Slim.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: Ant Island Part 2

Chapter 10: Ant Island Part 2

Sora, Donald and Goofy quickly left the ant hill and headed towards the large plants outside. They noticed a ton of ants doing some work such as carrying some food to a large leaf that was on a rock. Sora looked and noticed one ant fall to the ground.

"Hey!" cried Sora as he ran towards the unfortunate ant. "Are you okay?" he asked. Donald and Goofy got closer. "I'm fine. Just a little exhausted." replied the ant.

"Can you explain to us what is going on?" asked Donald.

"Are you three with the warrior bugs Flik brought?" asked the ant.

"We are different kind of warriors." said Goofy with a big grin.

Sora quickly spoke. "Why is everyone a little gloomy? And why do you need warriors? We really couldn't speak to Flik." said Sora.

"We are slaves young bug. Slaves. The Grasshoppers have demanded us to give them food every year." said the ant.

"Why them?" asked Sora.

"For protection. Hopper, the leader of the Grasshoppers has protected our colony from other insects. But it's all a lie. He demands outrageous amounts of food, and here we are suffering at his hands. Flik left to find warriors that will fight Hopper." said the ant.

"He sounds like a tyrant." said Donald rolling his eyes.

"Where is this Hopper now?" asked Goofy.

"Probably in his hideout. It's in the outskirts of our land. Ant Island is a secluded place far from the city." said the ant.

Sora looked around and saw the sad looking ants. They were all one huge village, just like his Destiny Islands. Back home, the islanders looked out for one another, as a large and loving community. Sure it was not perfect, and the islanders had their fueds or imperfections from time to time, but they were one people. Sora saw that in the ants that day. And he felt terrible to leave them like this.

He knew he had his own wishes. He wanted to search for Riku, Kairi, and perhaps any trace of his people alive out there. But he had the Keyblade. Not only that, but Donald was a wizard and Goofy was a knight. And by the looks of things, this Hopper sounded like the old man Sora met back home. The one who perhaps was responsible for the island's destruction.

The trio took the ant to the infirmary and they had a small meeting. "Guys, I know we must search for your King and for my family and friends. But these guys need our help. The Heartless are here, then there's this keyhole you guys mentioned. And perhaps this Hopper is the cause of the Heartless here. Why don't we help them?" asked Sora.

"Your intentions are noble Sora. But we have to remember our mission." said Donald.

"Donald, perhaps Sora is right. Besides, the King DID say that we must stick with Sora at all costs. You read his letter. Let's do this as a team." said Goofy.

"But this is not the way!" said Donald.

"What way? There is no way. We are strangers to this world, and we just met a couple of bugs that need help." said Sora.

"But..." protested Donald.

"If we do this, we might find what we are looking for. Perhaps your king left us a message or anything. Besides, the inhabitants of this world might know something we don't." said Sora.

"Wow, you think ahead. Good thinking Sora." said Goofy.

"Okay you guys. Say we do this, and by some miracle we save this world. What if we don't find anything?" asked Donald.

"Then you were right and we were wrong. Simple as that." said Sora.

"Simple and Clean no pun intended. A Hyuck!" said Goofy.

Donald shook his head. "Fine." he said.

Jiminy came up to them. "Friends. I spoke with the Queen. And guess what?! Flik and the circus bugs are going to do something huge!" said Jiminy.

* * *

It didn't take long for the trio to learn that Flik and the Circus bugs found out that Hopper was terrified of Birds. As a result, they came up with a huge plan. They are to construct a bird made out of leaves and wood in order to frighten Hopper away from the island. Flik, who was the inventor of the island, made the blueprints, showed them to the Queen and Princess Atta, and the plan was approved. Sora, Donald and Goofy agreed to help out with the contruction and so it was that work began.

Little by little, the fake bird was made faster than intended. With the help of Sora, Donald and Goofy as well as the extra hands of the Circus Bugs, the bird came to be complete in a matter of days. During this time, Sora got to smile more often. Working as a large community brought him back to his island. From time to time, he would close his eyes and when he heard the ants speak to one another, he would imagine his island. It was as if the destruction of the islands never happened.

Donald and Goofy both felt Sora's good vibes. "You know, I feel like he likes helping out folks. That's a good quality for a boy his age don't you think?" asked Goofy.

"Yeah. But he's way to naive. Not every world we will visit will have friendly people. Some enviorments are very hostile. Why, there's a world we haven't even stepped in yet, but I'm getting chills thinking about it. You know, Halloween Town." said Donald.

"Don't be scared of that. Every world has something scary from time to time." said Goofy.

* * *

Far from Ant Island, Hopper's hideout was under attack. The grasshoppers there were being torn to shreds and many of them were killed off. The only ones left alive were Hopper himself and his brother Molt. They were under the mercy of the Heartless for they came and attacked their hideout minutes earlier.

"Who the hell are you all?" demanded Hopper.

"Hopper, these are killer bugs!" cried Molt.

"Shut up idiot! I know they are bugs! But what are they?!" cried Hopper.

Just then, old man Xehanort appeared. "You must be Hopper" he said.

"Who are you and what are you doing to my grasshoppers!?" demanded Hopper.

"I am Xehanort. I am a researcher and devoted ally to the wicked. I came to offer my services to you great one." said Xehanort with a grin and motioning with his hands.

"Go on." said Hopper.

"The ants on Ant Island are planning to defy you. They are ready to overthrow you." said Xehanort.

"How do you know this?" asked Molt.

"I saw them. But there is a way to destroy them all and have control over them. I can give you my Heartless Warriors. In exchange, I want you to kill off the Queen, her daughters and the one they call Flik. They are the light of this world. Snuff them out and make this world yours." said Xehanort.

"What's in it for you? I can't just take your monsters like that you know. Not without knowing you are planning to stab me in the back." said Hopper.

"I give you my word." said Xehanort.

"I don't think you should do this Hoppie." said Molt.

Hopper looked at Molt and smiled. "The grasshoppers were the strongest ones here, until they showed up. If we take over Ant Island, then we don't need to worry about them causing a rebellion. Let's go Molt! Let's ride!" he demanded as the Heartless then grew wings and flew into the air following Hopper. Xehanort watched with a smile and cackeld with delight.

"All hell is about to break loose in this world. I wonder how the boy will handle such a feat."


	11. Chapter 11: Ant Island Part 3

Chapter 11: Ant Island Part 3

Sora fell asleep on a large leaf inside the Ant Hill's extra guest rooms. He dreamed again. This time, he was back in his heart. And no sooner did his heart skip a beat upon seeing not only Ventus, but Kairi as well.

"Sora! Your here! How is that possible?!" cried Kairi.

"I don't know. I just fell asleep and here I am. The question is, what are you doing here?" asked Sora.

"Her heart was sent over to this place, like mine did years ago." said Ventus walking up to Sora and giving him a hug.

"I now know who you are. Your my little brother." said Ventus.

"I had a feeling it had to be you. But why did Mom and Dad keep me from knowing you in the first place?" asked Sora.

Ventus began to laugh.

"What?" asked Sora. He then felt something twitch on his head. He realized he was still in his bug persona in Ant Island.

"I'm sorry. I can not take it seriously. You with the funny disguise." said Ventus.

"Haha, very funny. Smart alec." said Sora.

"Your in another world?!" cried Kairi.

"Yeah. I'm in a world inhabited by bugs. They speak and act like people." said Sora.

"That is nothing. I have been on worlds where dinosaurs still roam their world, where lost cities are found again, and even worlds within worlds. This world you found yourself in is part of a much larger universe. But it's unknown how they are all connected and how they can be traveled." said Ventus.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sora.

"What did you travel in?" asked Ventus.

"By a rocket ship. My new friends, Donald and Goofy call it a Gummi Ship." said Sora.

"Is it made out of gum?" asked Kairi with curiosity.

Sora blushed just by looking at her. He still remembered the kiss she gave him on the cheek a day before the storm.

"No. It's made out of weird blocks." said Sora.

"Well, there is a world I went to once where Monsters use closet doors to travel. Friendly monsters, not bad ones." said Ventus.

"You have seen way too much!" cried Sora.

"And your journey isn't over yet. You need to find a way to bring Kairi's heart back to her body. I know it's out there somewhere." said Ventus.

Sora felt a cold shiver down his spine. "Your body Kairi? But that means... you can't be dead." said Sora.

"I'm stuck between alive and dead according to Ven." said Kairi.

Sora turned to his brother. "Is there more our parents kept from me Ventus? Why were you a secret?" asked Sora.

"It may have to do with Xehanort. That man is responsible for destroying our family. Also, Mom and Dad wanted to protect you from him and from knowing another sad truth. Apart from you and me, there is another. Vanitas." said Ven.

"What? Jeez, Mom and Dad sure did pick weird names." said Sora.

"Oh no, he's not technically our brother. He's me. Only a dark version of me. I know he's alive out there too. Watch out for him, and be careful. I sense a strong darkness in the world you are in." said Ventus.

Sora was about to speak more when he felt something tryhing to pull him away. He looked up at Kairi who tried to hug him, but Sora's view went dark.

* * *

"Sora wake up!" cried Donald.

"You have no idea what just happened!" cried Goofy.

"What happened?" asked Sora.

"The Circus bugs! They left! They were discovered and Flik was banished! It happened yestereday! You were asleep for a very long time!" cried Donald.

"What! But that can't be!" said Sora.

"And the Island is taken over!" cried Donald.

"What?! Then why didn't anyone wake me up?" asked Sora.

"We did everything! First we brought a bucket of water, then I slapped your face. And then after you were dry, a thunder spell." said Donald.

"Fellers! We need to leave! If we don't, we'll be Grasshopper chow!" cried Goofy.

"Grasshoppers? And what of the bird?" asked Sora.

"The Ants have been taken hostage by the Grasshoppers. They arrived just now!" cried Donald.

Sora got up. "How long was I asleep guys?" asked Sora.

"We don't know son. Maybe a day." said Goofy worriedly.

"A day? How did that happen?" asked Sora.

Goofy placed his hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry. Let's get off this world." said Goofy.

"But what about the Keyhole!?" asked Sora.

"Sora's right. We still need to find out how we can do it." said Donald.

As the three are about to leave, Hopper arrives. "Well what have we here? A couple of strangers from the outside?" asked Hopper.

"You. You must be Hopper." said Goofy in shock.

"Guilty as charged. And you must be Sora, Donald and Goofy, the failed clowns that old man Xehanort mentioned." said Hopper.

Sora's blood began to boil at the mere mention of that hateful man. "How do you know him?" he asked.

Hopper then punched Donald and Goofy used his sheild to block his other punches. "Sora, run!" cried Goofy.

Donald got up and fired a fire spell. Hopper then jumped high into the air and kicked Donald on the beak. Sora got his Keyblade out and tried to hit Hopper, but one strike on his body was not enough. He turned around and pushes Sora on the wall.

He turned to both Donald and Goofy with a wicked grin. "If you two make one move, I will crush this termite's neck."

Donald and Goofy had no choice but to surrender. Hopper then began to laugh as he had everyone in his power. The island was his, the Queen will die, and all will be under his rule.

* * *

That night, Sora and the others were taken to the other ants outside. Dr. Flora, the medical ant was helping Sora up after a grasshopper threw him in.

"Oh goodness. Are you okay child?" asked Dr. Flora.

"Hopper was trying to strangle me. I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough to fight him." said Sora sadly.

"It's not your fault. Hopper was just stronger than us." said Goofy.

"Your not helping Goofy." said Donald.

Hopper himself was sitting next to Princess Atta and the Queen in a long and fancy bench made of leaves and flowers. There, Hopper was sitting where the Queen should have and the grasshopper were devouring the little grain the ants managed to find for the ungrateful brutes.

Just then, everyone heard some loud music coming from afar. In that moment, a large carriage that looked like two circus themed cookie boxes came rolling out and went straight to where Hopper was.

"Wait a minute! What's gonig on here?!" demanded Hopper upon seeing the strange looking and colorful insects on the circus like boxes.

"Yes, we were invited by Princess Atta as a surprise for your arrival." said Slim quickly.

Hopper was not convined. He then ordered the other grasshoppers to attack, that is until Tuk and Roll came out and began to make a dance in front of Hopper. Eventually, their dance turned into a small fight between the two and Hopper began to chuckle.

"Now that is funny. We could perhaps use some entertainment. Looks like you did something right for once Princess." said Hopper as he got his feet up on the flower. Atta shook her head in disbelief and disgust.

Sora angrily looked over at Hopper, but he couldn't shake the feeling something good was about to happen. He then noticed some of the ants making gestures to look up a the tree. There, he could fainlty see Flik climbing with other little ants following him up to where the bird was. Sora smiled to himself, but he knew he had to get up. Donald and Goofy helped him up and they whispered to eachother.

"Pass this along to the others. Once the bird flies, we all pretend to panic." said Sora.

"Panic?! We can't do that." said Donald.

"But think about it Donald. If the ants run all over the place, and with the bird in the air, Hopper will leave." said Goofy.

"It's worth waiting then." said Donald rolling his eyes.

Eventually, the circus bugs finally reached their final performance. Manny, the praying Mantis came up. "In order to perform this trick, I will need a brave volunteer!" he said.

Manny then reached for the Queen. "Why, your majesty." he said calmly, until Thumper, a menacing looking grasshopper barked at Manny.

"It's okay. Let her go. Maybe he'll saw her in half." said Hopper.

Manny, under Hopper's nose, managed to hide th Queen inside Dim's wings. With that a success, Manny performed his show and ended it with his wife, Gypsy flapping her wings back and forth.

Hopper then realized that the Queen was gone, knowing the show ended. "Wait a minute! Where is she!?" he snapped now knowing his was being played.

"I'm sorry, a magician never reveals his secrets." said Gypsy quickly.

"I said where is she! Heartless!" cried Hopper. Just then, the grasshoppers then morphed into dark beings with glowing yellow eyes, including the wild Thumper which turned out to be a Heartless as well.

"Now way! They were here!?" cried Sora.

Just then, a bird flew out of the tree and attacked Hopper. "Look it's a bird!" cried Hopper in a panic.

As planned, Sora, Donald, Goofy and the ants all ran into the field, pretending to be chased by the bird. However, this didn't last long. Eventually, a misunderstood flea from the circus set the bird on fire and it fell on the ground. Hopper noticed and growled in anger.

Once the fake bird crashed on the ground, the little ants that were in there ran out and went to Princess Atta. Dot was also coming out, until Hopper grabbed her from the head.

"Whose Idea was this!? Was it yours Princess?!" he snapped. Atta quickly put herself in front of the little ants.

"Get behind me girls it will be okay." said Atta.

Sora froze in place, not knowing what to do. He was scared. Terrified. He was living an entire story right before his eyes. Donald and Goofy however were about to go in to save the Princess upon seeing Sora hesitate. However, they stopped when they heard a brave voice coming out the bird.

"Leave them alone Hopper! The Bird was my idea. I'm the one you want!" screamed Flik.

Hopper let Dot go and then he angrily snapped his fingers. The Heartless that resembled his wicked pet, Thumper, attacked Flik and punched him to the ground beating him. Hopper then snapped his fingers once again and the Heartless backed away.

"Where did you get the gall to do this to me?" sneered Hopper.

"You were going to squish the Queen." said Flik. Everyone gasped in the crowd and the Queen held her breath. Dot looked up at Atta.

"It's true." she whispered.

Hopper rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers allowing the heartless to kick Flik across the floor.

"I hate it when someone spoils the ending. You are a piece of dirt Flik. No I'm wrong! Your lower than dirt! Your an ANT!" snapped Hopper. He then turned to everyone else watching and screamed.

"NOW LET THIS BE A LESSON TO ALL YOU ANTS. IDEAS ARE VERY DANGEROUS THINGS. YOU MINDLESS SOIL DIGGING LOSERS! YOU WERE PUT ON THIS EARTH TO SERVE US!"

"Why that mother fu-" whispered Donald to Goofy and Sora.

"Donald! Your blood pressure." said Goofy.

Sora wanted to go out there and have another go at Hopper. He wanted to charge against him, but something was pulling him back. Something that was already grabbing him from the start of his journey. And then, something amazing happened before everyone's eyes.

"Your wrong Hopper." said Flik weakly, yet determined to make a stand. He stood up with all his might, bruises, cuts and all. He even began to spit out blood on the ground. He then gave Hopper a very hard look.

"Ants are not meant to serve Grasshoppers." he said strongly. With that, Hopper gave him a threatening glare with hatred in his eyes, and he slowly walked towards Flik, determined to destroy him.

Flik continued despite the danger coming towards him. "I see these ants do great things. And year after year, they manage to pick food for themselves and you! So who'se the weaker species!? Ants don't serve Grasshoppers! It's you who need us!" he said loud and clear.

Hopper then stood in front of Flik, but he managed to hear the mumbling voices of the other ants, now speaking to eachother against Hopper.

"We are a lot stronger than you say we are. And you know it, don't you?" said Flik.

With that, Hopper punches Flik and throws him to the ground. As Hopper is about to flatten Flik, Princess Atta then flies over to save him.

"Hopper... look." said Molt pointing at the multitude of Ants. They were all looking at Hopper with anger, and they all braced their arms together in unity. The Circus Bugs did the same and so did Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"You see Hopper, nature has a certain order. The Ants pick the food. The Ants keep the food. And the Grasshoppers leave." said Atta. Just then, the multitude of Ants charged forward, smashing the Heartless on the ground and reaching for the bitter Hopper.

Eventually the Ants were about to claim victory until everyone heard thunder. And then, a rain storm appeared. "Rain!" cried Flik as everyone scattered in the field, trying to escape the chaos. But during this time, Hopper quickly escapes and grabs Flik!

Atta, and the Circus Bugs flew into the air to save Flik from Hopper.

During this time, Sora, Donald and Goofy were helpess and they went to the anthill to help with the group.

"That young ant was amazing. He was very brave." said Goofy.

"Yeah. I think he deserves the Keyblade huh?" said Sora.

"Well he does qualify for one, but right now we'll talk about it later. First we need to do crowd control." said Donald as he helped others into the ant hill.

With everyone in, it didn't take long for Atta and the Circus Bugs to return with Flik, alive and well.

"What happened to Hopper?!" cried one ant.

"Let's just say he was for the birds." said Flik happily, yet injured.

With it, the Circus Bugs all gave Flik a hug, and Atta gave him a kiss on his lips. Everyone in the ant hill began to cheer for their victory and for having their lives back.

With that, Sora then noticed something on the walls on the ant hill. A keyhole began to form. With that, the Queen walked up to Sora.

"Well young man. You found the Keyhole. Lock it with your Keyblade and our world will be safe from darkness." said the Queen with a wink.

"How did you know I was from the outside?" asked Sora.

"Please dear boy. I'm an old woman. I have known about the Keyblades since I was a little princess. My father was in fact a Keyblade Master himself, and he protected the world. But when he died, the darkness came into this world in the form of Hopper. We believed that one day, the Keyblade would return to save us all. However, little did I know that we didn't need a powerful weapon to destroy the darkness after all." said the Queen looking over at Flik.

"Well, the Keyblade in a way seperated my family. I don't deserve having this weapon. I have friends and family that I need to save, and I couldn't do a thing here." said Sora. Donald and Goofy were listening closely.

"I take it this is probably one of the first worlds you are visiting. You want my advice young man? Go out and see more worlds. Learn from these experiences and in time, you will find what you are looking for. My father, rest his soul, never learned how to wield his Keyblade. He had to teach himself. You on the other hand will have to find someone who would show you how." The Queen then handed Sora a leaf with words.

"My father wrote this journal entry and spoke of wizard that has helped many Keyblade Wielders. Seek him out and maybe he will help you." said the Queen with a smile. Sora nodded and then, as if automatically, the Keyblade then shot a ray of light and locked the Keyhole. Ant Island was now safe.


	12. Chapter 12: The Mysterious Tower Part 1

Chapter 12: The Mysterious Tower Part 1

Inside the Gummi Ship, Sora sat all quiet on his seat. Goofy sat next to him, knowing the boy was in a very low mood. Donald however broke the silence and he was very clear.

"Sora, we have a problem." said Donald.

"What?" asked Sora sadly.

"Sora, don't be offended nor upset when we tell you this, but the next time we encounter something like this in another world, we need you to take charge and fight." said Donald.

"You don't think I know that!? I was pitiful on Ant Island. I know. But we were beat up by a freaking giant Grasshopper! He was a lot stronger than us three!" said Sora.

Jiminy Cricket was listening as he was with Chip and Dale operating the ship. They didn't say a word. Goofy looked at Donald and shook his head.

"What?" challenged Donald.

"It's true we faced someone stronger than us. But don't you forget Donald. Our homeworld is a peacful place. You and I never had to fight anyone or anything for real back home. Yeah, we were trained. But not trained to actually face something. I know I may sound stupid or ignorant at times, but you can't expect too much from a boy of 14." said Goofy, sounding a lot like a father figure and standing up for Sora.

Donald barred his teeth. "The Heartless are growing stronger by the minute Goofy! And Xehanort is out there manipulating people. That Hopper was enhanced by that old fossil!" said Donald.

Goofy nodded, agreeing to Donald's words, but he too said more. "Then why don't we all pay Master Yensid a visit. He might be able to help Sora out."

Donald took a step back. "Master Yensid is way to busy to deal with a boy." said Donald.

"But I need this. I need to grow stronger. You two don't know this, but when I was sleeping, I fell into my heart and I found my long lost brother and Kairi! She was there! If I managed to do that while I slept, maybe there is a way to save them, and my family, as well as your king." said Sora, standing up.

"The boy's right Donald. Master Yensid may know how to help." said Jiminy. Chip and Dale both agreed and they put their tools on the ground.

Donald shook his head. "If he turns us all into toads, I'm going to put the blame on you Goofy." said Donald.

"A'huck! Sure thing." said Goofy.

"To the Mysterious Tower!" cried Donald, and the Chipmunks got the ship to work.

* * *

**The Mysterious Tower _The following world is based on Fantasia's most beloved segment, The Sorceror's Apprentice (1940)_**

The Mysterious Tower was a large fortress that was hidden away in a small quiet field. Sora looked up at the tower in amazement. Donald and Goofy however knew this place well and they walked forward. As Sora was about to trip, Goofy caught him.

"You okay?" asked Goofy sweetly.

"Yes I am. Thanks." said Sora.

"If you feel uncomfortable, let me know." said Goofy witn a wink. Sora felt really comfortable with Goofy around. He was a lot sweeter and nicer than Donald, who would throw a really bad fit.

"Thank you Goofy." replied Sora.

Donald looked back and shook his head sadly. Only he knew the weight Goofy was carrying on his shoulders. As they entered the tower, Goofy and Donald walked up ahead and Sora followed them slowly. This place was very large and had full stair ways. About halfway up, they reached Yen Sid's private office.

"Now before we go in, you must address Master Yen Sid as Master. Bow your head, and speak when he asks a question you hear?" asked Donald.

"Who is this Yen Sid?" asked Sora.

"He was the King's teacher." said Goofy.

"Really? Is he a sorceror?" asked Sora.

"Yes. And he used to be a Keyblade Master." said Donald.

"Really?! Him? Does he still use one?" asked Sora.

"No. He decided never to use his Keyblade again for unknown reasons. He's quite scary." said Donald as he knocked on the door. The door opened and they were allowed to enter Yen Sid's office like room. There, they found him sitting comfortably on a chair with hot tea on his table and he looked up at the three heroes with a stern yet smiling face.

"Master Yen Sid. It's an honor." said Donald.

"Hey there." said Sora.

"Sora! Show some respect!" said Donald.

Yen Sid motioned to Donald to calm down. He then spoke in a very deep voice. "Well then, you are Sora." he said.

"Yes sir. I'm Sora." said the boy sweating like crazy.

"Are you nervous to speak to me young man? There is nothing to be afraid of." said Yen Sid.

"Yes sir. I mean Master." said Sora.

"Have you all seen the King?" asked Yen Sid.

"No Master. We are still in search for him." said Donald.

"I see. So Mickey is still out there trying to stop the growing menace." said Yen Sid.

"Master Yen Sid sir. We brought Sora here today because he needs help." said Goofy.

"I know. I have forseen it. Welcome young Sora." said Yen Sid.

"Master Yen Sid, if you know all, then please answer this question for me? Do you know what became of my friends and family?" asked Sora.

Yen Sid shook his head sadly. "That I cannot do. I can see or feel things when they are about to happen, but I cannot feel the presence of the living." said Yen Sid.

"I see." said Sora sadly.

"Do not be sad young man. In time, you will learn how to control your powers and you will be a great Keyblade Master someday. But now, you must be vigilante and strong in order to stop Xehanort." said Yen Sid.

"That stupid old man! Who is he?!" cried Sora.

"Sora, don't." said Donald.

"It's alright Donald. Sora has a lot of question that need answers too. You don't have them either young duck. It's best you all listen to this." said Yen Sid.


	13. Chapter 13: The Fallen

**_Chapter 13: The Fallen One: Out in the Old Country_**_In the beginning, Xehanort was a bright young youth living in Destiny Islands. He lived alone with his brother, Zachary. He was only five years old when his parents died, and he had to look out for his young brother. For years, they both lived in Destiny Islands, homeless, alone , and no one took them in as their own children. Xehanort grew wrath against people while Zachary saw nothing but goodness in people's hearts. Eventually, I found them. I arrived on that world looking for a new source of light. I took both Xehanort and Zachary under my wing. They both lived with me in world far away known as Scala Ed Cailum. It was the best training ground for Keyblade Wielders at the time. There, I had Eraqus, a young pupli of mine who was also an orphan. In time, Xehanort, Eraqus and Zachary were all my apprentices. But something happened on the way there. Something I had failed to see. And it broke everything for them both._

* * *

_**Many years ago**_

"Zachary! Where are you!? We are going to a world!" said Xehanort who was sitting down playing chess with Eraqus.

"He'll be on his way. I just know it." said Eraqus smiling, looking at the chess pieces.

"Master Yen Sid want's us to go out and see the world. We can't affort to stay here." said Xehanort.

Zachary came out. He was a young man with tan skin like his brother, was a little shorter than the rest, had sandy brownish hair and he came out with a warm smile. He was the most innocent of the three.

"Where have you been. We need to go out and go to this world the Master wants us to go to." said Xehanort.

"Sorry. I was a little side tracked." said Zachary.

"Is it Mira again?" asked Xehanort folding his arms.

Zachary blushed. "I had to go see her. But she wasn't home." said Zachary.

"Her father told you not to bother her again! What were you thinking?" asked Xehanort.

"Relax. It was only a small visit. It's not like Zachary is a wicked young man with wicked desires like that one young fellow we met at the City of Bells. You know, the one who is going to be judge very soon." said Eraqus.

"Zachary, please be careful when you go visit Mira. Her father was furious when he saw you two out for milkshakes the other day." said Xehanort placing his arms on Zachary's shoulders.

Zachary was only 14 at the time, and he nodded innocently with naivete. "Sure big brother." he said.

Xehanort nodded with approval and with that the boys left outside the main hall to see Yen Sid.

"Boys, before you leave for the next world, I must warn you. This world you are about to visit has a dark force somewhere hidden from the inhabitants. You must be vigilante." said Yen Sid as stroked his dark brown beard.

"Yes Master." said the boys with a bow. Just then, Zachary looked up and saw Mira coming in. She was wearing a green blouse with orange leaves decorated on the chest and her brown hair was also decorated with flowers. She looked an awful lot like a princess. Zachary smiled and Yen Sid noticed.

"Do you wish to speak with her before you go?" asked Yen Sid.

"May I please?" asked Zachary.

"You may." said Yen Sid with a smile.

Zachary rushed over to Mira and Xehanort scowled. "He'd better not take long." said Xehanort under his breath.

"Leave him be Xehanort. He's just a boy in love. Sooner or later, you and I will have beauties of our own." said Eraqus with a wink.

"I'd rather be alone like our Master." said Xehanort in a whisper.

"I heard that young man." said Yen Sid as he chuckled.

* * *

Zachary and Mira went into the hallway and they both kissed passionately.

"I was looking for you all over! I didn't know where you were or what to do." said Zachary.

"I'm glad I was able to find you Zachary. There is something I need to tell you my love." said Mira placing her warm hands on Zachary's face.

"Before that, when would you like to meet? That other night we had was magical. Dancing under the stars, listening to soft music, and then we both shared our love. I wish to do it all over again." said Zachary.

"And we will. But Zachary, I need to tell you this before you leave. Or I can wait for you." said Mira.

"What is it my love? Your trembling." said Zachary.

"Something wonderful has happened." said Mira both in a mixture of happiness and nervousness. She then held Zachary's hand and moved it towards her belly.

Zachary's eye's widened in surprise and fear. "Are you..."

Mira nodded with a smile. Zachary turned pale.

"How long have you known?" asked Zachary.

"Just a few days ago. I meant to tell you sooner, but I had to be under the radar. I didn't want my father to know." said MIra.

"Mira. This is... is wonderful news! You just made me the happiest man alive. But we're both very young. We are both 14. It's much too soon." said Zachary.

"What are we going to do my love?" asked Mira.

"Master Yen Sid might be able to help us. He's very understanding. But don't worry. I'm going to a world with my brother and Eraqus. It won't take long. I'll be back, and when I do, wait for me here. Together, we will work on this." said Zachary.

Mira gave Zachary a kiss. "May your heart be your guiding key." said Mira as Zachary smiled and turned to face the others. He decided to keep the news to himself for the time being as Eraqus opened the portal to another world.

* * *

**Out in the old Country _The following world is based on The Fox and the Hound (1981)_**

"What were you and Mira talking about?" asked Xehanort.

"About... meeting eachother for Sea Salt Ice Cream." said Zachary.

"You hesitated." said Xehanort.

"Chill Xehanort. Zachary is telling the truth. That is all they ever do. Just go out for ice cream." said Eraqus.

"You don't even like Sea Salt Ice Cream." said Xehanort, flat out ignoring Eraqus.

"I'm fine guys. Really." said Zachary. Just then, they heard barking and faint growls in the distance.

"Get down. I hear something." said Xehanort.

The boys hid behind some bushes and they both saw a blood hound sniffing into the air. It looked really angry and full of of rage. Close behind the hound was an old man with a long rifle.

"Get him Copper! Don't let him get away!" cried the old man.

Eraqus pulled out a device from his pocket. It was a small identifier. "Amos Slade is the old man's name. The dog's name is Copper." said Eraqus in a whisper.

"Who goes there!?" cried the hunter.

"We are also hunters!" cried Zachary getting out of his hiding spot. Xehanort slapped his forhead and Eraqus shrugged. They all got up.

"We are hunting a wild animal that escaped our farm." said Eraqus.

Amos scratched his head. "Are you folks from Japan or something? You look like you are all wearing samurai clothes, if ya don't mind me asking." said Amos.

"We are! We came here by boat because the beast we are after escaped! It's a menace! It ate our live stock back home." said Xehonort. The boys were all trained to lie in case someone ever found them out.

"Well then, maybe your beast is here somewhere. I'm hunting one of my own. It's a fox. For years it avoided me, but now I have it cornered!" said Amos.

"A fox? That's what I call you." said Xehanort to Eraqus.

"Haha, very funny." said Eraqus.

"If you boys need my help with your beast, give me a holler. I'm going to catch my dog." said Amos.

"I'll go with you!" cried Zachary.

"Okay, but you better catch up boy! That Fox won't be going anywere this time!" cried Amos.

"Are you sure?" asked Eraqus.

"Maybe that fox is the darkness in this world? It's worth a try." said Zachary.

Xehanort noticed something in his brother that time. He was glowing. And Xehanort felt there was something going on. He meant to ask, but there was no time. Zachary went on ahead with Amos while Xehanort and Eraqus went together down a stream to find any clues.

"Do you think the darkness was that man? He looked hell bent on killing the fox?" asked Eraqus.

"Could be. By the way, does Zachary seem a little out of place today?" asked Xehanort.

"No not really." said Eraqus.

"Okay, just asking." said Xehanort.

* * *

Copper lost track of the fox, but he was sure he was close by. Amos and Zachary followed behind and they both decided to take a break.

"That darn fox is still close by. I'm sure I'll get him." said Amos.

"Did that fox kill anything of yours?" asked Zachary.

"It almost killed my poor Chief. He's my other hunting dog. He's at home, resting his paw." said Amos.

"Poor thing. Your Copper sure is reliable." said Zachary.

"You have no idea how helpful he is boy. So this beast you are after. What is it exactly?" asked Amos.

" I can't say for sure. It may have been a fox too. Back home, we were told this creature killed any living thing. Honestly, I don't know what we are searching for." said Zachary.

"Were those boys your friends from your hometown?" asked Amos as he grabbed out a whisky bottle from his jacket.

"The one with the silver hair is my brother. They black haired one is our friend." said Zachary.

"I see. Those two look like tough looking guys. Pardon me for sayin this, but you look rather puny like a small meek rabbit on Easter Sunday." said Amos.

"Everyone says that. I'm still learning how to hunt." said Zachary.

Amos offered him a piece of bread. "Do you want some? You look a little nervous. Perhaps this would calm your nerves." said Amos.

"Do I look nervous?"asked Zachary.

"You look like you never went on a hunt before. But don't worry. Hunting takes years getting used to. My father took me out when I was only nine years old. I remember my first rabbit." said Amos.

Zachary noodded and ate the bread slowly. Amos noticed how scared Zachary looked.

"You know, I could give you directions to my house if you want. Hunting isn't really for everyone." said Amos.

"It's not that. Its'... man I don't know what to say. I'm in quite a picke." said Zachary.

"A pickle? You don't look like a trouble maker." said Amos.

"It's not that it.s... I'm having a baby back home. And my woman is waiting for my return.' said Zachary nervously as he grabbed ahold of the bread.

"You are? You are way too young. But does your brother and friend know about this?" asked Amos.

"No. My love told me before I left. I left a happy man, but I'm scared deep inside. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have spoken like that. I'm just really scared of losing her and our child." said Zachary.

Amos pulled out his pipe and began to smoke a little while Copper stood watch. He turned to see Zachary and walked towards him to sniff. Copper then put his head on Zachary's legs to comfort him.

"You know young man. When my father took me out on my first hunt, I was scared. But he told me something very important. He told me that the whole world belongs to the brave ones. In order to live in this worlds and conquest it, you must be brave and vigilante. Why, my father would tell me stories of the brave Keyblade Wielders of old! They were all truthful and kind to the world, as well as brave. You too can be brave. Don't be afraid to go up against the current of the world." said Amos as he patted Zachary's head. The boy smiled.

Just then, Copper began to bark very loudly. The Fox was close by.

"At last! Come boy! Lets get the fox!" said Amos.

The fox and his mate were running for dear life as Copper caught up to them. In that moment, Eraqus and Xehanort watched from afar, seeing how things were playing out. Xehanort watched closely as the fox and the hound both were growling and showing their teeth at one another.

"I bet you the Fox is going to outsmart the dog." said Eraqus.

Xehanort didn't say a word as he watched the animals go at it. Copper and the fox were biting eachother and kicking eachother with their legs. Eventually, the fox went for the dog's throat and Copper shrieked in pain. They then went over to a large bush by the waterfalls and the Fox got away. Copper was about to get him until he stopped on his tracks.

"Good going Copper! We got him now!" cried Amos as Zachary followed behind. Just then, out of the bushes came a large dark monster with claws and sharp teeth. It resembled a large bear, but it was none other but a Heartless. Amos and Zachary both screamed and they both took a step back.

"Zachary!" cried Xehanort as he got his Keyblade out. Eraqus followed behind.

Amos was so scared, he failed to see a trap nearby and it pierced on his foot. Amos screamed in pain while Zachary quickly tried to help him.

"No boy! Run for it! You have a family to get home to!" cried Amos.

"No! I can't leave you like this!" cried Zachary.

"Get out of the way Zachary!" cried Eraqus as the Heartless was about to strike. Xehanort quickly held his Keyblade and held the Heartless's claw at bay. But the amount of power this crature had was too much! Xehanort was not strong enough to fight this thing. Eventually, the Heartless pushed Xehanort against a rock and he fell. Copper then attacked the beast, but pushed him out of the way, making him bark for mercy. Eraqus used his powers to help them both, but the Heartless then blinked it's yellow eyes and Eraqus felt numb on the legs.Small black Heartless appeared from the ground trying to claw their way to Eraqus's legs.

Zachary stood up and summoned his Keyblade to attack the beast. In that instant, the Heartless swinged it's large claws at Zachary's hands. The Keyblade he held fell off and then in that instant, the Heartless bare'd it's fangs on Zachary's body.

"NO! ZACHARY!" cried Xehanort in horror as the Heartless mauled him. Amos began to cry in fear and horror as Zachary was then dropped on the floor, bleeding all over the ground.

"NO!" cried Eraqus. Just then, out of nowhere, the Fox came out and attacked the heartless. With that, Copper got up and aided the fox. As the Fox and the Hound were pushing the beast away, Xehanort ran towards his little brother, who was on the floor dying.

"No, you have to get up! You have to!" cried Xehanort.

"Xehanot. L-listen... l-listen to me... I don't have much time... please take care of Mira. ... She's... going to have my baby... our baby... she's going to have it... she told me... before we left... please dear brother... take care of her... I love you... may your heart ... be your guiding. ... key..."

And with that, Zachary passed on.

Xehanort screamed in anguish and looked over at the Heartless. In his anger and hatred, he then attacked the beast and striked it on the back, forcing the creature to fall in the water falls and die.

The fox fell along side it and the hound went down to find it. Amos got up and sadly looked at the fallen Zachary. He grabbed his rifle and went to go after Copper. "If it weren't for that fox..." he said under his breath.

Eraqus walked past him and Amos looked down sadly. Eraqus paid no mind as he walked towards Zachary on the floor. He stood by his side, crying for his fallen friend.

Meanwhile, the fox was crawling out of the water and Amos aimed his rifle at him. Just then, Copper stood between the rifle and Todd.

"Copper. Get out of the way." said Amos angrily.

Copper stood his ground. He stood closer to the fox, making sure Amos won't fire. For a moment, Amos realized how foolish he had been and placed his rifle down. He looked over at a grieving Xehanort and Eraqus as they were crying for their fallen one. Amos will never forgive himself for this. He looked at Copper and patted his head.

"Okay boy. Let's go home." said Amos as he walked away slowly. Copper turned to the fox and smiled faintly.

"Todd, be careful out there." said Copper, speaking for the first time since the accident at the railway couple days ago.

"You too. Thank you." replied Todd the fox. He then turned around and his mate was waiting for him.

Amos walked towards the boys. "I'm so sorry. Please take this." said Amos as he got out a bag full of money.

"It's not much, but I hope it's helpful for a proper burial." said Amos.

"Please keep your money. We know what to do." said Eraqus, holding his tears as Xehanort was hugging his brother, crying out in anguish.

* * *

Back home, at Scala Ed Cailum, a funeral was being held in Yen Sid's training house. Yen Sid was standing before Zachary's bed, which was decorated with flowers. He was there with the other guardians of light, such as Merlin, The Fairy Godmother, the Three Good Fairies, The Blue Fairy, Mary Poppins, Tenana, Rafiki and Te Fiti. They all stood there watching over the fallen Zachary as Yen Sid spoke.

"Young Zachary, you have left this world and went on to live in the next. Your heart was pure and gentle. May the power of light and love guide you someplace safe where you will be at peace. May your heart be your guiding key. Good bye my son." said Yen Sid as he cried. Everyone in the room began to looked up at the sky as Zachary's body vanished with small fragments of light. Xehanort, Eraqus and Mira were staning there in grief as their loved one passed on.

A couple of months have passed and Mira grew gravely ill. The loss of Zachary shook her to the heart and she visited Yen Sid. There, she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy.

"Congradulations young Mira. You have given birth to a baby boy." said Yen Sid.

Mira was in bed, shaking but holding her baby sadly. However, she was so in love. "He looks like him. He looks like Zachary." she said sadly.

"What name have you chosen for the boy?" asked Yen Sid.

Mira replied happily. "Zachary and I were once speaking of names in the past. He told me a name he really liked. He considered it a strong name. The boy's name will be Terra.

* * *

Eraqus and Xehanort was in the grand hall and on that day, Xehanort planned to leave the world. Eraqus tried to reason with him, but he failed. Ever since Zachary died, Xehanort has locked himself away from the rest of the world and began to reasearch dangerous and terrible things, such as the forbidden Keyblade War.

In fact, Xehanort discovered that there were multiple wars in the past, but one war was so great, it wiped everyhing out of existance. In fact, legend had it that once the worlds were destroyed, children imagined those worlds into smaller ones. Xehanort was baffled by this discovery, and he began to dig himself deeper into his dark studies. That day, when he was about to leave, he told Eraqus what he was going after.

"Wait! Xehanort. There's a reason why the Prophets have barred us from such knowledge? Just what do you seek? Do you wish to end the worlds into nothing at all?" asked Eraqus. Xehanort flat out ignored Eraqus's plea.

"But Darkness did cover the world once in legend. We know so little about the Keyblade War. And I do wonder what would another one bring? Will it destroy the worlds as we know it and new one shall be reborn? I must have those answers for myself! I will seek them out!" said Xehanort.

"You fool. You would risk an apocalypse just for mere curiosity?! Don't do it man! Mira gave birth to your nephew! Terra! He will need you! Mira is going to die very soon and you are going to leave the baby just like that?! What would Zachary say?!" cried Eraqus.

"Still so so blind." sneered Xehanort.

"If words don't convince you, then this will!" cried Eraqus as he summoned his Keyblade and ran towards Xehanort. He turned around quickly and striked Eraqus with dark orbs from his own Keyblade. Eraqus fell to the ground, his face covered in blood.

"Has the darkness taken you Xehanort?!" cried Eraqus.

"Not your concern." said Xehanort as he turned and left the room. In a few moments, Yen Sid healed Eraqus, but sadly gave him the news that Mira has died. LIke Zachary before him, she too had a funeral and Eraqus was now given the power to take care of Terra as his own child, right after Yen Sid named him a True Keyblade Master.

* * *

Many years have passed, and Eraqus was now living in a world known as the Land of Departure, a haven close to the Destiny Islands. There, Terra grew up, along with Eraqus's own daughter, Aqua. He married long ago, but his wife too passed on. As Terra and Aqua were both in training, Eraqus recieved letters from Xehanort. It appeared his renowned his studies to look after another Keyblade wielder, a boy named Ventus.

One day, Eraqus was expecting them and they arrived. Xehanort and Eraqus were both walking down the hall.

"Where have you been all this time?" asked Eraqus.

"I was studying until I have found that the worlds each have their balance in light and darkness. I decided to leave it at that." said Xehanort.

"It's not like you to leave something you had started. That boy you brought here. Is he alright? He looked pale." said Eraqus.

"Ventus is a weak boy with very little stamina. He reminds me so much of Zachary." said Xehanort.

"He did look like him. But are you sure it's alright to leave him here? Why not Master Yen Sid?" asked Eraqus.

"The master and I are not in good terms at the moment." said Xehanort. Just then, they heard screaming and Xehanort and Eraqus went into the hallway.

"What did you do?" asked Eraqus as he watched Ventus screaming on the floor, holding his head.

"Ventus cannot tell you anything. He doesn't remember anything." said Eraqus.

With that, Xehanort left, and Ventus stayed at Eraqus's land. No one there in that place knew the true horror Ventus went through and the dark deeds Xehanrot was planning.

* * *

As fate would have it, Terra, Aqua and Ventus became a family and they all battled Xehanort in an epic battle. The old man killed Eraqus in hatred, and with that, he summoned Kingdom Hearts, the heart of the universe and the door to all worlds. Xehanort was determined to destroy it all. However, Ventus, Aqua and Terra defeated him, but at a heavy cost.

Terra, Xehanort's nephew faced him on top of the cliff during the battle.

"Adormably done. I knew this was a journey you can make. As I have forseen." said Xehanort.

"You will pay Xehanort. You will pay for killing my father!" cried Terra.

"Your father?! Your father!? Please young man! You know nothing of your father!" cried Xehanort in hatred.

"Eraqus was my father! You left me alone! You don't think I know the whole truth?! My father told me before he died! He told me you abandoned me, just as the world did to you and my real father!" cried Terra.

"Then you know that I'm your Uncle." said Xehanort.

"I never knew. But now I know, and if there is still some soul in you, then do this! Leave Kingdom Hearts! Return home! I can give you the home you never had Uncle! I'm begging you! Eraqus and Zachary would have done the same thing." cried Terra.

Xehanort then froze Terra with a powerful stop spell.

"You know nothing boy. You know nothing." said Xehanort. And with that, he used his Keyblade to strike his nephew presumibly dead. As Terra fell, his body vanished. Xehanort was left alone. Truly alone. As he turned around, he heard something. He quickly looked back again and saw a golden set of armor there holding a large Keyblade.

"No! It cannot be!" Xehanort screamed. He then used his powerful stop spell and Terra's armor froze there in suspended animation. With that, Xehanort opened a portal and vanished. Behind him was a wounded Vanitas, his second in command.

"They were powerful... Ventus... I won't let him over power me..." said Vanitas.

"Did you kill them both?" asked Xehanort.

"I striked Ventus down. And Aqua has fallen. They both are on the ground knocked out cold." replied Vanitas darkly.

Xehanort knew what to do. "I'll freeze them like I did Terra. They won't move until someone lifts the stop spell." said Xehanort.

"And what of the bodies?" asked Vanitas.

"We will take them someplace where on one will find them. Only you and I will know where they are." said Xeharnort.

* * *

A couple of years later, Xehanort realized he was getting older and his goal for Kingdom Hearts was too close, but still so far. He knew what he had to do. He had to think of a new attempt. Perhaps... if he captured the seven princesses of heart... Xehanort smiled wickedly as his plan came through on his head. Gone was was the memory of his brothers, Zachary and Eraqus. Gone was the memory of his nephew Terra. Gone was the good memories. Only Darkness was what's left in Xehanort's cold heart.


	14. Chapter 14: The Mysterious Tower Part 2

**Chapter 14: The Mysterious Tower Part 2**

Sora finished his tea and looked up at the ceiling, processing what he had just learned. Master Yen Sid also finished his tea and placed his good china on the table.

"And that is what truly happened. And now, you have a good picture of what Xehanort is. It is really up to you to decide for yourself is he is friend, or foe." said Yen Sid.

Donald quacked. "If you ask me, I think he needs to be stopped. He is a mad man! He wants to destroy the galaxy as we know it!" cried Donald.

Goofy and Sora didn't say anything. Instead, Goofy stood up and excused himself to walk outside. Donald looked up and followed him. Sora noticed and watched as Goofy sadly walked out of the door. Donald was close behind as if he knew what was going on. Sora turned to Master Yen Sid if he too noticed something, but he was looking at Sora.

"Now that you have a bright picture of what is expected of you child, what will you do now?" asked Yen Sid.

"Well in my honset opinion, I still have some ill will towards Xehanort. But it's funny to know that I no longer hate him. Instead, I feel sorry for him. And at the same time, I feel like I understand him a bit better. But even though his life turned upside down, that's no reason to take it all out on the worlds." said Sora.

"And that is why the Keyblade chose you. Or, perhaps someone gave you the power?" asked Yen Sid.

"I think there was. My brother, Ventus. He passed the power to me." said Sora.

"He chose well." replied Master Yen Sid.

Just then, Donald came in and whispered in Yen Sid's ear. Yen Sid looked at Donald with stern eyes and quickly got up.

"Excuse me. Please wait for me here. I have to go check on something." said Yen Sid.

"Everything okay?" asked Sora.

"Everything is fine." said Donald.

"Where's Goofy?" asked Sora.

Donald didn't answer. He left the room with Yen Sid and Sora couldn't help himself. He decided to follow him.

* * *

Outside the Mysterious Tower, a large group of Heartless began to attack. And three masked figures stood side by side. In the middle stood a young man with a shiny helmet, and next to him were also young men that wore the identical armor, in red, black and blue.

"Vanitas!" screamed Yen Sid.

"Yo Master! I have come to pay you a visit." said Vanitas, the one in the middle.

"You are not welcome here! You or your cohorts!" said Yen Sid.

Donald and Goofy were side by side with their weapons.

"Are you okay?" asked Donald to Goofy.

"Not really." replied Goofy.

"Of course your not. It's him isn't it?" asked Donald.

Goofy didn't answer.

Sora then came out and saw the three armored young men right there with the Heartless.

"Here too! No way!" cried Sora as he got his Keyblade out.

"Sora, get into the building. They are powerful!" cried Yen Sid.

One of them quickly got a sword that looking like a wing, and flew into the air to attack. Sora quickly used his keyblade to block him from attacking Yen Sid.

The third armomred one summoned a long pole with a spear in the end.

"This one's mine. Stay low Goofy." said Donald.

"No. I'll handle it. He won't hurt me. He just won't." said Goofy.

"He'll hurt you! He's not the same! Don't be stupid Goofy!" cried Donald.

Goofy didn't listen. He summoned his shield and attacked the armored one with the pole.

Sora then went over to attack the other armored one with the winged sword and they both began to fight. However, Sora noticed the fighting was eerily familiar. And he didn't like it.

Donald and Yen Sid threw a ton of spells at all the foes and they disappeared, dropping a ton of gems and money on the ground.

Vanitas stood there and began to laugh.

"Xehanort will be pleased to know you are destroying his pets. Agent PL! Agent Land! Retreat! We gathered enough data." said Vanitas.

The sword winged person retreated from Sora and Goofy quickl grabbed his opponent's arm, trying not to let go.

The one with the pole looked at Goofy and quickly hit him on the stomach.

"Goofy! Get away!" cried Sora as he quickly hit the armored one with the pole.

Goofy got up and walked back. "Everyone! Look!" cried Goofy pointing at the sky.

A large black cloud came upon Mysterious Tower and Yen Sid began to chuckle. "Xehanort is desperate to kill us all. Everyone, return to your Gummi Ship. I will handle these idiots." said Yen Sid.

"But we can't leave you here!" cried Sora.

"Now is not the time to be sentimental child. Do as I say and save the worlds!" demanded Yen Sid as he threw his hands on the air, stopping the cloud with his powers. Goofy and Donald quicklky pulled Sora.

"Let's go! We have to listen to him!" cried Donald.

"But Yen Sid..." protested Sora.

"He'll take care of this. You can trust him." said Goofy with a wink.

Sora felt at peace with his friends and he knew he could trust them. With that, they run towards the Gummi Ship, escaping the Mysterious Tower. Meanwhile, Vanitas and his two armored cohorts were in the same bridge of their own dark version of a gummi ship. He looked at both of them.

"Nice Work. Report to Maleficent and Xehanort. Tell them we have the data." said Vanitas with a twisted smile as he removed his helmet...


	15. Chapter 15: WonderLand

**Chapter 15: Wonderland**In the gummiship, Sora, Donald and Goofy were healing up after their battle. Chip and Dale were on the computer and they searched for new coordinates. "The next world is Wonderland. Oh boy." said Dale.

"Wonderland? Great." said Chip.

"What's Wonderland?" asked Sora.

"It's a world full of mischief and weird things." said Jiminy.

"Then we will go there to find the Keyhole." said Donald.

"Garwsh. You think the King and Sora's friends are there in that wacky place?" asked Goofy.

"You've been there before Goofy?" asked Sora.

"A long time ago on a mission." said Goofy.

"You? On a mission?" asked Donald.

"I went there to find something for the King, but I got lost in it's mazes." said Goofy.

"Well, let's all go there!" said Sora excitedly.

* * *

**Wonderland _The following world is based on Alice in Wonderland (1951)_**

Sora, Donald and Goofy were floating slowly towards the bottom in a large rabbit hole. Goofy began to relax while Donald grabbed ahold of his magic wand. Then then landed on a thump and Goofy fell flat on the floor. Just then, a large white rabbit wearing a red suit ran across them.

"Oh my fur and whiskers! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! The Queen will have my head!" he cried. As he did, he bumped into Donald.

"Pardon me my feathered friend!" cried the rabbit.

"Let's get him! No one bumps into Donald Duck!" sneered Donald.

"Gawrsh Donald, it was just an accident." said Goofy.

Donald ignored Goofy and ran after the rabbit.

"Is he always like this?" asked Sora to Goofy.

"Boy you have no idea. He's worse on some days." replied Goofy.

Eventually, they found their way into the deep forests of Wonderland and the trio got lost with all the signs and weird directions. The forest was home to a bunch of creatures that looked more like household objects than animals. They then found their way into a large maze full of green bushes. They eventually kept walking until they ran into some Playing Cards that looked like people. They were painting the Roses Red. Pure Red.

"Hey, we're a little lost. Can you tell us how to get out of this maze?" asked Sora.

"Oh no, you can't escape the maze. I mean, you can turn around and go back the way you came from, but you can't go further. Not without the Queen's permission. Oh! I think they are starting." said the Playing Card. The trio followed the noises of trumpets and found a large court full of playing cards that looked like soldiers and a young girl around Sora's age was standing in front of the judge. And the judge was non other, then the tyranical and wicked Queen of Hearts.

"Court is now in session!" cried the White Rabbit who made on time apperantly.

"For the last time, I did not attempt to take your heart!" cried the girl.

"Alice, you are guilty. And you know why? Because I say so that's why!" cried the Queen.

"You are so unfair your majesty! You treat others lowly because they are not like you! And if anyone's to blame, thank the dark shadows! They are the ones destroying Wonderland!" cried Alice.

"The dark shadows are a myth! Admit it Alice, you are mad as the stupid old hatter who lives with his weird rabbit friend in the woods!" cried the Queen.

"Hold it right there bitch!" cried Sora angrily.

"Sora! What the heck!" cried Donald.

"Who are you and how DARE you call me that!" cried the Queen.

"The dark shadows are here probably because of you! You act like a real piece of work!" cried Sora. He was secretly trying to imitate the example of Flik back on Ant Island when he faced against Hopper, but this was clearly not working.

Alice turned around and her eyes began to shine. "You. Your him. The chosen one." said Alice.

Just then, the dark shadows appeard and attacked the coart. The Queen screamed "Off with their heads!", but it was no use. One of the heartless soldiers appeared and ripped out the Queen's heart, smashing it into pieces. The Queen then fell on the floor lifeless like a doll and the playing card soldiers began to freak out in a panic.

"The Heartless! Run away girl!" cried Goofy.

Alice turned to one and then to everyone's surprise, she summoned a large sword like key! A Keyblade!

"You have one too!?" cried Sora.

"Clearly you don't know who I am. I'm a Princess of Heart. One of the seven! We also have Keyblades, but we only use them in case of an emergency. And this one is!" cried Alice. She then swinged her Keyblade, hitting a few heartless while Sora, Donald and Goofy began to fight. Just then, the Queen's lifeless body began to float and it turned into a giant skinny Heartless with flaming numbjucks.

Donald threw blizzard spells on the thing, Goofy protected Sora and he jumped high to attack it. Just then, a smiling face appeard and it was the Chesire Cat, coming out of nowhere with a wicked grin.

"You! You brought them here!" cried Alice looking at the purple tabby.

"Why yes I did. For you see, shadows grow stronger in the light. And you, your majesty, I belive it is time for you to make amends for your kingdom." said the Chesire Cat as he summoned another shadow and it took Alice in a portal.

"What the! NO!" cried Sora.

Donald then hit the Chesire Cat with a fire spell and it vanished, wailing in pain.

"What did you do that for!? He could have been another source of intel!" cried Sora.

The portal vanished and everyone began to panic.

"Great! The princess was kidnapped! What's next?" cried Donald as he froze the skinny heartless.

Jus then, a large Keyhole appeard on one of the bushes and Sora quickly locked it.

"We need to go back to the Gummi Ship. Something bad just happened and we need to regroup." said Donald.

Sora nodded and looked around the area. This world sure was weird, but to have it infested with Heartless was just downright cruel.


	16. Chapter 16: Olympus Part 1

**Chapter 16: Olympus Coliseum Part 1 _The following world is based on Hercules (1997)_**The gummi ship landed on a new world made up of clouds and shiny pillars made of marble. Sora wanted to lookd at these things in awe, but he couldn't shake the feeling he messed up big time with Wonderland. Alice, the swashbuckling princess was gone. Perhaps kidnapped. The Chesire Cat was a jerk, the Queen was eaten alive by Heartless. What the heck was going on in these wretched worlds? Upon arriving, Sora got his keyblade out just in case.

"Don't worry too much. I'm sure we'll get answers soon." said Donald.

"I'm angry Donald. I'm super angry." said Sora.

"And it's okay to be." replied Donald.

"I'm angry too. With everything that has happened." said Goofy.

"We were defeated one way or another, even with Alice who was really tough back there." said Sora.

Just then, Donald spotted a young man walking up towards a building. He looked like a boy, perhaps close to Sora's age? He looked distressed and he was wearing clothes that didn't resemble the inhabitants of this world. He looked strangely mideival. And then, right behind him was another young man, who was wearing a blue coat with white fur. Donald looked at both of them and realized they were not of that world.

"What is it Donald?" asked Goofy.

Donald quickly walked up to them angrily. Sora and Goofy followed, confused as to why Donald was acting this way.

"Hey you two?! Are you world travelers?!" asked Donald.

The oldest young man, who looked like he came from a tribe in some cold enviorment and with brownish skin looked at Donald with piercing eyes.

"We are travelers, and we do have a permit if that is what you are going to ask of us." said the young man. The boy next to him nodded simply.

"Show it to me then." said Donald.

"You are not the police duck. Now go away before I roast you up for dinner." said the young man.

"Denahi, isn't that cruel?" asked the blonde boy next to this Denahi.

"Lord Merlin said that ducks are nothing but trouble especially when you are trying to roast one up Arthur." said Denahi.

"Merlin?! Your with Merlin!" cried Donald.

"Yeah, and what's it to you?" asked Denahi.

"Then you must be his wards! I'm so sorry! I'm Donald Duck. And this is Goofy and Sora." said Donald.

"Hello." said Sora awkwardly. Goofy waved cheerfully being himself.

"Sora, Donald and Goofy? Never heard of you." said Denahi.

"I know Goofy! I heard of him! He's Captain of King Mickey's royal Knights!" said Arthur excitedly looking at Goofy.

"Aw shucks. I'm just a Captain. Nothing more." said Goofy humbly.

Denahi raised an eyebrow. "This guy? This guy here? This is a captain?" asked Denahi.

"Yes. Where I come from, Knights with such a high command are well regarded." said Arthur.

"You two are from different worlds?!" asked Sora in surprise.

"Yes. I'm from Light Mountain, a world inhabited by forests and is overlooked by a mighty mountain with Spirits protecting the world." said Denahi proudly.

"I'm from The Castle Realm. Merlin's homeworld." said Arthur.

"Wow. You two are like us! I'm also from a different world! It was called Destiny Islands. It was taken by the Heartless not long ago." said Sora.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Those heartless are nothing but trouble and causing grief on everyone." said Denahi.

"So friends, are you also on a journey searching for someone?" asked Arthur.

"We are looking for an awful lot in the worlds. We are searching for King Mickey, Sora's friends and family, and the Keyholes." said Goofy.

"Keyholes? Then this mean your the Keyblade Master!" said Arthur.

"Master? Oh no, I'm just only using the key." said Sora as he summoned his keyblade.

"This is amazing! You actually can control this!" said Denahi.

"I'm still learning the ropes." said Sora.

"Well if you need to train, this world is perfect for it. There's a goat man named Phil who lives here. He trains heroes. You might want to talk to him over at the Coliseum. I'm sure he'll help you out with your power." said Denahi.

"Wow! You sound wise!" cried Sora.

"I am the Wolf of Wisdom after all." said Denahi as he proudly displayed his necklace which was a small wolf carved in wood.

"Do you two want to come with us? We probably need some help." said Goofy.

"Yes. We are also on the search. You see, Merlin sensed that one of the Seven Princesess of Heart was kidnapped. And we need to find her." said Denahi.

"She's on our list of missing people too." said Donald in surprise.

"You knew Alice!?" cried Arthur.

"Yeah. She disappered in front of us back in Wonderland. The Heartless attacked and ..." Donald couldn't even finish his sentence. Arthur grabbed him from the shoulders.

"You didn't see where they took her?! Are you sure!?" cried Arthur.

"I swear we don't know where they took her!" cried Donald. Arthur looked like he was going to cry.

"Please... we need to find her! I need to find her!" cried Arthur.

"Let go of me kid!" cried Donald.

Arthur let go and tried to breathe. Denahi stepped in. "We'll join you on your quest. That is if there is room in your Gummi Ship." said Denahi.

"Sure there is." said Goofy cheerfully.

"How did you guys get here without one?" asked Sora.

"Merlin opened a portal for us." said Denahi.

"And who is Merlin?" asked Sora.

"He's a wizard like Yen Sid. He's in the same league." said Donald.

Arthur looked a little distressed and Sora walked up to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

'I'm fine. Just a little... worried for Alice." said Arthur.

Sora nodded, understandingly. The look in Arthur's eyes reminded him of his own whenever he thought of Kairi or his friends and family.

"We'll find them. No worries." said Sora.

"Let's go meet Phil. If we are going to work together to find our people, then we need to beef you up." said Denahi pressing on Sora's arms. He then began to laugh.

"What's so funny!" demanded Sora.

"You got noodle arms. Ha! I knew this one kid who had arms like yours. They were so thin, I swear I could have felt the bone." said Denahi with a laugh.

"Yeah, that was me." said Arthur rolling his eyes.

Everyone chuckled and even Arthur couldn't help but laugh. They managed to bring some levity into the sitation. As the five new friends walked towards the coliseum, a dark figure watched them from afar with a smirk.

He had a long black cape and his head was literraly on fire. FIRE. This guy was none other than the lord of the dead himself, Hades.

And next to Hades stood two figures. Two men with large swords. Cloud and Squall watched from afar.

"As you both know, I want them all eliminated! Especially the one with the large toy sword. What was it called again? A Keyblade was it? Oh whatever. Just kill them, gain some EXP, level up and then beat Sephiroth to a bloody pulp. You know, the usual RPG stuff." said Hades.

Both Cloud and Squall nodded and got their swords ready for a fight...

* * *


	17. Chapter 17: Olympus Part 2

**Chapter 17: Olympus Part 2**Sora, Donald, Goofy, and their two new friends, Arthur and Dinahi entered the lobby to the coliseum to see Phil himself cleaning one of the sighs. He didn't look over his shoulder and instead spoke out loud.

"Good timing. Would you move that pedestal for me. I got to have this place cleaned up." said Phil.

Sora and the others shrugged and they tried to move the pedestal. But for some reason, it was way to heavy. "Something is not right here." said Dinahi.

"Do you suppose it's magic that keeping it here on the ground?" asked Arthur.

"It's a hard rock that's for sure." said Sora.

"And it's too heavy for us." said Goofy.

"Hercules? Did you bring friends?" asked Phil as he turned around and saw the group. "Oh! I'm sorry. I thought you guys were... nevermind." said Phil.

"Is this the famous coliseum we heard so much about?" asked Sora.

"Why of course it is! Heroes come from all over to fight and train here in the coliseum. But you guys look way too puny to fight." said Phil.

"What you say goat man?" asked Dinahi.

"You got heroes standing right in front of you!" said Donald.

"Yeah! He's a real hero chosen by the Keyblade!" said Goofy proudly. Sora smiled and puffed out his chest. "That's right! We fight a bunch of monsters!'" said Sora.

"Hero? That runt?! Hahahaha!" Phil began to laugh and Dinahi then held him from the horns.

"Where I come from, goats are either food or clothes. You better apologise or I'll take you to the bears." said Dinahi.

"Dinahi, don't push it." said Arthur.

"Put me down you punk! Don't you know who your messing with?!" cried Phil.

"A goat man." replied Dinahi haughtily.

"I'm Philoteties! Trainer of heroes!" said Phil.

Dinahi chuckled. "Titties. Get it." he said and Arthur gasped.

"That's it!" cried Phil. He then kicked Dinahi with his leg and Dinahi dropped him. Phil then charged against him with his horns and slams Dinahi against the wall.

"Stop it! Both of you!" cried Arthur.

Just then, the doors burst open and Hades walked in clapping his hands.

"Did I miss anything good? Oh well, looks like I did. No matter. There will be plenty of bloodshed on the floor very soon." said Hades with a grin.

"What do you want you son of a bitch!" cried Phil.

"Geez goat boy, calm down. I only came enlist my best soldiers to fight your pathetic excuse for heroes." said Hades as he snapped his fingers. Cloud and Squall then came in with an intimidating aura.

Sora walked back and so did Donald and Goofy. These men looked a little ferocious.

Dinahi and Arthur stood their ground and they didn't keep their eyes off the strange men who came in.

Cloud looked at Sora and shook his head. "The Great God of the underworld is afraid of a kid?" asked Cloud.

"That's pathetic. Even for you." said Squall directing at Hades.

"What kid? Oh you mean the Anime looking one? Yes, he doesn't look like a Disney Character, pun intended." said Hades with a wink as he slowly walked towards Sora with his deep yellow eyes.

"Tell me boy. Are you the one whose supposed to save the worlds? I know all about you. And you better listen well. The outside world is full of dangerous beings. Eventually you will lose and something awful will happen." said Hades.

"You don't know me. I have friends that back me up." said Sora shaking like a leaf.

"Friends? You mean the weird dog and duck behind you? I thought they were your pets." said Hades.

"Watch it bitch!" said Donald.

"Donald, watch your swearing. Mickey hates it when you swear..." said Goofy.

"Shut up! Mickey aint here and I can say whatever the fuck I want!" screamed Donald.

Hades laughed. "They are fighting among eachother already? I am so happy this is going to be easy cheesy ricey cheesy for once." said Hades with a smile.

Just then, Cloud and Squall turned around and so did Hades to see Hercules standing in the door way.

"Hades! What are you doing here! You should be locked up!" cried Hercules, who was a tall person with muscles and holding a bucket.

"Did the goat ask you to do toilets? Oh how the mighty have fallen!" said Hades.

"Those are my chores for the day." said Hercules dropping the bucket.

"Geez louis you are such a boy scout!" said Hades.

"Leave my coliseum immediately, or Hercules will punch your guts out!" cried Phil.

"I want to make a wager! And you know it's an insult to a God for not accepting a challenge." said Hades.

"Hell no!" cried Phil.

"Wait Phil. What do you have in mind?" asked Hercules.

"A wager my soldiers will beat the Keyblade Master Sora. If they win, the coliseum is mine and so is the city of Theives as a start. If you win, I'll accept defeat for once in my eternal life." said Hades.

"Deal!" said Hercules.

Sora gasped. "Wait, what?!" cried Sora.

Everyone in the room gasped. Even Cloud and Squall were both puzzeled.

"Great! I will stop by in about a week! I am a merciful man after all. You have about a week to beef up those boys and have them ready to face my soldiers." said Hades as he vanished along with Cloud and Squall.

After that, Sora ran up to Hercules. "What have you done!? I can't fight those two guys! I'm just starting out!" cried Sora.

"Wait... your... oh boy." said Hercules.

"Moron!" cried Phil.

Dinahi cleared his throat and spoke. "Okay Goat man. You want to save your coliseum, then train Sora. We got about a week. So now is the time to reconsider or this creep gets what he wants." said Dinahi.

Phil shook his head and looked over Sora who was whimpering on the floor while Donald and Goofy helped him up and Hercules was scratching his head like an idiot.

"We're so dead." said Phil.


	18. Chapter 18: Olympus Part 3

**Chapter 18: Olympus Part 3**

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Dinahi, and Arthur were now in a gym class under Phil's crazy routines. During their week there, they spent time running laps, doing push ups, running the mile, and they also did intense weight lifting. Sora felt as if his legs and arms were about to fall apart. Donald was in the same boat as he was. The duck had no stamina what so ever. To Sora's surprise however, Goofy was athletically good! Because of how skinny he was, and flexible when it came to certain work outs, he somehow managed to pass them, in his usual Goofy way of course. He would fall, trip, and sometimes got himself in painful looking situations that looked either comical or dangerous, but no matter the situation, he kept his chin up.

Arthur on the other hand was struggling. He would sometimes sit out, or do something else entirely. Because of this, Phil had him carry most of the work out equipment out into the field. In other words, he became a chore boy. Dinahi however held his own and he was far more advanced than the others. Hercules was impressed with Dinahi's performance. One night, a day before their battle against Hades, Hercules and Phil were talking in the lobby privately. They were hoping no one was following them.

"What do you think of them so far Herc?" asked Phil.

"The boy who looks like a hunter, Dinahi was it? He's actually better than everyone else. But why is Hades after that one boy with the Key Sword thing?" asked Hercules.

"I don't know. Hades showed up the day he came by." said Phil.

"I feel like we are putting that boy in danger just for being here. Why don't I pay my Father a visit? Perhaps he could help the boy out." said Hercules.

"Help him with what out? To hide him? To make him stronger? Hell no. Remember, strength comes from the heart. And Zeus won't be able to help the boy out like that. Especially since we made a deal with your good for nothing Uncle." said Phil.

"Please don't call him that. Hades is so NOT my family." said Hercules.

"Well here's my suggestion. Have Dinahi do all the work, and that walking dog man guy too. The duck can sit out for all I care, and so will chore boy. It's Sora I'm a little worried for." said Phil.

"We can put him with Wart. The chore boy." said Hercules.

"We'll see tomorrow. If there is even a tomorrow to consider." said Phil. They both ended the conversation and Sora was listening while hiding in the hallway. After they left, Sora couldn't help but feel helpless and lonely again. He couldn't do a thing back on Ant Island, and on The Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid fought the Heartless. Sora knew he had to make a stand for himself. He couldn't do it like this. He needed to get back up on his feet.

* * *

_Kairi was in the heart feeling helpless and lonely as well. She had found that inside Sora's heart, she could fly into the dark but not too far. One way or another, she had to land on the platform again. Ventus was sitting down on the glass, meditating.__"How much longer will we remain here?" asked Kairi.__"Until Sora finds a way to save us both. But I think I have found a way for you to save him. I just needed to close my eyes, and dream." said Ventus.__"What?" asked Kairi in confusion. Ventus opened both his eyes and they were glowing yellow. All of a sudden, colorful creatures of many colors appeard out of nowhere and they performed some sort of dance to brighten the heart.__"Kairi, I'm sorry this took long, but you must get out of here and help Sora! The Darkness... it's coming back with a fierce ferocity! Go!" he cried.__"Wait! How?!" cried Kairi.__Just then, a portal opened and out came an angry Vanitas, holding a long sword. In that instant, he quickly struck Ven and Kairi screamed.__"No one is going anywhere! Sora's heart is your prison! Leave now, and you will die in the real world! No tell me Ventus, where is body?!" cried Vanitas.__"I will never talk to you monster!" said Ven, not losing his cool. Kairi was then released back to the ground, and she ran to Ventus by kneeling and rubbing his back.__"Please leave us alone." demanded Kairi.__"And you must be one of the princesses. Cool. You will be useful for our master plan." said Vanitas.__Kairi and Ven didn't know what else to say. Vanitas was now there, and he was hungry for revenge. _


	19. Chapter 19: Olympus Part 4

**Chapter 19: Olympus Part 4**Sora felt like his heart was aching. Something was not right. It began to hurt so bad, he felt as if he was having a heart attack. Just then, he closed his eyes and saw Vanitas laughing. Sora imagined trying to kill him with something and in that moment, Vanitas looked over in fear and disappeared. He then saw what appeared to be Kairi, helping Ventus up from the ground of the platform. Something was not right. Sora wanted to speak to them again and help them. But then, the siren began to make noise. Sora woke up from his sleeping bag with his eyes wide open. The games were about to start.

"Everyone is going to have a date with death when we all win! Free drinks for all!" proclaimed Hades who was present in the tournament. The Citizens of Theieves were all watching in their seats with excitement as the games were about to begin.

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Dinahi were ready for battle. "I don't like this one bit. That freak with the blue fire on his head thinks he's going to win. I don't think so." said Dinahi.

"If we lose, we all are going to be rotting in some hell." said Donald.

"Gwarsh! The idea is feeling me with dread." said Goofy.

"We are not going to lose! We will show these people what we are made of." said Sora.

"You sound confident." said Donald.

"Not really." said Sora.

Cloud and Squall were on the battle arena armed with their large swords. The others walked forward to meet with them. "Keep it clean guys." said Phil nervously. Hercules was watching from the sidelines with Arthur by his side.

"Do you think we'll win?" asked Arthur.

"If anything happens, I'll do what I can to fix this. Hades loves making deals. And I have a deal he won't refuse." said Hercules.

"Which is?" asked Arthur.

"My soul for everyone here." replied Hercules.

"What? Why would you do that?!" cried Arthur.

"My father told me that the strenght of a true hero comes from the heart. And my heart is telling me to do what I can to save everyone." said Hercules.

"That's very brave, yet I feel like it's too much." said Arthur.

"A true hero and a man means to be self sacrificial and thinking of others before one's self. I learned it the hard way." said Hercules.

* * *

Sora stood in front of Squall and the young man looked at him deep in the eyes. "They'll keep coming at you out of nowhere. As long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." said Squall.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Sora

"Why did the Keyblade choose a boy?" said Squall to himself.

"Focus." said Cloud coldly.

"Get ready, and FIGHT!" cried Phil.

Donald quickly shot fire spells and Goofy threw his sheild. Dinahi stood back and pulled his spear forward. Cloud then jumped into the air and swinged his large sword to strike. Dinahi saw it coming and quickly jumped backwards. As Cloud pierced his sword on the ground, Dinahi moved forward to strike him with his spear. Cloud saw it coming and quickly kicked Dinahi on the stomach. Goofy saw this and ran towards Cloud to hit him with his shield. Cloud didn't let Goofy hit him either. He moved in the ground swiftly and kicked Goofy on the chin.

"Goofy!" cried Donald as he shot fire spells at Cloud.

Meanwhile, Sora was fighting against Squall. Fighting with him was just like fighting with Riku back on the islands. The way he fought was familar, but this was not a game. This was life and death! Sora did everything to guard himself against Squall's terrifying sword attacks.

"Kill them all! And make them suffer!" cried Hades.

"Shut up!" screamed Phil.

Hades clapped his hands with delight. "As the God of the Underworld, I'm allowed to break a few rules. Let's make this game more exctiting and dangerous!" he then snapped his fingers and a ton of Heartless appeared on the ring.

"Aid my warriors! And while your at it, take on the audience as well! I have this game all wrapped up!" said Hades.

"Hold it! That was not part of the deal! You promised that the boys would get a fair fight! And the audience were not part of the deal either." said Hercules.

"But they are from the city. Part of the deal is that the city would belong to me! And since my warrirors are about to win this thing, I might as well get a head start. You are still naive as ever wonder boy. No wonder why tricking you into this was so damn easy." said Hades.

Hercules couldn't take it any longer. He punched Hades in the face, deforming it.

"Everyone! Get out of here!" cried Hercules as the audience began to panic with the Heartless flying all over.

Squall and Cloud see this and they both shake their heads in anger.

"Putting people in danger was not part of our contract. Let's say we betray the God of Death and join the good side." said Squall.

"It's not the first time." said Cloud. Sora, Donald and Goofy along with Dinahi got the message. "Let's get the Heartless out of here! Let's join forces!" cried Sora.

"Only until the Heartless are gone." said Squall shaking Sora's hand.

And so, everyone there began to fight the Heartless. Hercules began to punch and hit many of them, while Phil charged against them with his horns. Donald and Goofy performed thier usual hits, while Sora attacked the Heartless many times with his Keyblade. Cloud and Squall attacked them all with their powerful attacks as well, and that made Hades angry as he got his face back together.

"You want to play hero? Okay. Well here's a little gift for all of you!" Hades then snapped his fingers and a dark cloud emerged from the sky. Cloud looked up and quickly flew up to attack the dark cloud.

In that instant, the dark cloud disappeared, revealing a man with long silver hair and a very long sword, blocking Cloud's attack.

"Good to see you... Cloud." sneered the man.

Cloud was then thrown into the ground and everyone went over to help. "Who is that?" cried Sora.

"That is Sephiroth. A fallen soldier and the one winged angel of death. He was destroyed in my world ages ago, but Hades must have brought him back." said Cloud.

"So this is the man you were looking for? Well now you can settle things with him." said Squall.

Sephiroth smiled wickedly. "Where is Tifa? And Barret? And that stupid looking cat with the white teddy bear? Are you alone Cloud? And those people are your new partners in your ... Avalanche was it? Well no matter. If they are allies of yours or enemies, it's all the same to me. Death will be upon you all." said Sephiroth.

Hades then walked forward. "Sephiroth Baby! Welcome back to the living! Kill thos who oppose me and you will be greatly rewarded." said Hades.

"Thank you. But before I begin, let me be clear on something. This is my world now. And there could only be one lord of the dead, and I will be the one! When this world is mine, I will be reborn as a God and I will have everything in my disposal." said Sephiroth.

"Did you forget who brought you back to life you ungrateful beast!?" cried Hades.

"Don't flatter yourself. Your reign was destined to end one way or another." said Sephiroth with a sneer.

"You are FIRED!" cried Hades.

"Join us then! Fight alongside us and save the world!" cried Hercules.

"Save the world!? BAH! The only thing I care about is my Underworld! Sure I'll join you, but this one time only! And hear me out Sephiroth! There could only be one God of the Underworld! And guess what?! I'm he!" cried Hades. He then threw fire balls at Sephiroth and everyone did their part. Dinahi threw his spear, Arhtur threw wall balls he found on the ground, Donald shot some fire and blizzard spells, Squall also did the same and Goofy threw his shield.

Sora closed his eyes and imagined a beam of light. He then opened them and he aimed his Keyblade at the mighty Sephiroth.

"You are so not an angel." said Sora as light came out of his Keyblade and hit Sephiroth in the hear. "What is this?" he screamed.

Cloud then flew into the air and striked Sephiroth with his sword, finishing him off. "Stay where you belong. In my memories." said Cloud.

Sephiroth sneered. "I will NEVER be a memory!" And with that, he vanished, utterly defeated for the time being.

"Now Hades, you must leave. We cleaned up one of your messes." said Hercules.

"Oh I'll back down this one time. But next time Hercujerk, you will be finished and I will win! But now, perhaps I should celebrate Sephiroth's updated death with a margarita decorated with a yellow glow worm. Perhaps that will rise my spritis." said Hades as he vanished into thin air.

Just then, Sora saw something glowing in the distance and a large Keyhole appeard out of nowhere.

"What is that thing doing here?! Oh right! That was under the pedestal and I covered it with that." said Phil.

"That was the keyhole that was on the ground? Wierd?" said Hercules.

Sora then shot a beam of light, locking this world for good.

Squall helped Cloud up after he fell on the ground. "We should probably leave. We still have a lot of battles to finish." said Squall.

"Before that. Hey kid!" called out Cloud to Sora.

Sora turned to Cloud and heard him say this: "Don't lose sight of your light." he said as he and Squall vanished in a portal of light.

* * *

The group said their farewells to Phil and Hercules and they headed back to the GummiShip.

"So what now?" asked Arthur.

"Can we both go with you guys to the next world? We are still looking for Alice." said Dinahi.

"The Gummi Ship is open for everyone." said Goofy nodding.

"Our ship runs of happy faces." said Donald.

Sora looked up at the sky and breathed in deeply. "That silver haired dude back there... are there stronger people like him out there? Dangerous people?" asked Sora.

"We all defeated him together. I'm sure if we do the same thing, we can overcome anything. Even if they are one winged angels." said Goofy.

Sora smiled brightly. "Thanks you guys."

* * *

**To be continued.**


	20. Chapter 20: Deep Jungle and H Bastion

**Chapter 20: Deep Jungle ****_The Following world is based on Tarzan (1999)_**

The Gummi Ship landed on a jungle clearing and everyone got out slowly. First, Sora followed by Arthur then Dinahi. Donald and Goofy came out and they scanned the area comically.

"This place feels like it's abandoned. Not a person in sight." said Goofy.

"Yeah. Only animal noises." said Donald.

"This world belongs to Tarzan, a friend of ours." said Dinahi.

"Who?" asked Sora.

"Trust me. Tarzan is a friend. I came to this world once." said Dinahi.

"Merlin does give you guys permission to travel freely." said Donald suspiciously.

"If Merlin allows it. Arthur and I came here to find Alice too, but we got nothing. But now that we're here, we might as well try to find the Keyhole to this world." said Arthur.

"And we might find our friends and family here." said Sora to Donald, hoping to get the duck to coaperate. Donald shook his head and whispered.

"You almost didn't do a thing in the last world kid. I'm starting to doubt your even fit for the Keyblade." said Donald.

"What do you mean?! I fought a lot!" cried Sora.

"You lost." said Donald pointing his finger at Sora.

"Don't you dare." said Sora angrily. This was the first time Sora and Donald were actually exchanging looks and talk backs.

Dinahi then made a loud noise, sounding as if he were some monkey. Arthur did the same, although it sounded more like a wolf call. Goofy chuckled.

"Did this Tarzan feller taught you guys that?" asked Goofy.

"Tarzan taught me how to call him." said Dinahi.

"And I have a friend in another world who taught me how to make a wolf call. He was raised by wolves and considers them his family. In fact, he's even friends with a big friendly bear." said Arthur.

Just then, a wild looking man with a loin cloth appeared out of nowhere and made grunting noises. Dinahi did the same and communicated with him.

Sora, Donald and Goofy jumped back, but Arthur smiled as he went over to hug the strange wild man.

"Good to see you too Tarzan." said Arhtur as Tarzan ruffled Arthur's hair.

_"You brought guests Dinahi! Very nice! Welcome back to the Jungle." said Tarzan._

_"My friend, I'm glad to be back, but I'm afraid we are in trouble." said Dinahi._

_"What trouble? Is it the ones with no hearts?" asked Tarzan._

_"Yes. We learned that our friend, Alice, was taken from them." said Dinahi._

_Tarzan scratched his head and sadly nodded._

_"They took Jane." he said._

_"Jane! They also took her?! " cried Dinahi._

_"Shortly after you left, some things happened. Clayton betrayed us all and tried to take our family." said Tarzan._

_"I 'm not surprised. I never liked that creep." said Dinahi._

_"Clayton died. It's a long story. After that, we all made a home here in the jungle and I married Jane." said Tarzan._

_Dinahi put his hand on Tarzan's shoulder. "I"m sorry. We'll find a way to bring back your wife." said Dinahi._

_"I know where Jane is. But to get there, it might take some time." said Tarzan._

_"Where did they take her?" asked Dinahi._

_"They took her to an active volcano in the far side of the Jungle. I'm on my way there." said Tarzan._

_"We'll go with you. Arthur and I made some friends. They are strong warriors. We will rescue Jane." said Dinahi._

_"You mean the ones with the bright clothes? And... is it my imagination, or is that a dog and a duck wearing clothes and standing up like a man?" asked Tarzan._

_"Belive me friend, the outside world is crazy." said Dinahi._

"Did you get all that?" whispered Goofy to Donald.

"How should I know?" asked Donald.

"Dinahi and Tarzan both came from similar backgrounds. They are both skilled in combat and wildlife. Although Dinahi came from a village, Tarzan came from a family of Gorrilaz." said Arthur.

"He's willing to let us go with him." said Dinahi.

* * *

In the volcano, Jane was locked in a Gorrila cage and the Heartless were dancing around it. And in front of the cage was old man Xehanort, laughing with delight as he saw Jane's fearful look.

"Now don't cry my dear lady. Soon your savage wild man will rescue you, and along with him, warriors that I have been trying to obliterate for some time now." said Xehanort.

"You will never get what you want! Tarzan will destroy you!" cried Jane, trying to keep her posture.

"My dear lady, your wild man may have a spear, but I have the power to block his attack." said Xehanort.

"You are a crazed demonic monster, making pacts with these devils." cried Jane angrily.

"Devils? These things? Nothing but bugs to me." said Xehanort.

**"And bugs is exactly what we are going to destroy!"** cried Sora who was standing with the others on a cliff overlooking where Xehanort stood.

Jane beamed with delight, but quickly screamed. "Tarzan! Run! This man is possesed by something!" cried Jane.

"Xehanort?! Your behind this?! Great, now we can settle this!" cried Sora.

"Sora was it? Good! But I believe death is coming to you, not to me!" said Xehanort as he then summoned hordes of Heartless from the ground.

"Careful! This Volcano is active!" cried Jane.

Tarzan then spoke in the best English he could. "I'll save you!" he cried. He then grabbed a vine and swinged inside the volcano and attacked the Heartless with his spear.

Dinahi then attacked with his small daggers while Donald and Goofy used their shields and wands to attack. Sora tried to use his Keyblade and managed to destroy some Heartless. He then ran towards Xehanort.

"You! You took away everything!" he cried. He swinged his Keyblade, but it went through the old man like a ghost.

"It seems you are not ready to fight me. In time you will be stronger." said Xehanort as he then pushed Sora away with his power. Just then, the Volcano inside began to rumble, and rocks fell into the lava.

"It appears it's time for me to leave. How sad. And I was looking forward to seeing you more in action." said Xehanort to Sora.

"You took my brother and family from me! Are you trying to reopen old wounds!?" cried Sora.

"Old wounds? What do you mean?" asked Xehanort stroking his chin.

"You tried to kill my brother. You must know how that feels too. You can imagine just how angry I am at you. You are like the Bear that killed your brother!" cried Sora.

Xehanort opened his eyes in rage and screamed. "**You know nothing boy! Nothing!" ** And with that, Xehanort pierced his Keybalde on the ground, breaking what little ground there was to even stand on.

Xehanort then vanished into a portal and everyone managed to get out of the boiling volcano as it began to explode and erupt. Once that happened, the Jungle itself was now in danger.

"Great! With that Volcano, the Jungle will burn!" cried Jane.

"Not if I can help it! Blizzard!" cried Donald as he summoned his blizzard spell. Nothing. Only a small amount of ice just came out of his want and hit the lava, but it melted.

"I got it!" cried Arthur as he threw a small gem from his poket and threw it into the ground. The gem then exploded and out came a being of ice. A woman with long blue hair.

"Shiva, please put this all out!" cried Arthur.

The blue being, Shiva, nodded and she then threw large chunks of ice against the lava. With that, the Lava seemed to have been pushed back in the volcano, and the Jungle was safe for the time being.

Shiva patted Arthur on the head and vanished back into the gem. "You really saved us. Thanks." said Arthur.

"What on Earth was that?!" cried Sora.

"A Summon Gem. These are found in different worlds. and allies from far and beyond help out." said Arthur.

Tarzan walked over to Sora and sniffed him. "What's going on?" asked Sora.

Tarzan then spoke in his best English. "You... saved us all. Thank you. But... your heart... it feels broken." said Tarzan.

"It does?" asked Sora. What Tarzan mentioned was pretty much true. Xehanort seemed to have opened an old wound Sora was carrying around. Tarzan then turned to Jane and quickly ran up to her.

"Key boy needs heart." said Tarzan.

Jane nodded. "You are going to take him to the heart of the Jungle? Are you sure?" asked Jane.

Tarzan nodded and Jane smiled. "I understand. Take him." she said .

* * *

Tarzan and Sora went alone into the Jungle, and Sora found himself in a large cave with water falls everywhere. Tarzan then spoke again. "This place is the Heart of the Jungle. My father, Kerchak, kept bad people away. You are good. Good people. You are nice. You have the power." said Tarzan.

"Your English is really good." said Sora, impressed with Tarzan's effort. Eventually, Tarzan took him to a tree and on said tree there were butterflies of many colors flying everywhere. They then flew away from a specific part of the tree and a keyhole was present. Sora grabbed his keyblade and locked the world from the darkness.

"Friends you find... they are in your heart." said Tarzan pointing at Sora's chest. Sora smiled and nodded. "Your right. They are in my heart. I will free them, one way or another." said Sora.

* * *

**Hollow Bastion**In an empty room inside the castle of Radient Garden, now known by Hollow Bastion, was the wicked Maleficent and her small group of cohorts sitting on comfortable chairs, looking at a hologram of Sora walking alongside with Tarzan, meeting up with their friends. These people in question were all villains from their respective worlds, and each of them had their own plots, and schemes. Why they were working together was a mystery, even to Riku, who was standing aside looking at the group. He was not sure what to do, or what to think. Ever since he arrived in that world, Maleficent spoiled him like a prince with his own room and his own army. Not to mention he was trained properly on wielding a sword, alongside another youth that was ambitious and deadly.

"What drove the Heartless to that world?" asked Jafar, a Royal Vizier from another world.

"Xehanort lured them there. He was there to meddle in our affairs again, and we spoke about this with him previously." said Maleficent.

"No matter. He will get chomped by his own heartless instead. Mark my words." said Oogie Boogie, a large bag of bugs.

"Why don't we turn him and the boy into a Heartless? Hahaha! That will settle things quick enough." said Ursual, a giant sea witch with tentacles.

"And the brats friends are the king's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes! They are bilge rats by the looks of them!" sneered Captain Hook, Captain of the Jolly Roger from Neverland.

"Your no prize yourself fool." cackled Oogie Boogie.

"Shut up you!" cried Hook.

Maleficent stood up. "Enough! The Keyblade has chosen him. And we will find a way to break him." said Maleficent.

"But he's becoming a huge problem my dear mistress. He found one of the keyholes. No. Three of them already! If we don't act now, our control of the worlds will slip through our fingers." said Jafar.

Next to Jafar was an old man wearing long black and purple clothes and a hat that looked as if he worked in some judicial branch in his homeworld.

"If you wish it Mistress, why don't we all summon our harbingers of death and obliterate all life in our respective worlds and do away with sin." said Frollo.

Dr. Facilier, a voodoo priest from his home world rolled his eyes. "There you go again Frollo. Must I remind you that we are all Sinners! And eventually everyone burns in hell one day. One way or another."

"Then I can have one of my Heartless take your heart and bring it to me on a silver plate?" asked Frollo.

"If Hades were here, he would crack up a joke about you two right about now." said Cruella De Vil, a fashionista who was next to a sinister looking lion with a black mane.

"You humans think you all are perfect. No one in this world is. Not men nor animals such as myself." said Scar.

"ONLY Machines are trustworthy. One day, the human race and animals will be wiped away and our robots will take everything over!" declared Syndrome, a mad scientist looking fellow with a wierd hairdo.

Maleficent calmed everyone down with her scepter and looked across the room. Only one figure didn't speak a word, and Maleficent was intrigued.

"Have you anything to say about this matter? Emperor... Palpatine was it?" asked Maleficent.

Palpatine rose up from his seat. He was about the same age as Xehanort, however he looked old and weary. But he was very powerful and dangerous. He was a Sith Lord, a terryfing being from a far away galaxy. Palpatine arrived in this dimension not too long ago, in hopes of learning more about the darkness and the Heartless. He wanted it all to himself. But in the process, he found he had joined forces with beings that shared his philosophies and destructive nature. He secretly enjoyed their company, although only for a little while.

"The only thing I can tell everyone in this room is that we are one step closer to achieving the ultimate goal. Once Mistress Maleficent finds all of the Princesses of Heart, and opens the door to Kingdom Hearts, then the world would envelop in darkness and you will all reing supreme in your respective homeworlds. I too wish to have it's power and destroy the little light there is in my galaxy." said Palpatine.

"Yes, you come from a universe that is different from ours. And with you by our side, we are most fortunate." said Maleficent, admiring the old man's posture. Everyone in the room agreed and Maleficent smiled.

"Jafar, capture Princess Jasmine and bring her here! Everyone else, if you have any princess in your world that may have light, bring them to me. I will see how powerful their light is." said Maleficent.

Riku heard it all and felt conflicted. These people had Kairi's body. Her souless body. If he didn't do what they wanted, they would do something terrible. He just knew it. Riku had to think fast. But he felt powerless and these people were not ordinary folk. They were powerful creatures. Wizards, Witches, souless Kings and Emperors from their worlds. Riku didn't what to say. And ... Sora. He saw him the other day... in the tower when he and Vanitas attacked. Along with the other boy. Riku felt trapped and unsure on what to do.


	21. Chapter 21: Agrabah Part 1

**Chapter 21: Agrabah Part 1****_(The following world is based on Aladdin 1992)_**The Gummi Ship landed on a desert world a few hours after Deep Jungle. There, Denahi and Arthur had to part ways with the group.

"Are you sure you two don't want to come with us?" asked Sora.

"I wish, but we have other things to do in this world. And it will take us both time. You need to focus on finding the keyholes and sealing them. Arthur and I are on a quest of our own. We'll cross paths with you two eventually." said Denahi.

"The gummiship is open to you guys anytime." said Goofy.

Denahi then patted Sora on the shoulder. "A word with you. Very quickly." said Denahi as he pulled Sora apart. Arthur went over to talk with Donald and Goofy while Denahi pulled something out of his pocket.

"I checked the world maps and one of the worlds you are going to will eventually be Light Mountain. My homeworld." said Denahi.

"Will you be there?" asked Sora.

"Perhaps. But when you do get there someday, I need you to do me this favor." Denahi then put the object in question on Sora's hands. Sora looked and noticed it was a wooden necklace carved in the shape of a bear, an eagle and a wolf.

"When you arrive in that world, give this to my brother Kenai. He lives in the wilderness and he's all alone with our baby brother. Also, there's something else you need to know about them..." Denahi then whispered into Sora's ear.

"Really? And... how did that happen?" asked Sora.

"Ask Kenai when you arrive. I don't know when you will get to that world, but please seek him out." said Denahi.

"I will. I promise." said Sora.

* * *

"Light Mountain eh? Wow, that world is far away." said Goofy.

"You guys been there before?" asked Sora.

"I have heard of it. Master Yen Sid has allies in that world. They have the power to talk to nature." said Donald.

"That explains the transformations." said Sora.

"The what?" asked Donald.

"Denahi told me something. I hope we run into those guys again." said Sora.

"We might. They are looking for Alice too. But it seems strange that off worlders from other worlds are also fighting. I thought the worlds were all kept secret." said Donald.

"The Heartless changed so much Donald. It could be that so many people in different worlds are taking the stand against them." said Goofy.

"And each world has their own hero or light of their own. Flick, Denahi, Hercules, Tarzan, even Arthur!" said Sora.

"King Mickey is considered a hero too." said Donald.

"What about us? What does that make us?" asked Goofy.

"Sidekicks." replied Sora.

"In your dreams!" said Donald.

"Gwarsh, guys is that a heartless flying about?" asked Goofy pointing at the air suddendly.

While the group were heading towards town, they find heartless indeed flying all over. Sora, Donald and Goofy then began to fight them. As they fought, Sora realised he no longer feared the Heartless. They appeared to be different types of them of course. These Heartless looked like bandits. But it really didn't matter to Sora if they took monkey form, bird form, or gargoyle form. These things needed to die. After they defeat a few heartless, they hear a soft voice from behind a few barrels.

"Hello? Is someone there?" asked a young woman coming out of hiding. She was very beautiful and elegant. She was probably a little older than Sora, perhaps 18 or 19. And her appearence suggested she was rich. Sora realised this when he noticed that some of the townsfolk in town were wearing rags or old clothes.

"Hi! I'm Sora." he said offering his hand.

"You destroyed the Heartless. That's very brave of you three. I'm Princess Jasmine of Agrabah." she said proudly.

"Princess!" said Donald in shock.

"Your majesty!" said Goofy as he bowed down with Donald.

"Oh no, you don't have to bow before me. Please be at ease friends. I take it you are friendly allies." said Jasmine.

"So why are the Heartless in this kingdom?" asked Sora.

"An evil wizard named Jafar summoned them here. He was the royal vizier in my father's court, but he took over with the help of a horned woman." said Jasmine.

"Horned woman? That's got to be Maleficent." said Goofy.

"The witch you guys talk about? Oh no." said Sora.

"Yes. That was her name. Together, she and Jafar took my father prisoner and the kingdom is under his control. If only he were here to help." said Jasmine sadly.

"He who?" asked Sora.

"I had a friend who helped me a ton. And he cares about everyone in the kingdom. His name is Aladdin." said Jasmine.

Just then, Sora quickly ran up to Jasmine and got his Keyblade out. "Jasmine, get behind me." said Sora.

Standing before them was Jafar himself, standing there with a crooked smiled on his face.

"Aladdin? Where can I find that street rat?" said Jafar.

"You must be Jafar! Stand down, or we will stop you!" cried out Donald.

"You must be the Kingdom Trio. And you child must be the one who holds the key. Very nice. I'll just have to finish you three off here. Princess, come with me! Allow me to show you a wonderful new kingdom in which you and I will rule." said Jafar.

"I'd rather starve to death in the desert than be your queen!" cried Jasmine.

"Have it your way dear. Heartless, destroy Sora Donald and Goofy!" demanded Jafar.

"How the hell did you know our names?!" cried Donald.

"I'm a Wizard. I know everything!" said Jafar with sass.

"Why you miserable old man!" cried Donald.

"Help us Donald!" cried Goofy.

"Jasmine run!" cried Sora.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22: Agrabah Part 2

**Chapter 22: Agrabah Part 2**

Sora, Donald and Goofy were finally finished. Or so they thought.

"Where do you think Jasmine ran off too?" asked Goofy.

"She could be in danger. We should go and help her out." said Sora.

"Yeah, do that and we might end up killed by the old man." said Donald.

Sora looked up at the sky and shook his head. "Why are there so many bad people out there?" said Sora.

"It's the darkness Sora. It's everywhere." said Donald.

They then heard a scream in the alley and they ran to check it out. Sora quicly saw Jasmine trying to escape a giant scorpion like Heartless made out of pots.

"Get away from her!" cried Sora as he attacked the creature with his Keyblade. Jafar himself appeard out of nowhere and smiled wickedly.

"Sora, hand over the Keyblade and I might consider letting Jasmine go." said Jafar.

"Screw YOU!" cried Sora to Jafar. The old wizard was taken aback by Sora's foul language.

"This is incredible. Your supposed to be a hero, yet you speak like a street rat." said Jafar.

Just then, a blue creature appeard out of nowhere and carried Jasmine to safety. Jafar looked up and scowled. "Genie..." he sneered.

"Hey goat man! Long time no see!" said the Genie with a huge smile on his blue face.

"A Genie?! Wow, they exist!" cried Sora.

"Of course we exist! And you look like some anime character from an anime show! Let me guess. Your either from Pokemon, Digimon, Gundam or Princess Tutu. Which one is it?" asked Genie patting Sora's back after he put Jasmine down.

"What's an anime?" asked Sora.

"Fools! You won't get away with this!" cried Jafar.

"Well I'll tell you where we are. We are in a Disney Movie." said Genie with a wink.

"Fourth Wall jokes! That's taboo!" cried Donald who was freaking out.

"I do it all the time and you don't seem bothered by it." said Goofy.

Just then, a young man appeared out of nowhere with a sword and attacked Jafar.

"Get back!" cried the young man.

"Aladdin! Get away. Jafar is much stronger than before!" cried Jasmine.

"Really, he seem's kinda skeletal to me." said Genie.

Aladdin shook his head. "What are you up to this time old man?" asked Aladdin.

"You know what I'm doing. I'm taking over Agrabah and taking what is rightfully mine. I have suffered at the hands of the foolish Sultan for years! Years! He spends his days playing with his toys like some little bug eyed brat while the Kingdom is falling to ruins! You see the town for what it is boy! You see starving people in the streets! Men, women and children begging for food! The Sultan does nothing! Him and his precious daughter!" ranted Jafar.

"It's true. The Kingdom is broken, but you are also going to take the kingdom for yourself. You don't care for the people. All you care about is you!" said Aladdin.

"Says the liar who masqaraded as a prince for so long." said Jafar.

"Wait, you guys fought before?" asked Sora to Jasmine.

"Years ago." said Jasmine.

"Get out of Agrabah Jafar!" cried Aladdin.

"I'll leave, but not while I make you suffer!" cried Jafar as he then snapped his fingers and a large number of Heartless appeared. Sora, Donald and Goofy quickly went to Aladdin's aid.

"We'll take care of these things. You go watch over Jasmine." said Sora.

"Thanks kid!" said Aladdin as he ran towards his princess. But before he got to her, Jafar morphed into a giant genie, much larger than Genie himself. He then grabbed Jasmine and flew into the air.

"If you want to see her again, come challenge me at the Cave of Wonders!" demanded Jafar.

"Coward!" cried Jasmine.

"Shut your trap Princess!" cried Jafar.

"I'll save your Jasmine." cried Aladdin.

"We'll save her! First we need to take care of these heartless first." said Sora as he began to attack them all. The feeling of dread went all over Sora's body. This feeling he was experiencing was a strange sort of fear and panic. A friend was about to lose someone dear to him. Just like how he lost Kairi. This feeling came back to him again, and Sora was seeing red as he killed one Heartless and then another. He was sick and tired of this.


	23. Chapter 23: Agrabah 3 and a NEW WORLD!

**Chapter 23: Agrabah Part 3 AND A NEW WORLD**

So much has begun to happen. Sora, Donald and Goofy found themselves in the middle of a huge fight against the wizard Jafar. Not only that, but they made friends with Aladdin, a young man from the streets of Agrabah. This kingdom they were in was different from other worlds they have been to. While some worlds were either cities or lands such as Ant Island or Wonderland, Agrabah was full of sand and rough winds. The air was very hot and Sora felt sweat all over his body. He felt the urge to take off his vest and perhaps unzip his red jumpsuit. But the sun was very hot and the chances of getting a sun burn were very high.

"So tell me Sora, this sword you have. Is it magical?" asked Aladdin.

"I don't know how to explain it. It came to me just like that. It turns out that I have family that had used this sword before. As of now, I know my brother had one." said Sora.

"That's nice. At least you get to use your power with out any type of limits. The Genie only grants three wishes." said Aladdin.

"I heard that Al! You are so mean to me!" said the Genie who came out of his lamp. They were all in the desert, waiting for Aladdin's "ride." What ever that meant. If it meant going to the Cave of Wonders, it was fine with them all.

"So Aladdin, what's the deal with you and Jasmine?'" asked Sora.

"It's nothing." replied Aladdin with a blush.

"You like her! I knew it! Aladdin and Jasmine sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G." said Donald.

"Donald Duck, be nice." said Goofy.

"It's okay, it's just that she's... very strong and very beautiful. Not to mention her heart is pure." said Aladdin.

"That's why you like her. She's very sweet to you and she cares about you too." said Sora.

"She and I go way back. And I want to ask her to marry me." said Aladdin.

Sora blushed, as he remembered when Kairi gave him her love in return just a day before Xehanort destroyed the Islands.

"Ill help you get your princess back Aladdin. I swear." said Sora. Aladdin looked at Sora and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks kid, but don't worry too much. If we end up failing, remember it won't be your fault." said Aladdin.

Just then, a purple carpet came flying into the air and landed on the ground waiting for Aladdin. "Our ride has arrived." said Aladdin. The Genie then morphed into some plane pilot and began to act like one.

"You are currently flying on Magic Carpet Express! Remember to keep your feet, bills, wings, dog ears, and swords and staff and what ever Final Fantasy thing you have inside the carpet at all times." said the Genie in a fast moving voice.

"Final what now?" asked Goofy.

* * *

At the Cave of Wonders, Jafar had Jasmine delivered to Riku who was standing in front of the Keyhole with Maleficent. Jasmine scowled at the witch, but she managed to have her by her side like a mother would her daughter. But this scene looked dark and sinister. It gave Riku chills just by looking at it. But he too was sinister looking. He now wore red and blue armor, almost identical to the Heartless. He looked over at Jasmine, who also gave him a scowl. He deserved it unfortunately.

"That boy again? Here in Agrabah?" asked Maleficent.

"He's far more persistent that I expected. You see Riku. He's dangerous to our master plan." said Jafar.

"We better hurry and destroy them all. If we don't, Organization Thirteen will do it for us, and I won't allow those Nobodies to take away what is rightfully ours. The ruling of all Worlds." said Maleficent.

"This Palpatine fellow you have with us. I sense a greater power in him. Why not send him to fight the Nobodies off?" asked Jafar.

Maleficent didn't say a word, but Jasmine spoke loudly. "Release me now! I don't know what you people are talking about, but you must release me!" cried Jasmine.

"And why should we? You know very well why we can't let you go. You know you are a Princess of Heart." said Jafar.

Jasmine let out a sigh and shook her head. "I thought this day would never come. How many other Princess of Hearts did you capture?" asked Jasmine.

"Almost all seven of you. But it turned out there is a greater number of other Princess . You are just an addition to our growing collection of dolls sadly." said Maleficent as she opened a portal. "Riku, take her to the champer and put her with the other princesses." said Maleficent.

Riku did as he was told and took Jasmine through the portal. As they went through, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Aladdin and the Genie arrived. Sora looked up at the two menacing figures and Maleficent vanished into her portal.

"Where's Jasmine!?" cried Aladdin.

"Gone. You see she's a Princess. One of seven who might hold the key by opening the door." said Jafar.

"Open the door?" asked Goofy.

"Yes Goofy .The door to the final Keyhole. But you fools won't live to seal it away! I will crush you all like worms!" cried Jafar. Just then, he quickly transformed into his giant red Genie persona and the ground began to shake.

"Everyone take cover!" cried Aladdin.

Jafar began to laugh as everyone else began to fall on top of floating platforms in a giant pool of lava.

"You will all suffer my wrath! Welcome to the end of the depths with you all!" cried Jafar as he made a tornado of fire and charged against everyone. Donald quickly shot powerful Blizzard spells, freezing up the tornado slightly.

"Careful!" cried Goofy.

"How did you defeat him last time?" asked Sora to Aladdin.

"Jafar had a lamp of his own. But I don't see it." said Aladdin.

"I think I know where it could be!" cried Genie as he searched in the volcano as fast as he could.

"No! You won't find it!" screamed Jafar.

"I found it!" cried Genie as he picked it up. "This loser was hiding it this cave all along. Talk about a quick ending to this fight." said Genie.

"Genie, let's talk like civilized Genies." said Jafar.

"Too late man." said Genie as he began to rub it. Jafar then felt the power of the lamp pull him in.

"No! You'll all pay for this! One way or another, I will come out and destroy you all!" screamed Jafar as he was sucked into his itty bitty living space.

* * *

A short time later, everyone was back home in Agrabah. Aladdin was devastated, yet he knew he could trust Sora and his friends.

"So why was Jasmine taken?' asked Aladdin.

"We don't really know. We also lost a friend like this too." said Sora.

"We are going to find her and everyone else that was taken. Apperantely that woman has something to do with it." said Donald.

"I trust you guys. I know you'll find them. But is it okay if you guys can take this?" Aladdin then pulled a small necklace from his pocket.

"This belonged to my mother. I was going to give this to Jasmine. Would you mind giving it to her when you find her?" asked Aladdin to Sora.

Sora felt awful and gave Aladdin a huge hug. "I promise I'll find her! I lost my princess too. They took her. I swear I won't stop until I find them all." said Sora.

Aladdin patted his head. "I wish I could go with you, but as Donald said... it's too dangerous." said Aladdin.

Donald swallowed hard upon hearing this. He felt like he was the bad guy here, not Jafar or Maleficent.

Aladdin looked at Sora's sad face and placed his knuckles on Sora's chin. "Cheer up. You'll find her. I know you will." said Aladdin.

"I'll go with you guys on this journey." said the Genie.

"What's that?" asked Donald.

"You see my wizardly friend, I'm a Genie. Genies don't have the restrictions mortals have. I can join you, but as a summon. You know, like in the video games or in board games nerdy kids in the 80s played." said Genie.

"You make no sense what so ever." said Donald.

"He means you could go with you guys as a summon. That means he will go with you guys in a spiritual sense. He'll be here in the world, but his spirit will go with you." said Aladdin.

"The necklace Aladdin gave you can be used to call me when you guys are in trouble. So don't get in trouble!" said Genie with a smile. Everyone smiled and Sora placed the necklace in his pocket.

"Ill find Jasmine and Kairi. I will find them all." said Sora.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the heart, Ventus and Kairi saw a path forming. It was made out of flowers flying into the air, leading to a specific portal. The flowers were all very beautiful with bright orange and yellow colors.

"What could that be?" asked Ventus.

"I don't know. I thought we were to say in the heart until we were freed." said Kairi.

"I have waited for ten long years. I can wait a little more, but his bridge... it's tempting." said Ventus.

"Are you sure it's safe to leave?" asked Kairi.

"I'm not sure. Why was this bridge of flowers formed in the first place? Is there a reason as to why we have a bridge here in Sora's heart?" asked Ventus.

"Something isn't right. I just know it." said Kairi.

"Let's try it out. Maybe this is the chance we were looking for." said Ventus. He walked towards the bridge and then he felt something wierd. He felt as if clothes were stripped off him. But he was still wearing them! He turned to see his somewhat body lying on the platform of the heart. Instead, Ventus was no longer visible. He was a small ball of light flying into the air. Kairi did the same and she too fell. Only a small flying orb was flying.

"What's going on?' asked Kairi, her voice clearly visible.

"We are hearts now. But why?" asked Ventus.

"Could this be Sora's doing?" asked Kairi hopefully.

These flowers are calling us. Perhaps there is something that needs to be fixed. Something that we must do to help Sora on his quest." said Ventus.

"Let's go and find out." said Kairi.

"No. You stay here. No offense Kairi, but you never went through something like this. It could be dangerous. I wouldn't want Sora to blame me for losing you." said Ventus.

"You told me I was your Sister in Law. Well as your sister in law, I'm going to help my future husband!" cried Kairi.

"Future husband?! He didn't even propose yet and you guys are way too young to be talking about this sort of thing". said Ventus.

"Please, at least let's see what this bridge leads us too." said Kairi.

"If you say so. But if it's too dangerous, we are going back here! Understood?" said Ventus.

"Agreed." said Kairi. They were glowing hearts after all. No body, no face. Only their voices. They flew to the bridge like shooting stars and they found themselves crossing in the portal. And that lead them to a world that wasn't really planet itself. It was a world within a world.

"Where are we?" asked Kairi. She saw large buildings with lots of colors and lots of colorful creatures flying into the air.

They then saw something out of the ordinary, apart from the colorful creatures. They then saw skeletons walking in the area! They were wearing clothes and they were talking in Spanish and English. They walked around as if they were actual living people.

"They are skeletons! That means... were are in... oh no." said Ventus.

"What?" asked Kairi.

"I think I heard of this place from my Master years ago. We studied about this place because the hearts here are in a way trapped between life and death. The people here are dead, but their hearts somehow live on. This is the place known as the Land of the Dead." said Ventus.

**To Be Contined in The Land of the Dead. "The Following World is based on Coco (2017)" **


	24. Chapter 24: The Land of the Dead Part 1

**Chapter 24: The Land of the Dead ( The following world is based on Coco 2017 )** Part 1

**Ventus and Kairi were now only glowing orbs flying around in the strange Land of the Dead. The skeleton people walked down the plaza minding their own business and had no idea that two hearts were right there in the unknown.**

**"What do you suppose we might find in this world?" asked Kairi.**

"T**here's a reason why the bridge formed for us back there. I am getting very freaked out right now seeing that our somewhat spiritual bodies are back in he heart." said Ventus.**

**"I know. Nothing makes sense anymore." said Kairi.**

J**ust then, there was an announcement in the plaza. "Buenas Tardes everyone! I hope you are all having a good Dia de los Muertos! Please be on he lookout for a human boy who is running around in the city! He must not be here! If he stays over night, he will become one of us! That means he will die! Find him, return him to his family and save his light!" cried the announcer.**

**"Human boy? Who could he be?" asked Ventus.**

"**And how did he get here?' asked Kairi.**

**"Say we split up and try to find him. Perhaps this is why we are here. To save him from meeting our fate." said Ventus.**

"I**f he dies, he becomes like the skeleton people. Oh no. What about his family?" cried Kairi.**

**"Exactly my point! Let's go out there and find him!" cried Ventus.**

**While Ventus and Kairi were searching for the lost boy in the Land of the Dead, the lost boy in question was hiding with another skeleton under a bridge, putting on some skeletal make up.**

"**Are you sure you know where De La Cruz is?" asked the boy, referring to his favorite celebrity.**

**The skeleton he was with was Hector, a mischievous skeleton who caused some small trouble in town. That day, he wanted to help the boy out, in hopes of visiting the human world. He was putting a ton of faith in the boy, Miguel, but he just had to take this chance. Maybe it was fate that brought him to the boy?**

"Sure. **That guy lives on that fancy mansion on the other side of town. He throws his parties every year. I'm sure you'll get to meet him." said Hector.**

**"Great, now let's get going!" cried Miguel.**

"**Easy now. Before we go, there is something I need to warn you about. Lately, we have been having strange visitors in town. Have you ever heard of the Heartless?" asked Hector.**

M**iguel shook his head.****"They are monsters that steal people's hearts. Of course, we all are dead here, and we got no physical hearts what so ever." said Hector.**

"**Then where do they come from?" asked Miguel.****"Legend has it that they are born of the darkness in people's hearts, what ever that means. It's a silly bedtime story, but I'm sure those cucarrachas won't attack us. Except you probably. Your human. And you have a heart. Oh. That's kinda bad." said Hector.**

"**What?" asked Miguel. Just then, they heard a weird noise coming from the cave and dark shadows began to ooze their way out of the darkness of the cave.**

**"And there you have it! I was right all along!" cried Hector.**

**Miguel didn't do a thing. He froze in fear as he has never seen such terrible looking things before.****"What are you doing muchacho! Run!" cried Hector.**

**Both Miguel, Hector and even Miguel's dog, Dante, began to run.****The heartless began to chase them down he alley ways until Ventus arrived. Since he was a heart, the Heartless took interest in him instead.**

"**Come and get me you freaks!" cried Ventus as he floated away and the heartless began to chase him.**

**However, Ventus shot a powerful beam of light from himself and the heartless were being killed off. Kairi did the same, although a little bit of a misfire here and there.**

**"Concentrate on that Kairi!" cried Ventus.**

"**There are way to many Heartless." cried Kairi.****Just then, Hector and Miguel arrived to help them. Miguel used his guitar to smack a few on the heat while Hector used his limbs hitting them off.**

**"Why didn't we do this first?" asked Miguel.**

"D**on't complain chamaco. We got this." said Hector.**

**"Skeleton man! Behind you!" cried Ventus.****Hector turned around and hit a heartless.**

**"Get back! Thank you glowing orb thing. Umm... you got a name?" asked Hector.**

"**Ventus. Call me Ven." said Ven.**

"**And I'm Kairi."****"Oh so you glowing yellow orbs are a boy and a girl? Are you brother and sister?" asked Hector.**

**"Yes. We are. In a way. She's into my baby brother. I'm like her Chaperone in some way." replied Ventus proudly.**

**Kairi felt joy knowing Ventus acknowledged her as a family member of sorts.****"Cool. Well thanks for helping us." said Hector.****Miguel saw the orbs and gasped.**

**"You are alive just like me." said Miguel.**

**"We are? I always thought we were just hearts." said Ventus.**

**"No the kid's got a point. You are alive. If you are floating hearts that means you are alive, but strangely with no body. This is like ultra ghost like. Wow!" said Hector.**

**"Anyway, we came to help you guys out. You see, Miguel is lost and he needs to go back. That is what brought me and Ven here in the first place." said Kairi.****"I'm not going back home. Not yet. I need to see my Great Grandfather. He needs to give me his blessing so I can return home." said Miguel.**

**"Really. Then problem solved." said Ven.**

"**Can we go with you? I believe we are meant to be with eachother." said Kairi.**

"**Sure. You two in laws can come with us. We got nothing better to do. The more the merrier." said Hector.****"Well what are we waiting for! Let's go!" cried Miguel.**

* * *


	25. Chapter 25: The Land of the Dead part 2

Chapter 25: The land of the Dead Part 2

A lot of things then happened for the next few hours. Kairi and Ventus were still glowing hearts flying around, only seeing what was going throughout their adventure with Miguel and Hector. First there was the talent show and Miguel and Hector sang together on stage. Then there was the reveal that Miguel's family was looking for him. They both spilt up and Kairi and Ven had no choice but to follow the boy, although out of sight. They then witnessed how Miguel entered De La Cruz's Palace, and there, the boy learned the awful truth. De La Cruz was a manipulative individual who killed another for the songs. Every song that De la Cruz sang were not originally from him, but rather from his partner who wrote the lyrics. After this awful discovery, De La Cruz throws Miguel in a large pit with Hector, out of reach of other civilians.

"This is terrible! Curse this glowing orb I'm in!" cried Ventus.

"What can we do?' asked Kairi worriedly.

"There is only one thing we can do. We must find Miguel's family and save him with Hector. That is the only way." said Ventus.

"Sounds easy enough." said Kairi.

"Without my Keyblade, I'm useless. Sora better not have that kind of trouble out there." said Ventus.

"Oh Sora. I wonder where he is now." said Kairi dreamily.

"I'm hoping you get to see my baby brother soon. But now, we must find a way to help our friends." said Ventus.

Just then, a dark shadow appeared and took Ventus with his own fist! Kairi screamed and Ventus cursed under his breath. Vanitas himself was standing there, holding Ven.

"Are you dead yet?" asked Ven losing his breath.

"I am caught between life and death brother. Here I am in the flesh ready to take you away to hell." said Vanitas.

"Let him go! Or else!" cried Kairi.

"Save yourself Kairi! Go away! Find Miguel's family! Do that!" cried Ventus.

"Miguel? Don't tell me you made friends in this world? How pathetic. You two are nothing but mere glowing balls of gas floating around for nothing." said Vanitas.

"Your coldblooded." said Kairi.

"Thank you babe. I try." said Vanitas sarcastically. Kairi wanted to take a better look at his face, but it was concealed away by the pitch black mask Vanitas was wearing.

"I will leave you here. I bet that will drive Sora crazy knowing his chick is here with dead." said Vanitas as he laughed like a wild child and vanished into the darkness with Ven!

"Ven! No!" cried Kairi.

Just then, a large lion like Alebrije flew into the air and stood by where Miguel was with Hector. Kairi felt powerless and useless. Ven was gone, and so was her mission to help Miguel and Hector. She felt defeated right then and there.

* * *

Kairi returned to the heart. She reunited with her physical body, if she would call it that, and Ventus was no where to be found. He was taken away. Kairi, now in her body sat by the edge of the glowing platform and began to sob. She cried loudly, hoping someone would hear her in the abyss she was in. She felt helpless and lost. But then, out of nowhere, Kairi felt a soft and warm hand on her shoulder. Kairi turned around quickly and saw an old woman with a soft smile and a friendly face.

'Who are you?" asked Kairi.

"I'm your Grandmother dear." replied the old woman.

"My Grandma? But how are you here? And... this can't be real." said Kairi.

"I am just as real as the souls you encountered in the Land of the Dead." said Kairi's Grandmother.

"I can't believe your here." said Kairi with a small smile. She wanted to get up and hug her, but she couldn't. She felt powerless.

"Do you remember that story I told you ages ago?" asked Kairi's Grandmother.

"How could I forget that story." said Kairi.

"You may have lost your way. But not entirely. You wanted to help Ven. But the situation was not in your control. Don't worry. For you see, light finds a way to help those in need." said Kairi's Grandomother. In that moment, Kairi had a special weapon in her hand. Her very own Keyblade!

"What on Earth is that?!" cried Kairi.

"A family heirloom passed from generation to generation. Now Kairi, it is yours. Go back to the Land of the Dead. Save the boy, Miguel. The Darkness is coming after him..." said Kairi's Grandmother...

* * *

Kairi returned to the land of the dead, as a person. Not a heart anymore. She ran into the streets, attracting the attention of other skeleton folk. As she was running, she saw a large colorful lion like Alebrije, carring a whole family and on it was Miguel himself. Kairi let out a sigh of relief. She followed them as fast as her legs carried her, hoping to catch up to the giant spirit creature.

Kairi eventually arrived in what appeared to be a large Coliseum. It was full of people or skeleton folk sitting down waiting for a show. She sneaked inside the building hoping to catch a glimpse of Miguel. But instead as she was walking around, hoping to find a way inside the place, she heard screaming. She looked up and saw Miguel falling! Kairi screamed in anguish, but was taken aback when the Alebrije caught him in time. Something big was going up in the building. She looked around, hoping to see a stair way of some sort to reach the top. She ran in circles until she saw a door that led her backstage! As she entered, she heard the booing and screaming of the skeleton folk. By some sort of miracle, De La Cruz, the famous singer was now hated by his once loyal fans!

"Am I too late or what?" thought Kairi to herself. Eventually, she saw when the Alebrije appeared and De La Cruz began to scream. The creature picked him up and let him go. Eventually, the cowardly De La Cruz landed under a large bell and it fell right on top of him, eerily copying the same way he died in the human world. Kairi felt late for the whole thing, but something was not sitting right in her bones.

"I came here for a reason. I feel like something is going to happen." said Kairi to herself. Just then, a dark shadow appeared behind her.

"Princess Kairi!" said the old voice of Old Man Xehanort.

"You! I know you! Your Xehanort! You destroyed our island and you took Ven away! Where is he! I know that kid in the mask is your servant!" cried Kairi.

"Fiery spirit you are my dear. Yes, it appears you are late for the party. You see, Miguel's story continues, with or without you. You and Ven were just a memory right now. Miguel has forgotten all about you. Do you wish to know why? His Great Grandfather is about to die for good!" cried Xehanort.

"No! You can't do that!" cried Kairi as she got her Keyblade in defense. Xehanort didn't look surprised.

"It appears that now a days, anyone can have a Keyblade. Even old me." said Xehanort. He then snapped his fingers and the ground began to shake.

"What are you doing?" asked Kairi.

"No one can die here in this world. If you vanish, you cease to exist and so will the heart. You see, this world is powered by the memories and hearts of family members from the other side. If one were to forget you by death, the heart from that memory will go into some sort of limbo. A tragic fate for such a tragic world. And right about now, there is one heart here that needs to expire. It is none other but yours my dear." said Xehanort. And with that, a giant Heartless appeared and attacked Kairi.

* * *

A few days later, Kairi found herself in the heart of Sora again. She was defeated by Xehanort. And the Heartless that attacked her sent her back here, in chains. Kairi was trapped. She felt lost and afraid once again. But something did happen that also gave Kairi some ease. After Kairi was on the ground, defeated, Xehanort gave her a choice. He allowed her to escape through a portal, back to the human world. But by doing that, he was going to hurt the Skeleton People in the Land of the Dead. They were already dead, but that meant whatever pain Xehanort had planned for them would have hurt them for eternity. She didn't want to think of it. She gave herself in for the safety of the world and she made the old man promise not to touch the world. He gave her his word. But she wasn't so sure what was going on out there.

Just then, out of nowhere Kairi felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Oh Grandma. I'm so sorry I failed you." said Kairi as she looked up. But the woman that was there was not Kairi's Grandmother. It was an entirely new old Lady that Kairi has never seen before. She got up and looked at the strange old woman with a warm smile.

"You must be Kairi. It's a pleasure to meet you at last my dear." said the old woman.

"Do I know you?" asked Kairi.

"No. But you knew my Grandson. I'm Coco, Miguel's Great Grandmother." said the old lady.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't realize who you were." said Kairi.

"I came here to tell you that what you did was the bravest thing ever my dear. The Land of the Dead is where I'm going right now. You see, my time in the mortal world has passed. And I am on my way home to my family. But as I was walking down the path to light, I walked into your Grandmother and she told me what you did. Miguel also told me about you and your brother. He was very worried." said Coco.

"Miguel remembered me? I thought he forgot about me." said Kairi.

"Oh no child. He told me about his adventures in the Land of the Dead, and how he met you and Ven was it? He told me about you two and how you were seperated by De La Cruz. A whole lot of things have happened there, but I was thrilled to know you were here in this heart." said Coco.

"This heart is my safe haven for now. But one day, I'll be out there someday." said Kairi.

"The Keyblade you hold my dear... it is not powerful just yet. To Unlock it's power, you will need the power of waking. And only one has the key. Your true love." said Coco.

Kairi blushed. "My true love?" asked Kairi.

"The one who kept you safe in his heart... he will save you. And when he does, your Keyblade will be at it's powerful form." said Kairi.

"How do you know so much?" asked Kairi.

Grandmother Coco then held out her hand and a large golden Keyblade with decorative flowers and honey bees was materialized.

"You did what I should have done long ago. You saved my family. Now I will go in peace. Thank you." said Grandma Coco as she gave Kairi a kiss on her forhead.

After she vanished, Kairi was left with a feeling of satisfaction. She did save one world from Xehanort. At least one. Now all she had to do was wait and pray for both Sora and Ven.


	26. Chapter 26: Monstro Part 1

**Chapter 26: Monstro and the Nautilus Part 1 (The following world is based on Pinocchio 1940, with elements from the movie 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea)**

**The Gummi Ship was in full orbit and Sora was having a fever. Something was not right with his heart. it began to beat over the past couple of hours and everyone on board worried. Goofy was sitting next to Sora, giving him some soup.**

"**How did this happen? How could you get sick?" asked Donald.**

"**I don't know. I think the worlds have different climates or something." said Sora.**

**"And we did just got off from Agrabah. That world was super hot!" exclaimed Goofy.**

**"Well get a load of this guys, I see a reading up ahead. What ever world we find ourselves in, I hope we find friendly people willing to help." said Donald.**

**"Wait. I feel something is not right." said Sora.****Jiminy Cricket looked at the monitor and screamed.**

**"Oh no! Guys watch out!" cried Jiminy. A few moments later, a massive whale appeared out of nowhere, followed by a long metallic looking ship. No, a submarine.**

"**That whale! It's Monstro! He's from my world!" cried Jiminy.**

"**And that thing following him?" asked Sora.**

"**I don't now. It doesn't look like a Gummi Ship." said Goofy. Just then, the giant whale opened it's large mouth and everyone was swallowed in, along with the submarine that was somehow in space.**

* * *

**Once they got out of the ship, Sora, Donald and Goofy emerged with their weapons in tact. And Jiminy was not far behind.**

"I**'m afraid of this place." said Jiminy.**

"**Why? You've been here before?" asked Donald.**

"L**ong ago... with Pinocchio." said Jiminy.**

"**Who'se Pinocchio?" asked Sora.****Just then, a large gummi block fell from a pile of wood and Jiminy looked up. His mouth dropped upon seeing his old friend Pinocchio.**

**"Pinocchio! I can't believe it!" cried Jiminy.****The whole group had no choice but to follow the wooden little boy. Or was that in Sora's imagination. He couldn't have just seen a puppet move on his own. As the group ran, they found themselves upon an old boat, and there were two men standing there. One was an elderly man holding a small fish bowl, and on his feet was a small black cat. Pinocchio himself arrived with the gummi block and presented them to the man who was holding a pistol and aiming directly at the old man, Gepetto, Pinocchio's father.**

"**You got what you wanted. Now let my Father go!" cried Pinocchio to the tall man with a long blue coat and a small black beard.**

"S**o these are the Gummi Blocks. Pathetic. I expected them to be more... metallic. You are not pulling my leg are you wooden one?" asked the tall man.**

"**Leave them alone!" cried Sora holding his Keyblade against the man.****Donald and Goofy were behind him with their shield and staff ready for action and Jiminy quickly hopped his way towards Pinocchio.**

"**What in heavens' name are you people? I see a man dog, a small goose and a boy with a terrible wardrobe malfunction and a mess of hair. Put down your toys. I'm here on private buisness." said the man.**

**"Who are you!" cried Jiminy.**

"**Now a talking cricket. The outside world is full of mystery and wonder as the ocean. This is why I'd prefer to live in the sea than on land or space for that matter." said the man.**

**"Please let us all go. I told you, those Gummi Blocks are good objects! If done properly, you can make a ship to escape the whale!" cried Geppetto.**

"**Yes, I intend to escape. But when I do, I will return to my ocean and live there for the rest of my days. I will have no use for all of you." said the man.**

"**Your bonkers! How can you live in the ocean with no human contact whatsoever!" cried Donald.**

**"Simple. I will live far from humanity as possible. Not that a land creature such as yourself would understand. Oh where are my manners. I'm Captain Nemo, Captain of the Nautilus!" said the man.**

**Sora's eye's widened and his jaw dropped. "I heard of you! My father used to tell me stories of a man who lived all alone on a submarine, far from people's reach! Your from Destiny Islands!" cried Sora.**

"**He's from your world?!" cried Goofy.**

"**He was. But I think he's a survivor like me." said Sora.**

"**This explains why you reek of ocean. You are from Destiny Islands. But even if your from the same world as I am, that doesn't mean I will show empathy." said Captain Nemo as he took the Gummi Block from the ground.**

"**Wood Carver! Fix my ship." demanded the Captain.**

"**Hold on! I don't know the mechanics of your ship!" cried Geppetto.**

"**Oh? Then allow me to take you to Davy Jones's locker." said Captain Nemo as he pointed the pistol at Geppetto.**

"**Oi! Belay that!" cried another voice from within the whale. Just then, a drunk man came out of nowhere, holding a bottle of rum and walking back and forth. This was the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.****"Did you say Davy Jones. I heard Davy Jones." said Jack Sparrow.**

** Captain Nemo on the other hand rolled his eyes.****"Gentlemen, this is Jack Sparrow. He somehow stowed away on my ship. And I can tell he's not from Destiny Islands." said Captain Nemo.**

"**Why are you pointing a pistol at a harmless old man? Clearly he's not worth the effort. And he's got a lad. Why not just spare him and use him to get us all out of this bloody whale eh savvy?" asked Jack.**

**Captain Nemo looked at Jack Sparrow like he was ready to kill him. "Are you questioning me?" asked Captain Nemo.**

"**Why don't I help you out!" cried Sora. Donald and Goofy gasped. And Captain Nemo turned around.**

**"Come again?" he asked.**

"**Don't you remember the motto of our island? We islanders have to help one another. But if I help you, where would you go? It's not like there's an ocean world for you, now that our home is gone." said Sora.**

**"There is such a world. It's known as Atlantica. I shall go there." said Captain Nemo.**

"**And what for? To live alone? That's no life." said Sora.**

"**It's a good life as any child." replied Captain Nemo.**

**Geppetto spoke up. "Don't bother yourself young man. This person is so blinded by his hatred towards people, he would rather live alone in a life of pure solitude. He won't find joy where he's going." said Geppetto.**

"**Oi, where'd the puppet boy go?" asked Jack.**

"**Pinocchio! Oh no, not you too!" cried Geppetto looking around.**

"**He must have run off during the conversation." said Jiminy.**

"**No, he was captured." said Goofy pointing at a group of Heartless taking Pinocchio deep into Monstro's insides.**

**"No! Help!" cried Pinocchio.****"Pinocchio!" cried Geppetto.**

"**Why do you care so much for that toy you created?" asked Captain Nemo.**

**Geppetto put his arms around his chest. "Pinocchio is my light." he said sadly.**

**Sora ran up to him and held his hands.****"Don't worry. We'll rescue him." said Sora reassuringly with a warm smile.****Geppetto smiled back with tears in his eyes.**

**"Please same my son." he pleaded.**

**"Your son? Don't make me laugh old man. He's a puppet that moves. A product of witch craft!" cried Captain Nemo.****Sora, Donald and Goofy flat out ignored the Captain and ran after the Heartless taking Pinocchio away. Jack Sparrow then grabbed his bottle and hit Captain Nemo on the head.** **Geppeto backed away in fright, not knowing what to do with the drunk like man. **

"I** got my reasons why I'm here in this whale to begin with. And the Captain and I are on a mission of our own. You build yourself an escape while I deal with Captain Nemo." said Jack Sparrow as he dragged the man towards the crashed Nautilus.**

* * *

**As the group ran inside the strange colorful guts of Monstro, Donald began to ask. "What's the deal with the drunk Pirate?"****"Perhaps he's here on a weird road trip. He was drunk after all." said Goofy.****"But why are there so many off worlders in different worlds?" asked Donald.****"Stop thinking too much! Let's get Pinocchio and get out of here before that man hurts Geppetto!" cried Sora.**

* * *


	27. Chapter 27: Monstro Part 2

Chapter 27: Monstro Part 2

Sora, Donald and Goofy were racing against the clock looking for the kidnapped Pinocchio. They were afraid that the mad man of Captain Nemo might harm Gepetto if they didn't return in time. And with that drunk man Jack Sparrow around... Sora knew what he had to do. He will use his Keyblade against them.

"I sure understand that poor Mr. Gepetto. I know his pain." said Goofy as he was running.

"Not now Goofy." said Donald.

Sora stopped in his tracks and looked at Donald. "Be nice to him." said Sora firmly. He looked up at Goofy and smiled. Eversince Traverse Town, Goofy was Sora's favorite companion. When Goofy gave him that hug and even sang to him to calm down made him feel safe for the first time since Destiny Islands was destroyed. Donald wasn't so much his favorite. He did have his good moments, but sometimes he was hot headed.

"I'm just saying we go no time." said Donald feeling as if he was being pinned against a wall.

"Let's keep going guys! Gepetto is awaiting us." said Goofy. Sora ran towards Goofy and whispered in his ear.

"If he gives you trouble again, tell me."

"Oh it's okay. Donald and I go way back. We argue from time to time like brothers." said Goofy.

"I'm sorry to be cold Goofy, but now is not the time for sentiments." said Donald.

"We were just talking about Gepetto here dude. You didn't need to sound so mean." said Sora.

Donald wanted to say more, but kept his beak shut. He knew if he continued, Sora might fight him back. And Donald knew he was in the wrong. But he didn't want to admit it. Just then, the group found Pinocchio, in the clutches of Riku who was standing there.

"RIKU!?" cried Sora.

"Oh, is that your friend from the Islands?" asked Goofy.

"Something is wrong." said Donald grabbing his wand. Even Sora coudln't help but feel something was not right. Riku was there, holding Pinocchio and the little ant like Heartless dancing around him as if they were his pets. Sora was not an idiot to figure things out.

"Your with them? The animals that destroyed our island? And why do you have Pinocchio in your arms? Give him back to us." said Sora sternly.

"Sora, this is the only way." replied Riku.

"The only way for what? Are you the one taking the princecess away from home? Was Jasmine your doing?" asked Sora.

Riku replied. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Tell me the truth! Alice going missing, Jasmine... you know exactly what I'm talking about! The heartless are there with you by your side. How come they are not running away?" said Sora.

"It's to save Kairi Sora! Maleficent has her and perhaps with Pinicchio's heart, he might even save her! Join me Sora! Help me save Kairi!" cried Riku.

"No! Not like this! Maleficent is probably fooling you! From what I learned, she is behind the Heartless and everything bad happening along with the old bald man! Perhaps they are in leauge! I don't know! But if you side with those things, they will take your heart! Everything will be for nothing! And Pinocchio cannot be a sacrificial lamb! Kairi would never allow that!" cried Sora.

"Then you leave me no choice you bastard." said Riku as he snapped his fingers. The heartless vanished and a giant one appeaerd with a cage on it's belly and with a dreadful look on it's face.

Sora, Donald and Goofy rushed in to defeat the monster and then out of pure luck or whatever one would call it, Sora quickly ran towards Riku and punches him in the face. Upon doing that, Sora grabbed Pinocchio and ran out.

"Donald! Goofy! I got Pinocchio! Let's get out of here!" cried Sora.

"You will regret this Sora! I will come after you and the Heartless will take your heart away!" cried Riku. After everyone left, Riku covered his mouth, unsure of what he just said. In that moment, Maleficent arrived and patted Riku's back.

"You are one step closer to getting Kairi back. And maybe your family." she whispered softly like a mother. Riku felt entranced by Maleficent's soothing motherly voice and nodded. The witch smiled and opened a dark portal.

* * *

Upon arriving towards the wrecked ships, Pinocchio woke up and reunited with his father.

"Oh Pinocchio! I thought I would never see you again!" cried Gepetto.

"Where's Captain Nemo?" asked Donald.

"That drunk Pirate knocked him out cold and took him to his submarine." said Gepetto.

"Well what ever happened, let's get out of here. I think the Whale is about to sneeze!" cried Goofy as the vibration of the place began to intensify.

"Come to our Gummi Ship! We'll take you someplace safe!" cried Sora as he pulled Gepetto's hand.

"Are you sure?" asked Donald.

"To save a life? Yes!" cried Sora.

"But what about your friend?" asked Goofy.

"Riku? I don't know... maybe his heartless friends might be able to help him." said Sora coldly.

Everyone got inside the ship and then in that moment, Monstro sneezed, letting the Gummi Ship fly into space in hyper speed.

Meanwhile, on the Nautilus, Captain Nemo woke up in his cabin and noticed that the jewels and treasure he had locked up in his cabin was gone. He didn't care. To him, treasures were simply materialistic human trash. Just then, he got up from the floor to see Xehanort standing there reading one of his books.

"Master Xehanort. You have come here. I apologize that my ship is in disrepair." said Captain Nemo.

"Do not worry old friend. I fixed the ship for you. I wanted to let you know that you did a job well done. Now that Sora and Riku have seen eachother, it's only a matter of time before things play out by themselves. Take me to the Mysterious Tower. I want a word with Master Yen Sid." said Xehanort.

"Isn't it a little too soon to see him? You told me that you were going to see him after Kingdom Hearts was opened." said Captain Nemo.

"That witch Maleficent is doing things that are interfering with my plans. I wish to speed things up before I lose it all." said Xehanort.

"As you wish my lord." said Captain Nemo.

Unbeknowist to them, Jack Sparrow was spying on them from a hiding spot, using a shell as some sort of recorder. Sparrow quietly went into an abandoned cabin, and locked himself there with his loot. He quickly spoke through the shell quietly.

"Oi. It's just as we feared. The old man is speeding things along. And he's heading towards the old wizard's castle? What now little mouse?" asked Sparrow through the shell.

On the other end was a squecky yet friendly cheery voice. "I'm on my way to the tower. Thank you Jack. But how will you get back home?"

"Sea turtles mate. Besides, I'm in no rush to get home. I still owe Davy Jones those one hundred souls you know." said Sparrow.

"Take care Captain." said the mousy like voice.

"Take care mousy mousy." said Jack on the other end.

After that, King Mickey put the shell away and looked up at the sky where he was. "You are not going to hurt my master Xehanort."


	28. Chapter 28: The Mysterious Tower

Chapter 28: The Mysterios Tower

Master Yen Sid was sitting down on his comfortable chair reading a book. And not just any book. It was a book that had information between the light and the dark and how everything must be at a balance. Yen Sid felt a disturbance in his chest. The dark forces were growing stronger and the villains had the upper hand in their worlds. One of them however was not from this galaxy even. This man, this terrible man... Palpatine. Yen Sid closed his eyes to picture the strange cloaked man. He came from another dimension as suggested by the way he spoke, his robes and the darkness he carried over. Yen Sid at first believed this to be Xehanort, but this man... was he more dangerous than Xehanort? Worse? Yen Sid was trying to think more and more about this stranger from another dimension. If there was even another dimension. He stood up and looked at the door being opened.

"Welcome home, Xehanort." said Yen Sid.

Xehanort himself stepped in, smiling a crooked smile and his eyes were glowing yellow very brightly.

"Yen Sid, it has been a very long time." said Xehanort.

"There is nothing for you here. Leave at once." said Yen Sid.

"I'll leave, just as soon as I take what is rightfully mine." said Xehanort.

"What do I have that you desire?" asked Yen Sid.

"This world! I see it as a disturbance in the new era that I will bring." said Xehanort.

"The villains from different worlds. They are your doing are they? Then tell me about this man... Palpatine. Did you bring him to this dimension?" asked Yen Sid.

"Oh yes. The Emperor. You see, I brought him here because the darkness was very strong in him. I know eventually he'll be a suitable replacement for Maleficent. As of now, he is guarding the Princess of Hearts while Maleficent captures the few that are left. And then... once Kingdom Hearts opens, the entire universe will be swallowed by darkness and a new era will begin! The Keyblade War will be reignited!" exclaimed Xehanort.

"You are foolish Xehanort. Foolish like a child!" cried Yen Sid.

Xehanort grabbed his Keyblade and attacked Yen Sid withouth even speaking more. Yen Sid on the other hand used his power to block Xehanort's frontal attack.

"Where's your Keyblade old man!? Are you not going to challenge me like a proper Keyblade Master?!" cried Xehanort.

"Your not even worth being struck down by a Keyblade." replied Yen Sid.

Xehanort scowled at Yen Sid and he angrily charged against him. But Yen Sid was much more agile. His powers blocked each and every one of Xehanort's blows and Yen Sid didn't suffer a scratch. During the struggle, Yen Sid formed a light ball on his hand and threw it at Xehanort's face.

"My eyes! My eyes!" screamed Xehanort.

Yen Sid took this opportunity to leave the Castle. He opened a portal and vanished, leaving Xehanort with his eyes bleeding excessivly. In that moment, King Mickey arrived.

"Master Yen Sid! Master! What did you do to him?!" cried King Mickey.

Xehanort was now completely blind, but he turned around to face Mickey with his horrible bleeding eyes, scaring King Mickey.

"Your master did this to me! TO ME! He will regret this!" screamed Xehanort as he struck his Keyblade to the ground and a dark smoke emerged from it. King Mickey quickly turned around to run away, knowing what was going to happen next.

"I may have lost my sight, but I am still the most powerful Keyblade Master the world has ever known!" He screamed as if he was triumphant. In a few moments, the Mysterious Tower was lost and all that remained was rubble.

* * *

Maleficent walked slowly in the great hall admiring her new collection. There were large capsules with different young maidens said to have the purest of hearts. Among them was Belle, Snow White, Aurora, Alice, Jasmine, Cinderella and of course Kairi. All seven that were known to exist were finally here. But seven was not enough. Not yet.

"You have forseen more of the purest hearts I assume?" asked Maleficent, teasing Palpatine who was standing in front of the giant Heart shaped dome that had electricity blocking the entrance.

"The Seven Princesses are enough to open the door. But there are more. If you wish to open Kingdom Hearts, you must need a lot more than just the seven." said Palpatine.

"I have not seen Xehanort in quite some time now. I wonder where he could be." said Maleficent.

Palpatine grinned. "Are you sure that you are wililing to trust Xehanort my dear? I sense betrayal from him very soon." said Palpatine.

"I know. We all are villains from our respective worlds and galaxies after all. And what assurance to I have that you won't betray me?" asked Maleficent.

"I don't care much of your galaxy or the worlds you intend to rule. I have my reasons to be here. This is a safe haven for me if you will." said Palpatine.

"There was someone stronger in your universe that tried to kill you?" asked Maleficetn carefully.

"In my galaxy, there was a Princess who declared war on my Empire. And her brother rose up against me from time to time. As for the father... well..." Palpatine turned around and smiled as a dark sinister being appeared in front of them both.

Maleficent turned too and was amazed to see a dark knight standing there with a breathing mask.

"The father I assume?" asked Maleficent.

"Lord Vader..." said Palpatine.

"What is they bidding my master?" asked Darth Vader in a deep and powerful voice, taking one knee on the ground.

"I want you to go and find the remaining princesses of heart. Among them is your daughter, Princess Leia. Bring her here and she will help open to door to new possiblities." said Palpatine.

"It will be done my master." replied Vader as he rose up and ignited his red hot light saber.

* * *

Xehanort arrived in the stronghold of Organization 13. It was his own personal caslte. overlooking a large city that was abandoned. His loyal followers arrived to help them. Among them were vicious looking men such as Saix, Xaldin, Luxord, and Xigbar. But not all of them looked dangerous. Some even looked somewhat tame such as Axel, Demyx, Larxene, the only woman in the group and Marluxia. Other three members arrived and among them was the doctor Vexan.

"What has happened to you great one?!" cried Vexen.

"Yen Sid happened. It's only a matter of time before things go south. We all must hurry if Kingdom Hearts is to open for us." said Xehanort.

"Old man, when will we strike Hollow Bastion and take what is rightfully ours?" asked Xigbar.

"Patience everyone. Let's allow the boy to do all the work for us. And when the time is right, we will take over Hollow Bastion and the worlds will be ours." said Xehanort.

Just then, a girl with blonde hair peeked out from her bedroom along with another girl with black hair.

"The master arrived? Should we greet him?" asked the blonde girl, Namine.

"Not yet little sister. Not yet. Once he's in a good mood, then we can speak." said Xion, the black haired girl.

Axel, the red haired one walked beside the door and closed it. He woulnd't want Xehanort to scare them, with his blood shut eyes and all.

* * *

Underneath the darkness of the castle, Vanitas had the heart of Ventus in a crystal ball, locked away from everyone.

"Xehanort is back. I'm going to tell him the good news." said Vanitas.

Riku and Max were standing next to eachother. "I heard there was an accident on him." said Riku.

"Perhaps. But he'll heal up in no time at all." replied Vanitas as he walked upstairs. Riku turned to Max Goof, who was wearing the black armor of a heartless and his eyes were orange, as if possessed. This boy looked familar, but Riku couldn't picture why.

"Can you speak at all?" asked Riku, feeling somewhat sympathetic towards the posssed boy dog like person.

Max didn't respond. He truly was a puppet for Vanitas. "What happend to you?" whispered Riku hoping to get an answer.

"Are you coming or not?" asked Vanitas.

Riku shook his head and followed Vanitas upstairs. Riku knew that deep down, everything Sora told him back in Monstro was true. The fact that Max was possesed by something meant that there was real evil in this castle. And he felt that time was running out.


	29. Chapter 29: Atlantica Part 1

Chapter 29: Atlantica (The following world is based on "The Little Mermaid" 1989)

Sora woke up floating in the water. He felt the warm breeze of the beach on his face and looked around. This world looked indredibly similar to Destiny Islands, only it was not home. It was a new world entirely. Sora then remembered that he and his friends were sneezed out of Monstro and landed on this world. Sora then swam towards a small beach and looked around. Donald and Goofy were nowhere to be found, nor was the Gummi Ship. Sora felt fear creep up on his stomach. He's been with those two for a while now and with them missing, Sora felt helpless.

"Hello? Are you lost little boy?" asked a sweet voice. Sora turned around to see a young woman with brown hair.

"Who are you?" asked Sora as he tried not to show his tears.

"I'm Lady Vanessa, future ruler of the kingdom. You must be... lost I believe." said Vanessa.

"Your right. I am lost. I'm looking for two friends. And others. I have a lot of people to look for." said Sora.

"Then why don't you search under the sea? I hear the merfolk usually help people when ever they wish." said Vanessa.

"But... I'd drown if I go there." said Sora looking at the water. "And besides. Merpeople drown others down under."

"Nonsense. I will show you. Here, take this seaweed, eat it, and you will become a merman." said Vanessa.

"Me? A merman? That's crazy." said Sora.

"If you want to see your friends, you might as well take this leap of chance." said Vanessa.

"I don't know." replied Sora.

"Try it. Don't be afraid." said Vanessa soothingly as she stroke Sora's hair. She then began to sing and Sora felt like he was in a trance. Vanessa urged even more for Sora to eat the seaweed. Almost as if something else took over, Sora grabbed the Seaweed and ate it. And he fell to the ground. Vanessa began to laugh and pushed Sora into the water.

"The Seaweed won't turn you into a merman. It just puts you to sleep, and then you will drown!" laughed Vanessa. In that moment, she became a giant ugly woman with tentacles all over herself. It was the wicked Ursula the Sea Witch. As she was about to dive in to see the show, she spotted Sora floating in the water like a dead person.

"This won't do. I can't have you floating about like a dead whale carcass! I'll drag you down to the depths like in your bedtime stories!" exclaimed Ursula. Just then, a shield hit Ursula in the face and a giant sea turtle appeared, dragging Sora away from the giant woman.

"What's going on!" cried Ursula. Just then, another Octopus appeared, with a duck's body, and shot spells at the witch.

"No! I thought you fools were dead!" cried Ursula.

"It's going to take more than a rocket crash to put us cartoons down!" cried Donald Duck who was in some wierd octopus form. Goofy, who was a seaturle quickly pulled Donald.

"Quick! Sora's drowning!" he cried.

"Oh yeah. I forgot! Transformation!" cried Donald as right before their very eyes, Sora transformed into a merman. Sora woke up and looked at himself.

"The Seaweed worked! That's awesome! I can swim and... and... Donald and Goofy? Your here. And that giant woman... oh. I get it. Thanks Donald." said Sora.

"It didn't take that long to get you up to speed." said Donald.

"It won't matter! Soon I will take over Atlantica and the sea and all it's spoils will bow to my power!" cried Ursual as she disappeared into the dark depths.

"That was close. Thanks guys." said Sora.

"No problem kiddo." said Donald.

"What became of the gummi ship?" asked Sora.

"It dove into the water. Don't worry, it's got a special armor against water. Jiminy and the chipmunks are safe." said Goofy.

"Wow! This is amazing. I can breath under water! That is so cool!" cried Sora like a little kid swimming around happily.

"I know. I like the shell I have." said Goofy.

"I wonder who that old biddy was. Is she the villain of this world?" asked Donald.

"Could be. We met Hopper, Clayton and Jafar. And they were villains in their world." said Goofy.

"Why don't we explore this underwater kingdom and find out for ourselves if there are more people here." said Sora.

"Okay, but let's swim slowly. I bet the inhabitants of this world have never seen scrawny looking brats like you." said Donald.

"Scrawny? I have you know I used to do sit ups and push ups in gym class at school thank you very much!" said Sora.

As the two were arguing, Goofy noticed something that caught his eye. He saw two evil looking eels staring right back at them. Goofy felt chills down his spine or shell, and he decided to swim away.

* * *

Atlantica was a very beautiful place to behold! It had reefs that were full of color and life, fishes of all species swimming, minding their own buisness. And to top it all off, Sora understood what they were saying! This was very cool! He remembered when he was a little kid, he would swim for a long time near the water at the beach with his parents. His father used to tell him stories of merpeople, sea pirates that ate enchanted fruit, and about the deep dark depths.

This world took him back to Destiny Islands in one way or another. As they were passing by, Sora could hear a fish crying for help.

"Has anyone seen my son! Please! He's vanished! I need help!" cried a small clownfish that was very desperate. In that moment, he then bumps into another fish! A blue tang with beautiful yellow markings on her.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to." said the blue tang.

"Dory! Dory thank goodness! Nemo has gone missing! We got into an argument and... oh gosh." said the clown fish.

"Nemo? I saw him! He was by the coral reef!" cried Dory.

"Are you sure this time? Last time, you told me the same thing." said the clown fish.

"Hey, can we help out?" asked Sora as Donald and Goofy were right behind him.

"A merman! Thank goodness! Please, have you seen a small clown fish with a bad fin? He's my son, Nemo." said the clown fish.

"We just got here ourselves. But I did see two evil looking eels looking right at us." said Goofy.

"Eels? Oh on." said the clown fish.

"Oh no? What do you mean oh no? It should be oh yes. Like, Yes we found him!" cried Dory excitedly.

"No no. Those eels. I know them. They are Flotsam and Jetsam. They work for that old woman, Ursula." said the Clown Fish.

"Ursula? We just met her! Could she have taken your son?" asked Sora.

The clown fish looked up at Sora with a disturbed look. "I want to believe she didn't take him. But why would she? We are just common fish." said the clown fish.

"If it's one thing I do remember is that she is fond of sushi." said Dory.

"Not helping." replied the clown fish to his friend.

"We'll save your son. We have the power to stop her." said Donald.

"No! She's too powerful! She can turn merpeople into barnacles! You must talk to King Triton! He lives in that shiny coral castle! I think we need to get him involved." said the clown fish.

"A king? Cool! Let's go." said Sora.

"I'm Marlyn by the way. Sorry I didn't introduce myself." said Marlyn at last.

"Sora." replied Sora.

"Donald and Goofy. And you must be Dory right?" asked Donald.

"Dory? Whose Dory? Oh! I"m Dory! Laugh out loud! Hi Donnie. Geefy!" said Dory.

"Please excuse Dory. She get's a little excited and she has short term memory loss. But she's the best friend and neighbor I could ever ask for. She helped me find my son the first time." said Marlyn.

"Your son ran away from home before?" asked Goofy.

"Yeah. He's in school now, and I try to keep him out of trouble, but it's so hard to keep him away from so much." said Marlyn.

"I know what you mean. I was also overprotective of my son too." said Goofy.

Sora turned to Goofy in surprise. "You have a son? I didn't know that!" said Sora.

"I have two boys about your age back home Sora. One is Goofy Junior and the other... Max." said Goofy.

Sora finally understood why Goofy was so paternal to him over the past few days. "I hope I get to meet them. I bet they are as sweet as you." said Sora.

Goofy nodded cheerfully and Donald gave Goofy a stare. Goofy ignored Donald and smiled even more as the group swam over to King Triton's castle.


	30. SECRET FILE 1

**_Quick Author's Note: Dear Guardians of Light, thank you all so much for reading this weird and confusing AU of the Kingdom Hearts Universe. Also readers, I want to apologize to you all for a huge reason. Over the past few days, after the Olympus chapters, I have gotten a ton of complaints about the cursing and the swearing, not to mention the rated R allusions. Many readers felt very uncomfortable reading this coming from Donald, Phil or any other disney character for that matter. As a response, for the future chapters, there will absolutely be no more cursing in future chapters from here on out. I'm very sorry if this may have upset a few fans of Kingdom Hearts, since the novel was meant to be read by an older audience, however being a "Disney" story, I completely understand why cursing shouldnt be in this story. Sometime in the future, I might modify some of the chapters. Now, as the story goes on, there will be a ton of differences, similarities and allusions to the original series which means adding more characters and even more stories, making this story longer and deeper than ever before. Now readers, as you all read the chapters, if there is anything that may have upset you, or there's something that makes you uncomfortable, let me know asap, and I'll gladly modify the chapter before I begin work on the next chapter. I have this habit of just moving right along which is not helping. Anyway guys, thank you all so much for reading this "quick" note author's note, enjoy the upcoming chapters and may your heart be your guiding key. Now, on to a secret chapter that was supposed to be published after Atlantica, but what the heck. Enjoy!_**

Secret File 1

Darkwing Duck slowly climbed on the roof of a building looking through some binoculars. Behind him were Pocahontas and Dinahi.

"Took you long enough Dinahi. Where have you been all this time?" asked Darkwing Duck.

"I had to take Arthur back to Merlin. He needs to continue his training to become the future king." said Dinahi.

"You are too soft on the boy as is. Ever since he lost his girlfriend, he's been on edge on all of us." said Darkwing Duck.

"You mean that girl with the golden hair? Alice was it? I think she and Arthur make a good couple." said Pocahontas.

"I believe so too." said Dinahi.

"They are both from different worlds. Don't forget that. The love those two share is forbidden." said Darkwing Duck.

"I fell in love with a man who was from a world very different from my own. When I showed him the wonders of nature, he too fell in love." said Pocahontas.

"But where is your hero? Your John Smith?" asked Darking Duck raising an eyebrow underneath his purple mask.

"Let's focus on the mission. The faster we do this, the faster we are in finding out where the Princesses of Heart are." said Dinahi.

"Then we could all go home and reunite with our loved ones." said Pocahontas.

"Yes. I can finally be with my daughter." said Darkwing Duck.

"I will return to my father and my village. They need me more than ever now that the Heartless have left our world thanks to Master Aqua who sealed our keyhole many years ago. What about you Dinahi?" asked Pochahontas.

"I have no one to return to as of yet. My brother Kenai became one with nature. He lives in the forest as a bear, now watching over a cub. My older brother is gone, and as for me... I do have someone that I want to see. But she was taken by the darkness. I'm going to save her. Since her husband died at the hands of Heartless, I feel that it is my duty to take care of her." said Dinahi.

"Listen to yourself Dinahi. You sound as if you were the hero of a soap opera." said Darkwing Duck.

"A what now?" asked Dinahi.

"Is this girl from another world?" asked Darkwing Duck.

"Yes. And I love her." said Dinahi proudly. Pocahontas smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You will rescue her, and I know you and she will have a beautiful life together. She needs you now more than ever." said Pocahontas.

"You kids and your love stories! Blech!" said Darkwing Duck.

"So what shall we do?" asked Dinahi, changing the subject.

"According to my intel, Organization Thirteen is led by that old man, Xehanort. I hear he's such an ego maniac." said Darkwing Duck.

"Xehanort is alive after all? I thought the Terra, Aqua and Ventus defeated him." said Pocahontas.

"He's still kicking. Anyway, we are going to meet back at Merlin's house. Apperantley, King Mickey made contact with Jack Sparrow." said Darking Duck.

"Sparrow? Oh man. Not that guy again." said Dinahi.

"That breath of his is awful! It's no wonder the angry octupus man wants him dead. Pardon my way of expression." said Pocahontas.

"You are way too polite Pochahontas. Ease up a little." said Dinahi with a smile.

"Let's head back to Traverse Town guys. There is so much we need to do and I am not looking forward to have a stradegy meeting with Jack in the same room." said Darkwing Duck.

"Is everyone from King Mickey's Secret Sqad going to be there?" asked Dinahi.

"I hope so. If we all show up, then we can contact the boy with the key and we can touch base with him. Where is he currently?" asked Darkwing Duck.

"I last saw them in Olympus. According to the maps, he's probably either in Atlantica, or that scary world with the pumpkins. Halloween Town was it?" asked Dinahi.

"Not good. Both of those worlds have a poor signal to communicate. Atlantica is under water, and Halloween Town is an old town with no cell phones nor any form of communication other than that fountain they have in their town square." said Darkwing Duck.

"May I remind you all worlds don't have the same technology as you?" said Pocahontas.

"Your right. But let's not worry. We will contact them the minute they are in space. We need to act quickly before these people do something." said Darking Duck. The three friends nodded and they walked into the shadows, knowing what role they were now going to play.


	31. Chapter 30: Atlantica Part 2

Chapter 30: Atlantica Part 2

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Dory and Marlin swam quickly towards the beautiful caslte of King Triton. It was a massive place crafted out of coral, sea shells, and colorful fish that swam around giving the castle life, boasting the spoils of the sea.

"Halt! Who goes there!" cried a fierly little red crab halting the crew in front of the castle gates.

"Please Mr. Sebastian. We need to speak to the King. It is an emergency. My son is missing!" cried Marlin.

"And we are here to help him, but we believe that not only is his son missing, but perhaps a sea witch as well." said Donald.

"A huyck! And we better hurry!" cried Goofy, trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny dog man turtle thing?" asked Sebastian.

"Your rather small to be a security guard for a giant caslte." said Goofy trying not to laugh even louder. Sora patted his sea shell.

"Easy big guy. We don't want to upset people." said Sora.

"Upset?! I'm upset already! I may be small, but my claws are tough as nails!" exclaimed Sebastian.

"We are wasting time! Please!" cried Marlin, now entering in a panic.

"Easy there. I'm sorry about your son. I'll send guards to search the Kingdom. Describe him for me." said Sebastian.

"He's a small clownfish, and he has a bad fin!" cried Marlin.

"Very good. I'll alert my guards immediately. If you want to speak to the King, hurry inside. But only the clownfish may enter." said Sebastian.

"What gives soft shell?" asked Dory.

"The King is in a bad temper today. And it's best for only one guest to come in." said Sebastian as he grabbed a seashell and blew air through it. In a moment, a large great white shark accompanied by a hammerhead and a shark with a ton of teeth appeared before Sebastian.

"Bruce! I want you and your men to find a small goldfish with one bad fin! When you find him, bring him here. And remember our motto!" cried Sebastian.

"Yes Master Sebastian. Fish are friends, Not Food." said Bruce with a toothy grin and swam away with the other sharks.

"They better not eat my boy. If they do, you'll be sorry!" cried Marlin.

"Don't worry your fins. Bruce and his sharks have served me very well." said Sebastian.

Goofy smiled. "Note to self. Sharks make excellent guards."

"Don't think about it. Remember that failed army of street cats you got. They were all salivating when they saw the King." said Donald.

"Woah! That happened!" cried Sora.

"It was a mess! Cats all over the castle, hunting down the King and the Queen for a snack." said Donald.

"Why is that?" asked Sora confused.

"Right, we never did tell you. King Mickey is a mouse." said Donald.

"A mouse?!" cried Sora.

"When you meet him, you'll love him. He's really sweet and caring." said Goofy.

* * *

Marlin was inside the throne room and Dory followed behind.

"What are you dong! I was supposed to get inside alone!" cried Marlin.

"Really? Oh... I missed that part. Did I?" asked Dory.

"No worries. Let me do the talking. King Triton has a legendary temper. We make him angry, he will kick us both out." said Marlin.

"Right or right. Okay." said Dory.

"And don't say something that can offend him. The King is a touchy person." said Marlin as he approuched the trone room. There, King Triton himself was sitting on his throne and he was talking rather loudly to Ariel, his youngest daughter. She was a very beautiful mermaid with long red hair floating in the water, her tail green as seaweed and her face was innocent with a hint of adventure in her mind.

"But Daddy, it was just Scuttle." said Ariel sweetly.

"Ariel. Let me repeat myself. Scuttle is a seagull! He lives on land, and he stands on a rock! That's where humans live! You allow yourself to be seen by those barbarians, your done for! They show no mercy! They are known to cause wars, kill marine life with their nets! Their hooks! I wouldn't want my youngest daughter caught by one of those things! You know that!" cried King Triton.

"But Daddy, Scuttle is one of my friends." said Ariel.

"I know Scuttle means well and he's part of marine life. But he has no choice. He has to live on land and fly to the skies. If you insist, perhaps you and he can meet in the secret grotto. That's where you sisters go to share their company with the other mermen." said King Triton.

"I can't do that. I'd embarrass my sisters." said Ariel.

"But have you ever considered meeting a young merman about your age and perhaps fall in love? I can find you a suitable prince or one of my nobles to meet you. They are excellent young mermen who take care of their gardens. The Seal Keeper, the crafter of Sea Shells. They are nice respectable men." said King Triton.

"What's wrong with exploration and discoveries father? We can't live without knowledge!" said Ariel.

"Ariel, you can be a researcher if you wish, but only for the sea! Land is not the place for you." said King Triton shaking his head.

"Oh Daddy. How can I make you understand?" asked Ariel.

"Is someone there?" asked King Triton as he spotted little Marlin and Dory by the doorway.

"Excuse me your majesty. I hope we are not interrupting." said Marlin.

"Oh no my little friend, you just arrived in time. As a matter of fact, my Daughter was about to leave." said King Triton.

"Princess Ariel! Oh you look so lovely! I love your red hair! It's very beautiful! I'm Dory!" said the happy little blue tang.

"Hello there." said Ariel.

"Oh my gosh! Princess Ariel! Hi! I"m Dory!" cried Dory.

"Please excuse her. She gets excited." said Marlin.

"It's okay. Nice to meet you again Dory." said Ariel as she shook Dory's yellow fin.

"What brings you before me dear Clownfish?" asked King Triton.

"Your majesty... it's my son... and possibly... it's also about the sea witch...

To Be Continued!


	32. Chapter 31: Atlantica Part 3

Chapter 31: Atlantica Part 3

Ursula was sitting on her good coral chair looking over one of her potions. In the afternoons, Ursula had that habit of cooking up a new potion with rare ingredients she would find on the sea floor. In a moment, Flotsam and Jetsam arrived with panic in their eyes looking at the witch.

"What's wrong with you two?" asked Ursual noticing their faces of desperation.

Before Flotsam can even speak, a large spear flew right into the room, destroying Ursula's cauldron.

"What in Neptune's beard?!" cried Ursula as hundreds of spears flew into her room. Ursula quickly swam out of hideout and right there in front of her was King Triton.

"Where's the guppy Ursula!?" cried out King Triton.

"You dare invade on a woman's privacy and destroy her house!? Naughty naughty little brother." said Ursula.

"Answer me!" cried Triton.

"I don't know anything about a guppy. But I do know this... your daughter Ariel has a heart that I wish to take away!" cried Ursula.

"How will you do it? Are you working for that woman? That witch Maleficent?" asked the King worriedly and Ursula sensed his uneasyness.

"Perhaps." she replied.

"No Ursula! As much as I dislike you, heed my warning! Maleficent is going to dry our oceans if you allow her to help you. In fact, she doesn't care about you! She wishes to take over the worlds!" cried Triton.

"What's this? Are you showing me concern? This is an insult!" sneered Ursula.

"Reconsider sister. I would welcome you back to Atlantica if you give up your dark magic. Throw away your wicked books, your horrible potions and at least accept my offer to help you!" said Triton.

"OH! Now your showing sympathy to me? Where was that since I was sent here days later?! I have been here in this wasteland for years and you never cared to at least offer me this! No dear brother. Your afraid Maleficent will destroy your kingdom. You are a hypocrite and for that, you will join the sleeping fishes who are either dead here in the sea, or in some fishermen's dinner plate!" exclaimed Ursula as she pulled a black Tritent with her powers. The black tritent she held in her hand was oozing with darkness.

"A tritent?! How did you get that?!" cried Triton.

"I studied about the origins of your tritent brother. I learned how it was crafted and I imitated the directions on making one. Of course, I made this to my liking. I should have done this years ago." said Ursula.

"Let's talk peacfully." said Triton as he armed himself with his own golden Tritent.

Ursula didn't listen. Instead, she fought Triton with her weapon. They both began to fight like two swordsmen and in that instant, Ursula stabbed Triton in the chest with her tritend. The royal dolphin guards watched in horror as King Triton oozed blood from his chest. But the king didn't fall. He stood his ground and looked at Ursual in rage.

"I cannot allow you to take away Atlantica and sell it to a monster! Years ago, our worlds were all created by the imagination of innocent children who lost their familes in a war. By destorying Atlantica, you are destroying the power of imagination that belonged to one such child. You will be put to death for this." said King Triton.

Ursula shrieked in happiness until Ariel herself appeard and pushed Ursula with a powerful aquatic push.

"Leave my father alone!" she cried.

"We'll help you out!" cried Sora who was behind her along with Donald and Goofy.

"Who are you guys?" asked Ariel.

"We are friends of your kingdom." said Donald Duck.

"Whoever you guys are, you are welcome in my kingdom as my friends. Please help me save my father." said Ariel.

Goofy looked at King Triton and saw the terrible wounds Triton was having. "Donald, you should heal him up." said Goofy.

"Right." said Donald as he looked over King Triton and swam towards him to heal him.

"The Keyblade boy!? You are next in my death list! Once your gone, I will capture Ariel and have her sent to Maleficent! And after that, I will kill the witch myself and I will rule the worlds!" cried Ursula.

"You don't work for Maleficent?" asked Sora.

"Of course NOT! Why every single villain who works for her plans to betray her in the end! What do you expect? A group of villains working together to rule our worlds? Yes and no. We do things our way! And here in Atlantica, I RULE! Let the ocean, and all it's spoils bow down to my unlimited power!" cried Ursula.

"She sounds like that Jafar guy from Agrabah." said Goofy.

"I heard that! I am nothing like that weak skeletal old man!" cried Ursula.

Ariel quickly grabbed King Triton's trident and charges against Ursula to attack her. "You will leave my father alone you monster!" cried Ariel.

"You are one to talk sweet cheeks. Didn't you come to me for help when you wanted to see your Prince?" asked Ursula.

"That reminds me..." said Ariel as she grabbed a small sea shell and flew bubble from it.

"What is that?" asked Ursula.

"I had backup in case you would do something bad to all of us." said Ariel as a spear from the surface of the water dove right in hitting Ursula's arm. She looked up and saw a young man with a white shirt, holding a sword in his hand.

"Eric!" cried Ariel.

"So you and he... well you did meet him on your own. Pretty brave for a mermaid. But not smart!" said Ursula as she grabbed Eric with her tentacles. Sora quickly hit the large woman with his Keyblade, allowing Eric to escape.

"You and that boy... is this true?!" cried King Triton.

"Father... we'll talk about it later." said Ariel.

King Triton shook his head in disbelief but quickly got back into action attacking Ursula as soon as he got the tritent from Ariel.

"You people are defying your future queen!" cried Ursula.

"No, you are defying the power of imagination." said King Triton as he shot a powerful bold of electricity on Ursula, shocking her. After he was done, Ursula was finally powerless and she fell on the sea floor unconcious.

"Guards, take her away!" commanded King Triton as they grabbed wicked Ursula and put her in chains.

"Now, about the boy..." said King Triton.

"I know. But father, he loves me. And I love him." said Ariel.

"I'm not talking about Prince Eric dear. I'm talking about the boy with the keyblade." said King Triton.

Sora bowed his head.

King Triton swam towards him and smiled as he patted his shoulder.

"Marlyn told me you were helping him find his son. And for that, I also thank you. I understant you came to seal the keyhole as well." said King Triton.

"Yes... do you know where that could be?" asked Sora.

"Come with me child." said King Triton as he pulled Sora towards a hidden grotto in the ocean floor, a few miles away from where they were fighting.

Ariel followed close behind. "The Keyhole was there the whole time?" asked Ariel.

"Yes my dear. I had to hide it from the dark forces years ago. You see, a powerful and evil Keyblade master tried to take over Atlantica, and I hid it away." said King Triton.

"You mean Xehanort." said Sora.

"Yes. He was going to destroy us, and I didn't allow him to touch our ocean." said King Triton as he used his tritent to summon the Keyblade.

"Here, seal it away child." said the King.

Sora nodded and sealed the Keyhole, which disappeared in a number of coloful bubbles.

"Your majesty... have you found Nemo?" asked Sora.

King Triton shook his head sadly. "We are still searching." he said.

"I'll talk with Marlyn." offered Goofy.

"What?" asked Donald.

"I know what's it's like to loose a son." said Goofy as he swam away. Donald shook his head and Sora watched worriedly as Goofy swam towards Atlantica.

* * *

"So he was not there." said Marlyn sadly as he swam back and forth in distress. Goofy looked at Marlyn and patted him with a fin.

"Does your son love you?" asked Goofy.

"Well... I tried to protect him from something. And he was mad at me. He screamed out that he hated me." said Marlyn.

Goofy nodded. "I know that all too well. My son, he repetedly told me that many times." said Goofy.

"What? And what do you do when he does that?" asked Marlyn in surprise.

"I shake it off. I know he's still a boy, and he's still immature. But the day will come when he will regret saying those things to me. I hope he will find out for himself. I'm also searching for him." said Goofy sadly.

"That's very rough." said Marlyn.

"It is. But I can't be sad. He grew up. And if he wants me out of his life, it's his choice. But your son is little. And I'm sure you will find him. One way or another." said Goofy.

Marlyn smiled. "I believe so." he said.

"And you got friends with you. Dory and that huge shark. And I take it you have more friends too." said Goofy.

"I do. I have a dog like sea turtle for a friend. And another sea turtle I know." said Marlyn.

"Aww shucks. Thanks." said Goofy.

"No, thank you. I think I know what to do." said Marlyn.

In a few moments, Marlyn, Dory, Bruce and a sea turtle called Crush came together.

"My son is missing. And I'm going to need all the help we can get." said Marlyn.

"I thought you never going to ask us for help. But I'll be happy to help you little man." said Crush.

"Nemo is here in this world. It's a huge one, but we will find him." said Bruce.

"Yeah! Elmo will be back home safe and sound!" cried Dory with pride.

"Thanks you guys. Thank you all for sacrificing your time." said Marlyn.

"What are friends for?" asked Crush.

"Let's move out!" cried Marlyn happily as he and his three brave friends swam into the unknown.

"There they go, ready for thier adventure. And I'm sure they'll find him. This world is too small." said Sora.

"Let's head back to the Gummi Ship. We still have a few things left to do." said Donald.

"Yeah. That Ursula woman said there were other villians." said Goofy.

"And if that's true, we are running out of time. Let's go guys." said Sora as the friends swam back into their Gummi Ship, ready for another adventure.


	33. Chapter 32: The Jolly Roger

**Chapter 32****: The Jolly Roger (The following world is based on Peter Pan 1993)**

The Gummi Ship was flying back into space and Sora looked outside the windows overlooking the magnificent stars. Donald was asleep on his chair and Goofy was awake as he handed Sora some soup.

"Have some. That adventure under the sea was sure something else." said Goofy.

"Thanks Goofy." replied Sora.

"You should sleep afterwards. You know the saying, you never know who you will run into next." said Goofy.

"Thanks." said Sora. As Goofy sat down on his seat, Sora decided to ask him a question.

"So... you have two kids?" he asked.

"Yeah. Maxxie and Junior. My youngest is at home taking my place as Captain of the Guard. Maxxie however... he's gone MIA." said Goofy.

"What happened to him?" asked Sora.

"Maxxie wanted to have his own life, and he wanted me out of it. He was always embarrassed of me. I did leave him alone, but he just wanted to sort things out on his own. However, I then learned that he went missing and no one knew where he went and what happened to him. It happened around the same time our King was gone. I joined Donald not just to look for our friend, but to also look for my son too where ever he is." said Goofy.

"I hope we find him then." said Sora.

"And your family. I bet your Dad is worried about you too." said Goofy.

"Yeah. I wonder where he is. If he's still around, he's probably frantic that I'm lost and so is my mother. I don't know if she's with him." said Sora.

Donald opened his eyes slowly and screamed. "What the heck is that!"

Sora and Goofy turned around to see a giant ship appear out of nowhere. Sora looked at it and couldn't believe his own eyes.

"It's a pirate ship!" cried Sora.

"What? In outer space?!" cried Goofy.

The pirate ship then crashed into the Gummi Ship and everyone had no choice but to jump off from the Gummi Ship.

* * *

Upon landing on the ship, Sora, Donald and Goofy were together with their guard up.

Just then, they heard a voice coming from on top of the deck.

"Sora. You made it." it was Riku standing there looking at Sora with anger in his eyes.

"Why are you here?" asked Sora.

"I'm here because of her." said Riku.

"Kairi. Where is she! I think you know where she is." said Sora.

"She's at Hollow Bastion right now. A world far from here." said Riku.

"Okay. Now we know where Kairi is, but why are you siding with the Heartless? Sooner or later they will swallow your heart! Please Riku, listen to me for once. I have met people who were close to the Heartless, and they died. I don't want to see you fall like them." said Sora.

"My heart is too strong for that." said Riku shaking his head.

"Please!" cried Sora as he ran.

Just then, Captain Hook appeared and stopped Sora in his tracks.

"No running abourd my vessel boy! I just had this ship waxed this morning. Smee, throw them in the cell!" cried Captain Hook. Mr. Smee, his second in command and first mate pulled a lever and a trap door opened. Sora fell within moments and Donald and Goofy were sent down there as well.

"Let's get under way already! And keep Sora locked up until we're ready to land." said Riku as he turned around haughtily.

Captain Hook soffed. "That brat thinks he can order me around." he sneered.

"What should we do Captain?" asked Smee.

"Nothing! The whole ship is crawling with Heartless and he's Maleficent's new favorite." said Hook.

"But Captain, you know who is also down there." said Smee. Just then, Hook made a jump. He looked around in fright and took a deep breath.

"What is it Captain?" asked Smee.

"Did you hear that infernal sound just now?" asked Captain Hook.

"Why no Captain. I haven't." said Smee.

"Then have I imagined it just now? Oh my poor nerves..."

* * *

Sora stood up and looked outside the door.

"The coast is clear." said Sora.

"That kid! Who does he think he is!?" cried Donald.

"Don't mind Riku. He's always been that way. He acts like nothing ever troubles him, but they do. I'm worried that he'll get himself into deeper trouble though." said Sora.

"Well we better hurry. At least we know your princess is alive." said Goofy.

"Kairi... why would Riku say she's at a different world? Did he really find her?" Sora said aloud.

"I'll tell you what happened..." said a voice from behind them. Donald jumped and Goofy turned around to see a boy floating in the air.

"Who the heck are you!?" cried Donald.

"I'm the answer to your prayers. I'm Peter Pan." said the boy.

"I'm Goofy. This is Donald and Sora." said Goofy with a smile and a wave.

"So your friends with that silver haired poumpous wind bag?" asked Peter.

"Yes. And he's got a friend of mine too." said Sora.

"I'll tell you what has happened. You see, Captain Hook is working for a horned witch and they have been capturing princesses from different places. They even took a friend of mine on board. The boy, Riku, is being played. That witch had your friend asleep like a lifeless doll." said Peter.

"Lifeless doll?!" cried Sora.

"I'm sorry buddy. But I think those monsters with the black hearts had something to do with it." said Peter.

"Your wrong! She's still alive!" cried Sora.

"Calm down. Maybe she is. People disapper when those things attack." said Peter.

"He's right Sora! Kairi is still alive. I bet Maleficent has her under some spell." said Goofy.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's rescue her!" cried Donald.

"Wait, I'm still waiting for my friend, Tinker Bell. She's been my eyes and ears in this ship for a long time." said Peter.

Just then, a small glowing ball of light appeard and everyone could see a young woman in a cute green leafy dress appear out of nowhere among the glowing light.

"Everyone, this is Tinker Bell." said Peter Pan.

Tinker didn't speak like a person however. Instead she sounded a lot like an acutal little bell, but Peter Pan understood her well.

_"Wendy told me that they are going to take her to Hallow Bastion. If we don't hurry, she'll end up like that other poor girl."_"Thanks Tink. She told me my friend is still here. Want to come along guys?" asked Peter.

"For sure! I want to get to the bottom of this mess." said Sora.

"Very nice! But you guys probably need to learn how to fly." said Peter Pan.

_"Oh no! I'm not some sort of Pixie Dust factory! Besides, you know Pixie Dust is very special for us fairies." _said Tinker Bell.

Peter Pan ignored her and grabbed her by her wings. "Come one. We need your power!" cried Peter Pan.

_"Fine! I'll do it! But you owe me." _she said.

"What do I owe you?" asked Peter Pan.

_"Perhaps a date, by Mermaid Lagoon." _said Tinker Bell.

"After we save Wendy." said Peter Pan.

Tinker Bell rolled her eyes and flew into the air sprinkling pixie dust on the boys. After that, Sora, Doanld and Goofy began to float in the air slowly.

"Wow! This is incredible!" cried Sora.

Peter Pan looked at Sora's face and he couldn't help but feel like he has seen that face before.

"Hey Sora... you look familiar... It feels like I've met you before... " said Peter Pan.

"What are you talking about? This is the first time we actually meet." said Sora.

"I know, but you look really... It's nothing." said Peter Pan as he flew out into the door and the others followed.

_"What is it? It looked like you saw a ghost." _said Tinker Bell.

"I'll tell you later." said Peter Pan.

* * *

"What! So Wendy isn't one of the chosen ones?" asked Captain Hook to Riku in his cabin.

"Maleficent said they have enough. But it doesn't matter. The extra hearts there are the better. We don't need to bring her. It's optional." said Riku.

"First she goes on that there are seven princesses, then she wants more power, and now she tells me to leave this one behind? Oh no! After all the trouble of capturing her, it's only fair I bring Wendy to her as a bonus! Besides, she owes us good money for all this kidnapping." said Captain Hook.

"I don't really care. As long as I"m helping Kairi, I'm okay with that." said Riku.

Captain Hook scoffed. "Your wasting your time boy. The Heartless have already devoured that girl's heart. I'd stake me other hand it's lost forever." said Captain Hook.

"I refuse to belive it." said Riku.

"Belive it boy! I have lost a lot of good men to those filthy bugs!" said Captain Hook. Just then, Smee burst into the room.

"Captain! Sora and the others have escaped, and what's more Peter Pan is with them!" cried Smee.

"So he escaped as well? Why am I not surprised. Blast that Peter Pan! Have the Heartless guard all the doors and have them attack." said Captain Hook.

"I'm leaving. I'll get to Hallow Bastion by portal." said Riku as he opened a dark corrider.

"Not that I care about you Riku, but Maleficent did warn you not to go through there. You can kill yourself." said Captain Hook.

"I need to get off this ship. I think you lost." said Riku.

"Very well. One less bildge rat to worry about! Smee! Get me good golden Hook! I will make this the last battle Peter Pan has ever seen!" screamed Captain Hook.

* * *

Everyone quickly fought the Heartless in the hallways of the ship and eventually they all found themselves outside. In that moment, Peter Pan looked around and saw Captain Hook with Wendy by his side.

"Peter Pan! You must fly away! This is a trap!" cried Wendy.

"Silence little lady!" sneered Captain Hook.

"Well looks like the old codfish finally lost his nerve." said Peter Pan.

Captain Hook then put his golden Hook around Wendy's neck.

"One move, and Wendy will have a beatiful new dress with red polka dots." said Hook.

"You coward!" cried Goofy.

"You fish poop!" cried Sora.

"You *%$#@!@... in that moment, Donald Duck began to curse out loud. He said horrible unimaginable things and Goofy had to calm him down by covering his beak.

"Calm down Donald!" he cried.

"Let him! That man deserves it!" cried Sora.

Captain Hook began to laugh heartily. He laughed so hear, he actuall teared up. "Call me what you will. I am a Pirate." said Captian Hook.

"That duck needs soap in his mouth." said Peter Pan shaking his head.

"Because this duck put me in such a pleasant mood, perhaps I could be merciful. Just hand over the Keyblade and I'll spare your lives." said Captain Hook.

"Fine. You want it. You can have it!" cried Sora.

"No! Don't! The Keyblade is a weapon to protect the light! You give that to Hook, he will have power over Neverland!" cried Peter Pan.

"And the worlds. Don't forget worlds." said Captain Hook.

"Peter is right. You can't give him your holy weapon." said Wendy.

"Are you all forsaking your lives?" asked Captain Hook in disbelief.

"I can't have you guys give up your lives for the Keyblade! It's not fair!" cried Sora as he summoned his weapon and walked towards Captain Hook. He pushed Wendy out of the way and Captain Hook was smiling a toothy grin.

"At long last, the key to rule all worlds is mine!" he said with saliva in his mouth.

"Sora, don't!" cried Peter Pan.

"But he'll kill you all if I don't give the key to him." said Sora.

"You lost faith in us already?! We fought Heartless in so many worlds now! You should have a little trust!" said Donald.

"And faith." said Wendy.

"And Pixie Dust." said Peter with a wink.

Sora understood and he looked at his Keyblade and Captain Hook. "Well what are you waiting for you scallywag? Hand it over..." said Captain Hook desperatley.

"No!" cried Sora as he hit's Captain Hook by the ribs, making the Captain trip and fall over board.

As Captain Hool fell on the ocean, he heard a sound that was eerily familar. And it sounded like a clock. "No! Anything but that! NO!" he cried.

He then jumped into the air and a large green crocodile appeard out of nowhere trying to eat Captain Hook!

"The Crocodile that took me hand is here! Monster! Get away!" cried Captain Hook as his pants fell down, revealing he was wearing boxers with funny little pirate skulls all over. Captain Hook somehow ran for his life on the water while the Crocodile chased after him. Smee quickly grabbed a rowboat and quickly followed him.

"I'm coming Captain!" he cried.

"Well that was easy." said Sora.

"Yeah! All you need was faith, trust and pixie dust!" said Peter giving Sora a thumbs up.

Sora smiled and flew into the air with excitment. As he landed he gave Peter Pan a hug.

"I can't believe it! I can still fly!" cried Sora.

"You can fly when you belive." said Peter.

"Hey Peter, is there a Keyhole in this world perhaps?" asked Goofy.

"Keyhole? The one in Neverland was sealed up and so was the one in London. We're good." said Peter Pan.

"How do you know so much about the Keyblade?" asked Donald suspiciously.

"Long ago, ten years ago actually, I had a friend who was a Keyblade wielder like Sora. He does look like him a little. His name was Ventus." said Peter Pan.

"Ventus?! He was here?!" cried Sora.

"Yeah. Long ago. Why?" asked Peter Pan.

"Ven is my older brother!" cried Sora with tears in his eyes.

"Well! No wonder why you looked familar!" said Peter Pan.

"You were right." said Sora with a smile.

"So this world is wrapped up." said Donald.

"Not so fast. What about Wendy?" asked Goofy.

"I'm going home to London. It's not far from here." said Wendy.

"I'll take you home safe and sound Wendy. No problem. But are you sure you want to go home? If you say in Neverland, you could be our mother, and maybe, the first lost girl." said Peter Pan.

"I would love to Peter, but I have a family to go home too. My brohters need me and so do my parents. We all grow up eventually." she said.

"I understand. Don't worry. We can fly home together." said Peter Pan.

Tinker Bell flew towards Wendy and kissed her nose.

"Thank you everyone for everything you all did." said Tinker Bell.

"What are you going to do Sora?" asked Peter Pan.

Sora nodded and summoned his Keyblade. "I'm going to rescue two of my friends. Riku is a slave to the Heartless and Kairi is in danger. Once I save them, we will search for our familes." said Sora with pride.

Goofy and Donald both gave eachother a happy glance. "He's growing up too." said Goofy.

"And about time." said Donald.

"Hey." said Sora with a chuckle.

Everyone began to laugh and Sora felt at ease as he looked up at the sky. "Kairi, I'm coming..." he said to himself...

* * *

Riku was at Maleficent's feet in Hollow Bastion and he was panting very hard.

"I warned you that using a dark corridor was a bad idea. But you didn't listen." she said.

Riku got up and then in that instant, they heard a roar. A very loud and powerful roar.

"A castaway. Although his world was taken over by darkness, his heart didn't vanish. He is here to save his precious princess. It was a sheer force of will that brought him here. And his anger... its very powerful." said Maleficent.

Just then, Palpatine appeard from the shadows. Riku almost didn't see him due to the black cloak he was wearing.

"I sense a disturbance my dear witch. This beast who appeard in your castle has an anger that is very strong. If you would kill the animal, his rage will vanish. Bring him here alive and I will extract his anger for good use." said Palpatine.

"And what will you do with that anger dear Emperor?" asked Maleficent.

"We will have power to overcome Xehanort! He threatens to destroy our worlds and galaxies! Do you not see the importance of all this?" asked Palpatine.

"No need to be paranoid." said Maleficent.

"I am not paranoid. I am being cautious my dear. Do not underestimate the power of light. You see, light always finds a way to overcome the darkness when one is not careful. In order to control darkness, you must have more of it, destroying the little light there is. The beast down there has a light that protected him to arrive here. And the boy with the key... I sense he will arrive as well. In a matter of time he will arrive to save his beloved." said Palpatine.

"Where is your apprentice? This Vader?" asked Maleficent.

"He is gaurding the entrance to castle gates." said Palpatine.

"I will put you in charge here then my dear lord. Riku, kill the beast." said Maleficent.

Riku nodded and turned around to face his next enemy.

"Kill the boy as well. His light is an obstacle that would destroy your plans." said Palpatine.

"I will use him as I see fit." said Maleficent.

"It is incredible to see how naive you are. Soon your kingdom that you worked so hard to preserve will fall and so will you." said Palpatine.

"Then what do your propose?" asked Maleficent.

"Extra light is always in good supply." said Palpatine as he snapped his fingers and a heartless appeared with a young woman in a long beautful white dress.

Princess Leia scoweld at both Palpatine and Maleficent.

"How the mighty emperor has fallen! Joining forces with a witch of unpredictable power! You will fall from grace soon Palpatine." said Leia.

"My what a spark of light you have dear Princess. And that light is the extra boost we need to secure the rule of all worlds." said Maleficent.

"Pay that girl no mind. Princess Leia was a threat in my galaxy. Today, she is no longer leader of her reble forces. She is now a paun for a larger operation!" declared Palpatine.

"Just wait! The Keyblade Wielder will come and destroy you all!" she cried as the Heartless took her away.

"She is unfortunately right Maleficent. If you do not take immediate action, I have forseen great danger in your plan." said Palpatine.

"No matter. I will see this plan go on with no delay." said Maleficent.

"Then don't blame me if anything goes wrong. I have warned you after all." said Palpatine as he vanished into the darkness. Maleficent smiled as she sat on her throne.

"Soon, the worlds will all be mine. And as for Sheev Palpatine... I'll see if I can remove him from this galaxy once and for all along with Xehanort..." she whispered to herself.


	34. Chapter 33: Hollow Bastion 1

**Chapter 33: Hollow Bastion (Part 1: The TRUE Keyblade Master)**

The Gummi Ship landed on a small platform in the middle of a giant area with waterfalls. Only, instead of falling, they were rising. The sight was beautiful to behold and somehow this didn't really surprise Sora that much. He has seen so much before coming here. He met talking bugs, shrunk in size in Wonderland, met a Genie that could do almost anything, met a boy made of wood that can actually walk like a real person, swam as a merboy in Atlantica, and finally he flew onboard the Jolly Roger. Sora didn't know it at the time, but this was actually the beginning of something much bigger than himself. He felt ready to face whatever was coming next. He looked up at the rising falls and noticed a large gloomy castle roaming over the falls. He realized that this was Hollow Bastion, the world where the Princesses were being kept prisoner. And this meant a few things. Maleficent was there, along with a power crazed Riku. Who knew. Perhaps even old man Xehanort was here as well. If he was, Sora would demand for him to put things back the way they were. Whatever was up in that castle, Sora knew it couldn't be good. And it was true, for they heard a roar from a powerful creature.

"What was that?" asked Donald.

"It could be a Heartless, maybe attacking someone." said Goofy worriedly.

"Let's check it out guys." said Sora as he walked forward. Goofy and Donald exchanged looks and followed Sora up the floating ice platforms. Sora then decided to try flying. He fell off an Ice Platform intentionally and luckily for him, he flew into the air.

"Hey! That's dangerous! Be careful Sora!" cried Goofy.

"You guys can fly too." said Sora.

"I'm a Duck. Flying is in my nature." said Donald.

"Since when was the last time you flew?" asked Goofy.

"Haha. Very funny." said Donald. The roar got louder and much more intense. In that moment, Sora, Donald and Goofy all flew towards the top of the platforms, leading towards the castle.

Sora then saw what appeared to be Riku standing in front of a giant monster with horns. At first, he thought it was a Heartless, until he heard their conversation.

"How did you get here. You had no help from the Heartless." said Riku.

"I simply believed." bellowed the creature and then he continued. "Belle was taken from me, and I am here to save her. Our world is now gone, but the light brought me here. If that's the case, then I will save her from the darkness."

"Take her if you can!" cried Riku as he attacked the beast with his sharp winged sword! The Beast fell on the floor, not seeing the attack happen.

"Stop!" cried Sora angrily.

"So your here at last. Good, now things will be interesting." said Riku.

Sora drew his Keyblade. "Leave him alone! He didn't do anything! And you better back off Riku! I'm done trying to talk to you!" cried Sora.

"Your done talking to me? Well isn't that a laugh. You always looked down on me from the beginning. You were nothing back then, and you are nothing now." said Riku.

"Your not making any sense to me." said Sora.

"Let the Keyblade choose it's real master! I will have the power!" cried Riku as he pulled his hand. Just then, Sora felt the Keyblade move. Sora quickly held on to it and then in that moment, it disappeared in his hands. Donald and Goofy were taken aback as Riku now held the Keyblade in his hands.

"Maleficent was right all along. You don't have what it takes to save Kairi!" he cried.

"But how! I fought my way here with the Keyblade! This doesn't make sense!" cried Sora.

"You were just the delivery boy. The Keyblade chose you so you can take it to me." said Riku.

"It can't be... but... my brother was a Keyblade Wielder. How come I don't have the power?" asked Sora sadly.

"You are weak and defensless Sora! It's up to me now! Only the true Keyblade Master could seal the keyhole and change the world." said Riku as he turned around to leave.

Sora fell to the ground, broken and defeated.

"Goofy, let's go." said Donald. Sora felt a lump in his throat.

"We have to remember our mission." said Donald coldly. Goofy looked at Donald in disbelief.

"What are you saying?" cried Goofy.

"The king told us to follow the Keyblade Wielder. Riku is the chosen one. If he seals the Keyhole, he might help us find King Mickey." said Donald.

Goofy didn't budge. Instead, he helped Sora up from the ground and held him with his arm.

"I'm not going." he said angrily.

Donald turned to Goofy with a scowl and an angry look. "King Mickey told us to follow the Keyblade Wielder." he said calmly, yet with a tense tone in his voice.

Goofy shook his head. "That boy is with the Heartless. Donald, you think King Mickey would want us to go with someone who controls these monsters? He wouldn't want that." said Goofy.

"Now listen to me you big palloka..." said Donald.

"I WILL NOT LEAVE SORA!" screamed Goofy at Donald. Sora never saw Goofy angry before. This was a truly different Goofy indeed and Donald was taken aback.

"So, you made your choice?" asked Donald sadly.

"I love this boy so much Donald. I can't leave him alone like this. Perhaps in some alternate universe I'll follow you. But this is reality. I may be stupid and I can be an idiot at times! That I know. But one thing I do know is that Sora is still a boy. He lost his family and his friends in one day. And you would go follow that boy who rejects him!? This proves one thing Donald Duck. You are no better than the Heartless!" cried Goofy.

Donald began to cry. "You... your really meaning that?! Your really going to... choose a boy over a King's duty?! And not because he's the King! Mickey was our friend! Our hero! Don't you want to see Mickey again?" cried Donald.

"I do. But not like this." said Goofy. The Beast stood up slowly and turned to see the drama unfold before him.

Donald looked at Goofy, and then at Sora, who was breaking down in tears. Donald couldn't believe what was going on.

"Sora... I didn't mean to..." Donald was about to say something when Sora glared at him angrily. Donald got the message shook his head and followed Riku, leaving Sora and Goofy behind.

"It seems your friend made his choice." said the Beast as he slowly came to.

Sora then hugged Goofy tightly and cried on his chest, sobbing like a little boy. This was just like back in Traverse Town. Goofy hugged him back tightly. The Beast saw this beautiful affection of love and couldn't help but smile warmly.

"If you want your duck friend back, let's join forces. I take it your here to save someone too." said the Beast.

Sora nodded and the Beast patted his back.

"That boy back there was wrong. You will prove him wrong." said the Beast.

* * *

Donald was walking towards the castle alone and in thought. The last time he saw Goofy mad was so long ago... when his wife passed away on a dark cold winter's day. Max and Junior lost their mother, and Goofy was broken. Donald remembered when Pete, an old enemy yet friend of them had to snap Goofy out of it. That was so long ago. Donald stopped in his tracks and looked back to see the Beast, Goofy and Sora marching towards the castle. They all stopped and looked at Donald.

"Tell the king I'm sorry." said Goofy.

"Hold on you idiot! We'll tell him together!" cried Donald as he ran towards Sora and hugged him tightly from the waist down as he was beginning to cry.

"You know! All for one and one for all!" he cried.

"You duck." said Sora.

"Touching. We have your duck friend back. Now Sora, what do you want to do? "asked the Beast.

"We are going to stop Riku." said Sora angrily.

* * *

In the Grand Hall, Riku stood there as Sora and the others entered.

"Quit while you can." sneered Riku.

"Not without Kairi and the Princesses." said Sora.

"The darkness will destroy you." said Riku, as black armor shielded his body. On his chest was the black mark of the Heartless.

"Your wrong Riku! The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart. My heart will stay with my friends. It will never die!" cried Sora now with confidence.

Riku scoffed. "How will you fight without a weapon then? Have Donald and Goofy fight your battles as if you were a little boy?"

Sora answered: "I know now I don't need the Keyblade. I got a better weapon. My Heart!"

Riku laughed. "Your heart? What good will that weak little thing do for you?"

Sora shook his head in disbelief. Riku truly has changed, just as Kairi mentioned to him what seemed like years ago.

"Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone. It's grown with each new experience. And it's found a home with all the friends I've made. I've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of mine. And if they think of me now and then, if they don't forget me, then our hearts will be one. I don't need a weapon. My friend are my power!" declared Sora.

Riku angrily looked at Sora, and then, to his horror, the Keyblade vanishes from his hands. Riku tried to summon it back, but to no use. Instead, right before him, Sora had the Keyblade back in his own hands.

"Why? It was mine..." said Riku.

"His heart won him back his Keyblade. You now only have your toothpick of a sword." said the Beast.

"You will all pay for this!" cried Riku as he then charged against them.

"Everyone stand back. Riku is mine!" cried Sora as he attacked Riku. They both began to fight. The Keyblade against a sword. The boys were fighting exactly like how they would play in the islands. Only this time, it was not a game. All of this was real. Eventually, Sora knocked Riku out and he fell on the ground defeated.

Riku got up, screamed in frustration and ran away like a coward into the shadows. Sora wiped the blood off his nose and looked back at his friends. "Let's go everyone." said Sora.

* * *

Riku ran deep into the hallways, running non stop in frustration. "Why? I had it! Why him?!" he cried.

Just then, Palpatine appeared from the shadows. "I have the answer to that child. The strong hearts always win the battles." said Palpatine.

"Why? Are you sayhing my heart was weaker then his?!" cried Riku.

"For that instant, it was." nodded Palpatine. Riku shook his head angrily and in disbelief.

"Riku, I have the remedy to what ails you. And I will let you in a secret. I truly am in league with Master Xehanort." said Palpatine.

"What?" asked Riku.

"You see dear boy, Xehanort and I go way back. We were friends in our youth and he learned many things from me. In fact, he was just as weak and helpless as you are. But you can have his power. You only need to fall into a deep sleep." said Palpatine as he put his finger on Riku's forhead. When he did that, Riku fell to the floor helplessly.

Palpatine then used both his hands and mumbled a few ancient Sith words to summon what appeard to be a green soul.

"Xehanort... I have done it my friend. I have found your vessel!" he said proudly.

The green soul turned out to be Xehanort's soul, now in the hands of Palpatine.

"I am safe and sound in my chamber with lock and key. Vanitas is gaurding the doors. Now all I need to do is take this body, and take over!" said Xehanort.

"Hurry. We haven't much time." said Palpatine as Xehanort then went inside Riku's body.

Maleficent arrived to witness Xehanort's awakening. "I could have done that." she said.

"My dear, you must not worry. Darth Vader is guarding down stairs and you have some of your gaurds protecting a few chambers here and there. With Xehanort now on our side as a young man, the plan for domination for all worlds will not be stopped!" declared Palpatine proudly.

"Let us hope so." said Maleficent with a smile.


	35. Chapter 34: Hollow Bastion 2

**Chapter 34: Hollow Bastion** **(Darth Vader) **

Sora, Donald and Goofy along with the Beast fought their way deep within the castle. It was a terrible place with evil contraptions with a sense of wickedness all over.

"This castle is just as gloomy as mine." said the Beast.

"You own a castle?" asked Goofy.

"In my world, yes. I don't care about losing my possessions. All I care about is bringing Belle back home safe and sound. All our friends are counting on it." said the Beast.

"Where are your friends now?" asked Donald.

"After our world fell into darkness, we all took refuge in a world called Traverse Town. Belle was not there, but we heard rumors of princecess going missing. Belle is not a Princess, but still we were worried. I took it upon myself to leave Traverse Town." said Beast.

"Without a Gummi Ship?! That's incredible!" cried Donald.

The four of them quickly arrived in a stone platform and it turned out to be some sort of elevator upon hitting a switch.

"Everyone get ready. Riku or Maleficent could be around here." said Sora.

Once they reached the top, they found themselves outside the castle again, but this time they were high above. And then they ran into him.

"Who in the world is that?" asked Donald looking at the black armored being standing there. He was a tall forbidding figure with a mask that was black as night, and he sounded as if he was breathing heavily through the mask.

"Stand aside!" commanded the Beast. The dark being stood there, breathing deeply.

"Maybe he's a statue? Ayuck! Maybe this is a joke." said Goofy.

"He looks way to real to me." said Donald.

"Who are you?" cried Sora.

The Dark being then moved slightly and grabbed what appeared to be a metal stick. Sora looked at it curiously and then to his horror, a red light appeard out of the stick with a humming sound.

The dark one didn't speak at all. Instead, he put himself in a fighting position.

"He's a foe after all. Get ready." said Beast.

"Everyone stand back. I can handle him." said Goofy.

"What? Alone?!" cried Donald.

"My shield can block swords like that. I'll handle this feller." said Goofy.

"No Goofy. We fight together." said Sora.

"No guys. Go save the princesses and your friends. Besides, it's been a while since I actually fought a real fight. I don't like fightin. But I do it to protect my friends and family. So go on ahead!" said Goofy.

"Let's go Sora. Goofy knows what he's doing." said the Beast as he pulled Sora's shoulder.

"I can't leave him." said Sora.

"Me niether." said Donald.

"If we stay here, this dark being will come directly at us, and perhaps kill us insantly. Goofy's shield is the best chance we got. And now is not the time for emotions. We are in a war zone." said the Beast.

"I'll catch up with you all later!" cried Goofy with a smile.

"You be careful. If you die, I'll kill you!" cried Donald.

Sora quickly gave Goofy a hug. "Please come back to us." he pleaded.

"I will. Don't worry." said Goofy.

Sora nodded and ran with Donald and the Beast into a hallway. Goofy stood his ground and looked at the dark being.

"Why did you stay to fight me?" asked the dark one with a deep and powerful voice.

"Because they are my friends and family. I love them to the moon and back and I will fight for them!" said Goofy proudly.

"If you die here, they might die. This castle is guarded with creatures of the night. They will never make it." said the dark one.

"They will. I belive in them." said Goofy.

"Belief is a weakness. Only the power of the force is strong! You don't have anything force related. Destroying you will be all too easy." said the dark being.

"Ya know, before we fight, we should know names. I'm Goofy."

The dark one positioned himself in a fighting stance. "I NEVER introduce myself. I need no introduction."

And with that, DARTH VADER swinged his red hot lightsaber straight at Goofy.

As pridicted, Goofy's shield did blcok the lightsaber and Goofy tried to hit him on the chest, but Vader jumped high in the air and avoided the hit.

"It is true. Your shield did defend you. Impressive, but how good will you do without it." said Vader. And with that he pulled his hand, clenched his fists and Goofy's shield was about to fly off from his hand.

Goofy held on tightly to his shield and charched straight at Vader. Seeing this, the Sith lord quickly stopped using his force pull and tried to hit Goofy with the lightsaber. Goofy defended himself quickly as the lightsaber was right on his sheild. Goofy could feel the heat coming from the sword, yet he didn't budge.

"What drives you to fight? What exactly protects you. This isn't the force. Tell me. What is this power you have?" asked Vader.

"It's the power of light!" cried Goofy as he pushed the lightsaber away.

"Nonsense. For what I have seen, darkness is strong enough to destroy one world. Where is the light to protect those worlds?" said Vader.

"Sora is the key. He will save the worlds!" cried Goofy.

"Putting faith in that boy will be everyone's downfall." said Vader.

"I'm not afraid to die. If I die, at least I tried fighting for what I know is right!" said Goofy.

"I am DEATH." said Vader. He then used the force to choke on Goofy.

"Let's see how powerful your light is without your sheild!" said Vader in triumph as he held poor Goofy in the air with his force choke.

Goofy gasped for air and tried desperately to move. It then dawned on him quickly. "Play Dead." he tought in his mind. He then pretended to have lost the fight and stopped moving. Upon seeing this, Vader threw Goofy towards the wall.

"This was not a fight. It was a chore after all." said Vader. Just then, Goofy stood up, and threw his sheild directly at Vader's helmet. When he did that, the back side of the helmet fell off and Vader was caught off guard.

Goofy quickly ran for his shield and quickly attacked Vader by hitting him directly at the face. The other half of the helmet fell off, and Vader's face was reveald.

"Gwarsh!" cried Goofy.

Vader stood his ground and looked at Goofy with fiery orange red eyes.

"Did you actually fool me by playing dead?" asked Vader as he used the force to pull back his helmet.

"I won't stop until I save my friends and family." said Goofy.

Vader, now with his helmet back on, turned off his lightsaber.

"It is extremely rare when I meet an opponent that has outsmarted me. And for the first time in years, I finally met an opponent that I can respect." said Vader as he stood there motionless.

Goofy didn't know what else to do. He grabbed his sheild just in case.

"Go! Go to your family." said Vader as he vanished into the darkness.

Goofy didn't celebrate. Instead, he ran quickly into the hallways to catch up on his friends.

* * *


	36. Chapter 35: Hollow Bastion 3

**Chapter 35: Hollow Bastion Part 3**

Maleficent watched over the sleeping Princesses in their respective coffin like cages. Belle, Aurora, Jasmine, Alice, Snow White, Cinderella, and Kairi. The seven Princesses of Heart. In addition, a new princess was added to the collection. Princess Leia of Alderran, a world from a very completely different galaxy. And her heart was strangely powerful. The extra boost Maleficent needed for her plan. The final Keyhole was very close to her reach. As she stood there smiling at her accomplishments, Xehanort, now in Riku's body, appeared to greet the woman. When he spoke, he used Riku's voice as well as is. Riku was nothing more but a mere puppet for Xehanort to control.

"So, I see the path has emerged at last." said Xehanort.

"You look far more handsome than ever before dear Xehanort. Due be careful with Riku. He did a lot for me after all." said Maleficent.

"Growing a soft spot?" asked Xehanort.

"Not in the least. What I care about now is the rule of all worlds! The Keyhole is close at hand." said Maleficent.

"You got a lot of confidence. I give you that." said Xehanort as he summoned a brand new Keyblade. It was a long glorious weapon made of pitch black steel and a darkness that rivaled that of Maleficent's.

"Where are the other villains?" asked Xehanort.

"Many of them returned to their respective worlds to finish a few loose ends. Some of them were defeated unfortunately. However... this Palpatine you brought with you. Are you sure we can trust him?" asked Maleficent.

"His powers rival that of my own, and yours. The three of us are an unstoppable force of darkness that no one will destroy!" sneered Xehanort.

"And what of your Organization Thirteen? Do we need to worry about them?" asked Maleficent.

"All will be revelaed in good time my dear." said Xehanort.

Just then, they hear a roar coming from Maleficent's throne room.

"The King's fools are here. I will deal with them myself. You stay here and guard the Princesses." said Maleficent as she marched down the stairs.

Palpatine himself then appeared through a black portal and stood next to Xehanort.

"Lord Vader failed his mission. I have not forseen this." said Xehanort.

"Vader may be my dark agent, but alas a small glimmer of light has survived in his heart somehow. It may take more time to destroy it. He shall be punished I assure you." said Palpatine.

"Old friend, perhaps we should begin operations now. Maleficent will not make it this far." said Xehanort.

"At long last. I never liked that woman." said Palpatine.

* * *

Sora, Donald, and the Beast arrived in the throne room and Maleficent herself was standing there with a smile drawn on her face.

"I'm afraid your too late. In a couple of moments, the final Keyhole will be unsealed! The world will be plunged into Darkness. It is inevitable." said Maleficent.

Sora drew his Keyblade proudly. "We'll stop it! After coming this far, there's no way we are going to let that happen!" cried Sora.

Maleficent wasn't sure either to laugh or frown. Instead she glared at the boy and her companions.

"You poor simple fools! You think you can defeat me?! Me! The Mistress of all EVIL!" cried Maleficent as she then summoned a giant cloud on the roof.

"Meteors of Heaven! Unleash my fury!" cried Maleficent as giant glowing meteors fell on the ground.

"Run for it!" cried Sora.

"Blizzaga!" cried Donald, throwing ice spells at the coming meteors.

"Get the witch! She's the source!" cried the Beast.

Donald listend and quiclky shot a fire spell at Maleficent. Instead, she grabbed the fire ball and threw it back at Donald.

"Oww! My tail!" cried Donald as he began to curse as usual.

"Donald..." said Sora as he shook his head.

"This is the King's court wizard? I"m not impressed." sneered Maleficent.

"Take this!" cried Goofy who came into the throne room and threw his sheild at Maleficent. She didn't see it coming and the shiled hit her shoulder.

Goofy quickly ran towards the walls to defend himself from the meteors which were now slowing down and dissapearing.

Maleficent looked at everyone with fiery red eyes. "You will all pay for this with your lives!" she screamed.

She then flew into the air like a shadow and threw lightning at the heroes.

Sora dodged them by rolling to the ground and tried to throw some spells at her, using fire and blizzard. Donald did the same while the Beast and Goofy got together to get away from the intense fight.

"Give back my friends and family!" cried Sora as he jumped high into the air and quickly hit Maleficent with his Keyblade. He himself didn't know what that was. He jumped towards the wall and sort of flew towards Maleficent.

"What just happened?" asked Sora.

Maleficent shrieked, taking the attention away from Sora and she threw a fire ball towards a wall. "You will never save the worlds! They will all fall into the endless abyss of darkness!" she cried as she ran towards the shadows.

"Follow her!" cried Sora. In that moment, the four friends quickly chased down Maleficent and they finally arrived in the room where all the Princesses were being kept.

"What the heck?" asked Donald.

"The Princesses are all here!" cried Goofy.

"Belle is among those. But why?" asked the Beast.

"They are using their hearts to power that machine up ahead." said Sora.

The four of them quickly ran towards the giant heart shaped dome and Sora saw Riku standing there. And on his feet was Kairi's lifeless body.

"Kairi!" cried Sora as he ran towards her. "Kairi! Please open your eyes! Your in danger here!" He cried.

"It's no use. That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up." said the supposed Riku.

Sora was not an idiot. He felt something was wrong. The Beast growled at him and Donald and Goofy stood their ground.

"The Keyhole will remain incomplete, so long as the last Princess of Heart still sleeps." said "Riku."

"A princess... Kairi is a princess!?" cried Sora.

"Yes, and without her power, the keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she awakens." said "Riku."

"Well, whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!" cried Sora at the stranger.

"But first, you must give the princess back her heart!" cried "Riku".

Sora then felt his chest burn and in that instant, he fell to the ground helplessly. Donald and Goofy rushed to his side while the Beast looked behind him. Maleficent was there, smiling.

"Don't you see yet! The princess's heart is responding! It has been there all along! Kairi's heart rests within you!" cried Xehanort.

"Kairi is inside me?" asked Sora weakly as he struggled to get up, breathing heavily.

"I know all that there is too know." said "Riku".

Sora looked at the imposter and growled under his breath. "Xehanort."

Donald and Goofy ran towards Riku to stop him, but in that moment, he pushed both of them with a powerful dark blast, sending Donald and Goofy towards an angry Maleficent.

"Go help them Beast..." said Sora weakly.

"I can't leave you to this maniac!" cried Beast.

"Please! Do it for me!" cried Sora.

"As you wish." said the Beast as he rushed towards Donald and Goofy.

Xehanort walked towards Sora and smiled wickedly.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Sora looking at Xehanort's weapon.

"Yes. A keyblade. But unlike yours, this Keyblade holds the power to unlock people's hearts." he sneered. After that, he now stood before a helpless Sora.

"Now, I shall release you now princess! Complete the Keyhole with your power! OPEN THE DOOR! LEAD ME INTO EVERLASTING DARKNESS!" cried Xehanort as he readied his Keyblade to kill Sora.

Sora closed his eyes, ready for the impact. He still felt weak. That is until he heard a voice...

* * *

Kairi felt Sora's uneasyness in the platform. She was all alone with no one to talk to. Ven was gone and sent away someplace she didn't know. But now she was there. She sensed Sora was in pain, and he was about to die. In that moment, she quickly cried out his name...

"SORA!" she cried.

* * *

Upon hearing her call out to him, Sora quicky defended himself with his Keyblade against Xehanort.

"Forget it! There's no way your taking Kairi's heart!" he cried.

After that, Sora and Xehanort fought, Keyblade against Keyblade.

To Be Continued!


	37. Chapter 36: Sora's Sacrifice

**Chapter 36: Sora's Sacrifice**

Donald, Goofy and the Beast were now standing in front of an angry Maleficent. "Now you shall deal with me guardians of light. And all the powers of hell!" cried Maleficent as she burst into flames and became her most powerful ego; a giant fire breathing dragon.

Donald quickly shot blizzard spells while Goofy threw his shield at Maleficent's face. The Beast aimed for the dragon's chest.

"Careful! We don't want it to spit fire here!" cried Donald looking at the sleeping Princesses in their coffin like prisons.

Meanwhile, Xehanort was using his powers against Sora. First he threw razor sharp blades at him, then he flew around the battlefield like a maniac. Sora used his flight ability to attack Xehanort and he managed to hit him a couple times. Sora then glanced over to where his friends were fighting.

"Guys! Fly!" cried Sora.

"Oh yeah! We can fly!" cried Goofy.

"You can what?" asked the Beast.

"Just have faith, trust and... Quack! We don't have pixie dust!" cried Donald.

"Just believe you can beat her!" cried Goofy.

"Enough of this! Keep fighting!" cried the Beast.

Sora felt helpless. He wanted to go over and help his friends, but Xehanort was standing there laughing at his triumph.

"Admit it boy! You lost!" he cried out.

"You took away my family and friends. I won't let you do it again!" cried Sora as he attacked Xehanort again, this time hitting him roughly with the Keyblade.

Xehanort tried to move faster, but for some reason... his body finally seemed to stop.

"No... what is going on..." said Xehanort under his breath. Just then, a ghostly shaped boy appeared, holding Xehanort to the ground.

"No, you won't use me for this!" cried Riku who was fighting Xehanort's control.

"Riku! Is that really you?!" cried Sora.

"I'm so sorry Sora! You have to... you have to kill him! Stop him!" cried Riku.

"I can't. If I do that... you will be lost..." cried Sora.

"Just do it damn it!" cried Riku.

Sora shook his head. "I won't kill you!" cried Sora.

"This isn't me anymore! This is the old man who destroyed our islands! Destroy him!" cried Riku.

"Destroy?! Bah! You won't be able too! If you strike me down, Riku dies! And I will return to my old body! I win either way!" cried Xehanort.

Riku angrily turned slowly and pushed Xehanort to the ground, strangling him. As Xehanort tried to fight back, he was quickly losing the battle.

"Sora... I"m sorry." replied Riku as he strangled his body.

In that moment, Riku's body became lifeless and a blue spector escaped from his mouth revealing the heart of Xehanort. As expected, it flew away, perhaps to reach it's body. Riku on the other hand stood relieved, but now he was vanishing.

"Riku! NO!" cried Sora.

"Take care of her. That's all I ask." said Riku as he turned around to see Sora wtih a warm smile.

Sora grabbed Riku's shoulder, but in that instant, he vanished. All that was left was Riku's lifeless body on the ground. This was it. Riku died. Sora shook his head angrily and began to cry while he heard Maleficent roar angrily and he heard a loud explosion following that.

He turned around and saw the whole room now engulfed in fire. Donald and Goofy and the Beast were now standing in front of the dragon, losing the battle.

"It's so hopeless." said the Beast.

"We can't give up. We can't!" cried Goofy.

Sora stood up and aimed his Keyblade at Maleficent. He closed his eyes, and as if some sort of miracle, a light beam emerged from the Keyblade and it went through Maleficent's body. The dragon began to roar like a shriek. Realizing that light was consuming it's body, Maleficent transformed herself back into her original form.

"What did you all do? What is this?!" cried Maleficent.

"It's the power of light." replied Donald.

"Light! I won't be defeated by something insignifcant as light!" cried Maleficent. She then cackled and quickly healed herself.

"Xehanort may be gone back to his body, but this does not mean it's over! The final Keyhole shall remain unsealed and the world will die! I have won either way!" cried Maleficent as she escaped into a dark portal, cackling in triumph.

"This is horrible! What now?!" cried Donald.

"That witch escaped and so did Xehanort." said Goofy.

"We can still save the Princesses! Sora, you can seal the Keyhole!" cried the Beast.

"Right!" cried Sora as he aimed at the giant heart shaped contraption. However, his Keybalde was not responding.

"Looks like it's not working!" cried Goofy.

"That's because there's one heart missing. Kairi's heart. If she had it... she would... " Sora knew what must be done. He grabbed the dark Keyblade Xehanort was using earlier and looked at it.

"A keyblade that unlocks people's hearts... I wonder..." Sora closed his eyes and nodded to himself. He knew what else must be done.

"Sora? What are you doing?" asked Donald.

Sora turned to his friends and smiled. He then gave the Keyblade to Goofy.

"You guys handle the rest." he said with a grin.

"No... you can't!" cried Goofy.

The Beast quickly growled. "You can't do this. Not to them... "

Sora didn't listen. Instead, he stabbed his heart with the dark Keyblade.

* * *

A lot of things began to happen in that instant. So many things. The dark Keyblade fell to the ground and vanished, releasing the hearts of the Princesses. They all flew back to their bodies, awakening them all from their sleep. Then, two hearts were released from Sora's body. One landed on Riku, and the other on Kairi, awakening them both. And then, in an instant, another heart appeared. It flew into the castle like a beam and landed on the floor, materilizing itself into a boy. Ventus was also awakened from where he was. His heart managed to escape from Xehanort's fortress and landed there.

Upon awakening, the Princesses quickly appeared and they all ran towards Sora.

"Oh no! Sora!" cried Jasmine who was running towards him. Sora was now on the ground, dying.

"That's the brave boy with the Keyblade! Someone save him!" cried Alice.

"Perhaps we can! With our power!" cried Cinderella.

"I think we are too late!" cried Aurora.

"No. We must help him." pleaded Snow White.

"Everyone stand in a circle. I think we can heal him if we place our hands on him and pray." said Leia.

The Beast and Belle quickly hugged eachother and the Beast pleaded Belle for her help. "Please save him Belle. He's just a boy! He fought so hard to free you all."

"We'll do our best." said Belle as she joined with the other princesses.

Kairi joined in and placed her hand on Sora's shoulder.

Ventus also sat next to them and placed his hand on Sora's shoe. "Little brother... please wake up..." he pleaded.

Just then, Xehanort, Maleficent, and Palpatine appeared in a dark portal and they began to laugh.

"Your power is of no use! The boy is dead!" cried Xehanort.

Everyone ignored him. Instead, the Beast got up and charged right againt them.

"I'll hold them off! Save Sora!" cried the Beast.

"We'll help you!" cried Donald and Goofy.

Palpatine cackled and threw lightning from his hands, shocking Goofy. Donald quickly shot blizzard spells at Maleficent while the Beast handled Xehanort.

"Where is your young body now old man?!" taunted the Beast.

"Quiet animal!" sneered Xehanort as he kept attacking.

Ventus quiclky appeared and drew his Keyblade to help. And behind him was Riku with his sword.

"I'll deal with the old man." said Riku.

"I also have a score to settle with him, but you take him on. I'll help the others." said Ven as the boys both joined in on the fight.

Maleficent stood her ground and Palpatine kept firing lightning from his hands.

"Where is your dragon form?!" gasped Palpatine.

"I have no power for the transformation." said Malifecent.

"Pity. This would have served us all well!" sneered Palpatine. Just then, a red hot blade appeared from the doors and Darth Vader arrived.

"Lord Vader! Kill the Guardians of Light!" commanded Palpatine.

Vader was about to respond until he saw a glance of Princess Leia with the others. He looked at her, then at Palpatine.

"Are you doubting your side again lord Vader? You are of the Dark Side of the Force! There is no light within you! What your son Luke told you was all a lie! A ruse to take you down! Rise up! Join this battle and you can bring balance to this Galaxy and the next!" cried Palpatine.

"I won't... I..." Vader didn't know what else to do. He froze in place.

"Bah! Uselsess fool! I liked you much better before you were in that blasted dark armor!" cried Palpatine.

Vader then did the unthinkable. He threw his Lightsaber directly at Palpatine, beheading him! Palpatine's lifeless corpse fell on the ground.

And with that, Vader vanished. He turned around and never looked back.

Maleficent stood there speechless and in shock. As did Xehanort. "Retreat! Let us go back to The world that never was, and we can regroup the organization!" cried Xehanort.

Maleficent agreed and with that, the two surviving villains vanished.

"I'm not cleaning that up." said Donald looking at the dead Palpatine.

"Help! Sora's dying!" cried Alice.

"Calm yourself dear. We are doing the best we can." said Snow White.

Sora was slowly vanishing and then another miracle happened. Sora's heart appeared from his chest and another one was created. It slowly floated in the air and landed on the ground. And with that, a new body was materilized. A boy about Sora's age. And he looked eerily like Ventus. Riku and Ven walked towards the boy, who was stark naked and lifeless.

"What is he?" asked Riku.

Snow White turned around and answered. "He's a shell of the heart. You see, when people lose their hearts, they leave behind a special soul. Like an angel of sorts. You see they go by many names. Nobodies, Whispers, Wisps, and Guardian Angels."

"That boy right there should have been Sora in a new body. But we are doing something special for him... We are reversing time on Sora." said Belle.

"The boy there is Sora, but he won't be him. You see, we were too late for the soul to materilize into that boy, but with Sora awakened, there will be two Soras." said Cinderella.

"It all sounds complicated, but with Sora awakened, that boy will also awake, as his own person." said Snow White.

"Then... why does he look a little like me?" aske Ventus.

"Your heart was in Sora's for years. It's possible that his heart had your memory inside." said Aurora.

"That makes sense. In a way." said Kairi.

"Now here comes the easy part. We need someone to wake Sora up with True Loves' Kiss." said Snow White.

"It is a gifted miracle. And I believe you are the one to awaken him Kairi." said Leia.

Kairi looked at Sora's face which was now dying slowly, and she closed her eyes. "I loved you since the day we met at the beach. You remind me of the ocean, and the sea shells I loved to collect. This kiss is for you."

Kairi then kissed Sora on the lips. And in that instant, Sora opeend his eyes, awakened. And so did the other boy on the ground.

With that, Riku quickly grabbed a blanket that was used to cover up the machines and gave it to the boy.

"Where am I? And what is this place?" asked the boy weakly.

Sora got up from the ground and hugged Kairi tightly. "Kairi, thank you." he said. After that, Sora and Kairi kissed. Everyone in the room cheered and the boy sat there confused. Ven was by his side.

"I guess your our new little brother. I'm Ventus. The oldest. That boy over there is Sora. And you... your going to need a name." said Ven.

"Sora... " replied the boy.

"You were born out of Sora's heart because of my own heart. In a way, you were like his second chance at life. Like an avatar. But now that your alive and your own person, I think we should take you in." said Ven.

The boy seemed confused and acted like a zombie.

Sora walked over to Ven and hugged his brother. "I'm so happy your alive and well." siad Sora.

"Hey! What about the Keyhole!" cried Donald.

"That's right! We still need to close it with the Keyblade!" cried Goofy.

"I got this." said Sora as he used his Keyblade to seal the Keyhole.

The Princesses clapped thier hands.

"It's still not over. Xeharnort and Maleficent are still around." said the Beast.

"Do not worry everyone. King Mickey and his secret army of freedom fighters are joining forces to stop them. We should all join him." said Cinderella.

"You were all part King Mickey's entourage?" asked the Beast.

"You know him?!" cried Donald.

"It was King Mickey you bestowed me his power to arrive here. I was going to tell you until you... did your drama back at the rising falls." said the Beast.

"Oh well." said Donald.

"Thank you all for everything you all did." said Sora with a smile.

"No Sora. It was all you. You and your friends saved us all." said Leia.

"What about the boy?" asked Aurora.

"He was brought to this world because of the heart. We cannot abandon him." said Snow White.

"I decided to take him in as a brother." said Ven.

Sora looked at the strange new boy that was covered in a cloak and he looked at Sora. He had his blue eyes which were different from Ventus which was green instead.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." said Sora. The boy nodded.

"I thought of a name, but I don't know if he would like it or not." said Riku.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Kairi.

"The Keyblade was what brought the boy here. Maleficent always accociated the Keyblade with the letter X. Suppose we scramble your name and add an X to it. Makes sense to me." said Riku.

"Roxas." replied the boy.

"What?" asked Sora.

"I think I just told you my name. Roxas."

Sora smiled. "Well, Roxas it is."

* * *

**_The Story is NOT OVER. To BE CONTINUED! _**


	38. Season 2: Chapter 37: HB Library

Chapter 37: Library at Hollow Bastion

The Princesses of Heart opened a large doorway and everyone went to the library. As the Princesses and the Beast along with Donald Duck, were dealing with how to communicate with King Mickey, Sora and Kairi sat in a table with Ventus sitting next to Riku who looked defeated and cold.

"Riku... are you okay?" asked Sora.

"I'm not okay. I'm... angry. At the whole situation. Right now... I'm a prisoner to you all." said Riku.

"That's not true." said Sora.

Ventus who was next to Riku nodded. "I'm afraid this is the case Sora. He tried to kill you and he did collaborate with the kidnappings of the Princesses. Riku must be taken to King Mickey for trial." said Ven.

"But... " Sora protested.

"Don't worry. King Mickey is a very good friend of mine. I'll speak to him when we get the chance." winked Ventus.

Roxas, who was also sitting next to them, observed them thoughtfully. This was the first time he was experiencing life, as if a baby opened it's eyes for the first time. Roxas however knew all the basic life skills. Talking was in his brain. He also knew he needed sleep, rest, and to eat. In fact, he was starving. He craved an apple. But... he knew what it was, what it tasted like. But he never ate one in person. This was a weird new experience.

"Roxas... do you know what is going one right now?" asked Sora softly to Roxas, as if he was speaking to a lost little kid. Roxas turned to Sora and nodded slowly up and down.

"I'll tell you what is going on... it's complicated..." said Sora.

"I know what happened. The keyhole never materialized and you sacrifced your heart to save the Princesses." said Roxas.

"How did..." Sora was about to ask until Roxas gave him the answer.

"I have your memories. Everything you experienced in life is in my head. Now, I'm a new being with your memories, but now I'm lost. I don't know what to do... what is my purpose?"

"Wow! This is amazing. Life created by the power of light." said Ventus.

"It's remarkable. But... doesn't that mean that Roxas needs a home now?" asked Kairi.

"He can stay with us." said Ventus.

"Are you sure?" asked Sora.

"He's lost and he doesn't know where else to go. His only chance is us." said Ventus.

Just then, the Beast arrived and grabbed Riku by the arm.

"They wish to see you." he said coldly as he presented Riku to the Princesses.

"Riku, for your crimes against light, we have to take you under arrest until the King meets you. He will judge you for now." said Belle.

"I accept." said Riku softly. He truly was defeated. No Keyblade, No power. It was all gone. and for what? Nothing.

"He was possesed, yes, but before that, he kidnapped many of us and brought us here with Maleficent. It was by your own free will that you made those choices." said Aurora.

"Then where is your king?" asked Riku.

"He's coming this way, now that the coast is clear for now." said Alice.

"Please don't hurt him." pleaded Sora.

"We won't. He'll just stay here with all of us while the King arrives.

"OH boy! We get to see Mickey!" cried Donald.

Goofy nodded, but he looked at Riku worriedly. "It's not really the boy's fault you know. He was being controlled by Maleficent and those ugly old men." said Goofy.

"That may be, but let's see what Mickey has to say." said Donald.

The Beast turned to Riku and whispered in his ear. "You'll be fine. Mickey is far to merciful."

"What does he look like?" asked Riku.

Everyone stood up as the doors to the castle library were opened wide. Pocahontas, Wreck it Ralph, Darkwing Duck, and Quasimodo appeared through the door.

"They are the King's trusted body guards." said Donald to Sora. Sora nodded as he looked at the strange group of people in the doorway.

"Where's the King?" asked Donald as he presented himself to the others.

Wreck it Ralph quickly spoke. "The King. The King?! Funny thing about that... the King... had... to... Umm... he's ... kinda..." Ralph tried to speak, but he was grabbing his hands as he spoke.

"You didn't smash him!?" cried Donald in a panic.

Pocahontas quickly stepped in. "Oh no, nothing of the sort. King Mickey is... gone again." said Pocahontas.

"What? Why?" asked Donald.

The Princesses were murmuring to one another. Sora, Kairi and Ventus were also surprised while Roxas was observing them, learning more and more of his world with each passing second like a patient who woke up in a comatose state and with amnesia.

Riku felt relief, but he was still not off the hook.

"This is an outrage!" snapped the Beast.

"I agree with the Beast! You were all supposed to take care of him!" snapped Donald.

"Easy with your feathers and lower your voice when you talk to us! With all due respect, we do NOT serve you Donald. You may be the King's wizard, but we are his body guards, and we know all his little secrets." said Darkwing Duck.

Donald growled at Darkwing, who happend to be his biggest rival.

Quasimodo quickly spoke. "If I may everyone... the King is coming. But... he had to go. You see, the Heartless are getting stronger now! Since Xehanort got ahold of the Keyhole here before it was sealed, the Heartless are growing by the number."

Everyone began to talk among themselves. "Then you all must go to the X-S Tech Facility. We must form search parties." said Snow White.

"That place Snow White? Oh no, that place is terryfing." said Cinderella.

"What choice do we have? Snow's right! The technology in X-S Tech will help us." said Aurora.

"What is that?" asked Jasmine.

"It's a highly advanced space portal exclusive to the guardians of light which is us." said Darkwing Duck.

"Then it's magic!" said Alice.

"Yes... magic to put it simply." said Darking Duck.

"Your majesties, tell us. Who is the Key Wielder?" asked Quasimodo.

"I'm am. I'm Sora."

"Sora? Nice to meet you. We are fellow guardians like you." said Quasimodo.

Sora shook the gentle Quasi's hand. "You guys fight the same fight. Any enemy of the Heartless is a friend of mine." said Sora.

Riku looked away ashamed. He was no hero. He was now a criminal. Somehow, Darkwing Duck noticed that and picked up him.

"You must be the kid I heard so much about. The one causing trouble." said Darkwing.

"Yes. You heard correct." said Riku.

Darkwing Duck looked at him up and down, but he wasn't convinced. "So, I rekon you have a long story to tell me. Why don't you come to my Gummi Ship and we can talk." said Darkwing as he pulled Riku apart.

In a moment, Kairi patted Sora. "I'm fighting too. The Heartless took our islands, and I won't back down." said Kairi.

Sora shook his head. "It's too dangerous." said Sora.

Ventus stepped in. "No, you got it all wrong. She's very tough! You don't know it, but Kairi and I were sent to another world as hearts!" said Ventus.

"I saw something in dreams before! I saw a boy with a guitar." said Sora with his eyes widening in wonder.

"Your memories were playing because we all share the connection." said Ventus.

Roxas walked up ahead. "According to my memories, I think I know what boy you are talking about. I see him too. He's wearing something odd in his face. Like a skeleton."

"You got it Roxas! That's our friend Miguel!" said Ventus.

"I feel like we should check up on him, if it's alright." said Kairi.

"First we need to get Donald and Goofy to come with us and see what's going on. I have a feeling something is not right." said Sora.

"Where is King Mickey! Answer me you big pallokah!" cried Donald to Ralph.

"Calm down feather brain! King Mickey is doing everything he can to protect the light! Fighting the Heartless is no easy task and you should know by now." said Ralph.

"Gosh darn it!" said Donald.

Pocahontas walked up to Goofy and held her shoulder. "Goofy... we spoke with Junior. And he told us that you should speak to him. He's at the X-S Facility."

"What is Junior doing there?" asked Goofy.

"Hewey, Dewey, and Louie have gone missing along with Webby. Junor tracked them down and they appear to be lost in space." said Pocahontas.

"My stupid Nephews escaped!? Oh those boys! When I get my hands on them, I will ... QUACK!" snapped Donald.

"Oh no! We should do something!" cried Sora.

"Yes. We should!" cried Goofy.

"Then it's settled. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ventus, Kairi, and ... oh dear... I didn't catch your name." said Pocahontas.

"I"m Roxas."

"Roxas. Are you a warriror as well?" asked Pocahontas.

"He was born out of the light when Sora's heart was sacrificed." said Snow White.

"Then he's... a miracle! Welcome to life my friend." said Pocahontas as she made a friendly gesture with her hand and Roxas did the same.

"You will get the hang of it. You will join them on this quest and learn." said Pocahontas.

* * *

On board the Gummi Ship, Sora, Goofy, Donald, Kairi, Ventus and Roxas were squeezed tightly inside.

"Sorry, we didn't get to clean it up after our last adventure." said Donald.

"So what's the plan?" asked Goofy.

"Pocahontas said she and the other guardians will help the Princesses out of this castle and arrive at our homeworld." said Donald.

"It's too dangerous for them to go back to their worlds now. Xehanort is still at large." said Ventus.

"That name... I fell a wierd feeling in my stomach by hearing that name." said Roxas.

"Like... you want to hit him." said Kairi.

"Yes! That feeling. But what is it?" asked Roxas.

"That would be anger. And you have a right to be angry with him. He's screwing with everyone's lives and worlds." said Sora.

"And our friends and family are lost thanks to him." said Ventus.

"So where are we going now?" asked Sora.

"To X-S Tech. I know where it is." said Donald.

Goofy quickly spoke loudly. "Everyone listen up. This world is considered dangerous and a little extreme, so be careful." said Goofy with a wink.

"Why? What's in that world?" asked Sora.

"Aliens and monsters." said Donald.

"What?" asked Kairi. And without any warning, the Gummi Ship flew into the sky.

* * *

Riku's handcuffs were taken off and Darkwing Duck handed him a black coat.

"If you want to prove to everyone that you have changed, you must help us undercover. We already have a man inside and he's been giving us a lot of intel about our enemies. Find the one they call Axel. He will help you out." said Darking Duck.

Riku nodded and put on the coat. Darkwing Duck smiled and patted Riku's back. "I congratulate you for doing the right thing kid. Being a villain is the worst thing that can happen to anyone. Now I ask you. What road will you choose?" asked Darkwing.

"Road?" asked Riku.

"Yes. A road. There is the road to light. The road to Darkness. And there is one last road. A road caught between the two. I have taken it, and I belive you should too." said Darking.

"What road is it?" asked Riku with curiosity.

Darking Duck replied. "It's the road to dawn."


	39. Chapter 38: X-S Industries Part 1

Chapter 38: X-S TECH Industries **(The following world is based on ExtraTERRORestrial Encounter, a now closed attraction from Tomorroland at DisneyWorld, first opened in 1995) **A friendly warning before reading: The following chapter also contains strong mild sensuality and strong suggestive content as well as strong thematic elements. Reading discrection is strongly advised.

The Gummi Ship landed softly on a giant platform, in front of a giant looming company with retro shaped buildings and weird looking stars blinking one by one. Kairi looked outside with amazement and jumped up and down with joy.

"How wonderful it is to be alive!" she exclaimed.

Sora observed dreamily. "Yeah. Alive." he said to himself. Ventus got out and looked around.

"There is something very dangerous in this world. I can feel it." said Ventus.

"You lead the way Master Ven." said Donald. Sora glared at him.

"I thought I was the Keyblade Master." he said.

"Actually, Master is a title given to a Keyblade Wielder who passes a long test known as the Mark of Mastery Exam." replied Ventus.

"There's an exam?" asked Sora in surprise.

"Yeah. I passed it a long time ago." said Ven proudly.

"Hey guys, there's someone coming this way." said Goofy pointing out at a strange young woman walking towards them. She was a tall green alien woman with soft facial features and she smiled at the strange guests.

"Welcome to X-S Industries. I am Tyra, your host. King Mickey has already informed me of your arrival." said Tyra.

"King Mickey was here?" asked Donald.

"Correct. But we must hurry brave warriors. King Mickey has special missions for you to complete." said Tyra as she lead the group to large building. Everyone followed her and Sora couldn't shake the feeling of excitment growing in his chest. He found Kairi, and his brother. Even Riku, although he was in captivity for now, but he was sure he would be taken care of. He was sad however to have lost his again for a brief moment.

"So... why did Mickey run off? Do you know?" asked Ven.

"It's KING!" said Donald in a quack.

"Calm down." said Goofy.

"Yes. He told me that the Heartless are now attacking fiercly now. And by the looks of it, you all look exhausted. Did you all arrive from Hollow Bastion just now?" asked Tyra.

"We have been fighting a lot." said Goofy yawning.

"You all need to sleep, eat and rest. The world's right now are being guarded by their own heroes. You all deserve a break." said Tyra.

"I need proof Mickey intructed you to keep us all here." said Ven coldly.

Everyone stopped and wondered why Ven was a little molested. Tyra nodded.

"I'm very sorry that we may appear suspicous. But rest assured, Mickey did come here to help." said Tyra as she held a letter with Mickey's seal.

"It is from the King! Then your a friend!" said Goofy cheerfully.

"Yes. You see, Ven asked me because X-S Tech has been known to have a strong checkered past. You see, our previous chairman, C.L. Clench, was fired and taken into custody by Mickey. Clench was doing illegal experiments in the company and endangering lives of civilians. He is gone now, and the place is under new managment." said Tyra.

"Well that puts me at ease. Who's the new chairman." said Ven.

Tyra smiled nervously. "He's... oh dear. You really want to meet him?" asked Tyra.

"Sure. Who is he?" asked Ven, feeling something was not right.

"Aloha!" cried Tyra. In a moment, a small blue alien creature with fur and green slobber appeared out of nowhere and hugged Tyra.

Ven looked at the creature and smiled with delight. "Stitch!" cried Ven.

The creature looked at Ven and also smiled a big toothy grin. "Ven!" he cried as he jumped from Tyra towards Ven to give him a hug.

"Thank Goodness." said Tyra as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Everyone, this is Stitch. He helped me on my adventures years ago!" cried Ven.

"Your Ohana?" asked Stitch.

"Yes my fuzzy friend. My Ohana." said Ven.

"What's Ohana?" asked Sora.

Ven answered. "Ohana means family. And family means..."

"...no one gets left behind." finished Stitch.

"That is very sweet." said Kairi.

"Ohana is a very beautiful word." said Tyra.

"So if your here... where's Lilo?" asked Ven.

Stitch pointed his fingers at a large computer room. "Lilo there." he said.

Ven turned around to his friends. "I'm going to meet a friend. You guys can relax." said Ven.

"Sure. We'll catch up with you." said Sora.

"Please come. I will show you to your rooms in the meantime." said Tyra.

Everyone followed Tyra while Ven and Stitch went to the computer room.

* * *

Ven arrived and saw a young woman over looking a tablet.

"Lilo!" said Stitch.

"Stitch. Your just in time. I have made some calculations regarding the new travel machine." said the young woman and then she looked at Ven. At the sheer moment of seeing him, Lilo almost dropped her tablet.

"It can't be. Ven?" asked Lilo.

Ven looked at the young woman and smiled. "You grew up. Wow. How long has it been?" asked Ven.

"It's been 10 years since we last saw you... my gosh! Where in Space have you been!" cried Lilo excitedly and hugged Ven.

"It's a long story." said Ven.

"I have heard rumors of a Keyblade Wielder who came back to fight the darkness. Was that you?" asked Lilo.

"That is part of my story. I'm so happy to see you little sister. Man, you grew up! You look an awful lot like Nani! I thought you were her for a minute." said Ven.

"Well a lot can change in 10 years." said Lilo with a smile.

"We have a lot to catch up friends. And... you might want to sit down. It's about Aqua and Terra." said Ven.

"I know. They are... gone." said Lilo sadly.

"It's true. Xehanort saw to that years ago. I don't know if he has their hearts, or if they already died. I'm afraid to go to Rafiki for help... but I'm not sure." said Ven.

"Rafiki is in the Pride Lands now. If you want, we can send you there, but... you need to rest up. You looked terrible." said Lilo.

* * *

Tyra led the group to everyone's rooms and Goofy quickly asked Tyra.

"Hey Ms. Tyra... I was wondering if a red haired feller like me is around here somewhere..." said Goofy.

"You mean Junior? Yes. He's expecting you. He's in the lab." said Tyra.

"I'll go with you." said Sora.

"It's okay Sora. I can handle this one. You look after Kairi. I doubt Donald will." said Goofy.

Donald was looking at his room and was not impressed. "This place looks like a prison than a bedroom." said Donald.

"It's the best we can offer at the moment. Clench made this place to his liking sadly. We still need to get rid of those awful paitings of him." said Tyra.

* * *

Goofy arrived in a lab and found a robot typing at a computer, arguing with a red haired fellow like Goofy.

"You misunderstand! This technology is dangerous! Hve you even tested this with things that aren't alive such as fruit or something?" asked Junior to the robot, Simulated Intelligence Robotics, or S.I.R. for short.

"I assure you dear Junior that my scientific research is safe and absolutely not dangerous. I guarentee that." said S.I.R.

"Remember that Stitch dislikes evil experiments." said Junior.

"Junior!" said Goofy.

Jr. turned around and ran towards his father to hug him. "Father!" he cried.

"My son! I'm so happy to see you." said Goofy.

"I heard about Hollow Bastion. Are you hurt?" asked Junior.

"I survived. Don't worry. I'm good." said Goofy.

"Father... thanks goodness. You need to take it easy." said Junior.

"Pocahontas told me you wanted to tell me something." said Goofy.

Junior shook his head. "Father... please have a good night sleep and I'll tell you in the morning." said Junior.

"What is it?" asked Goofy sadly.

Junior shook his head and sighed.

"I know what happened to Max. He's a puppet right now, under Xehanort's control." said Junior.

Goofy nodded. "I had a feeling Xehanort had something to do with this."

"Father, leave Max be! He's never loved you and he's never loved me! Max has alwasy distance himself from the both of us! While are are out there fighting the fight, Max simply shys away and doesn't even give a crud on the both of us. Please Father, don't let him take over your feelings." pleaded Junior.

"I know what Max has done. But he's still my son. And he needs to be saved. And he's your brother. You should worry for him." said Goofy.

"Father, you don't know this, but I confronted Max the other day after he left home. I told him that he shouldn't have said those things to you! But he refused to listen to me! He just walked away as he always does!" cried Junior.

"Junior buddy. Don't worry. I've got a lot of friends on my back. And they are willing to fight for the greater good." said Goofy.

"Father, allow me to go in your place. Return to Disney Castle and rest. Aunt Minnie is worried sick for all of you." said Junior.

"Son, you know my duty as the Captain that I need to go. I'll be fine." said Goofy.

"Father... please reconsider." said Junior.

Goofy kissed his son on the forhead. "I love you son. Bless you. But I'll be fine. You take care of Disney Castle for me while I'm gone. That reminds me... what happend to Donald's nephews?" asked Goofy.

"Webby vanished into a portal and the boys went after her. The portal came from right here. I was actually talking to the robot here about it." said Junior.

S.I.R. turned around to see everyone and waved. "Yes, well, the ducks are here in the factory. But... It appears they have it all under control." said S.I.R. as he watched from a small screen on his desk. He saw Donald Duck using fire spells in the bottom of the factory with his nephews.

* * *

"This is the last time I leave you boys alone with Uncle Scrooge! That lunatic shouldn't have opened the darn portal!" cried Donald.

Behind him, his nephews were using brooms to defend themselves.

"It wasn't our fault Uncle!" cried Louie with a voice very similar to Donald's. In fact, all three boys spoke like that.

"Yeah. Webby saw the portal and followed Uncle Scrooge here. It was all an accident." said Dewey.

"Then where are these robot hands coming from?!" cried Donald.

"I"m sorry Uncle! I accidently pressed the button!" cried Hewey from above with Webby, carrying her little doll.

"I'm very scared. This place is giving me the heebie jeebies." said Webby sweetly.

"Don't worry Webby. We'll get out of this place in no time." said Hewey.

"Where is your crazy Uncle anyway?" asked Donald.

"He's probably looking for the chair." said Webby.

"Chair?" asked Donald. Then it dawned on him. "Oh! The Chairman! Well... I think I know where that is." said Donald.

* * *

"Mega Nala Queeshta!" cried Stitch to an angry Scrooge sitting on his chair.

"Now listen to me Stitch! No need to be in a hot temper! I am the one talking to you about this! Will you or will you not fund the Shinra Electric Power Company." said Scrooge.

"Nah ah! No way!" said Stitch.

"Stitch is right sir. The Shinra Electric Power Company is corrupt and dangerous. And right now, a powerful group known as Avalanche is attacking them. It's better to get out of this deal if I were you sir. Money would be thrown away in a war that has nothing to do with our bigger problem, the Heartless." said Lilo.

Ven was watching the meeting quietly as Scrooge stood up. "They are just an electric company." said Scrooge.

"But that world... Midgar... it's not like the other worlds sir. It's very different and dangerous. Besides, do you remember Mr. Cid? He came from Midgar and he warned us to never lay a foot in that world. In fact, the Heartless can't enter there because of the one winged angel." said Lilo.

"Sephiroth? I heard he was in the Olympus Coliseum." said Scrooge.

"And he was defeated by Sora, my brother. Mr. Scrooge, Midgar is a world that is known for it's darkness and curiosly, its one of the worlds that won't allow us to enter. Midgar is the first in the list, followed by Middle Earth, Narnia, Pandora, Acme Akers, Springfield, the Outer Rim and Republic Galaxies, as well as other worlds I don't even recall. It's weird that the Heartless and Xehanort can't enter those worlds. But I have been told that each world has it's own powerful light fighting the darkness that is self contained. Unfortunately in our galaxy, there is darkness that intrudes those worlds. It's best to invest in protecting the little worlds we have left." said Ven.

"I haven't thought of it that way." said Scrooge.

"Who exactly invited you to Shinra?" asked Lilo.

"Why it was a fellow with a long black coat." said Scrooge.

"Xehanort. He's got followers wearing that blasted black coat." said Ven.

"That old monster?! I was fooled!" cried Scrooge.

"Now you get it." said Stitch under his breath as Donald entered and his nephews along with Webby bowed thier heads in shame.

"What the... what are you boys doing here?!" exclaimed Scrooge in surprise.

"You tell me." said Donald.

"I guess I left the portal running." said Scrooge with a nervous smile.

Donald frowned and placed his arms across his chest. "You had one job Uncle. One job." said Donald.

"It's not his fault. It was mine." said Webby.

"Uncle Donald, we followed Webby to save her and get her out of trouble. Uncle Scrooge can take care of himself." said Hewey.

"That's right. I got me good walking stick!" said Scrooge.

"You people." said Donald slapping his forhead and everyone began to chuckle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora knocked on Roxas's door. "Come in." he replied.

Sora came in and Roxas was already on his bed, felling the soft pillow. "Hey." said Sora cheerfully. To him, Roxas was just another brother he happened to meet and he felt like he belonged with him.

Roxas stood up a little.

"Kairi's got a present for you." he said with a smile.

"She does?" asked Sora.

"Yeah. She told me so herself. She wanted me to tell you, but I came inside my room and found this bed. It's really... comfortable." said Roxas.

"You never slept in a bed before. It's your first time." said Sora.

"Yeah. It's so weird. I know what it is, but I never experienced it." said Roxas.

"That's called learning." said Sora.

"You should probably go see Kairi. She was excited to see you." said Roxas.

"Sure. I wonder what it is." said Sora.

He left Roxas's room and headed over to Kairi's. "Hey you." said Kairi.

"What's up? Roxas told me you wanted to see me." said Sora.

"Close the door." said Kairi.

Sora did that and Kairi walked up to him. "This is for you." said Kairi as she kissed Sora on the cheek.

Sora blushed as Kairi hugged him tightly.

"You saved me and I thought I was going to die. But you were there for me. For that, I thank you." said Kairi as she then kissed Sora on the lips.

Sora kissed her in return and felt a powerful urge coming up on him. Kairi then pulled Sora to a small bathroom in the room.

"There are showers here. Do you want to..." Kairi was blushing to even ask that.

"You go first. I'll go in after you. And there's one in my own room." said Sora awkwardly. Kairi chuckled and pulled Sora closer.

"I was in your heart for a while now. In your heart, I could see that there was nothing evil there. You are pure, and very special to me." said Kairi.

"My heart is also dangerous." said Sora.

"Dangerous? No! It was the safest place to be in. I could feel your love in the heart. Your love for everyone, and your love for me. It was very powerful." said Kairi.

"No. Your voice was powerful and your kiss." said Sora.

The two teens were both spellbound by eachother that they both kissed passionately. They were so in love. Eventually, they both kept kissing for a very long time. Sora and Kairi never showered together. Instead, they were just making out and eventually they left the bathroom. They headed straight to bed...

Kairi was breathing heavily as Sora turned over.

"I'm sorry. I was too rough." said Sora.

"No you weren't. You were... safe." said Kairi.

"What did we just do?" asked Sora. In the darkness of the room, Sora could see his reflection on a mirror. He was shirtless, and obviously he had nothing else on. Neither did Kairi. She rose up and Sora could see the beautiful image next to her, like a painting of two angels in the heavens.

"We are in love. That's all that matters." said Sora.

Kairi placed her head on Sora's shoulder. "Our love defeated the Heartless. Perhaps we can beat the darkness with it." said Kairi.

"Perhaps." replied Sora.

Sora then heard Kairi sob.

"Will we ever get our islands back after this? Will we ever have our familes back?" she asked. As she sobbed, Sora quickly turned around and embraced Kairi in the darkness. She sobbed as she kissed Sora on the lips once more. As they both kissed, the doors burst open by an angry Donald, followed by Goofy.

"What in the WORLDS!" he snapped as he turned on the light.

Sora and Kairi screamed and covered themselves with the blankets. Donald Duck was cursing under his breath and snapped.

"SORA! COME HERE NOW!" screamed Donald.

Sora quickly got out of bed and feeling ashamed, put on his pumpkin pants.

"Donald... I can explain..." said Sora.

"DON"T GIVE ME THAT!" said Donald.

Goofy held Donald's shoulder. "Easy, easy." he said.

"Go to your room! I've had it up to here with schenanigans!" said Donald.

Sora put his foot down. "Donald... I... I can't leave Kairi." said Sora.

"She's a Princess of Heart! Having some form of relation with her such as this... this is strictly immoral!" cried Donald.

Goofy patted Donald on the shoulder again. "Let me take care of it. I know how to handle this." said Goofy.

"Goofy! Don't you see what just happened?! The Princess of Heart lost her purity! She's lost her title!" cried Donald.

"Just the title. Not her powers. Donald, go get some sleep. We will talk about it in the morning. Go and cool off." said Goofy.

Donald was about to say something, but he knew Goofy was right. He turned to Sora and Kairi. "I"m sorry guys. I just lost it. I just... " Donald turned around crying.

"Donald!" cried Sora.

"You should go see him!" cried Kairi as she was putting on her clothes.

Goofy looked outside and sighed. "Donald's nephews were here and they got in to serious trouble. And he's run into his crazy uncle and... let's be honest, we all haven't slept since Hollow Bastion." said Goofy.

"I should talk to him." said Sora worriedly.

Goofy put his hand on Sora's shoulder, calmly.

"Sora, you need to sleep. But, I suggest you should go to your own room for now. This stays between the four of us. Ventus and Roxas won't know a thing." said Goofy.

Sora felt ashamed, but Goofy smiled. "We will talk about it in the morning. In the meantime, go to your own room. Okay son?" said Goofy sweetly. Sora hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry Dad." he said and he ran to his room.

Kairi walked towards Goofy. "I was the one who brought him here. Please, don't blame him." said Kairi.

"Kairi, this is not your fault. You love Sora, and he loves you. But now is not the time to feel bad. What's done is done. But we will discuss about this in the morning okay." said Goofy.

* * *

The following morning, Sora and Kairi both woke up in seperate beds. Both of them felt like they broke a law. Or perhaps they have done something forbidden. What they did was forbidden. They both knew that only married couples would be together making love. But they both felt defeated and they both felt like they lost something important.

They woke up early before Roxas and Ventus and they met with Goofy and Donald in the hallway in a small group.

"What happened last night... was not okay guys. You both know it." said Donald, calmly, but sternly.

"We know." said Sora as he held Kairi's hand.

"I know this is going to sound awful of me, but I think it's best to seperate the two of you." said Donald.

"Why?" asked Sora angrily. Kairi felt fear in her chest. Even Goofy was taken aback by what Donald was saying.

"If Xehanort finds out about your romantic feelings with one another, he will use that to his advantage. And we don't want that." said Donald.

Goofy quickly spoke. "With all due respect Donald, Xehanort pretty much knew. He knew that every princess had a prince that missed them. And he destroyed the island, targeting them both." said Goofy.

"Look, I care about the two of you. In fact, Sora, I love you, but Kairi is in mortal danger just by being with you." said Donald.

"I can take care of myself." said Kairi.

"Princess Kairi, no. If you die, Sora will lose his grip! You are his light! From what I've seen yesterday, it's clear to me that your love will be your own destruction!" said Donald.

Kairi was at a loss for words.

"You don't have the right to be all self rightious and high and mighty. You were leaving me at Hollow Bastion with Riku remember? That wound still hasn't healed." said Sora.

"It's not fair." said Donald.

"Nothing is fair. But Kairi can take care of herself! Her light is powerful!" cried Sora.

"And if she dies... you will suffer! And if you die, she suffers! You can't both be worrying about eachother! Remember the mission!" said Donald.

"What's your problem anyway?!" cried Sora.

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU LIKE I LOST DAISY!" screamed Donald.

Sora and Kairi were both at a loss for words as Donald began to cry.

"My wife... she... gave her life to protect our world when Xehanort attacked us one night. He kidnapped her and I have been searching for her eversince! King Mickey is also gone... and so is she... I'm losing all hope and I don't want you two to lose that!" cried Donald.

Goofy shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me Daisy was kidnapped? This is the first time I hear of this." said Goofy.

"Daisy told me not to tell anyone. She faced the darkness while I cowered!" cried Donald.

"Oh Donald..." said Sora.

"My stupid Nephews were in this world along with an uncle of mine. They were supposed to be safe in our homeworld, but he took them here by accident! Imagine the anger I felt right there!" cried Donald.

"This all makes sense now." said Kairi placing her hands on her mouth.

Sora then grabbed Donalds' hands. "I promise you! I'll save Daisy! I'll bring her home to you safe and sound!" cried Sora.

Donald cried. "Sora..." he said.

"You should have told me something. I lost my son too. I know what it's like to lose someone in the darkness." said Goofy.

"I"m so sorry guys!" cried Donald as he hugged both Sora and Kairi. Goofy joined in on the hug. After that, Ventus and Roxas got out of their rooms and saw them all hugging.

"What did I miss?" asked Roxas.

"Nothing. A family affair I think." said Ventus with a smile.

"Family?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah. An Ohana." replied Ven.


	40. Chapter 39: X-S Industries Part 2

Chapter 39: X-S Industries Part 2

A few days have passed and the group had to recover their energy from the last battle. Sora and Kairi were both now weary of their time together alone. Sometimes, they would give each other a small kiss on the cheek, or even a small hug, all this while Goofy or Donald were nearby. The incident from that one night was kept secret from Ventus who was teaching Roxas many new things. Even Sora spent some time with him, enjoying Roxas's company. At long last, they were ready to depart once again to face the unknown.

Tyra, Lilo, and Stitch were in the computer room with T.O.M. pressing some buttons.

"Soon the heroes will go through these portals safely and securly." said T.O.M.

"I don't think it's safe." said Tyra.

"Belive me my dear, the new technology that Scrooge graciously sponsered for us will work to our advantage! Am I right Professor Von Drake?!" asked T.O.M. to an old duck who was at another desk, looking over a billboard and some computers.

"I'm afraid Tyra is right T.O.M. We still don't understand this technology." said Von Drake.

"You are a coward Von Drake! These portals will open the forbidden gateways to many worlds!" said T.O.M.

"We can try a test subject. Try an apple." said Lilo passing one to T.O.M.

"Wonderful. You will all see that this is completely safe." said T.O.M.

Meanwhile, the group arrived and they all watched as the apple disappeared on the table. Von Drake looked at the computer and smiled.

"Success! The apple landed on the lost city of Atlantis!" said Von Drake.

"Wonderful. See, no harm done." said T.O.M.

"That was an apple. And only an apple. I don't think a person would survive that." said Tyra cautiously.

"Why not just use our gummi ship?" asked Donald.

"There are a few worlds here that are un excessible for the gummi ship apperantly." said T.O.M

"Yes. That's right. There are seven worlds here that are totally not gummi ship friendly. No!" said Von Drake.

"What are the worlds?" asked Roxas.

"Well here's a list." said Lilo passing the list to Donald.

Donald read the list out loud.

1\. The Nesting Grounds

2\. Atlantis

3\. Treasure Planet

4\. Star Command

5\. City of Heroes

6\. The City of Belles

7\. Light Mountain

"There are seven only?" asked Donald.

"They are worlds where the atmosphere is so thick, it is impossible to travel by gummi ship." said Von Drake.

"And it appears that they are in need of locking away the keyholes." said Tyra.

"And Xehanort might go to those worlds next." said Goofy.

"Possibly. His plans at Hollow Bastion were foiled." said Ventus.

"Xehanort... the old bald man from your story?" asked Roxas.

"Yep. That's the one." said Sora.

"Then we all need to split up. In order to lock away the keyhole from the worlds, we need to send at least one keyblade wielder to each. Sora, myself, Kairi and Roxas. That makes four of us." said Ventus.

"But Roxas can't go alone." said Donald.

"Which is why I'm sending you guys to watch over him." said Ventus.

"Say what?!" cried Donald.

"Sora, Kairi. I know it's a lot, but we might have to travel to the worlds by ourselves on this one." said Ventus.

"This sounds like a plan." said Sora.

"I'm ready for anything." said Kairi.

"Then you should all wear these." said Tyra handing the group some small devices. "What I'm giving you are comelinks. Use them to communicate with eachother in case of anything. Kairi and Roxas may have to use them often." said Tyra.

"Thanks a ton! I guess we got it from here!" said Sora.

"Then may your heart be your guiding key." said Von Drake.

"The portals are now activated. Use them to travel." said T.O.M.

* * *

"Are you sure we can go with Roxas?" asked Donald to Sora.

"Yeah guys. You two have been with me through a lot. Besides, Roxas does need a friend like you guys." said Sora.

"Take care of yourself and whatever happens, don't panic." said Goofy.

"I won't Dad. Don't worry." said Sora softly. He then gave Goofy a big hug. "I'll let you know when I arrive safely." said Sora in Goofy's ear.

Donald watched and sadly looked away until Sora also gave him a hug. "You too Uncle Feathers. I'll call you too." said Sora.

"What's the big idea." said Donald, clearly enjoying this moment.

Sora then went to Kairi. "Be careful out there." he said softly.

"I will. And you too. No big heroic stunts okay." said Kairi as she kissed Sora's lips.

Roxas walked up to Sora and he hugged him. "What is that?" asked Roxas.

"It's a hug Roxas. It means I love you and to reassure you that everything will be fine. Donald and Goofy will watch over you." said Sora.

"Love?" asked Roxas.

"I'll explain when I come back. Or you can ask Goofy and Donald. They know that better than I do." said Sora.

"Huh." Roxas said. He was still learning the ropes.

"Careful little bro. Whatever happens, give me a call." said Ventus.

"I will brother. I will." said Sora as he hugged his brother. After everyone hugged eachother and said their temporary goodbyes, they all went to the portal that lead to a specific world.

Sora was to head to the City of Bells.

Kairi was sent over to The Nesting Grounds.

Roxas, Donald and Goofy were sent to Treasure Planet

And Ventus was sent over to Star Command.

As everyone was gone, Lilo heard a noise coming from the lobby.

"What is that?" asked Lilo.

Just then, Vanitas arrived and shot black projectiles towards the machines.

"Oh no you don't!" cried T.O.M. as he shot a powerful shield generator to the machines.

"You! What do you want!?" cried Lilo to Vanitas.

"I came to kill the Keyblade Wielders!" said Vanitas.

"Your too late! They are now gone, ready to seal the Keyholes! You are too late!" declared Tyra.

"We shall see about that. Those worlds have darkness so powerful it will kill them all eventually. And I will sit back and watch as they suffer." said Vanitas.

"You don't know they will die! They will survive!" cried Von Drake.

"Shut up you fool! It's only a matter of time before the worlds will fall back into our grasps. You all have such pathetic high hopes that these kids will save the day. Just wait. The evil in those worlds will kill them all!" declared Vanitas as he left towards the lobby. Stitch then threw out some curse words at Vanitas, growling angrily.


	41. Secret File 2

Dinahi was watching over the dark skies in Light Mountain. His world was at the edge of darkness. And very closely. The Keyhole in his world was never sealed as he once thought. It was opening and being torn apart by some powerful force. In that moment, Kenai, his brother bear, appeared to his side.

"I got the animals to safety at the Salmon Run. But we still don't know what we are up against." said Kenai.

"These clouds are covering up the spirits. It's so... sad." said Denahi.

"I wonder if Sitka is fighting the darkness up there. I hear a lot of thunder as of late." said Kenai as he sat down.

"Where is Koda?" asked Denahi.

"He's taking care of the younger bear cubs who are frightened by the Heartless that keep appearing in the forest." said Kenai.

"Blast those things." said Denahi.

Just then, Kenai stood up and a portal opened.

"Show yourself!" demanded Denahi.

Just then, a Lion appeared with a powerful looking mane and by his side stood Snow White herself.

Denahi shook his head in surprise. "Snow? Is that really you?" asked Denahi.

"Denahi? Is it really you?" asked Snow White as she ran towards Denahi and they both began to kiss very passionately.

"It's very... I can't belive your here." said Denahi.

"I was saved by Sora at Hollow Bastion and I came looking for you after I heard that your world was under attack." said Snow White.

The lion walked towards them and he was smiling very warmly. Kenai walked up to the lion and he was taken aback. "I know you! From the stories that the kids in the forest talk about!" said Kenai.

"I am Simba. I'm a only a friend." said Simba.

"Oh. I thought you were Aslan." said Kenai.

"Aslan? Yes, he's in my world watching over things while I'm gone. I'm going back to him and we are both going to fight for our animal kingdom. Aslan was wondering if you could join us." said Simba.

"Me? I would love to. But I have a little cub to watch over. He's my little brother. I can't leave him." said Kenai.

"I understand. Then have this." said Simba as he grabbed a scroll like thing from a pouch Simba had tied on and gave it to Kenai.

"This is a scroll leading you guys to the Keyhole. Give it to the Keyblad Wielder that will arrive." said Simba.

"Will do!" said Kenai proudly.

* * *

"Snow, how are the dwarfs?" asked Denahi.

"They are working for Mickey. They are like his ultra secret squad of spies. I believe that is how Miguel calls it." said Snow.

"Miguel? You mean the boy who traveled to the land of the dead?" asked Denahi.

"You know him? He was recently recruited by Mickey." said Snow.

"Wow. Our forces are growing." said Denahi.

Snow smiled and looked up at the horrible black sky. "I remember that it was on a day like this when I lost my husband." said Snow.

Denahi nodded. "He would have been proud of the woman you turned out to be." said Denahi.

"I'm not really a warrior. I'm a Princess. But I try not to be the damsel in distress as Megara would call it. It's so frustrating to be so weak. But when ever I'm with you, I feel like I can overcome anything. You healed me Denahi. You saved me from my sadness and my broken heart. I love you with all my being." said Snow.

Denahi smiled as he kissed Snow White on the lips slowly. They then gave eachother a warm embrace. "I"m terrified Denahi. Our relationship... it's forbidden." said Snow.

"Why? Is it because of our skin color? Is it because we are from different worlds?! We I say damn it all! We will marry once the Keyhole has been sealed." said Denahi.

"I would like that very much, but how? Will Mickey approve?" asked Snow White.

"Who cares what Mickey thinks?! Who cares about the laws these worlds have! You and I are in love! And that is what matters now." said Denahi as he removed his shirt.

"I'm going to be honest to you .Do you see these scars in my back? I got them while I searched far and wide for you in the entire world map! I have been to one world and the next looking for you." said Denahi.

Snow shook her head. "You hurt yourself because of me. I'm terribly sorry my love." said Snow.

"No. I"m sorry for being too late." said Denahi as he put his shirt back on.

Just then, they heard a loud boom coming from the other side of the forest. They both looked up and saw Heartless oozing out of the woods.

"They can't be here! We have to stop them!" cried Denahi.

"Leave it to me." said Snow white as she pulled a small ball out of her pocket and released what appeared to be a powerful summon. A small deer and a bunny and a skunk were right in front of Snow White and they both looked up at her in a warm smile.

"You called for us your majesty?" asked Bambi.

"D-Denahi?! You Found him?!" cried Thumper.

"How are you guys doing?" asked Denahi in a smile.

"We are fine I think. And was it all a dream? That thing in the scary looking castle?" asked Flower the Skunk.

"The Heartless are here to destroy this world. Please holy forest guardians. Help us." said Snow White.

"Don't worry Princess Snow White! We got this!" said Bambi as he charged right up against the heartless, sprouting bubble that exploded in their faces. Thumper used his feet to stomp against the heartless by pouncing on them one by one.

"Yeah! Tigger tought me that!" he said proudly.

Flower... used his tail to spray on the heartless. "Serves you right!" cried Flower.

Snow pulled out her staff and Denahi pulled out his spear.

"Ready to rumble against the heartless my lady?" asked Denahi.

'My love, I thought you'd never ask." said Snow White as they both ran against the heartless.


	42. Chapter 40: Treasure Planet

**Chapter 40: Treasure Planet (The following world is based on Treasure Planet 2002)**

Roxas woku up in a totally remote place. And to top it all off, Donald and Goofy were missing! As they traveled through the space corridor, something happened and somehow, everyone landed in different places. How this happened, Roxas didn't know. But one thing was for certain. They were in danger, and he needed them to travel in this unknown world. He looked around and saw vegetation that looked very alien like. At first, Roxas believed he was still in XS industries, but this was not the case. Roxas sniffed the air and it smelled of plants. Roxas sneezed a little until he heard a loud "Bless You."

Roxas turned around. "Who said that! Show yourself!" cried Roxas as he summoned his own Keyblade. To his amazement, his keyblade looked very different from Sora's. It was black, with a sharp crown like symbol on the tip. As a matter of fact, he never saw his keyblade at all. Most of the time, he usually helped Sora with his and he used it to train. Because the Keyblade was so reactive to him, everyone assumed Roxas was also a Keyblade Wielder. But Roxas was impressed to see that his Keyblade was different.

As he stood his ground, a robot appeared and smiled at Roxas as it jerked back and forth like a zombie.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Roxas.

"Hi! I'm Ben! Bio Electronic Navigator! And you are?" asked Ben.

"Roxas." replied Roxas as he put down his Keyblade. Something was telling him the robot was harmless.

"Roxie! You don't look like a Roxie." said Ben.

"Where am I?" asked Roxas.

"You are in... in... you are in... you are in... you are in... I can't figure out the name of this place. You are in... You are in..." Ben was starting to lose it.

"What's wrong?" asked Roxas.

"My memory is gone kid. You see. My brain chip. It's gone... all gone..." said Ben sadly as he showed Roxas a part of his head that was missing. Wires were sticking out of Ben's head and Roxas understood.

"Oh I see. Somemone took your memory." said Roxas.

"Yes." said Ben.

"Do you have any idea who might have taken it?" asked Roxas.

"I don't know... I met this one girl... a blondie... she looked like a Brittany... she told me something about taking apart memories... but I don't know much." said Ben.

"A girl here? Oh, then this place is inhabited?" said Roxas.

"No. It's... abandoned. I think it is." said Ben.

"Well... by anychance have you seen a duck and a dog around here? They are my friends, and they wear clothes." said Roxas.

"No. But I do know a dog like person! Meet Dr. Doppler! He's in my hideout!" cried Ben as he pulled Roxas.

"Oh a Dr.! Great... take me to him! Perhaps he could help. Thank you Ben." said Roxas.

"Are we friends kid?" asked Ben.

"Your helping me out. Of course your my friend." said Roxas.

"Friends for life!" cried Ben.

"You could say that." replied Roxas.

* * *

Ben led Roxas to his hideout and there was Dr. Doppler watching outside with worry. "Ben, where were you?" asked Doppler.

"Sorry! I met a new friend!" cried Ben.

On a small bed was a woman who looked like a Captain, struggling to stand up.

"Captain Amelia, stay there please." said Doppler.

"But Mr. Hawkins. He can't handle this man alone." said Amelia.

"What is going on? Perhaps I can help." said Roxas as he summoned his Keyblade.

"A Keyblade Wileder! Out here in Treasure Planet!?" cried Amelia.

"I am new to this still. I'm learning the ropes, but I was sent here to help this word by sealing away the keyhole with my friends. But I lost them and I met Ben." said Roxas.

"Then they are probably captured by the pirates." said Doppler.

"No doubts about it." said Amelia.

"Pirates?" asked Roxas.

"See for yourself." said Amelia pointing to where Doppler was watching. Roxas joined the Dr. and watched a boy about Roxas's age. He was standing in front of a large cyborg with a powerful looking arm.

"That is Long John Silver. He's a terrible pirate captain who is trying to get the treasure!" said Doppler.

"And that criminal needs to be behind bars!" said Amelia.

"Then I can stop him. If he's bad, then he needs to be stopped." said Roxas.

"No boy. Don't worry. Let's wait what happens." said Amelia.

Meanwhile, right outside Ben's secret hideout, Jim Hawkins was having a screaming match with Long John Silver.

"You are really something. All that talk of greatness, light coming off my sails. What a joke!" said Jim.

"Now see here Jimbo!" said Silver as he stood up to confront Jim.

"And at least you taught me one thing right, stick to it, right? Well that's just what I'm going to do. I'm going to make sure you never see one drubloon of my treasure!" cried Jim.

Silver then lost it. "That treasure is owed me by thunder!" cried Silver.

"Well try to find it without my map! By Thunder!" cried Jim

Silver breathed in deeply and angrily. "Oh. You still don't know when to pick your fights do you boy? Now mark me. Either I get that Map by dawn tomorrow, or so help me, I'll USE THE SHIP'S CANNONS AND BLAST YOU ALL TO KINGDOM COME!" cried Silver as he waved his cybernetic arm around like a madman.

In a moment, Jim arrived, followed by a little Morph, a small ooze like being that was flying about.

"You did wonderfully Mr. Hawkins. You put that rat in his place." said Amelia.

"But still, the Map is still on the ship." said Jim.

"Then why don't I help you get your map. I'm sure my friends are there." said Roxas.

"Who are you?" asked Jim.

"I"m Roxas."

"He's a Keyblade Wielder. Thank Goodness he arrived." said Doppler.

"Really. I thought Keyblade Wielders wore armor and had long keyblades." said Jim as he looked at Roxas up and down.

Roxas felt tense and spoke confidently. "I was sent here to seal the keyhole of this world. A darkness is trying to destroy this realm. But as I got here, me and my friends were lost." said Roxas.

"As I mentioned before, the pirates must have them in custody." said Amelia.

"Are your friends fighters by chance?" asked Doppler.

"One of them is a wizard and the other one is a Captain of the Guard." said Roxas.

"Then there is a very good chance they have escaped. Rest assured, I'm sure they are around." said Amelia as she struggled to stand a little.

"Stay there! Easy." said Doppler.

Jim smiled. "Well, the more good company the better." he said as he turned around to look outside.

He sadly looked up at the floating RLS Legacy in the sky and then at the campfire where the pirates were.

"If we try to get the map, we're dead. If we leave we're dead. And we don't do anything." Jim was saying until Morph mimicked Jim's words.

"Dead! We're dead, wer'e dead, we're dead!"

"There is a backdoor where Ben lead me too." said Roxas.

"Backdoor?" asked Jim in surprise.

"Oh yeah! I got one! Wanna use it!?" asked Ben.

"Are you kidding!? We do!" cried Jim.

"No boys! Wait! It's too dangerous!" cried Doppler.

"I'll be back Doc! We need the map!" cried Jim as he dove into the backdoor which was more of a manhole really. Ben, Morph and Roxas followed.

* * *

Jim, Ben, Morph and Roxas found themselves in Silver's camp. There, he was snoring peacfully as the other pirates were also having sweet dreams.

"So whats the plan!" cried out Ben. Roxas and Jim quickly silenced the robot and they turned to see Silver snore even louder and turned.

"Well first, we need to get to the ship. Disable the lazer cannons and get the map." said Jim.

"How do we get to the floating ship?" asked Roxas.

"On that." said Jim pointing at a rowboat with a motor attached to it.

* * *

Eventually, Jim and the others arrived.

"Ben, you go disable the cannons." said Jim.

"Aye aye Captain Jimmy sir!" cried Ben as he began to sing a chanty and happily swag his way into the ship's hallways.

"Where did you dig up this robot?" asked Roxas.

"He found me in the jungle. He's kinda of a nut case." said Jim.

"Ben mentioned he found a blonde haired girl here. Are there more people on this world?" asked Roxas.

"Not that I know of. I assumed we were the only ones." said Jim.

"Me too." said Roxas.

"So... if you don't mind me asking... why is everyting so new to you?" asked Jim.

"What?" asked Roxas.

"I mean no offense, but you look like you have never seen anything before in your life. Everything here is a surprise to you." said Jim.

"I was... just born out of a heart." said Roxas.

"Then you must be the shell that's left behind when a person loses their heart." said Jim.

"I heard that. What is that?" asked Roxas.

"My mother used to tell me stories of strong hearted people who lost their hearts to the darkness and the shell they leave behind is known as a Nobody." said Jim.

"Nobody? That sounds awful. My friends never told me that." said Roxas.

"That's because the term Nobody is very hurtful. There are a ton of people out there that have been born that way, but are in hiding. My father was one." said Jim.

"Really?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah. But my father was very... he was depressed all the time. He had this sort of existencial crisis going on with him. It was so bad that he neglected all of us. He left me alone, and my Mom." said Jim.

"I'm sorry. But if your father was a Nobody like me, then that makes you half Nobody?" asked Roxas.

"Maybe. But Nobodies are humans none the less. They can have perfect normal lives. The circumstances of one's birth doesn't define who or what you will become." said Jim.

"Wow. You seem to know a lot." said Roxas.

"Not really. I'm still learning." said Jim.

Just then, an alarm sounded and Jim and Roxas jumped. "It's Ben! He did this!" cried Roxas covering his ears. The alarm then stopped and the boys headed towards the door with little Morph.

"That stupid robot is going to get us all... killed." said Jim as he stopped to look at an evil looking pirate blocking their way.

"Cabin boy." sneered the scorpion like pirate.

"It's Scroop! He's with Silver. Run!" cried Jim.

Roxas and Jim both ran as fast as they could while Morph distracted Scroop by transforming himself into a pie. Scroop was halted briefly, but the boys had nowhere to run. "I'll get the map! You get out of the ship!" cried Jim.

"And leave you hanging!? No way!" cried Roxas as he summoned his Keyblade.

Scroop was in the hallway and Roxas hit him with the Keyblade, until the lights were shut off.

"BEN!" cried Roxas.

"Oh! Sorry!" cried Ben from an unknown room and he quickly set off the auxillary lights. Roxas turned around and his Scroop again on the chin.

When that happened, Jim came running in and charged against Scroop. "I got it! Let's go!" cried Jim.

Suddendly, the boys began to float and so did Scroop.

"Ben! Help!" cried Morph in his own Morph way.

The Ship's gravitational pull was stopped and everyone began to float up towards the sky. Roxas grabbed ahold of some rope, but watched in horror as Jim was already at the top of the ship, grabbing the pirate flag.

"Jim! Look out!" cried Roxas. Jim looked and saw Scroop already there, with his claws ready to cut the rope that held the flag.

"No!" cried Jim.

"Oh yes! Do say hello to Mr. Arrow." sneered Scroop. Jim quickly fought back with all his might to climb down and Scroop didn't want to give Jim that chance. He foolishly jumped towards Jim.

"Tell him yourself!" cried Jim as he dodged Scroop and the idiot scorpion spider caught himself in the flag, floating into endless space. In that moment, the Gravitational device was powered back and everyone landed on the ship.

Ben came up with wires all around him and smiling sheepishly. "All Lazer cannons have been disconnected Captain Jimmy sir! Gee, that wasn't so tough." said Ben.

"You could have gotten us all killed Ben!" cried Roxas.

"I know I know. I'm doing my best you know." said Ben.

"Dude, I'm not complimenting you!" cried Roxas.

"Don't worry Roxas. We got the map. Now let's get back to the hideout." said Jim.

* * *

Everyone arrived and Roxas couldn't help but feel that something was not right while they were climbing up.

"Be on your guard Jim. We did make a ton of noise at the ship." said Roxas.

"Relax. I'm sure things are okay." said Jim as he got out of the manhole.

"Doc! We got the map!" cried Jim excitedly. Just then, in the shadows, a cyborg hand got out and grabbed the map.

"Very good Jimbo. Very good." he said. Jim gasped and saw that Amelia and Doppler were taken prisoner. Roxas got his Keyblade out and aimed it at Silver.

"If you got a death wish, then say it before I slice your head off." said Roxas.

The pirates gasped at Roxas, for his Keyblade looked terrifying. But Silver stood his ground.

"Little boy, that is not how Keyblades work. They can't slice a person's head off. And by the looks of it... you don't seem fit to be a Keyblade Master. What a shame. Take him down." said Silver.

A pirate then hit Roxas on the back of the head and left him there as Jim cried out his name.

* * *

Roxas woke up and saw that no one was there anymore. Instead, he was all alone. And he felt a strong vibration coming from the ground. He looked outside and saw the sky was red. Roxas screamed out for Jim, but he was nowhere to be found. Nor the others for that matter.

"Your awake! Wonderful!" cried someone from behind. Roxas turned around to see a girl with jet black hair coming towards him.

"I'm glad your fine! Are you hurt?" she asked sweetly.

"Who are you?" asked Roxas.

"I'm Xion."

"Xion..." repeated Roxas.

"I came to this world to do something, but I found you alone and hurt here. Don't worry, I contacted my friends. We all are getting out of here." said Xion.

"Why? What's going on to the world?" asked Roxas.

"The pirates... they have found the Treasure in Treasure Planet. They set off an old trap by the pirate who hid the treasure in the first place." said Xion.

"Oh NO! Then, Jim and the others..." said Roxas.

"They are fine. But let's meet up with them. The Keyhole in this world ... it was already attacked by the heartless years ago. This world... it's going to disappear." said Xion.

"Then... it's too late." said Roxas.

"Not quite. We need to save the lives that are here." said Xion.

Just then, her communicator started to ring. And Roxas slammed his head. "I got one of those! Gimme a break!" cried Roxas. He tried calling out for Donald and Goofy, but no answer. But Xion's did recieve one. A girls voice.

"Xion! Hurry to the Legacy!" cried the girl on the other hand.

"I copy Namine!" cried Xion. She then pulled Roxas by the arm. "Do you trust me?" she asked.

"I don't have a choice." said Roxas.

"I take that as a yes." said Xion as she and Roxas dove out of the hideout.

Roxas screamed, but Xion smiled as her feet landed on what appeared to be a surfboard. A floating surfboard.

"Hold on tight!" cried Xion.

Roxas hugged Xion as she burst into the sky with her solar surf!

Roxas screamed as Xion began to laugh with glee.

"You don't get out much do you?" she asked.

"No! Not really!" cried Roxas. In that instant, they quickly arrived at the legacy.

There, Doppler and Amelia were holding hands and they were happy to see Roxas alive and well.

"Roxas! Thank the stars your safe!" cried Amelia.

"What is going on!?" cried Roxas looking at the destruction of the planet.

"He's to blame." said Amelia pointing a finger at Silver who was looking at the edge of the ship with a worried expression.

"Why is he here?" asked Roxas.

"Jim saved him. Right now... he's with us to fight for our survival." said Doppler.

"Hurry people! We are running out of time to escape!" cried Ben.

Xion then called out for Namine and she arrived. She was wearing a steam punk like outfit and hugged Xion.

"Your safe! Good! And who is this?" asked Namine.

"I'm Roxas. You must be the girl Ben mentioned." said Roxas.

"Yes. I met Ben when I arrived." said Namine nodding.

"Then you haven't seen my two friends, Donald and Goofy. My com link thing won't communicate with them." said Roxas.

"Then they are probably off world. They are someplace else." said Namine.

Roxas let out a sigh of relief. "Good! At least they are not here to see all this." said Roxas.

The ship then began to move they were all headed towards a green triangular portal. And there was Jim, solar surfing towards a small green orb like thing in front of the portal.

Ben then made a countdown and everyone brased themselves for any impact. And then, miracoulosly, they all escaped Treasure Planet!

* * *

The Ship was finally safe into space, far from the destroyed planet and the portal. Roxas felt weak on the knees and held on to the side of the ship while Namine and Xion were close to him.

Meanwhile, Jim reunited with the others and everyone cheered, even Silver. Apperantly, as everyone was talking joyfully, Silver vanished and Jim followed behind him.

Roxas observed and felt something in his chest. Warmth. "Hey, is Silver... related to Jim?" asked Roxas to Doppler.

"No. But they were close during our voyage to the planet. Almost like father and son. But everything changed when it was all revealed that Silver was a pirate." said Doppler.

"My guess is that maybe he went to say goodbye. I'll let Silver slide just this once." said Amelia.

"I see." said Roxas.

"Namine, Xion, I apologize for not welcoming your properly." said Amelia.

"No need to worry Captain. We thought the Keyhole was still intact, but it was already long gone." said Namine.

"You two were sent here to seal the Keyhole as well?" asked Roxas.

"Yes. But it was gone. And then the Legacy appeared. Only that it was run by pirates." said Xion.

"I see." said Roxas.

Xion then patted Roxas on his shoulder.

"Why don't you come with us? By the looks of things... you were just born into reality right?" asked Namine.

"How did you know about that?" asked Roxas.

"We're both Nobodies." said Namine.

Roxas was taken aback.

"Come with us and meet Axel, our leader. He's in another world right now. And like us, he's also a Nobody." said Xion.

"But ... I don't know." said Roxas.

Amelia stepped in. "I believe you should go with them. They will show you how to weild your Keyblade." said Amelia.

"We have ones too." said Xion.

Roxas looked at the girls and smiled. "Okay. I'll go with you guys." said Roxas.

"Then all for one and one for all." said Namine as she held her hand out. Xion placed hers too and finally Roxas. It was now official. Roxas was now part of a brand new team.


	43. Chapter 41: The City of Heroes

**Chapter 41: The City of Heroes (The following world is based on The Incredibles, 2005)****Quick Author's note: Dear Guardians of Light! Thank you all for reading these chapters so far! I apologize for some misspelled words, bad grammar and occasional typos. Also, please stay safe and be healthy in this critical time we all are in during the pandemic. May your hearts be your guiding key!**

Goofy woke up in the middle of an island. And it was very remote and lonely in the jungle. "Donald? Roxas?" asked Goofy as he looked around. The last thing he remembered was a large light beam in the machine from XS industries. Goofy knew he had no Keyblade, and what ever world he found himself in was sure to have a keyhole. A keyhole that won't be sealed. Goofy thought of that and shook his head.

"Gwarsh. I hope I find some sort of way to contact... I know! The comlink!" cried Goofy. He pressed on his remote and spoke through.

"Anyone there?" he asked.

"Hey!" replied Sora from the other line.

"It's Goofy! Thank Goodness!" said Kairi.

"We landed in our worlds. What happened?" asked Ventus. Goofy was thrilled to have his friends in the comlink.

"Donald and Roxas are not here. I think we got seperated." said Goofy.

"Goofy, stay right where you are. Right now, we are in the worlds we are sent in. We need to seal the Keyholes there. We'll catch up to you." said Ven.

"But Goofy needs us! How do we activate the portals?" asked Sora.

"What's that?" asked a voice through the comlink. A little girl's voice by the sound of it.

"Oh, it's a radio. I'll explain." said Kairi.

"Who'se that?" asked Sora.

"It's just my new friend Suri. She's a cute lemur. I'll explain when I return." said Kairi.

"Everyone do what needs to be done! I'm in some quiet jungle right now. But I think Donald is here or maybe Roxas. You guys seal them Keyholes. I'll wait for you guys." said Goofy.

"We won't take long Dad." said Sora.

"I know son. Take care." said Goofy.

As everyone turned off their comlinks, Goofy felt a presence right behind him. He turned to see Vanitas and an armored young man next to him.

"You must be that boy!" said Goofy.

"And you must be Max's father. No wonder why he's so embarrassed by you." said Vanitas with a smirk. The other boy removed his helmet and it was revealed to be non other than Max.

"Maxxie? No... your with him." said Goofy.

"I had no choice Dad. The Darkness... it was... calling to me." said Max, clearly hypnotized and brainwashed.

"What did you do?" asked Goofy to Vanitas.

"Xehanort got ahold of your baby son and he did what he usually is good at. Manipulation and brainwashing. This is what happens when you love something way too much." said Vanitas.

"Maxxie. Listen to me. Don't do what this boy tells you to do. He's going to hurt folks. Your better than this." said Goofy.

Max looked at Goofy and he looked as if he was trying to fight it. But he looked like he was struggling.

Vanitas then snapped his fingers and Max's face went blank. Goofy realized Vanitas was the one doing the harm.

"Let my son go Vanitas!" said Goofy.

"Or what? Send me to my room? Your not my father." said Vanitas as he removed his helmet. Goofy was taken aback to see that Vanitas's face was very identical to Sora's. Goofy took a step back.

"How come you look like Sora?" asked Goofy. It was true. Vanitas had Sora's face, only with dark blue hair and yellow eyes. He also had the same physice as Sora.

"I am what I am." said Vanitas.

Goofy didn't budge. "I don't know what is going on, or why you look like my friend, but I do know this. You need lots of help." said Goofy.

"You are too innocent!" said Vanitas.

"I may be a goofball, but I'm also brave and thoughtful. I know danger when I see it and feel it. Vanitas, you were also brainwashed by the old man. Whatever happened to you, I can help you. Clearly you and Max are alike. Both of you have the same yellow eyes. The same ones Xehanort has! This means one thing... only he could have done something to you both." said Goofy.

"Enough! You cannot change our minds old man!" cried Vanitas. He snapped his fingers and Max was ready to attack Goofy.

"Don't do it son." said Goofy.

Just then, something appeared out of nowhere, as if running way past them. Just then, a large space like disc with a security like person flew above them.

"This is a restricted area!" he cried. Just then, the same thing or person ran back again and this time it hit the guard. His drone like machine then fell, almost hitting Goofy.

"NO!" cried Max as he pushed Goofy out of the way.

"Maxxie!?" cried Goofy.

"Run!" whispered Max in a panic.

"Don't lose yourself Max! Remember, Darkness is power! Darkness is power!" cried Vanitas. Just then, once again, the running person appeared and it rammed into Goofy, taking him away.

When that happened, Max finally woke up. He analyzed what had just happened, and he heard Vanitas quickly ranting. "Darkness is power. Darkness is power." he kept saying, almost in a trance. Deep down, Max was happy to gain control of himself again, and this time, those words were not affecting his mind. It was almost as if saving his father triggered something in his brain. Max however was not an idiot. He had to think fast.

"Vanitas... We need to pursue him." said Max, pretending to be like a zombie and Vanitas was thrilled to have his "friend" back.

"Yes, yes! Let's finish him off. He's no Keyblade Wielder, and imagine the suffering we will do on Sora and his friends. One less warrior of light to worry about." said Vanitas. As he walked forward, Max followed, planning what to do to save his father...

* * *

Goofy felt like he was running fast. But he wasn't. He was actually being pushed by someone running!

"Slow down there!" cried Goofy. Just then, the person stopped. Goofy fell to the ground and quickly got up.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were one of Syndrome's guards!" said what appeared to be a little boy's voice. Goofy turned around and indeed this was a boy, about ten perhaps.

"Hey there little buddy. I'm Goofy."

"I'm Dash!"

"So... were you the one running?" asked Goofy.

"Sure was! I'm the fastest kid alive! And I can't believe I ran through water! That was totally epic!" cried Dash excitedly.

"You did run fast! And you saved me. Thanks. Now... where are your parents?" asked Goofy.

"They were taken! There's this mean dude named Syndrome who kidnapped my Dad. He's somewhere in the island. My Mom went to rescue him, but she took too long and me and my sister were running from the gaurds." said Dash.

"Gwarsh! Your Mom and Dad are facing this guy? And who is he?" asked Goofy.

"I don't really know. From what I heard from the guards, Syndrome is their boss and he's a scientist that is building a powerful rocket to destroy our city." said Dash.

"Sounds like a bad guy to me. Don't worry kid. I'll go and save your Mom and Dad. How bad can this Syndrome Feller be?" said Goofy.

Just then, they heard a girl scream. "Violet! She's in trouble!" cried Dash.

"Let's go save her!" cried Goofy.

"I'll carry you!" cried Dash.

"I'm too heavy. You run along!" said Goofy.

"I insist!" said Dash as he held Goofy's hands and together with Dash's powerful speed, they ran towards the jungle to save Dash's sister.

* * *

As they arrived, Dash quickly went to attack the guard that was about to shoot Violet. "Don't tough my sister!" he cried.

Goofy quickly helped him by slamming the guy with his shield.

"That was easy." said Goofy. Violet then appeared out of nowhere.

"Violet! This is Goofy! He's a friend and he's going to help us!" cried Dash.

"Really? Oh, thank you! I don't know what to say." said Violet shyly. Just then, she saw a guard come up with his rifle and quickly unleashed a force shield protecting both Dash and Goofy.

"How are you doing that?!" cried Dash.

"I don't know." replied Violet.

"What ever your doing, don't stop!" cried Dash.

He then used his legs to run and they did, with the force sheild intaked. Goofy was also running, to help move along.

"You guys are barely learning how to use your powers? That is so cool!" said Goofy.

"Your not afraid?" asked Violet.

"Afraid? Why? I know a ton of people that have powers. As long as they use them for good." said Goofy.

Just then, the force field rammed into someone. No. Two people, wearing the identical red jumping suits that Dash and Violet were wearing.

"Mom! Dad! Hey!" cried Violet.

She stopped the force field and the kids were happily reunited with their family.

"Dash! Violet! I"m so happy your safe!" cried Mr. Incredible.

"We are so proud of you guys!" cried Elastigirl, Mr. Incredible's wife.

Goofy turned around and quickly spoke. "More of Syndrome's guards incoming!"

"Oh no! Kids, stay back!" cried Elastigirl as she stretched her leg to kick a flying drone.

Mr. Indredible then grabbed one that was on the ground and threw it at another. In a matter of minutes, more guards appeared.

"Where do they keep coming from?!" cried Dash. Just then, small black shadows appeared from the ground.

"What are those things?" cried Elastigirl.

"Those are the Heartless! They are monsters!" cried Goofy as he attacked a few.

"Well if they are evil, let's just smash them!" said Mr. Indredible. They all fought against the guards and the heartless using their own powers and strength. Just then, everyone in the group froze like statues! Goofy couldn't move at all. He was trapped in some sort of blue contraption.

"Woah woah woah! TIME OUT!" cried a man landing on the ground with his rocket like boots. He had crazy orange hair, wore a mask, similar to the other ones the Incredibles were wearing and had a large letter S on his suit. This was Syndrome, the villain of this world.

"What have we here? Matching uniforms?" cackled Syndrome with delight. He then made funny looking faces at the group with a snarky laugh.

"Oh no. Elastigirl!? You married Elastigirl!?" mocked Syndrome to Mr. Incredible. He then turned his attention to the kids.

"And got busy! It's a whole family of supers! Looks like I won the Jackpot! Oh this is just too good!" laughed Syndrome. And then he turned his attention to Goofy.

"And you must be the family pet. A dog wearing clothes? Weird, but I'll accept this." Syndrom then took the family and Goofy to his secret lair in the volcano and then he put them all in a machine where they were held captive by spheres that were conneced to electricity. It was such a complex looking machine that it made the ones in XS industries look like toys. At least in Goofy's mind.

Syndrom then turned on a large TV and there was a news broadcast of a giant ball in the city. It was a terrifying site. The army was there, observing the strange object and citizens walking around to see from afar, not knowing if this was truly dangerous or not. And Syndrome was changing the channels to show everyone that this was all over the news.

"Ha! Ha! Oh come one! You gotta admit that is pretty cool!" said Syndrome with his mocking childish laugh, and then he continued with his epic villain monolougue. "Just like a movie! The robot will emerge dramatically, do some damage, throw off some screaming people, and just when all hope is lost, SYNDROME will save the day! I'll be a much bigger hero than you ever were!" he cried, pointing directly at Mr. Incredible.

Mr Incredible was not impressed. "You mean you killed off real heroes just so you can pretend to be one?!" he cried.

Syndrome froze where he was for a brief second, then turned around angrily to face Mr. Incredible.

"Oh I'm real! Real enough to defeat YOU! And I did it without your precious gifts! Your oh so special powers! I'll give them heroics! I'll give them the most spectacular heroics anyone has ever seen! And when I'm old and I've had my fun, I'll sell my inventions so that everyone can be super heroes. Everyone can be super! And when everyone is super, NO ONE WILL BE."

And with that, Syndrome left the room.

"Everyone, I"m so sorry to put you all through this." said Mr. Incredible.

"Dad..." said Dash.

"Don't lose hope everyone. Syndrome may have gotten all of us, but I know we will stop him." said Goofy.

"He's right. We are a a family, and we can get through this." said Elastigirl. And with that, Violet quickly used her force fields and managed to free herself from the machine. And then, she freed everyone else.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vanitas and Max appeared in the control room in the volcano.

"So this loser wants to become a hero. Let's help him out shall we." said Vanitas as he once again snapped his fingers.

Max waited for a Heartless to appear or something. But nothing happened.

"What did you do?" asked Max.

"I turned the robot in the city into a giant Heartless. No matter what they all do, the robot will take away some hearts. Syndrome's heart will also be taken unfortunately. There will be no way to control the new Heartless. To stop it, you will need a powerful Keyblade, and there are no Keyblade Wielders in this world." said Vanitas.

"Your crazy." said Max as he hit Vanita's mask with his own shield. Vanitas fell the ground unconcious. And with that, Max ran through the hallway.

* * *

"How do we get to the city?!" cried Dash.

"We have to use the rocket to get there!" cried Mr. Incredble as the heroes fought their way into the hanger. By the time they arrived, Syndrome was long gone and so were some of the guards.

"Great! I don't know how to fly a rocket." said Elastigirl.

"You don't have to. Use the coordinates from the last launch." said Violet.

"But I bet Syndrome's changed the password by now." said Mr. Incredible.

"I can help." said Max, walking towards them and Goofy greeted him.

"Maxxie! Your back! How did you escape?!" cried Goofy.

"I smashed Vanitas on the head. But we need to hurry! He'll wake up any minute." said Max.

"Everyone, this is my son Max." said Goofy.

"Your son?! That's wonderful!" said Elastigirl.

"Another family reunited." said Mr. Incredible.

* * *

In the city, the giant robot, now turned Heartless was wreaking havoc in the city. the damage was way too much and people were already losing their hearts to this beast. However, during the chaos, Frozone, a hero with the power of ice was slowing it down. Syndrom of course was knocked out of the action as predicted by Vanitas, and only Frozone was attacking it.

In a little bit, a rocket appeared and so did a van, carrying the heroes and Goofy and Max. After a few moments of pulse pounding events with the van and some family moments as well, the heroes began to fight against the giant Heartless.

Mr. Incredible and Frozone joined forces to attack the creature, while Elastigirl threw man hole covers and punches. Dash and Violet were saving a few civilians and keeping them away from the monster while Goofy and Max were aiding them in battle.

"This monster is too powerful!" cried Max.

"We are going to need a Keyblade Master to help us." said Goofy.

"We do." said Max.

Just then, in the nick of time, the monster was finally defeated by the family and the Heartless disappeared. Not only that, but all the hearts it took went back to their owners and their lives were restored thankfully.

* * *

Right after the intense battle, Goofy and Max parted ways with the Incredibles and they went to a different part of the city with Frozone.

"So you guys work for King Mickey?" asked Frozone.

"You must be one of his agents!" said Goofy.

"Sure am. But it's a secret. Only I know." said Frozone.

"Well then, what now?" asked Max.

"There was supposed to be a keyhole in this world and it was supposed to be sealed, but it looks like there isn't any." said Goofy.

"I'm not so sure man. There should be. Try looking, only focus on light." said Frozone.

Max shook his head. "I should have taken the one Vanitas had. We could have used it." said Max.

Just then, Goofy felt something in his chest. Something was pulsing in his heart. And it was as if it was telling him something important.

"I feel something... but... I don't know what it is." said Goofy.

Just then, from afar, they saw Syndrome fly away into the sky, heading towards the neighborhoods.

"That can't be good." said Frozone.

"Syndrome... he's ... going to attack the family!" cried Goofy.

"Oh no! And that's their house!" cried Frozone.

"I need to help them!" cried Goofy.

"If only my powers could somehow teleport us there! But no. All I do is snow cones!" said Frozone.

"I got it! I'll open a path!" cried Max as a dark corridor appeared.

"It's completely safe! Vanitas and I used it on our travels." said Max.

"Good going Maxxie!" cried Goofy.

"You sure it's safe?" asked Frozone.

"I'm sure. Let's go!" cried Goofy.

* * *

The Incredibles were now caught in Syndrome's blue laser again. And this time, he had the youngest in his arms. Their baby, Jack Jack. Syndrome arrived in the guise of a babysitter and sent away Jack Jack's teenage nanny who was forever scarred for something...

"You took away my future. I'm returning the favor! Oh don't worry! I'll be a good mentor. Supporting, encouraging, everything you weren't. And in time, who knows, he might make a good sidekick!" said Syndrome as he threw the family against the wall.

Just then, as Syndrome was about to fly off, Max, Goofy and Frozone appeared from the dark corridor.

"Oh no you wont!" cried Frozone as he shot ice against Syndrome's boots. The villain laughed and kicked Frozone in the chest and flew off anyway.

"We have to save Jack Jack!" cried Elastigirl in a panic.

Jack Jack the baby began to cry. He then turned to Syndrome and in a fit of rage, he began to transform himself into a fire ball. Syndrome began to panic and Jack Jack morphed into different types of powers. First he was a heavy piece of metal, then he began to turn himself into a monster and attacked Syndrome.

"Throw me up into the air!" cried Goofy to Mr. Incredible.

He nodded and threw Goofy into the air, knocking Syndrome with his shield.

He let go of Jack Jack, but Goofy caught him with his own sheild and hugged him. Just then, Mr. Incredible threw Elastigirl up into the air and Goofy handed the baby to her.

"This isn't the end of it! I will catch your son eventually!" screamed Syndrome.

"Throw me again." said Goofy.

As Mr. Incredible threw Goofy into the air again and once again he kicked Syndrome with his shield. Afterwards, Mr. Incredible threw a sports car right towards Syndrome's jet. But as he did, Syndrome was then thrown into the propeller! And that was the last anyone has heard from Syndrome.

* * *

"You saved our son. Thank you." said Mr. Incredible to Goofy, giving him a tight hug.

"Gwarsh. It's okay. That's what any parent would do." said Goofy.

Max looked at his father with pried and patted his shoulder. Just then, small glitter of light appeared in Goofy's hand.

"What is that?" asked Elastigirl.

"Gwarsh. I don't know." said Goofy.

Just then, a large glorious Keyblade appeared, right in Goofy's hands!

"Dad! Your a Keyblade Wielder!" cried Max with tears in his eyes.

"What?! Wow! That is so... Wow!" cried Goofy. And then, a Keyhole appeared where the Incredible's house used to be, all thanks to Syndrome's jet that fell right on it.

And with that, Goofy sealed the Keyhole to this world.

"What was that Goofy?" asked Dash.

"That means your world is safe. No more Heartless." said Goofy.

"Way to go dude." said Frozone.

"Does this mean we will never see you again?" asked Dash.

"Oh no buddy. You will see me! I promise I'll come by and visit all of you fellers soon." said Goofy.

"We are in your debt Goofy." said Mr. Incredible. And with that, the Incredibles and Frozone saluted Goofy. Max too saluted his father.

"Captain." he said.

"Gwarsh guys... thank you all." said Goofy with a big smile.


	44. Chapter 42: Atlantis

**Chapter 42: Atlantis (The following world is based on Atlantis the lost empire, 2001**. **Warning: The following chapter contains adult and strong thematic elements.) **

Donald found himself moping the floor on the giant submarine that was headed for Atlantis. No the exciting adventure he was waiting for. He work up in the sub, realized Goofy and Roxas were not with him, and now he had to blend in. Of course, some people did stare at him. He was a duck after all, but some people didn't seem to mind. It appeared that the people in this crew were already used to seeing strange things like Donald. But the true answer came very soon. As Donald was moping the floor on the bridge, he ran into Scrooge Mcduck and his three nephews!

"What are you guys doing here?!" cried Donald to the others.

"I should be asking the same thing." said Scrooge.

"Uncle Donald! Your here to explore too?" asked the three nephews.

"You brought them to this world?! Why?! What if it's too dangerous!?" cried Donald.

"Relax, we are in no danger. We are on an expedition to Atlantis! The lost Empire! It is here, somewhere in this world! And we won't stop until we find it!" said Scrooge.

"Is there a problem Mr. Scrooge?" asked a tall muscular man walking towards the ducks. He was wearing a heavy military uniform and he looked intimidating to look at.

"Commander Rourke. There is no problem! I was just telling my dead beat nephew how wonderful it is to finally find the lost city!" said Scrooge.

"Is that right? Well, I'll leave you to it then. Mr. Thatch is reading us some pages. Perhaps we will get to the bottom of all this." said Rourke with a smile and he slowly bowed his head. "Gentlemen." he said as he turned around.

Donald gave the man a good look and something about him felt wrong. "Who is he?" asked Donald.

"That's commander Rourke. He is an explorer who has found ancient artifacts with his crew. Or, at least that is what I am told." said Scrooge.

"You don't look happy unlce." said Louie.

"You guys keep a close eye on him. And.. where there any Heartless in this world so far?" asked Donald.

"Heartless? You mean those creepy insects that come out of nowhere? I have not seen one since we left XS Industries." said Scrooge.

"I don't really like him." said Donald eyeing Rourke as he joined a group of weird looking people, trying to pay attention to a clumsy young man showing them pages of the journal he had.

* * *

As Donald was moping the floor where ever he knew Rourke was, he heard a small commotion coming from the side of the sub. He quickly went to the bridge to check on things and saw Rourke, Milo and Helga standing there, listening to the sound of what appeared to be a whale.

Mrs. Packard, the grouchy and cranky radio lady nodded. "I told you something was up." she said.

"What ever could that sound be?" asked Milo.

"I think it's a pod of whales. Their ehoes must be echoing through the rocks." said Helga.

"You wanna do my job. Be my guest." sneered Mrs. Packard.

"Hey, is it just me or is it getting lower?" asked Milo. In a brief moment, the sound was gone.

"Well whatever it was, it's gone now." said Helga.

Donald braced himself as he noticed some large red eyes getting closer. "Heartless..." he told himself.

And in that moment, the sub rammed into the creature.

"What is all this?!" cried Scrooge.

"You idiot! Take the kids and go to some escape sub or something! We are being attacked by a Heartless!" cried Donald.

"No, it isn't a Heartless! It's the Leviathan! It guards the gates to Atlantis!" cried Milo.

"And it's attacking the expensive Ulysses! I spend some money on the construction of this piece of metal!" cried Scrooge.

"Scrooge, get your head out of the clouds and get out of here!" commanded Rourke.

Donald laughed. "You see old man. Money doesn't solve everything!"

"You will pay for this disrespect! You young whipper snappers!" said Scrooge.

"Get my nephews to safety! Because if you don't, I will cast a fire spell on your precious money bin back at Duckberg! You want that!?" cried Donald.

"You dare speak to me like this!" snapped Scrooge.

"You guys can argue later! We need to get out of here!" cried Hewey.

* * *

After a few harrowing events, the ducks managed to hitch a ride on a small escape pod and landed on some dry rocky ground, along with the few survivors from the Ulysses. The Leviathan was a giant monstrous robot like creature that indeed guard the gates, and it did it's job. It wasn't destroyed or anything. Only the Ulysses was and so were the lives that were sunk to the bottom of the sea floor.

"Seven hours ago, we started this expedition with two thousand of the best men and women I have ever known. We're all that's left. I won't sugar coat it gentlemen, we have a crisis on our hands. But we have been on this paticular creek before and we've always come through, paddle or no paddle. I see no reason to change this policy now." said Rourke giving a very good eulogy.

He then turned to Milo holding his journal. "Now we all are depending on your Mr. Thatch. You and that little book." said Rourke grimly. Scrooge and the nephews looked at Rourke like he was crazy. Donald was just silently watching the whole thing while Mrs. Packard simply stated: "We're all gonna die."

* * *

During their adventures underground, Donald observed Rourke carefully and with his nephews by his side.

"Rule number 78 on the adventure rule book: Always look out for potential bad guys." whispered Donald to Hewey, Dewey, and Louie.

"But Uncle Donald, we aren't wizards like you." said Hewey sadly.

"We are just Junior Woodchuck scouts. Nothing more." said Dewey.

"We don't have powers." said Louie.

Donald scoffed. "You don't need magic or weapons to be part of this fight against the darkness. King Mickey believes in men that are loyal and brave against the bad! That's why, as much as I hate to admit it, Scrooge has put his trust on your three because you are fearless. Never forget that." declared Donald.

Scrooge overheard the conversation and resisted the urge to smile. Donald did have a point there with his nephews, but still, despite all this, he was still feeling the pain of losing a ton of money on the sunken sub. And he was having a good talk with Rourke about it.

"That was a good waste of Money! Money down the drain!" said Scrooge.

"Yes yes, we hear you. But what about the lives we lost? I"m starting to reevaluate your character Mr. Scrooge." said Rourke.

While this happened, Donald noticed Milo by himself, reading his journal.

"You look so interested in that old book. Why is it so special?" asked Donald.

Milo cleared his throat as he explained. "This journal is the key to finding the lost city of Atlantis. And when we do, well, I'll acomplish the life long dream of my Grandfather." said Milo.

"So your here for family reasons." said Donald.

"Yeah. Isn't that the same reason your here with old man Scrooge?" asked Milo.

"Tell me Milo, do you guys ever had any problems with the Heartless?" asked Donald.

Milo shook his head. "The Heartless are known to live only in the deep forests or under the sea, but they never appear on land. Not since the Keyblade War." said Milo.

Donald's beak almost went wide open. "You know about the war?" asked Donald.

"Well it's mostly the stuff of legend, but I strongly believe that there was such a war. In fact, there are ancient ruins here that tell stories of the past. For instance, the Heartless have been drawn by countless cultures all around the world. Some people worshipped them, while others destroyed them with Key shaped weapons. But that over a thousand years ago." said Milo.

"And you think in Atlantis, we'll find something like that?" asked Donald.

"Perhaps we'll learn a ton of brand new things. And when we do, I'll publish them all in a book." said Milo excitedly. He then got up and joined with the others. Audrey, the youngest of the group of mercenaries was calling him over.

"Go with them. It will do you good to socialize with people." said Donald.

* * *

Later that night, Donald was in the same tent as his nephews and Scrooge had his own next door.

"Uncle Scrooge has been very angry lately." said Dewey.

"No kidding. After losing so much money on the sub." said Louie.

"But isn't that kinda... terrible. He's more sad about money than... the lives we lost." said Hewey.

Donald shook his head. "That's the kinda of man Scrooge is my nephews. I know he's family, and I did entrust him to you guys, but sometimes, I wish he would just listen to you guys for once and maybe see beyond his thick skull." said Donald.

Just then, the five of them heard Milo scream from outside the tent. Donald took a peek and saw a ton of fireflies flying in the cave. And then, they set fire on some trucks and equipment!

"Oh my gosh! Everyone run!" cried Donald.

In that instant, everyone ran for thier lives, except for Donald. He used blizzard spells against the fire flies, but to no success. They were very powerful creatures and Donald's strenght was wearing out. Realizing he had little time, he ran to find his nephews.

Eventually everyone found eachother in the cave. The only person missing was Milo.

"Where's Thatch!?" asked Rourke.

"I think he got lost in the chase." said Audrey.

Dr. Sweet, the biggest man in the group and who happened to be a doctor, stood up. "I'll search for him. I bet he's around here somewhere in this place." said Dr. Sweet.

Just then, they heard Milo scream. "Hey! Come back!" he cried.

"Thatch!? Follow him everyone!" cried Rourke.

Using a giant drill, the entire party quickly went after Milo, who was following strange people wearing large masks. Eventually, they all found themselves outside into a clearing. Donald and his family couldn't believe thier eyes. In the horizon stood a large city that looked like ancient ruins, yet they were still intact and full of people walking about in their buisness.

Just then, the strange masked people arrived. "Heartless?" asked Louie.

"No. I don't think so." said Donald.

One of them, who happened to be a woman spoke up. She spoke in a very different dialect. Perhaps, it was Atlantean? Milo quickly grabbed his journal and began to speak, the best way he could.

The woman then put down her large mask and Donald was instantly smitten! The woman had white hair, but she looked young, about Milo's age perhaps, and her glowing tan skin complimented her glowing blue tatoos. Just then, the woman spoke in a different language. In fact, both she and Milo began to speak in different languages all together.

"What is she saying?" asked Rourke.

"The people of Atlantis... they are known to speak in different languages!" cried Milo.

"Then English is in there somewhere. We are friendly! We come in Peace." said Rourke.

The woman then happily waved her hand towards the city. "Welcome to the city of Atlantis!" she declared happily.

* * *

What happened next was a series of oos and awws as everyone was taken into the city. Atlantis looked totally like ruins. The buildings were destroyed, and the walls looked like they were being chipped away piece by piece. Donald looked around and smiled as the people began to notice the complete strangers. In fact, Donald lost his group. He didn't mind though. He knew his nephews were with Scrooge and they could take care of themselves. Donald then caught a glimpse of a small heartless shadow runing around.

"Aha! Found you." he whispered to himself.

Donald followed the heartless and struck it with fire magic. It was destroyed, but Donald knew there had to be more. As he was exploring, he heard someone chuckle behind some old walls that were destroyed.

"Who goes there! Show yourself!" he snapped. Just then, a boy and a girl appeared from the shadows. They were tan like the woman, and they had blue tatoos on their arm.

"Oh. Just kids. Why don't you run along home. This place is dangeorus." said Donald.

"Dangerous? Here? Atlantis is the safest place ever!" said the boy.

"Yeah, and we get to have fun all the time." said the girl.

"Quack! Then you two don't work!" said Donald.

"We do work! We help our father fish!" cried the girl.

"And we do what we can to help our family!" said the boy, angry at Donald's words.

"Okay, okay. You can calm down kids. No need to get your feathers ruffled." said Donald.

"Feathers." said the boy and began to laugh. So did the girl.

"What's so funny!" snapped Donald.

"Sorry. We're Kanoah and Kara. We live around here." said the kids.

"I"m Donald."

"You speak funny." said Kanoah.

"I speak good!" said Donald.

"Don't get your feathers ruffled up." said Kara.

"You two little... no. I won't curse. I promised I wont." said Donald.

"Curse? Our father curses a ton, especially when the fish we bring home is garbage. Then he hits us." said Kanoah.

"Hits you!? Because you bring fish home?! That man is insane! Where is your father! I would like to have a good word with him!" said Donald.

Kanoah and Kara shook their heads. "What?" asked Donald.

"At this hour, he's probably passed out. He drinks a lot." said Kanoah.

"There's alcohol in Atlantis?" asked Donald.

"Oh yes we do! Atlantis is known for our many culinary options! We have the best wine, the best food, and the best places to swim!" said Kara.

"But your father drinks none the less." said Donald, clearly disturbed by the revelation.

"We do. But we don't worry much. I mean... our father is still kind to us and he feeds us. But ever since we lost our mother a thousand years ago, we have been doing all we can." said Kanoah.

"A thousand years ago!? How old are you guys!?' cried Donald.

"Only 10,000. Our mother died during the day Atlantis fell into the ocean." said Kara.

"Why did it fall?" asked Donald.

"We'll show you." said Kanoah.

The kids then showed Donald old ancient ruins and they depicted giant iron men with lightning and a giant ball sorrounded by floating heads.

"Long ago, our King wanted to boast Atlantis's might and share it's glory with the world. However, by doing that, he angered the ancient guardians of Atlantis and there was an attack." said Kanoah.

"No it wasn't. It was the Keyblade War. The second one." said Kara.

"Wait? The Keyblade War did this?" asked Donald.

"There have been two Keyblade wars Mr. Duck. The second one was so ferocious that it nearly destoryed the worlds outside! And the guardans had no choice but to sink the city, to protect it from the danger." said Kara.

"Yeah! I left that part out." said Kanoah.

"Then... this thing the guardians protect... what is it?" asked Donald looking at the sphere on the drawing.

"The heart of Atlantis." replied Kanoah.

Donald felt a cold shiver down his spine. "If that is the heart, then that explains the Heartless. And if the Heartless are here, that means... there is someone evil among us all. And I think I know who it could be." said Donald.

"You think?" asked Kanoah.

"I must warn them." said Donald looking up at the sky.

Just then, a large number of Heartless appeared. "What are those things?!" cried Kanoah.

"Heartless! You guys have to run!" cried Donald.

"Where!?" cried Kara.

"Go home! I'll deal with these bugs!" cried Donald.

Kanoah and Kara looked at Donald and shook their heads. "No! We can't leave you like this! For some reason, you brought joy in our lives just now. We can't leave you here alone!" cried Kanoah.

"And besides, it's against Atlantean customs to leave a poor visitor to fight against monsters on their own." said Kara holding a spear for fishing.

"I bet this net will do wonders." said Kanoah as he threw the net over a few Shadows.

"Eat this!" snapped Donald, unleashing a terryfing display of fire power.

After some of them were destroyed, the kids pulled Donald's hand. "Let's go home! Your not safe here!" cried Kara.

"Yeah Mr. Duck! You need to be safe!" cried Kanoah.

"What did I get myself into!" said Donald to himself as he ran with the kids.

* * *

"Kanoah, Kara, how many times have I told you not to go out unsupervised?!" cried the father, Xeltic.

"Sorry father, but Mr. Duck here needed to have his butt saved." said Kanoah. Xeltic hit him on the head.

"That was good. Thank you for saving a life. But it's still not a good reason to go out alone!" cried Xeltic.

"You are one to talk! And I'm surprised you are not drunk right now!" said Donald.

"Excuse me?" asked Xeltic.

"I know what has happened! You were drunk and that's why the kids left!" said Donald.

Xeltic rolled his eyes. "Again Kanoah and Kara? Another one of your sob stories?" asked Xeltic.

"Sob stories?" asked Donald.

"Mr. Duck, you were played. My kids make that story up so people would feel bad for them!" said Xeltic.

Kanoah and Kara shook their heads. "Nah uh! You were drunk! At least this morning." said Kara.

Donald then saw Xeltic raise his hand and he stood in front of him. "Let's go out and talk." he said firmly.

* * *

Donald and Xeltic were walking outside the small house and Xeltic rolled his eyes. "I don't know what to do with them. Ever since their mother died, parenting has been really difficult." said Xeltic.

"I know what you mean. I have three nephews that are so obnoxious, and I also happen to foster a fourteen year old boy who just discovered that he has uncontrollable hormones and get this, he SLEPT with a girl! It was way too soon! I talked to him, and I still can't get it over my mind." said Donald.

Xeltic just stared right at Donald. "Right... you have three nephews and a kid who's just... growing up... and you say fourteen? Yikes! In Atlantean years, that is ... geez. I'm so glad you guys aren't Atlanteans. Traditionally, boys become more interested in girls at age fifteen thousand." said Xeltic.

Donald slapped his own face. "I'm sorry. It's just that... I know what you mean. Been there, done that." said Donald.

"Have you spoken to the boy?" asked Xeltic.

"I got mad at him." said Donald.

"Oh." replied Xeltic, but then he continued. "I have a much older son who went through the same phase."

"You have more kids?" asked Donald.

"Only him and my other two shorties. My oldest one, Katrar, was in love with a young maid who belonged to a family who served the king's court. In our culture, it is forbidden for one of poverty to marry someone rich. But in these ruins we all live in, status no longer meant anything. He ran away from home about the same age as your foster kid perhaps. If he was fourteen, than in Atlantean years, about fourteen thousand. I realized that they were way to young, and I forbit the relationship. But he refused to listen and carried on anyway." said Xeltic.

"Gosh. I didn't know." said Donald.

"Kanoa and Kara were much too little to understand. The thing is... in my experience, talking is the best option. But the way I did it was wrong. I should have listened instead of fighting him. I cursed myself for not knowing that years ago." said Xeltic.

"Do you still see your boy around?" asked Donald.

"I do. Rarely." replied Xeltic sadly.

Donald nodded and replied. "When I talked to him and the girl he liked, I forbid them from spending time alone together for a while."

"Let me ask you something. Were they in love?" asked Xeltic.

"Yes. The boy and the girl love each other deeply." said Donald.

"You did right in speaking to them and forbidding them to spend time alone like that. It wasn't time for them. But once they are old enough to be with eachother, both sexually and emotionally as a couple, then you may have to let them go. But only when the time is right." said Xeltic.

Donald shook his head. "He's just too little." he said.

"You sound like you love the boy too." said Xeltic.

"I do. I love that boy! He's like a son to me! But... he doesn't see me that way. I feel like I"m bossy, rude, and so to the book!" said Donald.

"Ah huh." replied Xeltic.

"And I"m such a toxic person! I scream at everything, I smash things when I'm angry. Heck, my wife even threatened to leave me not once, but many times!" cried Donald.

"So are we talking about you now? Well if that's the case, look inside yourself and ask what type of person you want to me. A father who would protect, or the by the book wizard that you want to be." said Xeltic.

"I came here because I was sent here... by an order. But instead, I got seperated from my group and ended up here in Atlantis." said Donald.

"Then maybe there's a reason why you were brought here. Like those explorers that came recently. The one with the looks nice." said Xeltic.

"You mean Milo?" said Donald.

"DAD!" cried Kanoah.

"What is it?" asked Xeltic.

"It's Princess Kida! She's been captured!" cried Kara.

"Rourke! I knew it!" cried Donald.

"What are you going to do?" asked Xeltic.

"I may not know your kingdom, and I may not know you guys well, but this guy... I have a feeling he wants to take the heart of this kingdom!" said Donald.

"I recal tales of an active heart our Kingdom had. But is this true?" asked Xeltic.

"It is. Every world has a heart." said Donald.

* * *

In a little while, Rourke and the mercenaries stormed in into the King's castle.

"Knock Knock." said Vinny, one of the mercenaries and a demolitions expert.

"Room Service!" said Cookie, the cook.

"Father, run!" cried Princess Kida.

"Now your grace, show me where the heart of Atlantis is!?" demanded Rourke, now with a terrible selfish demenour.

The old Atlantean king coughed under his breath and shook his head. "You will destroy yourselves."

"Maybe I'm not being clear." sneered Rourke as he punched the old man in the stomach. Kida screamed a few curse words in Atlantean and Milo quickly escaped the grasp of some guards. Dr. Sweet helped the King up.

"Rourke, this was not part of the plan." said Dr. Sweet.

Rourke flat out ignored Dr. Sweet and boasted about how the heart will make him rich beyond his wildest dreams. The other mercenaries, although they worked for Rourke, were taken aback at how cruel and unjustly he had become.

"Now, I will shoot you if you don't tell me where the heart is." said Rourke.

"STOP!" cried Hewey, Dewey and Louie, holding slingshots.

"If you kill him, you are going to have to get through us!" said Scrooge, who joined in with his cane in the air.

Rourke began to laugh. "You ducks... you make me laugh. Slingshots are supposed to hurt me? Look at me! I'm a well built man!" cried Rourke.

"And I"m a wizard!" said Donald aloud as he stormed into the building. Kida looked at Donald and her eyes went wide. She shook her head.

"Get out of here! You will get hurt!" cried Kida.

Donald wondered why the Princess would care for him, but he chose to focus his attention to Rourke. "You are not taking the heart!" he screamed.

"I think you'll find that I can take it. Because if I don't get what I want, I will kill the King, then your family and have roast duck for dinner. Is that what you want?" asked Rourke as he now pointed the gun at his family.

Scrooge put himself in front of the boys and Donald had no choice but to put his wand down. Any misstep would lead to total disaster.

"I"m glad you see things my way Donald Duck." said Rourke. But as he got up, he looked at the pond right in front of where he was standing.

"I see it! That's where the heart is!" cried Rourke.

"What?" asked Donald.

"You weren't there. Thatch's poems and rhymes from that little book made sense now! Right there, behind you, is the gateway to the heart of Atlantis! Step aside everyone! Helga, take the princess. And Thatch, your coming with us. And so are you Donald. If I leave you here, you would do nothing but chaos." said Rourke.

Donald stepped on a platform with Milo, Kida, Helga and Rourke and the platform went down like an elevatory, drying out the pond.

* * *

The platform landed deep down underground and everyone arrived at an isolated part of the world. There was a beautiful glowing sphere floating above from where they were standing and there were large stones with faces on them, rotating around like planets.

Rourke walked forward and saw that there was a large collection of water right where they were. Upon seeing this, Kida began to pray on the ground, speaking in her Atlantean toungue. Rourke grew annoyed by this and commanded Milo to stop her. Milo gently went to Kida and patted her on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry." he replied softly.

To make sure it was safe to advance, Rourke kicked a small rock into the water, and then in second, the sphere or rather heart turned blood red and began to shine aggressively like fire.

"C'mon! Let's get this over with! I don't like this place." shouted Helga. She felt totally uncomfortable in such an alien place.

"Alright Thatch.What's next?" he asked Milo with an annoyed tone in his voice. Milo was the only one who could read the journal and understand it's riddles apperantly. In fact, throughout the whole adventure, Milo was used for his brilliant skills as a linguist and a book worm. But Rourke only used that to his advantage, to get what he truly wanted. Money and Power.

Milo rolled his eyes at Rourke and started to talk. "Okay, there's a giant Crystal hanging over our heads..." Milo began to explain.

Donald watched the heart with curiosity. "That is a crystal." he thought to himself.

He then watched Kida, who couldnt take her gaze off from the Crystal. In that moment, her eyes began to shine blue as her crystal necklace began to float in front of her.

Milo sees this and tries to help her, but Rourke stops him. Donald too watches as Kida slowly walkes in the water as the Crystal turned blue once again.

"So this Crystal thing... is it a Heart or not?" asked Rourke to Milo.

Donald turned to Rourke and spoke to him roughly. "You seem to know quite a lot about this world's heart? Why is that?" asked Donald.

Rourke looked at Donald and smiled. "You see Donald, I'm an agent for Master Xehanort. He told me this world's heart was dangerous. He promised me good money if I gave this heart to him." said Rourke.

"I don't undertand!" said Milo.

Just then, Kida spoke. But not in her usual voice. She spoke as if many more people were speaking in Unison. And curiously, only Milo and Donald were allowed to understand her.

"All will be well, Milo Thatch. Be not afraid. And you too, brave one."

"What did she say?" barked Rourke.

"I didn't catch that." Milo lied. Donald was taken aback to understand this, but he decided to watch as Kida began to float towards the mighty crystal and in a matter of minutes, Kida's body was crystalized. She looked very beautiful, almost like a Goddess from a fairy tale. She then floated back down as the many rock faces that guarded the sphere began to fall one by one on the water.

* * *

Eventually, a lot of things happened. Rourke and Helga run off with the Crystalized Kida, now in a locked iron cage, and the mercenaries that were with Rourke deserted him. Milo stood his ground, trying to fight to bring Kida back, but he lost. The Atlantean people that were there sympathized with this brave stranger and the people that stood by him. But when Rourke left, so did Kida, and the power of the heart of Atlantis lowered down the glowing crystals in everyone's necklace.

Xeltic never wore one when he met Donald, but he knew the power was fading when he noticed the sad look on people's faces. "What happened to your necklace father?" asked Kanoah, who had his.

"I left it at home." replied Xeltic looking at the group standing there.

Donald was by the King and Dr Sweet was trying his best to help him. "Not even a cure spell will save him." said Donald sadly to Dr. Sweet.

The kind doctor walked away and the King pulled Donald closer. "King Mickey has told me about you." he whispered.

"You know him?" asked Donald with is eyes widened.

"He visited our kingdom many times. He never found the Keyhole of this world. But Donald, you must do this. Stay with Milo. I trust him. Join him as I explain things to him." said the king as Milo entered the room.

Donald stepped aside as Milo sat next to the king.

"How's he doing?" asked Milo to Dr. Sweet.

He shook his head sadly. "Not good I"m afraid. Internal bleeding. There is nothing I can do." said Dr. Sweet.

"What a nightmare. And I brought it here." said Milo.

"Don't beat yourself up. Rourke has been after the Cryastal for a long time." said Dr. Sweet.

"The Crystal! It has healing powers! I have seen it work!" cried Milo.

"No Milo. Don't. Where is my daughter now?" he asked.

Milo didn't know what to say. But the old king knew what has happened.

"She has been chosen. Like her mother before her." said the King.

"What?" asked Milo.

Donald listend closely as the King told his story.

"In times of danger, the Crystal would choose a host, one of royal blood, to protect itself and it's people. It will accept no other."

"Then this Crystal... it's alive?" asked Milo.

The King coughed as he responded softly. "In a way. The Crystal thrives with collected emotions of all who came before us. In return it provides power and longevity and protection. As it grew, it's developed a conciencness of it's own. In my arrogance, I sought to use it as a weapon of war. But it's power proved to great to control. It overwhelmed us, and it led to our destruction." said the King.

Milo rubbed his neck. "That's why you hid it beneath the city. To keep history from repeating itself." said Milo.

"And to prevent Kida from facing the same fate as my beloved wife." said the King.

Milo stood up in a panic. "What do you mean? What's going to happen to Kida!?' he cried.

"If she remains bonded to the Crystal, she will be lost to us forever. The love for my daughter is all I have. My burden would have become hers, when the time is right." Then the King handed Milo his crystal necklace.

"And now, it falls to you. Return the crystal. Save Atlantis. Save my daughter." And then the King died.

* * *

In a while, Milo stepped outside with determination. Donald followed behind, also wanting to help.

"We're going after Rourke." said Milo.

"That's crazy!" cried Audrey. The other mercenaries didn't hesitate. They too followed despite knowing what they were going to face.

"You be careful Donald. It is very dangerous what you are doing." said Scrooge.

"Watch over my nephews Uncle. We have a world to save." said Donald.

* * *

In a while, Milo and the others, along with a number of brave Atlantean soldiers and volunteers, went back to the caves and they all fought against Rourke and his cohorts. The battle was epic, with lasers flying into the sky, robotic fish like vehicles transporting brave soldiers to save Kida, and Milo was face to face with Rourke. Donald quickly joined in on the fight.

"You will not take her! She is worth millions!" cried Rourke.

"Shut the FUDGE UP!" screamed Donald as he shot a fire spell at Rourke. The old man was burning alive until he fell over board. But upon falling, he managed to break the glass where Kida was in the iron cage and a little bit of the Crystal's power quickly crystalized Rourke!

"What have I done!" cried Donald.

"It's not your fault! He just fell in the wrong place!" cried Milo. Just then, the large balloon that was carryhing everyone towards the top exploded with a pop and everyone fell. When that happened, Rourke was shattered into a million pieces. When everyone landed, everyone felt a vibration on the ground.

Mole, one of the mercanaries began to panic. "The Volcano! She awakes!" he cried.

"Everyone, take Kida and go!" cried Milo.

In that moment, everyone quickly tied the iron cage and quickly escaped the wrath of the fiery volcano. Lucklily, everyone arrived in Atlantis, safe and sound. But not for long. The Volcano's fire was coming.

However, Kida, in her Crystal form, burst the iron cage open and with the power of the Crystal, the large iron men that were once statures began to move and they all quickly created a powerful force field on the city. Donald saw this and then, in a miracle, his eyes began to glow. And his body too was beginning to glow.

Donald himself was now being crystalized. But he did not know it. He woke up in a large open field with nothing. It was an entire white background. But right behind him was someone. He turned around and saw Kida there.

"I'm glad your here Donald." she said.

"Your father told me you work for King Mickey." said Donald.

"We do. Our world was in danger of losing it's heart. That was why the Crystal seperated you and the others to different worlds. Each world has a situation that pushes us all to our limits. Donald... King Mickey chose you and your friend to carry on the burden of the Key." she said.

Donald then looked at his hand and coudn't believe his eyes. In his hand, he had a large and beautful Keyblade! It was yellow, with a small ship on the tip, and it was designed to his personality.

"You have a heart of gold Donald. Now we ask you... seal the Keyhole." said Kida.

Donald then looked forward and all the kings and queens of Atlantis passed were standing there in the same place. They all raised their hands and a Keyhold appeared. Donald lifted his Keyblade to the Keyhole, and sealed it once and for all.

* * *

Back home, Atlantis was saved, and Kida and Donald were freed from the crystalization. Upon this, the Heart of Atlantis returned to it's rightful place and everyone in the city cheered for a new beginning. Milo and Kida embraced eachother and shared a kiss.

Donald eventually renited with his family and with Xeltic and his children.

"You did a very brave thing lad." said Scrooge.

"You saved our homes. And my family." said Xeltic. Kanoah and Kara both gave Donald a hug, and the grumpy duck began to shed tears. His nephews also joined in on the hug.

"Your our hero." said one of the nephews.

"Now what are you going to do?" asked Scrooge.

"Well... I gotta head back. My friends are waiting for me to help them. Now that I have a Keyblade, I will use it to fight against the darkness." said Donald.

"Teach us how to use it!" cried Kanoah.

"Kids, give Donald some space. I bet he knows what he's doing." said Xeltic.

"Not really, but it's worth the adveture." replied Donald with a smile.


	45. Chapter 43: The Nesting Grounds Part 1

**Chapter 43: The Nesting Grounds (The following world is based on Dinosaur 2000)** **Part 1 **

Kairi arrived in a burning world. She saw meteors falling from the sky, destroying everything in it's path. At first, she believed it was an attack by the heartless, but no. It was actually a storm of fire. She looked around and noticed a burning island from afar. She held her breath as she saw this. The destoyred island reminded her so much of her home, Destiny Islands. It was awful. Just then, she heard a faint cry of a monkey. Or perhaps a monkey. And then, it was followed by a roar! Kairi turned and almost felt like she was about to faint. From afar, she saw what appeared to be a large Dinosaur and on it's back were fuzzy looking white lemures with brown spots. Kairi then heard them speak. They were using actual words.

"C'mon. It's not safe here." said the dinosaur softly.

"Hey! You there!" cried Kairi. She was hoping this dinosaur was a friend. The dinosaur turned with the lemurs and approuched her cautionly.

"Who or what are you?" asked the dinosaur.

"She doens't look like a predator. She looks like... I don't know what she is." said a yellow fuzzy lemur.

"I'm Kairi. I'm actually a human." said Kairi with a soft smile.

"Human? What is that?" asked the smallest lemur.

"Are you friend or foe?" asked the old lemur on top of the dinosaur's head. He was probably the father of all of them. Or grandfather.

"I'm a friend. What has happened here?" asked Kairi.

The dinosaur lowered his head. "There was a storm. A fire storm and our island was destroyed. We are the only survivors apperantly." said the dinosaur.

Kairi shook her head sadly. "I'm very sorry. I lost my island home too."

"So what now? What are we going to do?" asked the old lemur.

The old lemur's daughter spoke out. "Say Kairi, why don't you come with us and maybe together we can find someplace. If you made it out alive, there is a good chance others like ourselves made it out."

Kairi nodded. "I'll go with you. I'll protect you all with my life."

"That's a bold statement." said the Dinosaur.

"What are your names?" asked Kairi.

"I'm Aladar. This is my mother Plio. My Grandfather Yar, my brother Zini, and my little sister Suri."

* * *

For a couple of hours which actually felt like days, Kairi walked alongside Aladar and his family in a large desert wasteland.

"So, what are you looking for out there Kairi? Family perhaps?" asked Plio.

"My family are... safe and sound. But they moved on without me." said Kairi, trying not to give much details.

"They did? What kind of family is that?!" said Yar.

"Oh, the fire storm seperated them from us. However.. we had a plan. We were told to find eachother someplace." said Kairi.

"And you don't know where to meet them?" asked Plio.

Kairi thought quickly before answering. But she needed to tell them some truths. "Have you guys ever had problems with creatures that look like insects?" asked Kairi.

Plio nodded. "Yes. The Heartless. They appeared shortly before the fire storm." said Plio.

"You know what they are?" asked Kairi.

"The Heartless are ancient evil spirits that haunt the lives of many a creature. They come in many forms. Bugs, sometimes winged bat looking creatures with sharp wings. They have been around since I was a little lemur." said Yar.

"Aladar scared off all of them off the island." said Suri with glee.

"All I did was roar at them and they vanished. That's about it." said Aladar.

"Then they have been a problem. You see, our family... we are known to hunt down those creatures. And the only way to stop them is to find a special keyhole." said Kairi.

"You mean the heart of the world." said Plio.

Kairi was taken aback by how much Plio knew. "You know of this?" asked Kairi.

"There are legends passed down generation to generation that each world has a heart of it's own. A heart that guards the world from the darkness. However, in our case, the heart of the world is dying. Legends speak of special warrirors that are supposed to heal the heart, but no one has appeared in centuries. There have been whispers that there is one, but he is in league with the darkness." said Plio.

Kairi felt a chill down her spine. "It was him. He destoryed our island." said Kairi.

"Then the fire storm... it was probably his doing." said Plio.

Aladar stopped in his tracks. "Woah! Did you guys see that?!"

Everyone looked up and noticed a tail going through the rocks.

"Leave it alone!" cried Yar. Aladar decided to sneak up on this strange new creature. "It's scaring Suri." said Yar.

"No it's not." replied Suri.

"It could be another Dinosaur. Or maybe... a heartless. Everyone be careful." said Kairi.

Eventually the group found themselves sarrounded by those things. Raptors! One of them growled at Aladar and Kairi slapped it with her Keyblade.

"We should probably run!" cried Kairi as more raptors arrived.

"Good idea!" cried Aladar as he ran along side Kairi to safety. She quickly hit the raptors with her keyblade and then all of a sudden, everyone heard more noices. From on top of the hill, the raptors turned around and ran back.

"What's wrong with them now?" asked Yar.

Everyone looked from where they were standing and saw a large herd of Dinosaurs walking in the desert.

"Look at all the Aladars." said Suri.

"If your even thinking of joining them..." said Yar until a Raptor made a screeching noise and Zini hugged him in panic.

"Let's keep going!" cried Aladar as they all caught up to the large group.

As they did, they all over heard a conversation between two elderly looking Dinosaurs. A Brachiasaurous and a small Triceratops were walking alongside their friend, a small spiky looking Dinosaur.

"Oh Eema. I wish we were at the Nesting Grounds now. All this pushing and shoving about... just for a place to sleep. I'm not used to this kind of behavior." said Baylene.

"Baylene, you got big feet. Just give them a kick!" said Eema.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly!" said Baylene.

"Well if you want to get to the Nesting Grounds alive, show some backbone!" said Eema.

"Hey there." said Aladar and Eema made a jump.

"I over heard you guys talking and..." Aladar was beginning to say until the little Dinosaur, Earl, greeted them.

"Well look at Earl. He doesn't normally warm up to strangers to fast. That means you are special." said Eema.

"I"m Aladar. And this is my family. We're all that's left." said Aladar.

"And I'm Kairi. I'm also the last of my island." said Kairi.

"Oh my dears. I'm so sorry." said Baylene.

"Baylene is the last of her kind too." said Eema.

"I heard you saying about Nesting Grounds?" asked Plio.

"It is the most beautiful place there is child. It's where the herd goes to have their babies." said Eema.

"Will we find anybody that looks like us there?" asked Suri.

"Oh, the last few days, I've seen all shapes and sizes. And who knows what we'll find. The hard part now is just getting there." said Eema.

"And we are being driven unmercifully." said Baylene sadly.

"By who?" asked Aladar.

"Kron. The herd's head honcho." said Eema.

"We can hardly keep up. And older woman like myself, it's positivly indecent." said Baylene.

"Then tell him, wha't the worst he can do?" asked Aladar.

"I think we're about to have our answer." said Kairi as she pointed ahead. A large brute looking Iguanadon appeared and pushed Aladar out of his way.

"Hey! What's his problem?!" asked Aladar.

"That's him honey. Kron." said Eema.

Aladar stood up. "Excuse me Kron! Got a second?" asked Aladar.

"Get lost kid!" cried Bruton, Kron's second in command.

"Relax Bruton. This is probably a rookie. Who are you?" asked Kron.

"I"m Aladar. And I was talking to my friends back there. We were wondering if you could slow down a bit?" asked Aladar. The female Iguanadon next to Kron looked at Aladar as if he was crazy.

"Well, let the weak set the pace. Well there's an idea. But no. Only the strong survive this wilderness. Better let me do the thinking from now on Aladar." said Kron arrogantly.

"They need help back there!" cried Aladar.

Kron flat out ignored him and Neera, Kron's sister looked at Aladar with wonder and curiosity.

"Since when do we take orders from the likes of him?" asked Yar.

"Kron swatted flies bigger than you pups. You just keep your head down and mind what Kron tells you." said Eema.

"I could hold that monster's brain on the palm of my..." Yar was beginning to say.

"No Yar, she's right. We are better off with those bunch than those things." said Aladar looking up at the hill with the raptors giving them the eye.

"Well consider yourself lucky. That's all that's following us." said Eema.

"I hope so." thought Kairi to herself. So far, she did not see a Heartless in this world yet. But maybe out there... there could be...


	46. Chapter 44: The Nesting Grounds Part 2

**Chapter 44: The Nesting Grounds Part 2****Author's note: Dear Guardians of Light, thank you so much for reading this story. Before we begin, I would like to say that I am very sorry with the missspelling errors found in the Atlantis Chapter. I reread it and I was shocked to find so many words that were out of place. Also, I would like to remind my readers that this is an alternate reality to Kingdom Hearts. Not everything is the same and there are a ton of liberties taken. The Kairi and Sora moment from a few chapters back is actually an important story driven moment that will lead to ultimate consequences in the future. No spoilers. Now, on with the show, and thank you all for enduring this! :-)**

For a couple of days, Kairi felt numb in the legs. The herd kept moving forward into the hot sun and there was no water in sight. Kairi has not felt this desperation since a few weeks ago while she was inside Sora's heart. This was nothing compared to what Kairi went through however. The desert was very hot. And since there was no water, Kairi felt often times dizzy and ready to lose control of herself. But as she journeyed in this wasteland, she reminded herself that she was in this world for a reason and she was with friends who were going through the same pain as she was. The herd hardly took breaks. The walks were very long and damning. Along the way, Kairi noticed that some Dinosaurs lost the battle already and fell to the ground dead. A grim reminder of how dangerous this world was.

As she kept walking with each passing step, she saw images that appeared in her mind. Words that were often missspelled or jumbled in many lines. Kairi closed her eyes and walking beside her was Sora. He was smiling at her and holding her hand.

"I love you. You know that right?" asked Sora.

"I love you too." said Kairi with a smile.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Suri.

Kairi noticed and shook her head. "I was imagining things. I thought I saw my... love there." said Kairi sadly.

"Your love? Aww, I'm so sorry." said Suri.

Just then, Kron and Bruton began to roar. "The Lake! We finally made it! It's beyond that hill there!" cried Eema.

"Water! Remember Water!?" cried Aladar to Eema.

"It's time to refresh my memory!" cried Eema.

Kairi was also excited. She could not wait to drink some water and have it run in her hot throat. Suddendly, the Dinosaurs stopped right in their tracks. Kairi walked up behind them all and she stood there frozen in place.

Instead of a glorious lake, they found nothing but dry land and bones. Bruton walked up to Kron and shook his head.

"Maybe the rain is collected somewhere else. What do you want us to do?" asked Bruton.

"Take a scout and check the entire perimeter." said Kron.

Bruton didn't like that order, but obeyed anyway.

Kron then roared to the herd. "Enough! You have to be strong now! The Nesting Grounds are only a few days away! Keep moving!" he cried.

Everyone in the back gasped in horror. "They are moving already? Oh we'll never keep up." said Baylene.

"There was water everywhere! We always had water! Always! And plenty of mud!" said Eema as she fell on the dry land in the water bed.

"Eema please. The Herd won't wait, we must carry on." said Baylene.

"It's not fair! A lot more will die if they keep moving like this." said Kairi.

"Kron does not care for sympathy my dear. He only belives in strenght." said Plio.

"That's a terrible way of thinking." said Kairi.

"Yes. And it will eventually lead him to his downfall someday." said Plio.

Baylene walked on the water bed and Aladar heard a noise coming from underneath Baylene's feat.

"Baylene! Don't move!" cried Aladar.

"What is it? What's wrong?" asked Baylene.

"Lift your foot!" cried Aladar. He and Zini began to dig on the ground and Aladar looked up at Baylene with hope.

"Press down." he said gently. Baylene did that, and water rose up from the ground.

"Wohoo! I always did like BIG girls!" cried Zini.

"Water!" cried Kairi. Aladar began to roar. "Water! We found water!" cried Aladar.

Everyone quickly began to drink some water and Aladar helped Eema to her feet. In a matter of seconds, an angry Kron appeared.

"Look Kron! All we have to do is dig and..."

"Good. NOW GET OUT OF THE WAY!" roared Kron as he began to roar to the others.

"What's your problem your jerk!" cried Kairi.

Kron ignored her and in his desperation, he began to drink water for himself. Just then, the entire heard followed behind him, all of them stampeding into the water hole.

"Wait! There's enough for everyone!" cried Aladar.

Baylene held the lemurs on her neck, far from the herd and Kairi had to climb to her back.

"Aladar! Help Eema!" cried Kairi.

Aladar turned back and saw Eema struggling to be free. He then rushed to save her and shielded her from the other dinosaurs.

From afar, Nera watched with a heavy heart and shook her head at Kron's selfish and childish behavior.

* * *

Xehanort and Vanitas appeared in the world, wielding their Keyblades.

"What are we doing in a backwater world like this?" asked Vanitas.

"This world may have been destroyed by natural causes, but the light in this world is blinding. And you know why? The Princess of Radient Garden is here." said Xehanort.

"Kairi? She's here in this world by herself?" asked Vanitas.

"You have failed me many times Vanitas. Consider this a chance to reedeem yourself. This world is populated by powerful beasts known as Dinosaurs. As of now, the prime predators of this world have all been destroyed by the meteor shower. But only you and I have the secret to revive those predators. Come Vanitas. We will both use our power to transform ourselves into Carnatours." said Xehanort.

"Carnatours? Seriously? Why not a T Rex or something stronger?" asked Vanitas.

"The Carnatour is a savage and wild beast associated more with the darkness due to it's horns. And with our power, we could overpower the beasts we become. In a moment, two scouts from the herd will appear. You and I will kill one and leave the other wounded. He will lead us to the lost princess of heart." said Xehanort with a crooked grin.


	47. Chapter 45: The Nesting Grounds Part 3

**Chapter 45: The Nesting Grounds Part 3**

The following morning, Kairi woke up with a jump. Her back was against Baylene who was also starting to wake up.

"Wake up! Carnatours!" cried Aladar.

"Carna what?" asked Yarr.

Eema quickly replied. "Carnatour! A mouthful of teeth with a bad attitude!"

"C'mon! We need to catch up!" cried Aladar.

"Aladar, slow down!" cried Plio. Aladar stopped and looked behind to see Baylend and Eema struggling to walk ahead. Aladar knew he couldn't leave them behind. Not like Kron, who was a selfish monster that would rather sacrifice a weak beast to the Carnatours.

"Your doing the right thing." said Kairi.

"Thanks Kairi. You've been helping me too." said Aladar gently.

"What happened?" asked Kairi, noticing that Aladar had a bruise on his side.

"I got into a fight with Kron. When he gave the announcement he told me to leave the others. I said no, and he attacked." said Aladar.

"That loser." said Kairi.

"Yeah. He's heartless all right." said Aladar.

* * *

Xehanort and Vanitas, now in Carnatour form arrived where the dinosaurs were sleeping. It was already night fall, but in their speed and quick agility, it was only a matter of hours to catch up to the ones left behind. Xehanort and Vanitas coudln't speak, but they understood the brightness of their wicked eyes. They had only one job. To KILL the Princess of Heart!

In the meantime, everyone found themselves in a cave, and there the group finds Bruton.

"Hey, it's Bruton." said Eema.

"It seems we are not the only ones left behind." said Baylene.

"Save your pity. I just need some rest. Now get away from me!" sneered Bruton.

"Suit yourself. We'll be by the cave if you need us." said Aladar firmly. He was done taking garbage from the higher ups like Kron. He was sick of the stupid ideaology of survival of the fitest.

Kairi sat in the cave with the others, looknig out into the rain. While that happened, Bruton came inside, and Aladar helped him in. Bruton didn't feel like he needed Aladar's help, but he helped him out anyway.

"Aladar is very kind." said Suri.

"It's too bad he doesn't think the same." said Kairi.

"Young Kairi, when we get to the nesting grounds, will you find that "keyhole" you mentioned before?" asked Eema.

"I hope so. If I do, I'll be able to lock away the monsters from this world." said Kairi. She had no problem sharing her story with the others. She has grown so close to them in such a short amount of time, she felt it was time to tell them her story. Not all of it, but enough to tell about it.

"I hope you do. Your journey depends on that thing." said Eema.

"What was this world like before the Fire ball?" asked Kairi.

"This world was very beautiful as far as the eye could see. It's incredible to know that in such a short amount of time, we'd lose everything." said Eema sadly.

"I hear you." replied Kairi as she kneeled next to Eema. "It feels so lonely for some reason." she whispered.

"Did you hear that?!" asked Eema silently. Everyone in the cave stood quiet and on the doorway of the cave were two large ferocious beasts checking the area out.

"Carnatours." said Bruton.

"What will we do?" asked Aladar.

"Quick, go into the cave, but quietly." said Bruton.

Everyone obeyed and silently walked deep into the cave to avoid danger. That is until Baylene bonked her head on some rocks and one single stone fell and hit's Eema on the head. It then slid down on the ground and it went right outside where the Carnatours were. They both roared and quickly entered the cave.

"I'll hold them off! Go join the others!" cried Bruton.

One of the Carnatours had fiery orange eyes and it began to breath fire! Kairi noticed this and shot a beam of light with her Keyblade, hitting the Carnatour.

"Run!" she cried. She looked at the monsters and she instantly saw something familiar in their eyes. She froze in place when she noticed how empty those eyes were.

"I know you..." she said aloud.

The other carnatour began to roar and aimed straight towards Kairi. She then hit the beast with her Keyblade and then she aimed another light beam. The carnatour that was there roared once again and attacked Kairi again.

"They must not really like you!" cried Aladar.

"I think I know them. But I don't know where!" cried Kairi.

One of the Carnatours then turned around and roared again. Something was not right. Kairi looked up and saw a bunch of blue monsters appear from the cave's darkness. They were like heartless, only blue and with red eyes that looked like scars on flesh.

Kairi didn't care and swinged her keyblade to attack them one by one while Aladar and Bruton fought the Carnatours. Just then, Bruton noticed how unsteady the terrain was. He then pushed some old stone pillars making them all fall to the ground, buring both Carnatours, and Bruton himself.

"Bruton! NO!" cried Aladar. After the stones have settled, Aladar began to dig for Bruton. Instead, a small glowing hear appeared and vanished into the air. Bruton was dead.

"You did what you could." said Plio softly to Aladar. Kairi shook her head. "Who were those two. I have seen them before... it couldn't have been... no. Not like this!" she cried. Just then, from the stones, emerged Vanitas, with his broken mask. He looked up at Kairi and smiled wickedly. Kairi was taken aback by how close Vanitas resembled Sora, her beloved.

"You like what you see Princess?" asked Vanitas.

"No. It can't be!" cried Kairi.

"Relax. I'm not your Sora. I'm... Vanitas." he sneered.

Just then, Xehanort appeared from the rocks. "Take her!" he demanded.

Just then, Aladar appeared and kicked Xehanort with his tail, making the old man fall on the rocks, breaking his leg.

"My LEG! HOW CAN THIS BE!" cried Xehanort.

"You still haven't recovered from the last battle. Let's get out of here Master. I'm sure the Princess has other things to do than just hang out with a bunch of Dinos." said Vanitas.

"I know who you are. You took away Ventus on the Land of the Dead." said Kairi.

"Yes! You remember. Man that felt so long ago." said Vanitas laughing as he vanished with Xehaonrt.

A couple hours later, the group found themselves in the end of the cave. And with a little teamwork, everyone managed to put down the walls of the cave and they finally reached their destination. The Nesting Grounds.

"The Nesting Grounds! It's untouched!" cried Eema.

"Our new home." said Plio.

"And it comes with a pool!" cried Zini as he hopped into the grass with everyone else.

"Not bad. But I don't get it. Where's the herd?" asked Aladar.

"They will get here, soon enough." Eema troubled. She walked up to an old path and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" asked Kairi.

"This path. This is the way we used to get in here. But because of the Fire ball..." Eema looked up at the hollow looking place.

"There's a drop on the other side! They'll never make it over that! I have to warn them!" cried Aladar.

"Wait Aladar! Kron will eat you alive!" cried Eema.

"Let him try!" cried Aladar determined and ran back into the cave to save the herd.

"I hope Kron is in a listening mood." said Eema.

"I doubt it." said Kairi.

Just then, a shining light appeard in the distance and Kairi noticed it was coming from the lake. She walked closer and realized it was the Keyhole. She then locked it up with her Keyblade, as instructed to do. After that, she turned back into the cave.

"Aladar is in danger. Those two Carnatours... they will come back." said Kairi as she ran back into the cave.

"Be careful young one. I sense darkness in that cave." said Plio.

"Thank you Plio." replied Kairi as she armed herself with her Keyblade and ran inside to help Aladar.

* * *


	48. Chapter 46: Fallen into Darkness

Light Mountain, The City of Bells and Star Command have fallen into darkness. Upon arriving on the worlds, all Sora and Ventus found were stones flying into the cosmos. The Keyholes were already attacked before. And now, the group had no choice but to meet in the ruins of Star Command. The whole space center looked empty from inside and nothing was there.

"This is bad. I had no idea those worlds were already taken." said Ventus.

"None of us had any idea." said Sora.

Just then, a few more light portals appeared to greet the heroes. Donald and Goofy emerged and hugged Sora in a happy reunion.

"Guess what Sora! We got Keyblades!" cried Goofy.

"No way! Your joking!" cried Sora.

"See for yourself!" said Donald.

"You have got to be kidding me! You two have Keyblades!" cried Sora with happiness.

"They both deserved it." said Ventus.

In a moment, Roxas appeared from a light portal, now wearing a long black cloak.

"You have no idea what I've been through." said Roxas.

"What happened?" asked Sora.

"We got seperated and I ended up in a world known as Treasure Planet. There, I met some of the King's agents." said Roxas.

"Oh boy! You became part of his majesty's secret service!" cried Donald.

"I met a ton of great people. There's Axel, Namine, Xion. Not to mention a few other faces like Ralph and Simba. Oh Sora, I met a guy who knew you. His name is Denahi." said Roxas.

"You met him! That's wonderful!" cried Sora.

"Where's Kairi?" asked Ventus.

"Here I am!" cried Kairi, emerging from another light portal. She had bruises all over her, and her hair was a mess.

"What happened to you?!" cried Sora.

"I was walking with Dinosaurs." said Kairi with a smile.

"Always knew you were the adventerous type. My Uncle would like to have an explorer girl on his team." said Donald.

"What happened to you guys? You both look like you lost." said Roxas.

"The worlds we were sent to no longer exist. They all fell into darkness." said Sora.

"Oh no. Denahi told me he and some others managed to escape Light Mountain. Was that one of the worlds?" asked Roxas.

"Yes. We were supposed to go there, but Xehanort beat us to them." said Ventus.

"So what do we do now?" asked Sora sadly.

"Well there is one thing we can do. Join King Mickey's secret service." said Ventus.

"Yes. Most of the people there lost their worlds to Xehanort." said Roxas.

"Yeah. It's our best bet." said Goofy.

"I saw Xehanort and Vanitas in the world I was in. They took the form of Dinosaurs with sharp teeth and demonic looking horns." said Kairi.

"We should all be careful." said Ventus.

"How do we meet the others?" asked Sora.

"I'll take you to them. I have armor that can shield all of you in the vastness of space." said Ventus.

"Let's all take the chance then." said Kairi.

"Too bad we left the Gummi back at XS Tech." said Donald.

"That world has also fallen to darkness." said Roxas gloomily.

"No surprise there. Xehanort is back with a vengance." said Goofy.

"We have to stop him! He's taking away so many worlds." said Sora.

"Enough of this dilly dally everyone. We all go work to do. Let's all go together to save the worlds!" said Ventus.

"We want to do that." said Sora smiling.

"Let's not lose hope everyone. Donald and Goofy have Keyblades now! And we can team up." said Kairi excitedly.

"Then where to Ven?" asked Sora.

"To Twilight Town. That's where the base is." said Ventus as he used his Keyblade to open a new door.

Sora looked at his friends and smiled at all of them. He knew there was still work to be done. He knew the battle with Xehanort was going to last perhaps years. He knew what was probably coming up next. He and the others will meet new faces, and they will encounter new worlds that may have been untouched. Sora cleared his mind and went to the door with his friends.

* * *


	49. Chapter 47: THREE YEARS LATER (Season 3)

_I've been having these wierd thoughts lately. Like is any of this for real, or not? They can take your world. They can take your heart. Cut you loose from all you know. For a scattered dream is like a far off memory. A far off memory that's like a scattered dream. But if it's your fate, then every step forward will always be a step closer to home. I want to line the pieces up. Your and Mine._

_(Cue Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru)_

Three years have passed since most of the worlds have fallen to darkness. And time is running out once again. Sora reached for his Keyblade and began to attack the rampaging Heartless in Hollow Bastion's ruins. So many people have gathered there for a huge battle against the Heartless. Friends from many worlds have come to fight and aid the fallen world. There are Princes and Princesses with their swords and armor, friends from worlds where carpets take to the skies, animals talk like people, and friends from different worlds that have already met the heroes, joined forces. It was a battle like no other.

Sora rode on Simba as they went in for the kill. The Heartless were much stronger than anything they have ever faced.

"Three years of fighting, and these things don't seem to get a break." said Sora, who was now a little older and wiser. Sure he was just about to turn 17 in a month from now, but the hardships he went through were tough and it hardened his soft heart.

"They are getting stronger by the minute. I'm getting tired of this." said Simba with a growl.

"Once we are done with them, we will get Xehanort. I heard he's taking refuge in the far off campsite." said Sora.

"And once I maul him, we will have our worlds back." said Simba.

"Yes. And you will return to your family." said Sora.

As they fought in the battlefield, Kairi emerged as well, riding on Aladar, who unfortunately also lost his world to the darkness about an year ago.

"Sora, Xehanort escaped! He rode on his Black Gummi Ship." said Kairi.

"It's like him to escape our grasp." said Sora.

"Xehanort will run and hide as he always does." said Aladar shaking his head.

"No need to be gloomy Aladar. I know we can still beat him. But the Heartless here are growing weak." said Simba.

"I'll say. Where is Kovu?" asked Aladar.

"He's helping Roxas on the other side of that hill." said Simba.

"Let's go and help him!" cried Aladar.

Together, Simba and Aladar ran towards the hills with Sora and Kairi as they both looked at eachother.

"When this is over, will you join me for a date?" asked Sora.

"You know I will." said Kairi blushing.

"You two just can't wait to feel the love tonight! Pun intended." said Simba.

"Really?" said Aladar chuckling.

As they arrived, Roxas and his beloved Xion were both riding on Kovu as he ran into the battlefield attacking the Hearltess one by one.

"Simba, there are too many of them!" cried Kovu.

"On it!" said Simba as he made a huge proud roar.

In a moment, the Beast and the Gargoyle Goliath appeared and joined in on the fray.

"Keep them away from the Keyblade Wielders!" cried the Beast.

"These little demons are weakening that's for sure." said Goliath.

"Xehanort ran off again." said the Beast.

"Why am I not surprised." said Goliath.

Just then, Tarzan, Ralph and Riku appeared and they joined in on the battle.

"Took you three long enough." said Sora.

"Too many Heartless." replied Tarzan.

"My fists are getting sore for all this hitting and wrecking." said Ralph.

"Don't worry guys. We got this." said Riku with a smile on his face. During the three years, Riku has learned humility and has redeemed himself time and time again, showing he was now worthy of the Keyblade.

"Watch it!" cried Sora as Vanitas arrived with his thunder spell.

"You will all suffer!" he screamed in pride.

"It's that loser kid!" said Ralph, taunting Vanitas.

"Don't worry. I'll turn you back into little pixels." said Vanitas.

"Leave him alone!" cried Kairi as she jumped off from Aladar and attacked him with her Keyblade.

Everyone else quickly helped Kairi, but the Heartless were growing in number.

"Snap. I can't get to her!" cried Aladar.

"I'll do it!" cried Sora as he and Simba jumped high into the air and landed on Vanitas. However, the dark prince quickly slid down into the ground and warped towards Kairi. She quickly defended herself with a reflect spell while Sora hit Vanitas with his Keyblade.

"Call off your pets! This battle is ours!" cried Sora.

"Since when do you call the shots?" asked Vanitas with a smirk as he removed his mask.

"Do it now." demanded Sora, aiming his Keyblade at Vanitas's face. He was ready to shoot fire.

Vanitas shook his head and snapped his fingers, making his Heartless vanish.

"You won this round Sora. But don't get cocky. Xehanort will come back for this world and the next. There are only a few left out there and we will vanquish them all." said Vanitas.

Kairi quickly took hold of Vanitas and hand cuffed him while the others pointed thier weapons at him. Riku stood out.

"Vanitas. For your crimes against the Kingdom of Light and for endangering our friends and family, you are under arrest." said Riku.

"Ooo, look who became a general." said Vanitas.

"Take him away." said Riku as Tarzan, Goliath and the Beast held Vanitas like a hostage.

"Do anything funny, I'll rip your head from your body." said Goliath with his fiery breath. Vanitas laughed as they took him away.

Aladar and Simba looked at one another. "It was too easy." said Simba.

"I don't like this at all." said Kovu.

"Vanitas will stand trial. We'll see how things go." said Sora as he held Kairi's hand.

Riku noticed and cleared his throat. "Your orders Captain?" asked Riku.

Sora looked around and smiled. "Everyone, we fought long and hard. Let's all go back to the base." said Sora.


	50. Chapter 48: Countdown to Extinction

**Chapter 48: The Countdown to Extinction**

King Mickey Mouse was in his tent at the base close to the battlefield along with some of his friends. Donald, Goofy, and Sora were there, talking about Vanitas's capture.

"So now that we have Vanitas, it's high time we lock him up for everything he's done." said Sora.

"I agree. He's a danger to everyone." said Donald.

"With Vanitas here, then that means he's close to being one of the last of Xehanort's crazy generals. Remember that Xaldin guy we met at Beast's homeworld before it vanished?" asked Goofy.

"Guys, we have a huge problem." said Mickey.

"What is it?" asked Sora.

"We lost a world yesterday to the darkness. Traverse Town." said Mickey.

"Oh no." said Donald.

"That world was supposed to be a sanctuary." said Goofy.

Mickey nodded sadly. "I have a friend here that just lose his world, but he's also a Keyblade wielder." said Mickey.

"What's up Docs?" asked a large grew bunny that came inside the tents, holding a carrot on his hand.

"Who are you?" asked Sora.

"I"m Bugs Bunny. Put it there." said Bugs shaking his hand.

'Bugs and I go way back. He's here to help us with our cause." said Mickey.

"My world is gone too. Only a few made it here." said Bugs.

"The new recruits like Tom and Jerry and Scooby! They are from your universe?" asked Sora excitedly.

"Yep. Their worlds were very close to ours until the Heartless came. We always had trouble with those bugs, but they kept coming back." said Bugs.

"So Bugs, what do you have in mind for Vanitas?" asked Mickey.

"I am going to sound like I'm risking too much, but why not just have him stand trial? But let's go easy on him. He might lead us to the old man." said Vanitas.

"That's the idea. but how are we going to get him to talk?" asked Sora.

"We are going to have a trial for him here in the castle. Squall, Cloud, Aerith and Zack opened the gates for us." said Mickey.

"Is the castle safe?" asked Donald.

"It should be. We exterminated all the Heartless there." said Bugs holding a piece of dynamite in his hand. Donald backed away, freaking out.

"Relax, it's not even on." said Goofy.

Sora felt shivers looking at the dynamite. Not long ago, he faced a ton of those with Sheriff Woody.

"Sorry. Old habits die hard." said Bugs.

"Fellahs, I want this trial to be easy going. I know Vanitas is our enemy, but Sora, have you ever wondered why he looks like you?" asked Mickey.

"I don't know. I asked him so many times." said Sora. Time and time again when he faced him, Vanitas would never tell him anything. Not even Ven knew.

"Perhaps maybe you and I should talk to him. It's best there are no other people around." said Mickey.

Inside the tent, Queen Kida of Atlantis came inside.

"Kida!" cried Donald.

"Hi everyone! Donald, I got a surprise for you outside. Your nephews have guests!" cried Kida.

"Guests? For me? Oh boy, I wonder who it could be." said Donald stepping outside the tent with Kida.

"Get a load of that lady! Donald knows her? Lucky." said Bugs.

"I know right?" said Sora with a chuckle.

"Bugs, will you watch over things while Sora and I talk to Vanitas?" asked Mickey.

"Sure thing doc." said Bugs.

"May I come too? I want to see if there is anyting I can do to help." said Goofy.

"Sure!" replied Mickey.

"Stay by my side Dad. I don't want Vanitas to hurt you." said Sora patting his back.

"It's okay son. I'll be fine." said Goofy with a smile. The two have gotten so close over the years that Sora now called Goofy his adoptive father.

"Let's go then." said Mickey leaving the tent.

* * *

Donald and Kida met with the nephews and waiting for Donald were his friends from Atlantis. Xeltic, Kanoah and Kara.

"You guys!" cried Donald.

"Donald!? You got chubby!" cried Xeltic.

"Donald!" cried Kanoah and Kara.

"Wow you two have gotten so big! It's been years since I last saw you guys." said Donald.

"How are things?" asked Xeltic.

"We are hanging in there." said Donald as spoke with his friends catching up to them.

* * *

In the ruins of Hollow Bastion, Sora, Mickey, and Goofy went into Maleficen's old throne room. It was abandoned and rotting with webs everywhere. Vanitas was tied to a chair, and had a muzzle on him.

Mickey shook his head. "Who put him the muzzle?" asked Mickey.

"It must have been Shang. He must have grew tired of his ranting." said Sora.

"Shang did this?" asked Mickey as he took of the muzzle from Vanitas.

"Thank goodness! I can breathe!" said Vanitas.

"Vanitas, we need you." said Mickey.

"You need me? That's a laugh. I've been nothing but a prisoner ever since I arrived here." said Vanitas.

"Wrong. You were already a prisoner since you joined up with Xehanort. Please tell me... why do we look the same?" asked Sora.

Vanitas looked at Sora and smiled. "You think your innocent do you? You think you are some sort of Godsend. No. You are just the perfect little hero are you? I mean, you have it all. The girl, the power, and friends that obey your every whim. You think you got some special power." said Vanitas.

"Cut the crap." said Sora.

"Sora!" scolded Goofy.

"Let him talk little king! I'm sure your angelic hero knows what he's doing." said Vanitas.

Sora breathed in and out deeply. "Why do we look the same?" asked Sora.

Vanitas shook his head. "Ven never told you did he? Or maybe he never knew. He was knocked out when it happened." said Vanitas.

"What happened?" asked Sora.

Vanitas looked up at Sora. "When Xehanort attacked Ven long ago, your brother tried to defend the other two Keyblade Wielders. But he was struck down briefly. After that, Xehanort grabbed his Keyblade and brought me to life. You see... I'm the Darkness that was born out of Ven's heart. And since your his brother and you two share the same blood, I had your appearance instead." said Vanitas.

"Is that it?" asked Sora.

"Yes. You and I are brothers, one way or another." said Vanitas.

"Then if your my brother for real, then... please leave Xehanort." said Sora.

Vanitas didn't say a word. Mickey stood there with his arms folded, looking at both Sora and Vanitas, and seeing how things turned out.

"Why leave him?" asked Vanitas.

"Vanitas, you live in the shadows for too long! There's more to life than just darkness all over! If you could just step out and see the world, you will find that this universe we all live in is special and full of different lives." said Sora.

"And you think I haven't tried!? You think I haven't even once tried to escape!? I have tried so many times, and Xehanort would come and take me away! And people have been struck down for trying to help me!" cried Vanitas.

"Tell me." said Sora as he kneeled down to one knee.

"I had a friend who tried to help me in the castle. His name was Max. But Xehanort caught him and brainwashed him. After that, Max and his brother Junior have tried to save me many times, but Xehanort would send his Heartless or a member of Organization Thirteen. They have done all they can to save me." said Vanitas.

"That explains why they ran off at times." said Goofy nodding.

"Your their father?" asked Vanitas.

"They told me they had a friend in Xehanort's castle. But they never mentioned you. They knew we would stop them." said Goofy.

"Then he's telling the truth." said Mickey.

"Vanitas, your safe here. Xehanort won't come for you. Not under my watch." said Sora.

"Are you sure? Can you guarentee that Xehanort won't arrive?" asked Vanitas.

"We all are fighting him. If you are tired of him, we can help you get rid of him once and for all." said Sora holding out his hand.

"Dude, I'm tied up." said Vanitas.

"I'll untie him." said Goofy. As he went behind the chair, he tried to untie the ropes, while humming a tune.

"Is Max and Junior here?" asked Vanitas.

"They are. I can call for them." said Goofy.

* * *

Max was sharpening his sword while Junior was puttin on his armor.

"Want to try again tonight?" asked Junior.

"I want to. We just need to be extra careful." said Max.

"We are always careful. But Xehanort always finds a way to stop us." said Junior.

Just then, Vanitas and Goofy arrived. "Hey boys! Look who came by to visit!" said Goofy.

"No way! Vanitas! How did you escape?!" cried Max.

"I came here to invade. And then I was arrested." said Vanitas.

"I don't belive this! You came and let your self be caught!? Genious?!" cried Junior.

"Well... if you say so." said Vanitas.

"I wish I can leave you boys alone, but I can't. Since Vanitas is still a prisoner, we can't have him run around while everyone else here on the base is on edge." said Goofy.

"We understand." said Max.

"How long have you all stayed in Hollow Bastion?" asked Vanitas.

"About a few months now. But as you know, the wordls are going out one by one." said Junior.

"Yeah. Xehanort is doing that. He's located every single Keyhole and found his way into them." said Vanitas.

"Once Xehanort falls, we'll have to figure out how to bring the worlds back." said Max.

"There is a way. Destroy Xehanort. And when that happens, his Keyblade will explode and the hearts of the worlds will return. Everyone who has passed away because of Xehanort's storm will be brought back." said Vanitas.

Max and Junior looked at eachother in surprise.

"Oh boy! Then there's hope after all!" cried Goofy.

"Yes. But first... Xehanort needs to go down." said Vanitas.


	51. Chapter 49

Sora and Vanitas were both walking down in the grand hall of Hollow Bastion, going over a few things.

"So Mickey wants to put you in our team. That's cool. But you need to understand that not everyone is going to like that." said Sora.

"Like I care what your friends think." said Vanitas.

"Also, get rid of that attitude. Kairi and Roxas won't mind, but Ven has been having a short fuse lately. And Donald... better watch out for him." said Sora.

"Ven is losing his cool lately? I don't believe that." said Vanitas.

"You might not belive it, but even though the darkness in him is gone, perhaps there is still a little bit of it left in him. Not much though." said Sora.

"You belive there's some light in me?" asked Vanitas.

Sora stopped and looked at him. "Perhaps. Small fragments, but there must be a little bit."

"How many worlds are there left?" asked Vanitas, trying to change the subject.

Sora's face fell and shook his head. "We've lost so many worlds these past few days. I lost count on how many we lost and how many there still are." said Sora.

"I don't know much either. My job was just spreading Heartless." said Vanitas.

"Then this is your chance to prove to the others that you have changed." said Sora.

"The others won't accept me." said Vanitas.

"You might be surprised." said Sora.

"Not everyone is like you." said Vanitas with a smirk.

"No, but believe it or not, some of the people here strongly belive in hope." said Sora.

They two boys entered a small room in the castle, and Goofy was there with Donald. They wore totally different clothes now. Goofy wore an armor that looked incredibly like the ones built in Merlin's world, while Donald wore an Atlantean robe and his face was painted to look as if he was from there.

Sora also has changed. In the years that have passed, he grew a few inches, and his hair was less spiky. He wore sportlike red and back clothes with plaid patterns. If one thing has not changed it was his demeanor. Vanitas remembered when they were just starting out.

"What is "He" doing here?" asked Donald.

"He's going to help us, either he likes it or not." said Sora.

"We already spoke with him Donald. He wants to break free from Xehanort's grasp." said Goofy.

"I don't buy it." said Donald.

"Well then don't. Because I'll prove myself." said Vanitas.

Just then, Kairi entered the room, holding a box. She looked a little off color and Goofy and Sora went over to help her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little tired." said Kairi.

"You don't look good. Want to go to your tent?" asked Goofy.

"Yes, that would be great." said Kairi.

"I'll go with her." said Goofy.

"Me too. Guys, wait for us. We'll be back." said Sora.

As the two left, Donald nodded, although he looked a little left out. Vanitas noticed and sat down on a chair.

"They ditched you." he said.

"They know what they are doing." replied Donald haughtily.

"So what's with the crazy getup?" asked Vanitas.

"I'll have you know this is Atlantean Fashion!" cried Donald.

"Can you repeat that?" asked Vanitas. He truly didn't understand Donald.

"Atlantean Fashion!" cried Donald.

"Oh! I get that. Cool. Makes you look... like a wizard." said Vanitas.

"I am a wizard." replied Donald.

"Relax. Just playing." said Vanitas.

"Uncle Donald!" cried Hewey, Dewey and Louie as they entered the room. They then stopped in their tracks when they see Vanitas sitting comfortably in his chair.

"What's he doing here?" asked Dewey.

"What is it?" asked Donald.

"It's Webby! She was taken by Pete!" cried the boys.

"Where!?" cried Donald.

"By the rising falls!" they replied.

"Where you kids far from the fortress again!? Me and your Uncle Scrooge have told you guys time and time again to stay away!" cried Donald.

"I'll help out. I want to teach Pete some lessons." said Vanitas.

"I don't know." said Donald.

"We need help Uncle! Pete has some Heartless at his disposal." said the boys.

"I'll go. Believe in me." said Vanitas.

"Okay. But be careful." said Donald, giving Vanitas a cold stare.

* * *

Sora and Goofy helped Kairi to her bed as she looked very tired and out of breath.

"I don't know what happened. I'm just got sick a little this morning and I feel lightheaded." said Kairi.

Goofy placed his hand on Kairi's forhead. "She's doing fine." said Goofy a little confused.

Sora grabbed her hand and kissed it. Kairi smiled and began to cry.

"What's going on?" asked Sora.

"I'll give you two some privacy." said Goofy as he was about to leave.

"No, Goofy please stay." begged Kairi.

"What's wrong darling?" asked Sora.

Kairi held Sora's face. "Something wonderful has happened. Sora... I'm with child."

Sora's eye's widened and quickly, he hugged his beloved. "That's wonderful!" he cried.

Goofy began to cry. "Oh you guys! This is very good news!" cried Goofy.

"How long?" asked Sora.

"About two months ago. The Fairy Godmother told me." said Kairi.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" asked Sora.

"We have been fighting the Heartless these past few days that I just didn't want to distract you." said Kairi.

"Well, it's happened. You two are going to be parents!" cried Goofy.

"Please, let's keep this between ourselves for now. If Mickey finds out, he might put you out of action." said Kairi.

"Got it. Secret safe." said Sora.


	52. Chapter 50: Splash Mountain

**Chapter 50: Splash Mountain (Does this world need an introduction?)**

**(Cue Face My Fears by Utada Hikaru)**

Xehanort was alone in his study. Alone for the first time in ages. During this large time gap, a lot has happened since then. Many of his organization members fought agaisnt Sora and his friends among worlds that no longer existed. Worlds such as the Beast's Castle where Xaldin fell, or Wonderland where Luxord met his demise at the hands of the Queen of Hearts. So many missesd chapters and opportunies were lost in this story, thought Xehanort. He realized he never got to know these men and women that joined his evil organization. Heck, even the villains that joined Maleficent were defeated by random heroes. And then there were worlds that were from another galaxy. The newcomer, Bugs Bunny. Who the heck was he and why was he in this universe? So many questions, so little time. Xehanort needed a body and fast. Terra was gone. He fell during the siege at the Land of Departure. Only Ventus survived along with Vanitas. The traitor. Vanitas was gone. And who knew where he was at that point.

Xehanort felt disgraced, but he didn't give up. He opened a portal and entered a world that he never thought he would visit. But he wanted to anyway. There was someone from his past he needed to talk to. Someone who might help him. Someone who was always there for Xehanort, but was pushed away when he fell into darkness. He arrived in a swampy area full of ponds and mosquitoes. There were the sounds of ducks, and giant Alligators fishing by their boats. This world had no name, but Xehanort remembered when he much younger there was a mountain he used to train at. To scare away his fears and find his happy place. Splash Mountain he called it.

"You're a long ways from home aren't you Xehanort?" asked an old African American man sitting on a bench, reading a book and smiling warmly at Xehanort.

"You haven't aged a day Uncle." said Xehanort.

"I'm much older now, and soon I will be gone from this world and I'll be at the sweet by and by. I'll be carried off by the Angels and find my way back home." said the old man.

"Uncle Remus. Please tell you aren't serious." said Xehanort.

"You chose this sad path. I warned you when you and your little brother were very little. To beware the darkness. Yensid was a good teacher, I give him that. But I think he failed in more ways than one." said Uncle Remus as he got up from his bench and walked slowly to Xehanort.

"I chose Darkness because it is the only way to bring balance!" said Xehanort.

"Don't lie to yourself. You chose Darkness because you wanted to feel it's power! You wanted to see for yourself how far and how deep you would go. Xehanort, this path you chose is actually a one way ticket to go where no man has gone before." said Uncle Remus.

"And that is where I will go. To find the way." said Xehanort.

"The way to what exactly? More Darkness?' asked Uncle Remus.

"The way to the dawn!" replied Xehanort.

"That path is very steep. It goes both ways, both good and bad." said Uncle Remus.

"You walked that path too you know." said Xehanort.

"Yes, but what good did it do to me? I too wanted to seek power. To seek a way to break this invisible chain I'm in. In this world, people like myself are seen as inferior. Depsite that we live in a world of many colors and beauty, there are those who search for what they can take!" said Uncle Remus.

"You're stll a slave?" asked Xehanort.

Uncle Remus shook his head. "I escaped and finally found freedom. I now live far from that horrible plantation." said Uncle Remus.

"Then join me in bringing this world to Darkness!" cried Xehanort.

"And then what? Have me go with you to the great beyond? I won't do it. And even if I wanted to, I can't come with you. For you see Xehanort, the world is changing here. There are people who are rising up and fighting against slavery and discrimination. I'm so glad there are people rising agasint the Darkness." said Uncle Remus.

"What year is this?" asked Xehanort.

"In this world, it is now the year 1963. Just a few days ago, a brave man made a powerful speech. He spoke of his dreams, which were very beautiful." said Uncle Remus.

"Dreams? I had one of those. But they are long gone." said Xehanort.

"Xehanort, you lost so much in your quest for power. What more could you possibly want?" asked Uncle Remus.

Xehanort smiled. "You wish to speak of dreams? I'll tell you mine. To bring a new beginning to the worlds! To create everlasting life! I will find my immortality and I will leave a mark on this galaxy we all live in!" declared Xehanort.

Uncle Remus sighed and held out his hand; to summon his powerful Keyblade. It was a large glorious and elegant weapon that looked more like a sword than a Key. It had an angelic design and a heart at the end of the weapon.

"The Ultima Keyblade. This was a Keyblade I have earned when my stories touched the hearts of millions of children. You Xehanort, threaten the lives of so many." said Uncle Remus shaking his head.

"So what will you do old man?" asked Xehanort.

"I have destroyed and expulsed every single Heartless that came to our world. You Xehanort are just a small fragment of something much greater. And if you leave this world today, someone else will rise above you and destroy you once and for all. And when that happens, the worlds will all return and everyone will return home, safe and sound." said Uncle Remus.

Xehanort got his horrid Keyblade out and attacked Uncle Remus, who defended himself. They both began to fight, but surprisingly Uncle Remus was faster, cunning and more experienced than Xehanort himself.

"There is nothing you can do Remus! My position stands firm! I will do what I must do! To destroy!" creid out Xehanort.

"Your words speak nothing but false hope for a future that will never happen." said Uncle Remus as he began to fight.

"Vanitas will be powerful than me! Evil is rooted deeply into that boy's heart! I saw to that. If I fall, he will take over!" declared Xehanort.

"You dare destroy more lives than you already did? This is devestating." said Uncle Remus as he made a powerful high jump and landed on his feet gracefully on the grass.

"Are you going back to your happy place old man!?" cried out Xehanort.

"It is not my happy place. It is yours." said Uncle Remus as he then used the Ultima Keyblade to teleport himself to Splash Mountain. Xehanort followed behind and they both arrived at the top of the rampaging water falls.

"The fall down there is Death. Nothing comes back alive from this mountain." said Uncle Remus.

"This makes you just as sadistic as me! You chose this place because people die here!" declared Xehanort as he traded blows against Uncle Remus.

"Light and Darkness indeed need a balance, but how far will you go for that balance?" asked Uncle Remus as he then created meteors of light and allowed them to rain down on the top of the mountain. Xehanort jumped high into the air to avoid getting hit by the falling light meteors and attacked back by shooting black volleys at Uncle Remus. But he was much wiser, and he avoided the volleys by using his Keyblade as a shield, firing back the black volleys at Xehanort, hitting him numerous times.

Xehanort cried out in pain as he stood a step back. He then pierced his Keyblade into the battlefield and the mountain began to shake.

"NO ONE GETS IN THE WAY OF MY PLANS!" screamed Xehanort as he then made the mountain shake violently. Uncle Remus shook his head and vanished his Keyblade.

"What have you done? You just killed yourself." said Uncle Remus.

"No! I will kill you!" sneered Xehanort.

"I can teleport myself out of here in a moment. So can you of course, but this is not what I meant. You attacked me, and I had high hopes for you." said Uncle Remus.

"You wretched senile old man!" screamed Xehanort. He saw that this scare was not working on Uncle Remus and stood up with his Keyblade and attacked him, only to hit air instead. Uncle Remus teleported himself with his Keyblade again and quickly striked Xehanort with the Ultima. Xehanort looked down to see that he was bleeding from his robe.

"No. I cannot be defeated. Not by an old story teller like you! You are senile, you are mad, you are... you are BANNED FROM MY HEART!" cried Xehanort.

Uncle Remus shook his head sadly as his body began to glow.

"What is this?" asked Xehanort.

"What you did was actually sign your death warrant. You see Xehanort, I have already passed. I am now part of the Galaxy's living force. I am not Uncle Remus in the flesh. I'm his heart." said Uncle Remus.

"You... tricked me!" sneered Xehanort.

"There is still a chance to redeem yourself. Bring balance to the worlds Xehanort. Destroy the X Blade." said Uncle Remus.

Xehanort stood up and summoned the all powerful X blade in his hands. "You will not destroy me!" cried out Xehanort. But just before he would strke the heart of Uncle Remus, the ground gave way. Xehanort screamed and he himself fell where he was. The old man fell into the water fall until nothing of his was left.

Xehanort was at long last defeated. And not by Sora, or anyone who fought with him in the past. He was defeated by his hatred and lust for power. Uncle Remus watched sadly as the scream faded away.

"I tried to help you. But you chose this path." said Uncle Remus as he began to cry. Just then, a door of light appeared and from it were the fallen warrior of times past.

Mufasa, the old King of the Pride Lands, Sitka the Eagle of Guidance, Eraqus the fallen hero, and Qui Gon Jinn.

"What's done is done. Now all that's left is for Sora to do the rest." said Qui Gon.

"What Xehanort has done was despicable. Vanitas will fall and so will everyone else." said Uncle Remus.

"Uncle is right. If only there was something we can all do." said Sitka.

"All will be fine. There will be more trials ahead. But Sora won't be alone. He has friends with powerful hearts by his side. And there is always a chance of good winning these battles." said Mufasa.

"Yen Sid fears that the ultimate battle will not be large. It will be an inner one." said Sitka.

"Sora and Vanitas. Two brothers who come from the powerful force of the Heart. This will be a battle none of us may enter." said Qui Gon.

"This battle is heartbreaking. I will not be there to watch what plays out. But there is hope." said Uncle Remus.

Qui Gon smiled warmly as Sitka got closer. "Please tell us Uncle. What do you see?"

Uncle Remus closed his eyes and smiled with tears in his eyes. "The battle will be horrible. But in the end... something beautiful is going to happen. Something unexpected and never before seen."

He then opened his eyes, but instead of happiness, there was sadness. "But it will all come at a cost. And it is a journey that will break Sora apart."

Everyone stood silent. "What should we do?" asked Sitka to Qui Gon.

"We will have to work hard to stop whatever evil Xehanort has unleashed in life. Sora won't be alone." said Qui Gon.

"We all have eachother. And soon, we will all have closure." said Uncle Remus.

They all nodded in agreement and vanished into the door.

* * *

Vanitas has returned from rescuing the duckling Webby from Pete with Donald. He still hasn't gained his trust, but he knew he was off at the right direction. Vanitas went to his tent, and felt someting on his arm. He looked at it to see a goat symbol there. Vanitas then heard a voice in his head. A horrible old voice.

"Vanitas! You have betrayed me for the last time. Come and destroy the remaining worlds." said the voice of Xehanort.

"No. You died!? How?" thought Vanitas in his mind.

"I fell in Splash Mountain and I perished. But before I died, I performed a spell on you in your sleep. You were going to be my backup plan in case I fell to my doom. Go to Bald Mountain and summon him! Summon the destroyer!"

**_Reconnection. What is it? What does it mean? Hearts. Are hearts really power? Do they hold what we all cherish? Why? Darkness and Light. The echoing themes. Where do they all come from? So much to do, so little time. The door is still shut. The evil is about to be reborn. To destroy the roots, one must dig deeper and deeper into the abyss. One step at a time. Do not be afraid. Light is the most powerful weapon of all._****_No. I beg to differ. Love is..._****_Lies! ..._****_You can't do this..._****_"Sora... save me..."_****_"NOOOO!"_**


	53. Chapter 51: Old Rivals

**Warning and Author's Note: Dear Guardians of light, thank you all for reading this far into the story. Sora the Brave is actually coming to an end with these last few chapters. There is however a warning. The following last chapters are now going into mature territory. This should have been in the beginning of Chapter 50, but I think this is now the time to warn my readers. Before each chapter from here on in, there will be a warning of the content on this story. This may include a little cursing (yes, I'm going to to sued by this, but this is occasionally), some sexual situations, strong violence, and peril. So pretty much, to sum it all up, the rest of the story will be rated T PLUS. It won't be graphic or anything, but keep in mind that we are now in the endgame to the novel. Now readers, thank you so much for reading this far, and my apologies for putting things at the last minute. The story needed to come to an end, and this is pretty much the ending we all wanted for the Xehanort saga. Sort of. At least in my mind. Or whatever you think.****Now, the following chapter contains sensuality, use of alcohol and one cuss word. (This is how each chapter will begin from now on. Thank you and may your heart be your guiding key!)**

* * *

**(Cue Dearly Beloved)**

"Sora? Wake up." whispered Kairi softly into Sora's ear.

"I didn't hear the roosters." said Sora softly as he hugged Kairi.

"Remember you are going to train the new recruits with Jim." said Kairi.

Sora opened both his eyes. "That's today?" he asked.

"Yes sleepy head." said Kairi as she got up. Kairi was wearing a very elegant looking sleeping gown decorated with jewels. A gift from Princess Leia herself. She told her it once belonged to her late mother, Padme Amidala.

Sora on the other hand was wearing plad patterned PJs. A gift from the Dinosaur man, Earl Sinclair from Pangea. He gave it to him when he defeated his angry boss. Long story.

Sora got up and stretched. Kairi handed him a cup of water. "I think you drank a little too much last night." said Kairi.

"It was only Rum." said Sora.

"Jack Sparrow is a bad influence on you." said Kairi.

"He's cool. Gotta give him credit." said Sora.

"SHIT!" cried Kairi.

"Woah! Steady on!" said Sora.

"I forgot that I have something to do today too! I"m supposed to meet up with Pocahontas and help Bonnie with her reading." said Kairi.

"With a mouth like that your teaching kids? You scare me." said Sora.

"Woody and Buzz told me to help her out. I'm doing my best too you know." said Kairi as she undressed herself and put her new outfit.

Sora was putting on his clothes too when he noticed the time. "Gotta go! See ya tonight babe." said Sora as he kissed Kairi on the cheek.

"Be careful out there. We don't know if there will be a second Heartless wave." said Kairi.

* * *

Sora arrived to meet up with Jim Hawkins who was waiting for him. "The recruits have arrived. But you might not be excited to meet them." said Jim.

"I'm excited. Who are they?" asked Sora as he went to the training field. Standing there waiting for him were an odd bunch of characters that looked like they all came from different galaxies.

There was of course Pooh Bear, standing cluelessly with his iconic red shirt. Then there was Mater, a talking tow truck trying to blow bubbles with his mouth. A creepy man with an old bowler hat was standing there looking at a flower and smiling a toothy grin. Next to him was the boy, Hogarth who was looking around sadly at his horizons. From what Sora heard, he was from the same universe as Bugs Bunny. The last person there was a strange looking kid with spiky hair, but with a red shirt and with mischief written on his face. Bart Simpson was his name.

"These are the recruits?" asked Sora.

"Don't look at me. Roxas thought they were good enough to join us. That kid over there is Homer's kid." said Jim.

"Oh you can't be serious." whispered Sora into Jim's ear.

"Homer is cool." said Jim.

"No, I meant the boy. Homer told us so much about him. I'm actually scared what he might pull off, escpecially that he's with innocent looking people there." said Sora.

Then then saw the Bowler hat man and shook his head. "Almost innocent." said Sora .

"So what now?" asked Jim.

"Everyone listen up!" cried out Sora. Everyone quickly stood firm, although the Bowler Hat Guy had a struggle straightning himself up.

"All of you are now guardians of light. You will all fight to protect the light. Some of you may not have to fight, but some of you need to show courage. We are actually close to finishing this war." said Sora.

"War? What is War?" asked Pooh Bear.

Sora looked at the innocent toy like creature and smiled. "I think you'll help out comforting the children. Will you be able to do that friend?" asked Sora.

"Yes. I'll cheer all the children up!" said Pooh with a warm smile.

"Are you Sora?" asked the boy, Hogarth.

"Yes I am." replied Sora.

"Then may I ask you something?" asked Hogarth.

Sora got on one knee and stood face to face with Hogarth.

"I"m looking for a friend. I don't know if you have seen him. But it's worth a try anyway. He's a giant robot man." said Hogarth.

"I'll go with you. I might have an idea where he could be." said Jim.

"Oh thank you! He means the world to me!" cried Hogarth.

Sora was happy to see the look on Hogarth's face. Full of hope and comfort in seeing his friend again. Which reminded him of something he should have done a long time ago.

* * *

"It's been a while." said Riku as he was sharpening his Keyblade.

"We haven't spoken since Hollow Bastion." said Sora, trying to sound a little humerous, but failed in that department.

"Say what you came here to say." said Riku.

"I'm sorry." said Sora.

"No. Don't be. I fell into darkness. And I'm ashamed to even speak to you like this for the first time since then. It's already been a couple years and we still haven't gotten over it." said Riku.

"Riku, you, me and Kairi are the only ones from Destiny Islands left alive. Which is why I want to tell you this." said Sora.

"What is it?" asked Riku.

"Kairi and I are... expecting." said Sora.

"A baby?! So soon? But we're at war!" cried Riku.

"Kairi and I are in love! You can't tell us what to do!" cried Sora a little angrily.

Riku shook his head and calmed his friend down. "Who else knows of this besides me?" he asked.

"Only Goofy. And you." said Sora.

"Are you sure Goofy won't tell no one?" asked Riku.

"He promised me." said Sora nodding.

"Okay. So just us. That's good." said Riku.

"I know it sounds awful that I come to you for help now, but... Kairi and I felt it was time to include you." said Sora.

Riku shook his head. "Include me? Sora, I will always help you. You are my friend, and we have spoken on the battlefield and we make a good team. But... you realize that I have feelings too. In your mind, I was never there for anyone?" asked Riku.

"Riku, that's not what I meant." said Sora.

"No, of course not. Your still the same Sora I grew up with at the island." said Riku.

"You shut your mouth!" said Sora, threatning to punch Riku.

"Relax. I'm not insulting you. And put down your fist." said Riku.

Sora stopped himself and shook his head.

"I'm afraid you need a break from all this. I'll still help you with whatever you need. But that's that." said Riku.

Sora looked at Riku with fire in his eyes and pointed his finger at him. "I came to talk to you, and we end up arguing. Why is that?" he asked very angry.

Riku shook his head. "I guess... we both are still mad at eachother one way or another. What happened at Hollow Bastion... it twisted the both of us deeply." said Riku.

"Forget what I said. We're done." said Sora.

Riku sadly looked at his Keyblade and sat down. Namine then walked up to Riku.

"I overheard the conversation." she said kindly.

"Can you believe this? They still think I'm... the bad guy." said Riku.

"Healing takes time. I know it's been years, but only time will tell." said Namine.

"How do you do it? You erased countless memories when you worked for Xehanort. You meet with the people you hurt on a daily basis. How do you live with that?" asked Riku.

"I just show them that I am not what they think I am. In Sora's mind, he still sees you as Maleficen'ts foster child. But you alone have to prove him wrong. And show him you are a much better friend today." said Namine.

"Are sins ever forgiven?" asked Riku.

Namine smiled and placed her hand on Riku's shoulder. "I believe in second chances."


	54. Chapter 52: Dark Shadow

**(The following chapter contains strong sensuality, one cuss word, thematic elements, and strong violence)**

Kairi was at last finished with her day. She went back to the tent and saw Sora there, smiling at her warmly.

"How was your day?" asked Sora.

"It's been busy. Bonnie was doing a good job today with her reading." said Kairi. She took a glance at Sora and saw he removed his shirt and started to pose. He slowly put his hands inside his pants, on the side of his legs. Kairi smiled sheepishly and asked him a few more questions, to keep the conversation going.

"Tell me about your day?" she said.

"Nothing much." said Sora.

"Nothing? How many were there?" asked Kairi.

"If you mean Heartless, there were a few by the southside of the castle. I took care of them all with Goofy and Donald." said Sora.

He then stood up and took off his pants, showing his boxers. Kairi walked towards a chest that contained their clothes.

"Are you in the mood tonight?" asked Kairi.

"Babe, it's been such a long day. I'm tired as f*k. Also, you should wear that swimsuit you wore at Atlantica." said Sora.

"Oh? My swimsuit? I guess I can wear that. Would you mind turning around for me? I'm going to give you a hot massage before we begin." said Kairi.

"Oh yeah. Lay it on me." said Sora as he turned around.

Kairi smiled, and then she pulled a huge frying pan from the chest with the Kingdom of Corona crest, and she quickly hits "Sora" on the head.

"Who are you and why are you here?" asked Kairi.

"Sora" got up and looked at Kairi. "How did you know I was someone else?" he asked.

"Well for starters, Sora and I always respect eachother. He does not swear, like the F bomb you just threw. He would have told me excitedly about his day, even if it's a small thing. Also, I know Sora's calves. Yours are way smaller then his." said Kairi.

"Sora" got up and his body turned into the black armor. His hair then turned jet blue and his eyes were bright yellow.

"Vanitas. I should have known." said Kairi.

"I'm Xehanort. I took over Vanitas's sorry excuse for a body." said Xehanort.

"What? Xehanort!" cried Kairi.

"You have grown wiser than before my dear. You see, I have already died in another world. What you see before you is some form of second chance that I have given myself in case I fell to my death. Vanitas was my backup plan in case my body went missing." said Xehanort.

"Your sick!" cried Kairi.

"Wait? What is that feeling in the air. Why is your skin glowing? Ah! I know now! You are with child!" cried Xehanort, showing Vanita's sharp teeth.

Kairi summoned her Keyblade and struck Vanita's chest. Her flower themed Keyblade was now covered in blood as Vanitas's eyes grew wide in terror.

"What have you done?" said Vanitas, now back to his body.

"No." said Kairi.

Vanitas fell to the ground, dead, while Xehanort's powerful ghost rose up. He was now a shadow with armor of a goat. He looked terrifyingly evil.

"Vanitas's darkness became my own! Now all I have to do is wake the Chernabog and blow the entire universe in everlasting Darkness!" cried Xehanort in triumph.

"You made me KILL Vanitas! How could you?!" cried Kairi.

"My dear Princess! There will always be war, no matter what galaxy you are from." said Xehanort.

Kairi screamed and was about to leave when Xehanort grabbed her. Sora then came into the tent and sees the macabre scene.

"Kairi!" screamed Sora.

"Run away!" she cried as Xehanort vanished into a portal, holding Kairi.

"No! Don't!" cried Sora as he too was pulled into the portal. The three of them were gone. Goofy, Donald and Riku heard the commotion and enter the tent.

"Vanitas!" cried Goofy as he went over to check the body.

Donald got closer and Goofy looked up with tears in his eyes. "He's dead..." he said.

"I heard Xehanort's voice. He was here!" cried Donald.

Riku shook his head. "Goofy. I know." said Riku.

"Know what?" asked Goofy.

Riku mimicked holding a baby and Goofy winked. Donald caught that and looked at Goofy.

"You knew too?" asked Donald.

"How did you know?" asked Goofy.

"Kairi told me so herself." said Donald.

"Well enough of this guys. Sora and Kairi, and their baby have been taken. This means war." said Riku.


	55. Chapter 53: The Final Battle

**The following chapter contains violence throughout, some gore, and mild nudity**

Sora woke up alongside Kairi on top of what appeared to be a cliff. He stood up and helped Kairi up. "Where are we darling?" asked Kairi.

"I'm not sure." said Sora. They looked around and they soon realized they were in a world that was very different. There was town that looked abandoned down from the mountain and there was an eerie vibe to this place. They then looked up and saw the demonic looking Xehanort standing on top of what appeared to be fire. The horror crept up on both Sora and Kairi. They were in an active Volcano. And not just any volcano. It was Bald Mountain, the most forbidden of places.

Xehanort's spirit body then gave out a loud evil roar and fell backwards. And the worst happened. From the fiery depths of the lava, two large horns appeared. And then wings that looked like it belonged to a bat. It had two terrible yellow eyes and fangs that could pierce in one's soul. He had the body of a masculine man, with his arms folded to eachother. This was Chernabog, the evil ruler of Bald Mountain.

Sora summoned his Keyblade and so did Kairi.

"You don't have to fight. Get down from the mountain." said Sora.

"No. I won't leave you. We are both into this together." said Kairi.

Chernabog smiled as he dramatically threw out his arms and performed some sort of movement. In a while, naked harpies appeared into the sky, demons from hell began to appear and dance in Chernabog's presence, transformng themselves into goats, pigs and herons. Then, Heartless appeared and they were bloodthirsty.

"The worlds... they are doomed." said Kairi.

"We failed... Xehanort won." said Sora.

"But... there will always be a light in the darkness. My Grandmother used to tell me stories of the once united world. When it vanished, children survived and brought back the fallen worlds. If we fall today, there will still be hope. And that is something Xehanort will never take away." said Kairi as she held out Sora's hand.

"Then fight with me until the very end." said Sora.

"I thought of a name for our son." said Kairi.

"What?" asked Sora.

"Sky." she replied.

"Sky. I like that name. I hope he gets to dance with us in the heavens." said Sora.

Sora and Kairi gave each other one last kiss and looked up at the terrible Chernabog.

He smiled wickedly and held out his two hands to grab Sora and Kairi. They both gave eachother an embrace. They knew that this was one fight they were never going to win alone. All was lost.

* * *

**Thinking of you wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end. And hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: starting a new journey might not be so hard at all. Or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky. One sky, one destiny.**

**

* * *

**

Sora and Kairi didn't feel Chernabog's ice cold hands on them. They both opened their eyes and looked up to see Chernabog looking at the horizon. The look on his face was a mixture of surprise and hatred. Sora and Kairi looked to where he was looking at, and they could not belive their eyes. In the horizon was a grand army. An army of so many brave warriors from different worlds. Mickey and Bugs Bunny was leading the army up front. They held their Keyblades high into the air. Mickey's was the golden one, and Bug's had a carrot themed one. Behind them were almost everyone from every corner of the galaxy.Just to name a few who were at the battle: Ariel, Aladdin, Hercules, Simba, Cloud, Squall, Tifa, Aladar, Kida, the other Princesses, Tarzan, Sylvester and Tweety, Roger Rabbit, Elmer Fudd, Bart Simpson, Spongebob Squarepants, Danny Phantom, Eliza Thornberry, Steven Universe, Luke Skywalker, Dipper, Mabel, Jack Sparrow, Fred Flintstone, Scooby Doo, Iron Man, Black Panther, ect. You can imagine. Almost every person in the battlefield were not human. All of them were either antropomorhic animals, or humans. Almost everyone in the battle field has lost their world to Xehanort and his Heartless. That day was the day where it all ended. This was the battle to end all battles.

"You have the honors doc." said Bugs to Captain America who was by his side.

"Really? I get to say it?" asked Captain America.

"In a way, we all are avenging our fallen worlds." said Mickey with a wink.

"Avengers. Assemble." said Captain America. And with that, the battle for the ages has begun.

Star fighters, space ships from Star command and the Leviathan from Atlantis arrived on the fray, destroying the Heartless. They were now larger in size and number and Chernabog roared in hatred.

Seeing this, Sora and Kairi quickly made their way up to Chernabog.

"His eyes. We need to blind him." said Kairi.

"On it." said Sora as he fired fire spells at Chernabog's eyes. The monster roared in pain as he unleashed a fiery meteor shower from his volcano!

On the battle field, Violet Incredible and Danny Phantom quickly used thier powers to create a powerful force field. Luke used the force to push some meteors away and they flew back to Chernabog.

Timon and Pumbaa kicked some Heatless while Stitch fired like crazy with his lazers.

"There are too many of them! Summon the beast!" cried Lilo.

"On it!" said Stitch as he opened up a metal crate. Out of the crate was a giant alien monster and it charged against the Heartless. While this happened, Hogarth appeared with his Iron Giant friend and he fired lazers at the monsters. Flying up into the air were Gryphons from Narnia and a Dragon by the name of Eliot, shooting an intense amount of fire.

Simba's three children, Kopa, Kiara, and Kion quickly joined together and they made a mighty roar. "We need more power!" cried Kiara.

"Allow me." said Kovu, Kiara's love interest and he joined in on the roar. The Beast was nearby and joined in too. "Let's power up!" he cried.

In the battlefield, the Hulk and Wreck it Ralph smashed and beat up the Heartless while Rodney Copperbottom appeared and fired lazers with his lates invention. Flik was on top of his head and he told Rodney to steer clear of incoming meteors.

In the ponds and water fountains, Sebastian, Dory, and Nemo appeared and fired bubbles from their mouths that were enchanted and burst into the Heartless.

Mater and some other cars ran over some of the heartless while Eliza Thornberry had an army of small animals maul them. Aang, a young Avatar appeared and used the elements to join in on the battle.

Donald, Scrooge, the nephews, Daisy, Daffy and his girlfriend Tina arrived in a tank and fired at a tone of Heartless.

"This is crazy! I'm going insane! Woo hoo woo hoo!" cried Daffy excitedly.

"Your crazier than I am." said Donald.

On tha battlefield, Steven Universe shot his shield against the Heartless, and the Crystal Gems appeared. Garnet hit them all with her fists while Pearl and Amethyst fused into Opal.

Mike and Sully used the screams from their scream collectors to make the Heartless's ears bleed and they exploded.

Yes, the battle was intense. So much so that Chernabog realized he was losing power fast. It appeared Xehanort's soul wasn't strong enough for his revival. Just then, Chernabog felt pain in his chest. He looked down to see Sora and Kairi aiming their Keyblades at him, like how they locked the Keyholes.

In the battlefield, Riku, Roxas, Axel, Donald, Goofy and everyone else who was a Keyblade Wielder held their Keybaldes high into the air and shot beams of light at Chernabog.

Others joined in too, with the power they had that allowed them to do so. In that moment, with so many hearts joined together, Chernabog was at last destroyed by the power of light, vanishing for good along with the Heartless.

Everyone cheered and applauded. It was all over.


	56. Chapter 54: The Keyblade's Chosen One

Sora and Kairi watched from afar as the sun began to rise. And then the most miracoulous thing happened. A door appeared before Sora. It was calling to him. Sora walked towards it and Kairi followed.

"**The door to light. Open it." **said a voice.

Sora and Kairi both heard it. "Where is it coming from?" asked Sora.

'Perhaps it our heart. It's telling us to open the door." said Kairi.

Sora realized what this was. "This door... the hearts of the worlds were in it the whole time." said Sora.

"If we open it... then the worlds will be restored?" asked Kairi.

"Yes. And we can finally go home! And we can have Sky safely." said Sora with tears in his eyes. Kairi kissed him on the cheek and Sora opened the door to light. Within that moment, once the door opened, a million hearts were flying into the sky. And the stars were blinking back to where they once were. The worlds were now coming back, and so were the ones that were lost.

Sora and Kairi happily reunited with their parents and loved ones from the Island once they arrived on the newly restored Destiny Islands. Sora introduced Goofy to his father and they both gave each other a hug of appreciation. Donald too was given a hug and all was alright in the worlds.

* * *

A couple of years later, Sky was on the edge of the beach. By his side was his father Sora, now older and wiser beyond his years.

"I wonder what's beyond this sea." said Sky softly at his father. Sora smiled and patted Sky's head.

"Beyond these waters is a much bigger world." said Sora.

He then held out his Keyblade and got on one knee. Sky shook his head. "Are you... Oh my gosh! Let me get serious!" said Sky.

"No need. Your fine as you are son." said Sora. Kairi walked up beside Sora and held a tissue, drying her tears. Sora then began the Keyblade inheritance ceremony. Donald and Goofy arrived just in time, also crying with satisfaction.

"Grandpa Donald. Grandpa Goofy! Your here!" cried Sky.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world son." said Donald.

"Ahyuck! You'll be just like your Dad!" said Goofy proudly.

"_In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, it's wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend- no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love."_Sky held out his hand and grabbed the handle of his father's Keyblade.

He cried instantly and hugged his father. Kairi hugged them while Donald and Goofy were crying tears of joy.

"Go! See the worlds! Go with Donald and Goofy. There are still Keyholes waiting to be locked." said Sora.

"I won't let you down Mom and Dad! I'll make you proud!" cried Sky as he ran towards Donald and Goofy and the three of them went to the Gummi Ship.

Sora held Kairi in his arms and looked at his brave son, now going to save the worlds.

Sora whispered under his breath with a tear flowing on this cheek. "May your heart be your guiding key."

* * *

**(Cue Don't Think Twice by Utada Hikaru)**

**The End **


	57. Secret Ending

SECRET ENDING!

Vanitas awoke in the lanes between. He was in the road to the dawn. And right there waiting for him was Riku.

"Your heart came back. I'm glad." said Riku.

"Where am I?" asked Vanitas.

"In the lanes between. Come with me. I'll show you the road to redemption." said Riku.

* * *

As they boys walked in the road, Donald met up with them along with Goofy and Sky.

"Uncle Riku!" cried Sky as he hugged Riku.

"I'm happy to see you little star fish." said Riku.

"Uncle?" asked Vanitas.

"It has been years since you died Vanitas. Somehow, one way or another, you came back." said Riku.

A portal opened and Axel came through, with his iconic red hair.

"So, have you all heard the news? Maleficent is back. And so is old man Palpatine." said Axel.

"The Horned King is there too." said Riku.

"Well... you want me to join in your battle or not?" asked Vanitas.

Sky walked up to him. "You smell like ash. Are you everlasting darkness?" asked Sky.

"What?" asked Vanitas.

"Please excuse him. You see, Sky can sense things before anything happens. It's like what that Skywalker feller had." said Goofy.

"The force? Great. He's a Keyblade Wielder and a Force user." said Vanitas.

"How did you know I used the Keyblade?" asked Sky.

"Your father... he's Sora?" asked Vanitas.

"The one and only." said Sky.

"So here's the deal everyone. Mickey and Bugs found a rift in the galaxy and they want to unite the worlds together as one. But Maleficent and the Horned King are after the Keyholes. We need to stop them before they unleash hell on all of us. Got it memorized?" asked Axel.

"Great. More Xehanort wannabes." said Vanitas.

"This is going to be exciting!" cried Goofy.

"I can't wait to explore more worlds again." said Donald with a wink.

"Then let's go everyone. Let's save the world once again." said Riku

* * *


End file.
